PotC: At World's End
by FantasyBard
Summary: The final battle is about to begin. Six people must band together with unlikely allies to protect all that they hold dear. But how much is each willing to sacrifice, so that another might live free? Willabeth, James/Emma, Jack/Marie.
1. Preface and Prologue

Here it is! The last chapter of this epic saga, and boy will this one be epic. I should warn everyone from the outset, that this is perhaps one of longest, most complex story that I have ever conceived of. Then again, the original At Worlds' End was pretty convoluted itself, and some of the twists weren't half as satisfying. Hopefully, this version will clear up whatever mistakes the writers made and make everyone think of PotC in a whole new way.

Without giving too much away, I think that you will get from the prologue that things are kind of changed. The preface is sort of an outline of the background that I think could have taken place before Pirates, as well as some of the mythology that I am going to be exploring. It will all be elaborated on in the story, But I thought it best to just give a brief introducion before the story began. For the rest, read the chapter and then read the end notes for what I am planning on doing.

Now, for all the usual .

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, not Pirates of the Caribbean (be it ride or movie franchise), any of the actors, technical equipment, parts, or crabs that look like rocks but really aren't (I wouldn't mind one of them for a pet thought). All I own are my ideas and my imagination. I am making no money off of this, so please do not come to my front door and sue me.

This story is also rated T for scenes of diturbing violence and some sensuality.

Now, sit back, relax and prepare to be swpet up in a whole new adventure, one filled with romance, swashbuckling, heartbreak, and ultimately triumph. In other words, Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds' End.

Preface:

The legends of the sea are numerous and varied. There is no other element on earth that excites the imagination or stirs as the soul quite like the untamable waves and depths of the oceans. Whether or not any of us is ever born to the sea, we have all heard stories of it in form or another. When we first hear them, we tend to listen with winder and excitement, never doubting in our minds that what we hear is the absolute truth. As we grow older though, the stories tend to become less easy to believe and we think of them as merely stories, legends, fancies of the imagination.

But what if the stories we heard were actually based on some sort of fact? What if those legends were more real than we ever gave them credit for?

Take the idea of Mermaids, for example. There are many tales of these bewitching half-human, half-fish people that sing so sweetly that they draw sailors off of their course. There were many sightings and many mistaken assurances. And yet, no sensible person ever really believed that they actually existed. But what if they did? One thing if for certain: what is thought of Mermaids is far different than the reality.

The Merfolk are actually the last remnants of the people who lived on the fabled island of Atlantis. Atlantis was a city with strong connections to the sea, and it was said that the people who lived there had the ability to breath and live underwater for long periods of time. At some time in the past, Atlantis was submerged by a powerful act of nature, a massive tidal wave that effectively erased nearly all evidence of the city from the face of the earth. This event would force the surviving inhabitants of Atlantis to adapt to their new underwater home, and they not only adapted, they flourished. But the specific and detailed history of this city is not for this story to tell. For now, let it just be said that Atlantis is a great and beautiful city, but it has never been found, because it is constantly moving in the depths to which no one can go.

The Merfolk themselves are a beautiful race, long-lived, though never aging. And from their long lives, comes the wisdom of the seas that few mortals ever encounter in their lifetimes. Their tongue can be understood only by a few, and truly spoken by fewer still. It is not known why some humans can understand and communicate with them and others cannot. It is perhaps, merely a gift. However, those who rule the Merfolk have the power to speak in both tongues. And this has allowed them to the work which has been theirs since time immemorial.

The Merfolk have always considered it their duty to maintain the balance between the world above and that which lies below the surface. They can sense the ever changing moods and emotions of the sea.

Part of the way they do this is by singing. The loveliness of their song is not lead sailors astray. Their song can guide a ship that is lost back home. It soothes the passage of the dying at sea, which is why they are so often heard around shipwrecks.

But, even the Merfolk needed help in this task. The leaders of the Merfolk also had the responsibility of appointing a Captain who could ferry the souls of those who died at sea to a peaceful rest. Every ten years, a new man was chosen to Captain the _Flying Dutchman, _a ship that had been created by the Merfolk for that very task.

However, when Davy Jones was chose for the task by the Merfolk leader Calypso, it nearly destroyed everything. Calypso had fallen in love with Davy Jones and he with her. However, Calypso, though not inclined to be vicious, was yet powerful and proud; she had not wanted to give up her power or her home to live the life of a mortal above the sea. So, she had assigned Jones the task of captaining the _Flying Dutchman_ for ten years, so he could prove himself worthy. Though he fulfilled that duty for ten years, yet Calypso would prove to be as changeable as the sea; she was not there when he returned.

Jones, after waiting for her, could not bring himself to forgive the betrayal. He went mad from sheer rage, grief and heartbreak, for in his heart he would always love Calypso. And yet those things which had driven them apart in the end were the very ones that he found still impossible to resist.

He revenged himself upon her, and betrayed her to the Brethren Court. Davy Jones thought that he knew a way to imprison Calypso, a way to bind her in her bones. The Brethren Court, always on the lookout for anything that might increase their power agreed to the bargain without thinking that what they had been told was very far from the truth.

Almost too late did Calypso realize what she had done. With her existence in danger, she had no choice but to reveal what she had done to her people. The Merfolk were horrified when they heard that one of their own, and no less than their leader had dared to break a promise that had been given. Calypso was unfit to rule, and yet such is the nature of the Merfolk, that very rarely could they kill one of their own. But, while they did not kill her, they did punish her. Calypso was banished from the watery world, forced to live in the world above, her powers and memories intake for the rest of her long existence. She could be part of the waters again, not until her death. But even then, the Merfolk would be merciful, for in that death, she would meet Davy Jones once more.

The Merfolk allowed the Brethren Court to believe that they had succeed in their venture to harness the power of the sea, but the trouble of Davy Jones had yet to be resolved.

Jones would come to regret his betrayal. Unable to keep going on with the pain that he lived with in his heart every day, he took advantage of the fact that he was essentially immortal as a Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, he carved out his still beating heart and locked it away from the world, so he would never again be reminded of what he had gone through.

Now, with that last remnant of his humanity gone, Jones became a soulless monster, wreaking havoc upon the seas. Instead of herding the souls to the rest that they deserved, he took advantage of the fear of death and offered his victims a hellish choice, either to serve in perpetual servitude aboard the _Dutchman_ or to die a death from which they would get no rest.

The Merfolk realized that something had to be done to keep Jones in check; to he would soon move against even their own people. Thus, they would create the _Sea Queen_ to protect themselves and the sea's spirit. The Captains which were chosen this time were almost always women, and it was the ship that chose them. They were only Captains for a short time, each different as different needs arose. The mistake had once been made of giving one person too much power for so long. That same mistake would not be made.

So, the years would pass. Calypso, the _Flying Dutchman_, even the song of the Merfolk, would all fade and pass into legend. They would never be quite forgotten, and the seeds of truth were always lurking in the background. But then, the time of reckoning came at last, and the final battle would begin.

Prologue: Hoist the Colors

_The king and his men  
__Stole the Queen from her bed  
__And bound her in her bones  
__The seas be ours and by the powers  
__Where we will, we'll roam._

Do you hear the song, spectral and haunting, rising from the heart of every man or woman who goes under the name of pirate?

The first to sing the song is a small boy, no more than ten years old. His life about to be cut short by the rough rope of the hangman's noose. What is the crime that one so young must die for? He was seen being a piece of eight by someone who was suspected of committing an act of piracy. Both of them were arrested, both were convicted and both will now die side by side. Cruel and inhuman yes, but for some, a completely natural course of behavior.

But this boy is not going to die without raising the call. Young as he is, he has heard the stories, and he knows what needs to be done.

_Yo ho all together  
__Hoist the colors high  
__Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
__Never say we die_

As he sings, another voice of the condemned joins him, than another and another, until the whole line of prisoners is singing and stamping their feet and clanging their chains to the eerie beat.

_Some have died  
__And some are alive  
__And others sail on the sea  
__With the keys to the cage  
__And the devil to pay  
__We lay to fiddlers' green_

From the far corners of the earth, every son and daughter of the sea stops instantly whatever they might have been doing and listens to the hum that has penetrated the once still air. They all know instinctively what it means. The call to gather, a summons that has not been seen in their lifetimes, but which is essential to the freedom which they have come to enjoy. From ship to ship, port to port, the song is taken up until every ocean resounds with the tune and every true-born pirate can hear it.

_The bell has been raised  
__From it's watery grave  
__Hear its sepulchral tone  
__A call to all  
__Pay heed the call  
__And turn your sail to home_

And out on one of those trackless seas, a certain Captain on a special ship also hears the song, as do the two others who are with her, unlikely companions in arms, all of them from different walks of life, but all of them fighting for the freedom of their lives.

The Captain of this vessel is a woman, she might be called beautiful, but there is something about her face that makes it the word not always appropriate. Perhaps it is the utterly haunting look which flashes in her blue-green eyes every so often, as if she has suffered a terrible loss at some point in the past.

The other woman who is with her is plain by all appearances, but there is a wisdom and bravery in her beyond her years that marks her out as a very special woman, worthy of respect. She never wanted to be in this position, never wanted to have to make the decision to be a fighter, but fate had moved against her, and she now has no choice. However, she is still determined to do whatever it takes to save the ones she loves from a fate worse than death.

The only man in this little group is also a person who did not expect to be living like this. He hated pirates his entire life, had thought and judged against them, because his duty demanded it and he had a need to satisfy his own personal revenge. Now, he has experienced the worst of what he thought was the right side. Piracy, he had discovered is not only the right course of action on rare occasion, now it is his only course.

Now, standing on the deck of this ship which has brought them all together, the song reaches them. The Captain is the first to become aware of it. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asks the man.

"That. That song being carried by the sea. Listen."

The three of them listen for several seconds. And gradually, they all begin to be aware of it. The Captain alone knows what it means at once, for she has foreseen it coming. The others may not understand it but they do hear it.

"Wuthering." Whispers the woman.

"What was that?" Questions the Captain, unfamiliar with the word.

"Wuthering." Repeats the woman, then seeing that her friend doesn't know what she is talking about, she explains. "When I was a child in England, my family lived in the county of York. When the wind came lonely and howling across the moor or blew through the bushes, the local people called it Wuthering. Once, when I was ten, I got lost on the moor. Wuthering blew all night. I had nightmares for the next month."

"And you think the song sounds like this Wuthering?" Asks the Captain.

The woman shakes her head. "No, it just gives me the same feeling."

"What does it mean?" The man asks the Captain at last.

She does not speak for a long time, her eyes far away, looking intently at something that neither of the other two could see. Finally, she spoke, "It means that it is finally time. This is the signal that we have been waiting for." She looked at them both. "There can be no turning back form this point. I'll understand if you want to leave."

The man looked at the woman and she looked at him. They both knew that they didn't need to say a word; there could be only one choice for them both.

"We are with you." said Emma, without hesitation.

"To the end." finished James, restively.

The Captain smiles, obviously relieved. "It would have been boring without you." She turned to shout orders to the crew that were working below her on the main deck. "Clap on all sail! I want as much speed as the _Queen_ will give us. Any dawdling and I'll string up your carcass in the rigging and use it as extra sail."

At the sound of her voice, the crew rushed to do her bidding. There was no arguing with the Captain, not when she used that tone of voice.

"Dare I be so bold as to ask where we're going in such a hurry?" James asks.

"Singapore." Is the one word answer.

"Singapore?" he repeats, rather incredulous.

"I'll explain everything to you at the right time. In the meantime, I have some planning to do. Meet me in an hour's time if you want to know more.

Both Emma and James exchange glances. They know what that means. It means that they have been dismissed. Not because of any rudeness, but because the Captain needs to be alone to see what is to come. "Very well, Marie." Said Emma.

With that, they left her, Marie Sparrow, Captain of the _Sea Queen_, as she turned her ship towards the distant horizon, the haunting call of the song still echoing in her ears.

_Yo ho all together  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die_

_

* * *

_

Well, how is that for a catchy beginning? I know, it doesn't pick up right where DMC left off, but that is part of what I am planning on doing for this story. I am going to be exploring what happened between DMC and AWE by using multi-chapter flashbacks for three of the main characters Marie, Emma and James. We will see what happened to completely change their lives including how James came to Join Emma and Marie on the _Sea Queen_, how Marie came to accept her responsibility as Captain and how she will struggle with her gift, and how Weatherby Swann really died. I did this mainly because I didn't want to have the story drag right at the beginning by just going in sequential events. so in between flashbacks, we will be getting more of the story of AWE and hopefully moving things right along. It might seem a little confusing, but it will always be pretty evident when we are flashback and when we are in present time. And be patient, there won't be much of Jack (obviously), for awhile. But don't worry, he will be here.

So, please drop a review as to your opinion of this beginning, however unconventional. I cannot wait to hear what you think.

Next chapter: Marie looks back at the very end of Dead Man's Chest, when the whole adventure began.


	2. Chapter 1: Remembrance

This chapter begins the first part of the flashbacks that I have planned for this story. It will be detailing basically how Marie comes to accept her responsibility as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, as well coming to terms with the fact that Jack is dead. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Remembrance

Looking back, Marie had never planned that it would happen like this. She had never thought after seeing the _Black Pearl_being devoured by the kracken with her husband aboard, that she would ever be able to find a purpose to fill her life again. She had never expected to become a captain in her own right, and she had certainly never dreamed that she would be the captain of a ship like the _Sea Queen_.

But then, fate very often takes turns we cannot expect, and as Marie had once said, if we were to know what each new dawn would bring, then life would become very boring indeed.

She still had not been able to fully let go of Jack's death. Those who knew her well could see that she still mourning. The greatest comfort that she found came in her memories. Every single day, she remembered. She remembered Jack; she remembered their life together and the love that they had shared. She tried to remember the time before this whole nightmare had started, the year when she and Jack had seemed to turn the seven seas upside down. They had created many stories and an even closer bond during their short time together. She had been happy, then. She had had Jack.

Than this had begun. Her husband had owed a debt to Davy Jones, a debt which a price no less than his soul would satisfy. But what had made it worse was that he had not told her, and it had placed a strain on their marriage almost to the breaking point. Than Lord Cutler Beckett had arrived with the Easy India Trading Company and his foul machinations, which had made a bad situation increasingly worse.

And then, just when it seemed that she and Jack were beginning to sort things out and getting their lives back together, he had been wrenched from her life in the most violent way possible, by the hand of one her dearest friends.

Now everything that had once seemed the unshakeable foundations of her life had begun to tear apart. She and her brother had quarreled violently for the first time she could ever remember and she had not had a chance to patch that up. She had managed to work things out with Elizabeth, but she couldn't say with any degree of certainty how strong their ties were. Even the sea, which had long been her home and freedom, was slowly fading, especially now that the heart of Davy Jones was in the possession of Cutler Beckett. Her world, it seemed, was no more.

Had it not been for the driving purpose which being Captain of the _Sea Queen_ had given to her, she didn't know how she would have lasted this long.

But what sustained her most were her memories. She treasured her memories of Jack, but she also knew the importance of remembering what had brought her to this point in time, so that she did not lose sight of where she was going.

And that was what she found herself remembering now, as she stood at the wheel, steering her ship's way towards Singapore. She remembered every detail, every event in fate's turning wheel which had brought her to this exact moment in space and time.

Yes, looking back, Marie Sparrow had never expected life to turn out this way, but it had, in the most unexpected of ways.

_SIX MONTHS PREVIOUSLY_

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" asked the supposedly dead Hector Barbossa, grinning in that smugly satisfied manner that marked his character, and he bit at last into the bright, green apple, the taste of which had so long been denied him, the juice dribbling down his chin. The monkey, now perched on his shoulder screeched, as if in agreement to what his master had just said.

However different the assembled company might have been from each other, one thing united them when they saw the sight before them, speechless shock. They all stared at the now resurrected Barbossa, who was chewing his apple, looking at each one of them in turn with an indulgent smile, waiting for someone to speak.

Will was the first to find his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waitin' for someone to ask that question." Said Barbossa, "I would think that the answer to that was obvious. It would seem as though ye need my help."

"But, I saw you fall at the Isla de Muerta. How did you come back? How are you alive now?"

"Ye are forgettin' whose home ye happen to be staindin' in." replied Barbossa. "But that doesn't really matter in the present circumstances, does it?"

Marie, like Will, was quick to recover from the shock of seeing Barbossa now very much alive. Unfortunately, his raw grief wasn't really helped by seeing an old enemy. "But that doesn't explain why you're here. What possible motive could have for wanting to help us?"

"My compassionate nature happens to be extremely touched by your unfortunate plight, Lady Sparrow. I think it fittin' that a gentleman of fortune such meself offer what assistance I can."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that from the likes of you." Growled Marie, coldly, "You don't care either way if Jack is dead or alive. You only care about the _Pearl_, so you can steal it again."

"It hurts me to hear that comin' from you, Lady Sparrow. What makes you think I had any such thought on my mind?"

"Because that's the only thing that you could stand to gain from my husband. It's what you took from him in the first place. You never would offer to help us if you didn't think you had anything to gain from doing so."

"And you can't say that your husband was any different from me in that regard. In fact, when you think about it, Jack was a rather poor Captain if he ended up losin' the _Pearl_. If I had still been in command of the _Black Pearl_, than ol' Jack wouldn't have met his end and might still be standin' here today."

Something snapped in Marie's mind when she heard this. It may not have been completely logical for her to unleash her anger upon Barbossa, but in her present frame of mind, she didn't feel much like being logical.

She lunged at Barbossa, intent on sending him back to where he had come from. Will managed to grab and restrain her before she did something that she would ultimately regret. "Marie," he whispered, softly, in her ear, "don't. He's our only chance."

Marie looked from Will to Barbossa, her eyes alight with grief and rage, not knowing which it was that she felt most at this moment. She hated to admit that Will was right. For all his irritating smugness, Barbossa had come back from the dead, and being as such, he was probably one of the few who could help them. But that didn't mean that she had to like it.

She didn't acknowledge that Will was right; she didn't even nod her assent. She just jerked out of his grasp and retreated to the back of the hut, tight-lipped and brooding, not willing to take anymore part in the proceedings, but where she could observe everything that passed.

Barbossa turned his attention to Will, the one whom he was sure hew as going to negotiate with. "You're sister appears to be on edge, Master Turner. I would advise you to keep a close on her."

"Leave my sister out of this." Said Will, coldly, who felt a special concern for Marie in her current state of mind. "You say you want to help us, fine. I don't care how you're alive when you should be dead or why you want to help us. It's clear that we need each other."

"Agreed, but it is too late not to go over the details. We none of us can of use to Jack Sparrow, now, and none of us will be without rest."

"Then we rest." Said Will, glancing at Marie and Elizabeth, "Tomorrow, we can plan in earnest. Time shall see if we make the right choice in trusting you now."

"Fear not, young Turner, it will be the right choice."

Will stepped forward and said dangerously, "For your sake, it had better be."

Barbossa gave Will a long, hard look, before he smiled. "Ye seem to have changed quite a great deal yourself, Master Turner. That will make this whole operation go a great deal smoother." He headed to the back of the hut, but before he disappeared, he looked back at Will, "Only remember, Master Turner, tomorrow, I'll be the one givin' the orders."

Before anyone could comment on that, he was gone. Ragetti and Pintel, who, even if they didn't dare admit it, were actually a little glad to see their former Captain again, were the next to vanish, followed by Gibbs, Cotton and Marty, all of whom had been too shocked by the proceedings to speak during this whole exchange. That left but four persons, Will, Elizabeth, Marie, and in the background, hovered Tia Dalma, who seemed to be watching all of them at the same time with a strange gaze, as if she could see what each of their private, in most struggles were, without having to be told.

Will gestured to Marie, "Go on, Marie, rest. It's what Jack would have wanted."

Marie made only the barest of nods in reply before she disappeared to the back of the hut.

Will glanced behind him to Elizabeth. He felt his heart torn by these two women who were dearest to him. Marie would always be his sister, but even though her grief moved him deeply, why did he feel a greater pain when he saw Elizabeth's tear-stained face? There were so many things that he wanted to ask her, so many things that she would have willingly told him if only he had. But the trust which had been so integral to their relationship seemed to have been broken beyond repair and neither of them was willing to try and break through the wall which had suddenly been built up between them. And how much they wanted to reach out to each other, this was indeed neither the time nor the place. Indeed, they both wandered, if the time would ever be right for them again.

Will finally broke off his stare and followed after Marie. Elizabeth was disappointed, but she could not blame Will. This more than confirmed that he at least suspected what she had one, he didn't already know. She didn't deserve any less.

However, before she could follow Will and the rest, Tia Dalma placed a hand on her shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes. "Ya bear a great burden in dese events, Elisabeth, but take comfort. For soon, you will not have to bear it alone."

Elizabeth just stared at the voodoo woman in confusion. She didn't pretend to understand what Tia Dalma was saying; she was too tired, both mentally and physically to even attempt to put it together. The only response that she could give was an uncertain nod, before she, too, left.

That night, no one, either resurrected dead or not, could have known what the future held. Everything was uncertain, save for one thing that they all knew: this was just he beginning.

* * *

I must warn people that these first few chapters might be a little slow, I have to work at setting the stage and all that. But be patient, things will pick up soon. But, I hope that everyone liked this chapter, be sure that you drop a review and tell me your thoughts.

Next chapter: Some unexpected visitors arrive at the hut, and the journey can at last begin.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 2: Unexpected visitors

Day and night seemed to be the same in the swamps, for when the group of refugees awoke the next morning, the gloom which seemed to surround Tia Dalma's shack hadn't seemed to change all that much. The gloom which seemed to surround Marie had not lifted either. Her eyes were still dull and colorless, and red-rimmed from crying. It didn't look as though she gotten any sleep the night before.

However, it soon became clear that there were other problems that the group would have to contend with. First off, was what exactly the next step in their plan of action was supposed to be. They didn't have a ship that would be able to carry their number any long distance. And even if they did, they wouldn't have been able to agree as to where they should go.

Will and Barbossa were understandably suspicious of each other, and their planning consisted more of disagreeing with rather than paying proper ear to what the other had to say. It didn't help that they seemed to be dropping veiled insults at every opportunity. It was not the most effective strategy and they wasted half the morning without achieving much of anything by way of a concrete course of action.

The confrontation eventually began to get out of hand, and Tia Dalma finally had to step in. "Enough." He voice was like a calm wind in the midst of a storm, but seemed to have as much force as if she had shouted. It certainly brought an end to any argument and suddenly made everyone turn their full attention on her. "De longer you waste time wid dese fruitless argument, de more time Jack Sparrow lies in the locker awaiting your rescue. De more time is wasted wid insults, the more opportunities dat our enemies have to destroy us all."

"Then what do you propose?" said Will, in obvious irritation. "Unless you happen to have the ability to magic a ship out of the air, I honestly don't see how you can help us."

Tia Dalma smiled strangely, the kind of smile which might have given someone the idea that she really had more power in this situation than Will might have thought, and she was enjoying toying with him. "As a matter of fact, William Turner, I will be of more help in dis matter den you might t'ink."

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, a knock sounded at the door of the hut. Everyone but Tia Dalma jumped at the completely unexpected sound and looked at the door in puzzlement. Tia Dalma didn't display any reaction to the sound, but merely called out as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Come in."

The door creaked open and a woman entered the shack. Marie, who had been sitting off despondently to the side, not really paying much attention to the proceedings, when she saw the new visitor, gasped in shock. "Ana Maria? Is it really you?" There could be no mistaking Ana Maria, the woman whom she had once regarded as a friend and colleague, from what now seemed an eternity ago. It was hard for Marie to believe for a moment that she was, in fact, looking at the same person, because after the events of the Cure of the _Black Pearl_, Ana Maria had suddenly and mysteriously disappeared, and no word had been heard of her since.

Ana Maria smiled slightly at Marie's stunned expression. 'Hello, Marie. It's been rather a long time, hasn't it?"

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Marie was too shocked to even be completely mindful of the questions which she was asking. "Why are you here? Are…?"

Ana Maria held up a hand. "Please, Marie. There will be plenty of time for the questions which you have later. But I have to help you, that much I can promise."

The rest of the people in the room were just as surprised to see this unexpected visitor, though probably all for very different reasons. Barbossa seemed about to ask what this woman had to do with the proceedings, but before he could so do, Tia Dalma cut him off.

"Dere is someone else wid you is dere not?" Though Tia Dalma looked as if she already knew the answer to the question.

"There is, Tia Dalma. I would have probably come alone, but I'm afraid that my companion was rather insistent."

With that, she stepped aside and another figure appeared in the door, a person whose appearance on the scene was almost in some ways an even bigger surprise than Ana Maria herself. Ana Maria was, at least a pirate; she seemed to belong to this atmosphere. But this new visitor seemed like one of the last people that would have been found in such a place as this.

Elizabeth, who had remained quiet and withdrawn the whole morning, barely speaking to anyone, now raised her head and saw the woman who appeared in the door. A new, almost excited relief beamed across her face and getting up, she rushed forward to embrace the newcomer, "Emma, oh Emma. I'm so glad to see you."

"Elizabeth thank God, I have been worried sick about you." Said Emma, as the two sisters embraced warmly, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I am, for the most part, but what are you doing here? How did you even get here in the first place?"

Emma cast a glance at Ana Maria before turning her gaze back to Elizabeth. "I will tell you everything once we get underway."

"Underway?" questioned Will.

"Yes, I believe that you will have to go with us, Will." Said Emma, "I'm happy that we are meeting again, though I regret it must be under such circumstances as these." She looked around her, "Is Jack with you? I was looking forward to seeing him again."

A strangled sob escaped from Marie's throat. Emma looked in her direction, staring long at her before she said, "He didn't make it, did he?"

"Jack fell to the kracken." Was all that Will said.

Emma was silent for a moment, as if trying to come to terms with this statement, before saying quietly, "I am so sorry, Marie."

"I do hate to break into such a heartwarmin' reunion." Said Barbossa, who didn't sound as if he hated it at all, "But would you mind informin' me who you are and what purpose ye serve in this venture?"

Ana Maria took it upon herself to answer this question. "My name is Ana Maria Pelllar. Emma and I just came from a vessel which is waiting just outside the streams for you and your crew. You'll be leaving with us."

Barbossa stared at Ana Maria, as if she were mad. "Ye sound very sure of that for a person whose authority I ain't under, and a woman no less. What makes you think that we should be so quick to take orders from you?"

"It wasn't an order; it was a very strong suggestion. You have to admit that your choices are somewhat limited. That longboat you have out there certainly won't be able to carry you to Tortuga, very much the place where you're going, too. Much as you find it distasteful to travel with a woman, you're going to have to put with it."

"And if I should choose not to follow this strong suggestion of yours?"

"Didn't you hear what she just said?" said Emma, as she stepped forward expectedly to confront Barbossa. "You have no choice. Like it or not, Captain Barbossa, this is one request that you cannot be disinclined to accept."

Barbossa's face flattered and he seemed completely shocked at hearing the words which he had once said so mockingly to Elizabeth now thrown back in his face. Will, Marie and Elizabeth also looked at Emma in surprise. Her declaration had been delivered in a tone of voice that they had never heard come from her before. And, in fact, when they looked closely at her face, they might have seen that she had changed in a subtle way since the last time that they had all been together, even if they would not have been able to say why.

Emma just continued to stare steadily at Barbossa, seemingly unmindful of what had happened to her. "Did you really think I didn't guess who you were? My sister told me everything about you, Barbossa. Your tasteless regard for human life in pursuit of your aim, your cruelty, your taste for violence. It is almost as distasteful for me to have travel with you as it is for you to travel with us."

Barbossa's face settled into a look that was somewhere between suspicion and curiosity. "My actions were for my own purpose. I'll not deny that. But, if you look at it from my perspective, it is perhaps not quite so strange that I should have acted as I did. Besides, now is not the time to be concerned with old blood feuds. What be comin' is bigger than all of us."

"I agree, which is why I will have to put up with your presence, as you will with us. But I am willing to do what is necessary. Are you? Will you risk being bested by a woman?"

Barbossa still seemed unsure, though clearly, Emma's dare had hit its mark. "Just to Tortuga." Said Ana Maria, "You'll most likely be able to acquire a ship and crew there to wherever you will go next, be it by fair means or foul. But, we must journey together, at least a little ways. You know that there can be no other way."

There was another moment of tense slice, before Barbossa finally said, "In that case, I accept your offer, but only to Tortuga. From there, I do believe that we neither of us will be especially sorry to part ways."

"That, at least," said Ana Maria, is something that we both can agree on."

* * *

Hope that everyone enjoyed this. Drop a review.

Next chapter: The voyage, at last, gets underway. However, not all is smooth sailing. Marie begins to display the first signs of the depths of her giref. Also, we begin to get the first signs of Barbossa's ultimate plan for the Brethern Court. He also will have some rather different ideas as how they are going to acquire the ship that they need to get them across the ocean.


	4. Chapter 3: The Voyage

Sorry it has taken awhile for this next update. I was having a bit of trouble with my account on fan fiction. Honestly, sometimes technology doesn't seem worth the effort. But I hope that this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Voyage

The start of the voyage wasn't exactly smooth. Needless to say, the small company of rescuers (among them Tia Dalma, who had brooked no opposition in being allowed to come), found that the ship on which they would be traveling wasn't what they had expected.

The _Sea Queen_ was smaller than the _Black Pearl_, slighter and more streamlined. She almost resembled the _Interceptor_, but there was something about her which made her different from any other ship that Marie had ever experienced. She would not have been able to explain it, but she would feel a pull by that ship from almost the very instant that she foot onboard her. There was a feeling of the supernatural about the _Sea Queen_, something that could not fail to be detected by the others. But it set many of them on edge, but for Marie, it just somehow felt right.

Between the two groups of crew and rescuers, there was not much interaction. Even if most of the crew happened to be women, yet at first glance, it could be seen that they did as they pleased and they wouldn't tolerate _any_ amorous overtures from men that they didn't approve of. As a result, the men wisely kept their hands to themselves.

It was Emma who seemed to be the most at ease between the two groups. And over the next few days, as they continued on their voyage to Tortuga, the change which they had first witnessed in Tia Dalma's would become more and more obvious. And some of those changes came as nothing short of a surprise to two of them. When she told Elizabeth and Marie how she had escaped from Port Royal, the two of them almost didn't believe what they were hearing at first.

"Let me get this straight, Emma," said Elizabeth, "you were trapped by a patrol of Company soldiers while trying to get to the _Sea Queen,_ and you and Ana Maria had to fight your way out?"

"That's correct?"

The two of them stared at her in dumb founded shock. Emma had always been gentle, preferring to avoid violence whenever she could. They didn't even think that she had ever even raised her hand to strike another creature. That she should have known how to fight with a sword was almost impossible to fathom.

"Emma, where on earth did you learn to fight?" asked Elizabeth, in amazement.

"James taught me, actually."

"James?" repeated Elizabeth, almost unbelieving. "My brother-in-law taught you my sister how to fight?"

Emma smiled at Elizabeth's statement. "Whenever we had two hours together to be alone, we would practice. It was a great secret, of course; none of the servants even suspected it, or if they did, they kept it to themselves. You know what a scandal it might cause. The wife of a commodore, learning such an unladylike task such as sword fighting."

"But why?"

"Should it come as such a surprise to you, Elizabeth? James' reasoning was that since one of my close friends had gone off on the high seas as a pirate, my other close friend was the son of a pirate, and my own sister had showed piratical tendencies, he suspected that piracy was by no means out of futures. He wanted to make sure that I could defend myself. I have not the abilities of Will, or you two, but I have what it takes to defend myself should the need ever arise, though I take no pleasure in it."

"It's a pity that your husband does not see things the same way." Said Marie, who had spoken but few words during the exchange of stories.

"Marie, that is not necessary." Said Elizabeth, but Emma held up her hand.

"No, Elizabeth, I understand." She turned her eyes upon Marie, "You are angry and grieving. I understand that you might blame my husband for what happened to Jack, and I cannot condone his actions. But from what you have told me, he was trying to protect me. Beckett must have done something to lead him wrong."

"Beckett? How is that even possible?"

Elizabeth looked deep in thought and she suddenly whispered, unthinkingly, "Tortuga."

Both Marie and Emma turned to look at her, confused. Elizabeth seeing their gazes, colored slightly. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about when I was last in Tortuga. I left James alone for about ten minutes when I was looking for you and Jack. When I came back to get him, he was agitated, distracted, even more so than he had been before. And he acted that way the whole journey; it was almost as if he were deliberately trying to hide something from me. It might be nothing, but if we're talking of him making a deal with Beckett, that would be the ideal time to do it. And would explain the actions he took later."

"It cannot be proved." Said Marie, after a moment.

"James wouldn't have done what he did out of any desire for personal gain." Said Emma, "You can't judge him until you know all the facts."

"I cannot believe that you're defending him like this." Said Marie, bitingly, "You did not see what I saw, you did not see him lie and steal to get what he wanted. For whatever reason, he did it, he was motivated by selfishness and now we are all suffering from his actions."

Marie's outburst was met by silence. Elizabeth, embarrassed and guilty for her own reason, looked away, but Emma showed no sign that she had been wounded by Marie's words. On the contrary, her steady gaze was compassionate and understanding. She did not respond in the same bitter vain as Marie, but merely said is a sadly calm voice, "How many times have you defended Jack for acting on selfish impulse, how many times when he lied and stole did you come to his aid? Can you blame me for wanting to think the best of the man that I married? I am sorry, Marie that you think such things of my husband, but there is more to this than any of us, who are involved can know. Pointing fingers will not help you or anyone else."

Emma had always been wise, even in her younger years. She had filled the roles of friend, mother and sister to Will, Elizabeth and Marie, in different ways and at different times. And now, Marie was not able to defy her wisdom, nor endure her steady gaze. But the cloud of grief still hung upon her and she was not yet allowing herself to see that she did not have to walk this path alone. She looked down, ashamed and chastened, though she did not say as much. All she said was, "I do not blame James or you for believing the best of him. I have no one to blame; that is my trouble." With that she turned and left them, not wanting them to see the tears which were beginning to burn her eyes.

* * *

Five days after they had left the swamp, something happened to change the balance of everything that was to come. Barbossa called a meeting with the original group of survivors from the _Black Pearl_. He felt that it was time to that they had some sort of plan to act upon once they reached Tortuga. Of course, natural schemer that he was, he had already formulated something half way to a plan himself, but until he had sounded out the various members of the party (for he did not know for sure if he could reply upon every person's unequivocal support), he would keep it to himself and observe. When the time was right, he would know whether or not to act.

For right now, however, he had to concentrate upon gaining the trust of some of them; otherwise he knew that they wouldn't get very far beyond Tortuga. To that effect, he felt it prudent that, once they were all assembled within one of the lower cabins of the _Sea quee_n's hold, to begin with the exact reason why he not only wanted, but needed to help rescue Jack Sparrow, however much he may have still disliked the man for quarrels past.

Once he had stated this purpose, Marie, who was not exactly thrilled to be in her current position, spoke up, "You mean there is a reason that you want to help us which you feel that you can let us all in on?"

"Well, certainly not all of it, Lady Sparrow. I do think that you, of all people, would understand somethin' of the concept of leverage."

"So what can you tell us?" said Will.

"Well, to begin with, we need to bring back Jack Sparrow because he is part of an," Barbossa paused for a moment and seemed to be searching for the right word, "organization if you will, of pirates whole rule certain parts of the of the world's oceans and seas. They're rather like the governin' body of piracy."

Elizabeth reacted to this in mild surprise. "Pirates have a governing body? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of being a pirate in the first place?"

"Without some form of control, Miss Swann, not even pirates could have survived for long. Th' fact of the matter is that there are nine Pirate Lords, and they make up this Brethren Court. Of course, this is the concept of united together in its loosest form. But ye really shouldn't expect anythin' less of pirates, no matter what sort of fancy titles might pass between them."

"This is all very fascinating," said Will, "but what does this have to do with Jack?"

Before Barbossa could respond, Marie answered the question for him. "Will, haven't you guessed? Jack is the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean?"

Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa all looked at Marie in open-mouthed shock, though their surprise was most likely for very different reasons. Barbossa, himself, was momentarily caught off his guard. "Y-you mean Jack told you about the Brethren Court?"

"Well, of course he did. Jack may not like to flaunt it, but he could hardly have survived insulting half of the most powerful pirates in this world if he didn't have some sort of immunity, however temporary or shaky it might have been in some parts of the world."

"Is that you were called Lady Sparrow when I was looking for you and Jack?" asked Will.

"Yes, it's unofficial, but it seemed the most logical thing. After all, I am the wife of a Lord, however unconventional it might be in civilized circles."

Barbossa had managed to get over his shock by this time and had rearranged his face into his normal coolly, patronizing manner. "Ye should consider that title an honor, Lady Sparrow. Ye're the first one who could be considered an official spouse in the history of the Court."

"And so we need to rescue Jack because he is a member of this Brethren Court?" said Will.

"Partly, but there is a deeper reason for it. The truth of the matter is that Jack carries one of the nine pieces of eight, the official symbols of power for the pirate lords. Without that last piece, it will be impossible for the Brethren Court to meet at Shipwreck Cove."

Gibbs looked more than slightly skeptical. As he was the oldest of the group, he was the most aware of the somewhat patchy history of the Brethren Court. "The Brethren Court have not met above three times. The Pirate Lords are too divided to come to any sort of decision. Besides, how could a meeting even be called? Only a Pirate Lord can do that."

"You obviously aren't as well informed as ye think. Allow me to introduce myself as the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea."

Everybody assembled gaped at Barbossa in astonishment. "You are a Pirate Lord?" said Marie.

"Should that come as such a big surprise?"

"But the curse…" questioned Will.

"Really didn't mean anythin'. I wasn't dead anymore than I was alive, and as you said, how much we Pirate Lords choose to flaunt our power is entirely a matter of choice. There is something; to be said for havin' a reputation of bein' cursed. Besides, I was Lord of the Caspian Sea before I was ever first mate of the _Black Pearl_ under Jack, nigh on twenty years now, actually."

"However that may be, what good would calling the Court do?" asked Elizabeth, "Why would such a meeting even be needed?"

Barbossa's face became unusually grave and serious. "I suppose that ye would not be aware of the rumors which are circulatin' in the Caribbean, Miss Swann, and throughout the world. The East India Trading Company are tightin' their grip on the sea. Sooner or later, they will be powerful enough to wipe out every single one of us." He shook his head, bitter and sad. "There was a time, when a pirate was free to make his own way in the world, but our time, is comin' to en end. Out enemies have united and vowed to destroy us. The nine Pirate Lords from the four corners of the earth must stand together if we are to have any chance of defeatin' those who hunt us."

Marie was watching Barbossa as he was speaking, and she began to feel, not exactly sympathy, but certainly respect with the man who had been her enemy. He spoke the truth. There was more happening and more at stake for them all then brooding over old grudges. It mattered little what their past quarrels had been. If the Company came after one, they would come after them all, and now with the heart of Davy Jones in the possession of Lord Beckett, she knew that they could be expecting no mercy.

"You honestly think that they can stand together?" She asked, with a bit more respect than she had been showing to Barbossa in recent days.

"It is our only hope now, Lady Sparrow, especially if they can agree on the proper course."

"And what is the proper course?" asked Will, who was still not sure about this.

"There be many forces at work upon the high seas. Some of them can be summoned to help us, should the need arise and if one knows how to summon 'em properly."

Everyone waited, wondering if Barbossa would say anymore, but apparently that last cryptic statement would be the last bit of information that they would be getting from him. Nonetheless, Barbossa had stated the reasons for rescuing Jack Sparrow, now all that remained was to find out just where exactly in the netherworld he was, and most importantly, just how they were going to get him back.

* * *

I know, kind of a sudden ending there, but I had to split this chapter up somehow. It's also a little bit of back story for the Brethren Court, since I never really felt that the movie explained the concept all that well. Please drop a review when you get the chance.

Next chapter: Barbossa explains Singapore, Elizabeth makes a confession, and Marie faces her worst fear.


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

Chapter 4: Confession

Barbossa had explained the essentials of his reasoning, now he moved on to the next part of his plan. He briefly said that since Jack Sparrow had been taken by the kracken, there was a good chance that he wasn't exactly dead, but he had been condemned to the Locker of Davy Jones. The Locker was yet another of those myths which had been passed down from generation to generation of seamen. Not many knew what the Locker actually was, but enough was generally known from the stories of the way that Jones dealt with his victims to make all know that it was a place which was to be avoided if at all possible.

"So, Jack is lost to Davy Jones locker." Said Barbossa, "Without his piece of eight, the meetin' of the Brethren Court can't go forward."

"Why not?" asked Will, "You would still have eight."

"Aye, but eight pirate lords and eight pieces of eight would be sure disaster. The ninth piece rather evens the whole field. We like to keep thing simple, you understand."

"Oh," was all that Will could reply. He thought best not to inquire any further, lest the "simple" ideas of the pirates became even more confusing.

"So, the question remains, how do we get him back?" said Marie, "Do we sail around the world seven times, square the circle, and circle the square, before ending up right back where we started, only to find that's the place where we need to be?" She suddenly realized that Will staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, it can't make sense to get to Davy Jones' locker. From what I've experienced, you either have to be totally insane or lost in order to figure out these hexes and riddles."

"Actually," said Barbossa, "that ain't far from the truth, Lady Sparrow. From my view, we're all borderin' on the instance, since our whole basis for bein' able to rescue Jack rests in nothin' more than an old legend."

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"I mean, Miss Swann, that the only way to save Jack Sparrow is to get to Davy Jones' Locker, and the only way to get to Davy Jones' Locker is to sail off the end of the world and beyond. I know what ye'll al be sayin' next, the world is round, it has no edge. And ye would be right, _this _world is round, but there are ways to get to other realms beyond this one, realms which can lead us to any manner of different places."

"And how would we get there?' asked Elizabeth, who was rather interested in this subject, both because of her own curiosity about such matters, but also because this was the first time that she had heard any mention of being able to rescue Jack and somehow undo the terrible thing which she had done.

She might have been too eager. Will was listening to her and couldn't help but think that she was sounding a bit to keen. So attuned is the jealous ear that it can find suspicion in the slightest sound or tone of voice.

Barbossa continued. "Strangely enough it all starts with a rumor. It's said that there is a map to existence, a map which leads to worlds beyond this one. It's also said that this treasure fell into the hands of one of the Pirate Lords. 'Tis a secret supposed to be so closely guarded that no one knows supposedly which Pirate Lord had possession of this said map."

"You keep saying supposedly." Said Will, "I assume that you actually know where it is."

"Course not, Master Turner. But I know people who might know where it is, who will talk with the proper persuasion."

"With swords or with money?" inquired Elizabeth.

"A little bit o' both, I would assume." Said Barbossa, with a smile. "It all depends on how they might be feelin' on a given day. I happen to have a few contacts in Tortuga who will be able to tell us more, once we can find them."

"Then there is still the issue of how were going to get a ship to take us wherever we need to go." Said Marie, "We obviously won't be able to use the _Sea Queen_."

It would not occur to anyone until very much later that this sentence would be the first in a long line which would divide the group and send many of its players upon totally separate paths. Marie did not know why she had said what she did about the _Sea Queen_, only that somehow she knew that the ship was not meant for the purpose of the rescue. Barbossa, however, felt very differently. He was a keen observer, and he had been watching the crew of the _Sea Queen_closely. He had seen that, though there seemed to be a hierarchy among the crew, there was not one which he had been able to single out as the captain. The crew just seemed to be going along as best as they could. If they deferred to anyone, it seemed to be Emma. But if there was no one to challenge for the right of captain, and Barbossa had begun to think that that being the case, why not take the right himself? Why go to all the trouble of stealing a ship, when there was one for the taking?

That had been the part of his plan which he had not wanted to let anyone else in on until he was sure of support. Now, he saw where Marie stood, and he could not risk revealing anything too soon. Of course, Barbossa, who had something of a problem when it came to women in any sort of position of power, assumed according to his character that all of the women in the room would take Marie's side. So, his next words were, "Actually, that was going to one of the issues that I was going to address next. And I think that all the help we will be needin' will come from those who are of the non-female persuasion."

The implications of this statement made Elizabeth and Marie stare at Barbossa in complete and utter shock. "What did you just say?" Said Marie, who seemed ready to murder Barbossa for what his words.

"I mean, Lady Sparrow, that though you might be a decent shot and fair with a blade, there are some things that are best left up to men to plan and execute. It's nothin' personal against you; it's just a fact of nature."

Marie would have delivered an earful to Barbossa on that subject, but Elizabeth, stung by the idea that she would not be able to do something to help, beat her to it. "What do you know about any of this? How dare you even think that you have some right to think that you are the only one who can accomplish this? You have not been here for any of it. You don't have any idea what the rest of us are going through. Do you not think that all of us want to try and help? How can you say that just because we are women we don't know anything, but we have all been through more than you could ever dream of? And if we had gone through and survived half of it, we would be more than ready to take on any challenge."

"He might have a point, Elizabeth." Will's voice suddenly spoke up.

Now Marie and Elizabeth were staring at Will in shock. Elizabeth, especially, for she had hoped that she might have some support from Will in this particular point. She had hoped that even if he were angry with her for what she had done, he would at least be able to remember that she was not powerless. She and Marie could make a difference. But Will had heard too much from Elizabeth. Her desperation set something off in him. He was hearing in her impassioned words a woman who wanted to find someone who was dear to her, and in his jealousy, he could hear it any other way.

"Barbossa hasn't been through any of this. Only he can think ahead clearly and with an ability to plan. You and Marie are too close to this. It might be for the best to leave you two out of this. Perhaps it would even be best if you left now."

The words had meant to be spoken in a calm tone of voice, but there was a bite to them which Elizabeth could not fail to catch. And the accusation in his eyes hurt her deeply than anything he might have said. She knew for certain now what she had only before expected, Will knew and he could not forgive her.

Unable to bear the weight of this revelation, she got to her feet and hurried from the room. Emma had been sitting quietly in the background during this whole meeting, listening and watching everything intently. But when Elizabeth rushed away, tears in her eyes, she got to her feet and followed her, throwing Will a disapproving glare as she passed him. To his credit, Will was still sensible enough of his feelings for Elizabeth to feel ashamed for his outburst, and he knew that he fully deserved Emma's silent rebuke.

Marie did not linger long either, but left, fuming silently. She might have been hurt by Will's insistence, but she was angrier with Barbossa at the moment. She was beginning to wonder if this was how the entire voyage was going to go, she merely staying in the background, forced to put up with inactivity, while others took part in the work which she considered to be rightfully hers.

However, once they were alone, Barbossa turned to Will and smiled. "Thank ye, Master Turner."

"What for?" asked Will, not feeling as though he deserved any thanks.

"Well, ye got rid of the females rather easily. Now, we can talk freely about what is goin' to happen when we reach Tortuga.

* * *

Emma found Elizabeth sobbing quietly on deck, curled up in a niche formed by a tightly coiled rope and the _Sea Queen_'s hull. She stayed like that for several minutes, waiting until she felt Elizabeth could speak. "Elizabeth, he did not mean it."

Elizabeth sniffled and replied in a hoarse voice. "I know he didn't, but that almost makes it worse. Oh, Emma, things have been so hard between us, ever since the _Pearl _was destroyed and Jack died, we've become like strangers. We don't speak in the way we used to, he doesn't even look at me in the same way and I try to avoid him whenever I can. It's never been like that before, and I can hardly stand it. But it seems like neither of us can change it."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I had noticed that there was something different between you. But Elizabeth, grief if a strange thing. Father and I went through something very similar when mother died, but we got through it and in the end, I think that it made our relationship stronger. You and Will almost certainly be able to-"

"No, Emma, no." said Elizabeth, cutting her off, "It's not like that, not at all. I almost wish it was. It's different with how Will and I are going through. Since Will knows what I've done, I'm surprised that he hasn't treated worse."

Emma stared at Elizabeth, and saw for the first time, the thing that her sister had been trying to hide" Elizabeth was suffering from more than just grief, she was feeling guilty. Why on earth she had to be, Emma had no idea, so she asked, "What does Will know what you've done."

"He knows, or at the very least suspects what I did to Jack to make him stay behind on the _Pearl_."

"But Jack did stay behind, to make sure that you all escaped…" Emma trailed off. Elizabeth was shaking her head, new tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Or did he?"

Elizabeth had to confess to someone, the secret was becoming too much for her to bear. "I killed him, Emma. I tricked him, chained him to the mast and then left him there to die." Tears were spilling down her face once more and he next words were spoken between broken sobs which were barely controlled. "This is all my fault, Emma. Everything that we're going through, it wouldn't have happened but for me. Will knows what I've done. It's a wonder that he hasn't told Marie. It would be no less than I deserve."

Elizabeth was on the brink of hysteria, but she grabbed her sister by the shoulders, forcing her to look directly into her face. "Elizabeth, listen to me, you are no more to blame for this than Marie or Will or even James. You may have played some role, but would things have been any better if you had not done what you did to Jack?" Elizabeth slowly shook her head. "I didn't think so. Elizabeth, we have all done things which we have regretted, but we cannot change the past, as much as some of us would like too. So it is useless to dwell upon it, or regret it. I not am saying that what you did was either right or wrong. Only you can determine that in your own conscience. But few people have the chance, as you do now, to ease the guilt of doing wrong by bringing back the dead."

Elizabeth, the great storm of emotion beginning to ebb, still tasted the salt in her mouth from her tears, not yet shed. "I never thought that I would be forced to willingly make the choice to kill. The pain is harder to bear than I thought it would be."

"Jack was your friend. You would be feeling pain regardless of how he died. I have no wise words for you that can lift this burden from you, Elizabeth. You must take it yourself, wherever it may lead you. But this I can give to you: everything happens for a purpose. It has been my experience that throughout lives are by no means set, yet some things are meant to be. But I do think that we would have come together like this, even if Jack had not died. It may not be a comforting thought, Elizabeth, but it is something to consider."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, perhaps so." She got to her feet and said, "But that cannot change what I have done."

"No, but stop blaming yourself, Elizabeth. It doesn't do any good to dwell upon the past. Let's just try and focus on getting him back."

Whether or not Elizabeth received any real comfort from this, Emma was not able to tell. But, then it was no longer her place to say anymore. She had said all that she could. Now, it rested with Elizabeth to find out what her true feelings were. Even as she walked away, Emma knew that he sister had a long and difficult journey ahead of her.

But, as Elizabeth walked past the mast, Emma saw something that drove all such thoughts from her mind. There in the shadows, stood Marie, her face a mask of shock, betrayal, and slowly simmering rage. Emma knew at once that she had heard all. She had perhaps been coming to give what encouragement that she could to Elizabeth in the face of her brother's harsh remarks, and she had instead overheard Elizabeth confess that she had killed her husband. And if Emma saw that she had murder in her eyes.

Marie was staring coldly after Elizabeth, regarding her as more of a stranger than a true friend. And Emma gasped in horror when she saw her hand move toward her sword.

Without thinking, Emma's own hand flew to her own weapon. Alerted by the sound of her gasp, Marie turned around and saw her. Their eyes locked. In an endless moment of time, a conversation without words passed between them, a contest of wills with a life hanging on the outcome had ensued. Both refused to back down. And if words could have been put to their thoughts, this is what it might sounded like.

"_Marie, don't."_

"_I'm going to kill her, she killed Jack, she killed him without even considering the consequences."_

"_Marie, stop before you do something you'll regret."_ A pause. _"What good would murder do?"_

"_Why are you defending her? You of all people cannot condone what she did."_

"_You're right, I can't. Nor could I condone what you are now contemplating of doing. You wouldn't have hesitated to protect Jack if you could have. I will not hesitate to protect my sister, even if it means drawing against you."_

"_But Emma, she's a murderer. She admitted it herself."_

"_Perhaps she is. But could you? Can you murder? For the sake of your revenge, would you be guilty of the same crime?"_

Thus did it play out between them. Though not a word of their thoughts was spoken, they clearly could understand the position of the other. They stared at each other, neither backing down. Finally, Maries hand left her sword. She could not argue with Emma's steady wisdom. A feeling of empty bitterness replaced her previous sense of anger.

It seemed to her that ever since Jack had died, everything she had once counted on had vanished forever. She had never felt so alone. Maybe that was what she resented most of all. She had always had someone there for her: Will when they had been orphaned, Elizabeth and Emma when she had grown up, and for the past year, Jack. Now, all that had changed. And perhaps, for the first time, Marie knew what her deepest fear was. It was not death or pain; it was being alone, completely and utterly alone.

Stone-faced, angry and frightened, she broke off Emma's stare and walked away. Emma's own hand loosened from her sword and she heaved a deep sigh, partly of relief, partly of resignation. She knew that the journeys of the two women whom she had always held close were now beyond her help. She knew not how long their journey might be, she could only hope that the darkness would soon lift.

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am very excited about the way that this story is unfolding. There are a lot more twists and turns to come in this story. We can all guess what Barbossa is planning, having had a great deal of experience in that area. It will be interesting to see how exactly he reacts when he gets a taste of his own medicine later on. Oops, I guess I just gave something away. Oh well, something for you to look forward too.

Be sure to drop a review.

Next chapter: Marie and Tia Dalma have a talk, wherein Marie comes to see that the depths of her grief could lead her to her own destruction. She also begins to sense the true secrets which lie behind the _Sea Queen_, and that they will affect her destiny in ways that she cannot even begin to guess now.


	6. Chapter 6: What Would You Do?

Chapter 5: What Would you Do?  
Marie found herself unable to sleep that night. Whenever she found herself drifting off to sleep, she saw the enormous tentacles of the kracken closing around the _Black Pearl_ and dragging it down to the depths o the sea, with Jack aboard. It had been bad enough having to lose Jack, but having lost him at that point in their marriage had been a truly devastating blow. They had had so much to still work out, and now they would never get the chance. And to know that it had been by Elizabeth's hand had made it even worse.

It did not help her state of mind that something was not quite right aboard the _Sea Queen_, not with the ship itself; it was the people that were the source of her unrest. She could not explain what she suspected; she found herself becoming prone to the most unusual imaginings, images so vivid in her mind, she had trouble separating them from the present reality. She would sometimes find herself seeing Barbossa, Will, and a few others of the rescue party plotting amongst themselves, what that plot could be she did not know, but it set her on edge. She also sometimes was seeing herself still onboard the _Sea Queen_, even though Will and the others had left her. The only people who she recognized as staying would be Emma and Ana Maria. These images were strange; she could make no sense of them. And yet, for some reason, she did not want them to go away. For some reason, they made her feel more at peace than she had felt ever since Jack's death. She was almost sorry to have to leave them and return to her barren reality.

Such were the thoughts and dreams which drove her from her cabin that night, for she knew that sleep would not be coming. She wandered out onto the deck, listening to the wind, looking to the stars and the sea as her only company. She leaned against the rail, staring out to the water. She felt the rolling motion of the ship beneath her feet, it was a comforting sensation. This was why the sea had become her home, nowhere else would she have been able to feel as if the elements themselves could so accurately reflect her moods, and share in them as if they were her own.

What she thought of during those minutes, she would never afterwards be able to remember. She wasn't even aware that she wasn't alone until she heard the distinctive Jamaican accent speaking right beside her. "Could you not sleep, Marie Sparrow?"

Marie jumped, completely startles and saw that Tia Dalma had joined her. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Tia Dalma."

Tia Dalma smiled sadly, "You have been so lost in your memories, Lady Sparrow, that it is hard to approach you any other way. You sometimes seemed to have lost all sense of de world around you."

"Can you blame me?" asked Marie, softly as she turned once more to look at the sea. "You never know how much you love someone until they are taken away from you."

"Yes," said Tia Dalma reflectively, as she touched the silver locket that was around her neck, "such pain is great and it never goes away. But dere are dose of us who must take care not to let such things overcome us, especially those who feel things passionately." Her voice had started to gain in quiet intensity, and her dark whirlpool-like eyes, now turned their penetrating gaze fully on Marie. "I speak of you, Marie Sparrow."

Marie found herself drawn toward Tia Dalma's gaze. The sensation of being laid bare before her frightened her a little, as did the tone of the voodoo woman's voice. "What do you mean?"

"Grief is a powerful t'ing. It can heal, or it can be a poison which eats away at de heart, if we allow it to control us. De grief you have you are letting it consume you. It is starting to change you already. You have begun to act like everyone is your enemy, even dose who are closest to you."

"That's because everyone is." Cried Marie, "No one understands what I'm going through. No one loved Jack as I did. How could anyone even begin to understand the feelings of losing half of you are?"

"Dat is where you are wrong. Your own brother is feeling it, and so is Elizabet'."

"Elizabeth." Repeated Marie scornfully, "Elizabeth is the last person that you should be comparing me too. She can't possibly have anything in common with me anymore."

"Elizabet' betrayed Jack Sparrow because dere was no other choice but for him to de. You cannot imagine de weight dat she now bares. Be assured dat de weight of de betrayer is just as great as dose dat are betrayed."

Marie had never thought to even consider this from Elizabeth's point of view. She had been so wrapped up in her own sorrow; she had not taken the time to notice the pain that everyone else was going through.

Tia Dalma allowed her time to think about this, before she continued. "And dere is more. Your brother feels this in a way that you cannot begin to imagine. He thinks he had lost de woman he loves, and yet he is still striving to do what he t'inks will make her happy again."

"What do you mean? What has Will lost in this?"

"He t'inks he has lost Elizabet' to Jack Sparrow?"

Marie's eyes widened in shock "How do you know all this?"

Tia Dalma shook her head. "It does not matter, but William Turner t'inks dat Elizabet' fell in love with Jack Sparrow, that she was trying to convince him to come along. What he t'ought to be a plea was really a trick. His days are now filled wid a torment he cannot express. There is no one that he can turn to, and he cannot tell you for the pain dat it would cause. All of his t'oughts are of Elizabeth'. De main reason he wants to bring Jack Sparrow back is because he t'inks dat it is what would draw the clouds from her soul." She paused. "So, you see Marie Sparrow, how much your pain is not a lone affliction which you bear. We are feeling it. And de ones who you shut out, de ones who you condemn are the de ones who are suffering de most."

Marie could hardly believe what she hearing. She had no idea how Tia Dalma knew all this, but she ws certain that she wasn't lying.

Despite herself, Marie's heart had begun to soften when she had listened to Tia Dalma's words, and found herself seeming to see clearly for the first time in many days. Reflecting on her behavior over the past week, she saw just how out of control she had allowed her emotions to become. And for what? When looked at from an outside perspective, what good could any amount of weeping or anger do? It couldn't bring Jack back, and it couldn't change anything that had happened. And even if Marie could not forgive Elizabeth for what she had done, could she understand it? Would she have been tempted to do the same thing if she had been in Elizabeth's position? Did Elizabeth really have any other choice?

She was not yet at a place where she could answer that question. But as she did finally allow herself to ponder it clearly for the first time, there was no point in rash actions done in anger that would help no one, least of all herself. It was not Jack would have wanted.

"Have I gone too far to go bad?" She asked, almost to herself, as if Tia Dalma was not there.

"As long as you know where you are going, you can always return." Answered Tia Dalma. "Time shall help, as it does all t'ings.'

Marie laughed humorlessly. "Time. Time is something will seem incredibly long under the present circumstances. I want to save Jack, but that could take months, a year, maybe longer. And with the current atmosphere and Barbossa being so leery of female capabilities, I doubt if he will be giving me any sort of role. I can't stand the idea of doing nothing. I begin to feel it already, a chafing, a desire that I can't name. I want to leave, or do something. But where I would go and what I would do are another question."

Tia Dalma had listened to this whole thing in silence, keen interest playing across her face. It was obvious she was thinking something, but just what it was, no one would have been able to tell. Once Marie had finished, Tia Dalma asked her, in that weird, all-knowing voice of hers. "Tell me, Marie Sparrow, what would you do?"

Marie looked at Tia Dalma, "What?"

"What would you do?" repeated Tia Dalma, "What would you be willing to sacrifice to make the difference you want to make? You could achieve much, but it would mean leaving behind everyt'ing dat you have known, everyone you hold dear. Would you give up de search for Jack to protect what you love most? Would you give up being dere when Jack was found, to protect his home and yours?"

"Our home is the sea. What does the sea need to be protected from?"

"Once de heart of Davy Jones falls under de control of dose who would misuse its power, de sea itself will start to die. De world you know may very well be in danger of disappearing, forever." She stared hard at Marie. "You could do somet'ing to prevent it, or at de very least, make the change into somet'ing better. You could do dis, it could be de purpose you seek. But would you do it?"

Marie had little idea what Tia Dalma was saying or what it was supposed to mean. But there was something about the look in her eyes that made her listen and consider the question that had been asked. At last, she made her reply, "I would do what I could, if I had the chance. The task or duty, however you call it would be preferable to doing nothing."

She paused and scrutinized the woman before her. There was something about Tia Dalma that she couldn't understand. Well, actually, there were several things about her that she couldn't understand. But she had begun to suspect that there was more to Tia Dalma than met the eyes. There was something about this mysterious woman that made Marie wonder if there was perhaps a bigger secret that Tia Dalma was hiding besides simple voodoo powers, which in and of themselves were disturbing enough.

"Why do you ask this of me?" she questioned.

"Because I wanted to know if you capable of such a t'ing, and I t'ink I know de answer now." Tia Dalma's whirlpool-like eyes were staring so intently at Marie hat she couldn't look away. "Be on de look-out, Lady Sparrow. What you want most, might not be so far away."

Marie that it would be useless to question Tia Dalma more on the subject, all she would get would be more riddles. And, quite frankly, she was tired of riddles. For once, she just wished that everything could be clear.

However, there was one more question that she wanted to ask Tia Dalma, a question which had been niggling at the back of her mind ever since the whole thing had started. "Tia Dalma, is there any chance, any hope of saving Jack?"

Tia Dalma was silent, and she closed her eyes, as if reluctant to answer. "Tia Dalma, please I have to know," Marie asked, desperately, "I have to know whether or not I need to have the strength to go on without him."

Tia Dalma was silent for a long time, and when she spoke, it was slow and deliberate, weighing each word before she said. "Dere is never much chance in circumstances such as dese. But I would not have suggested this course if dere was not a small chance, and a much greater hope dat it would succeed."

That was enough for Marie. It wasn't much, but she was willing to accept whatever she got. As to how Tia Dalma even knew about half the things she spoke, Marie thought it best not to ask. There would be a time when that secret would be revealed, but now was not time or the place for that.

She turned and left Tia Dalma standing at the railing, staring out at the night darkened waters, with her won thoughts and memories now to keep her company. Marie began to make her way back to her cabin. She felt incredibly exhausted, but she doubted whether or not she would be able to sleep, especially after hat had just passed. However, before she had gone very far, she stopped. Unless she was very much mistaken, she could hear something on the wind, a song, unlike any that she had ever heard before. And yet, it sounded strangely familiar. She looked around her, trying to discover the source of the mysterious song. It was then that she saw Emma, on the far side of the _Sea Queen_, gazing out to sea, almost expectantly. And unless, she was badly mistaken, part of the song was coming from Emma.

It suddenly became clear to her. She knew where she had seen this scene, or at least, one very similar to it. That song she also knew, it was from her dream. Marie had more or less forgotten the dreams which she had been having before Jack was taken by the kracken. But now, its remembrance brought back all the questions of its meaning. In fact, it seemed as if more new questions, with seemingly no answers, were constantly being added to the mix.

* * *

Wow, questions are hanging thick int he air, aren't they? Everyone is probably getting hopelessly confused by this point, but never fear, everything will be exlained in the next chapter. As always, though, drop a review in the meantime.

Next chapter: Marie's destiny is at last revealed, but it comes with a price. When she discovers just what Barbossa's plans are and that Will was involved with them, she and her brother will experience their severest test yet. In the end, there will be only one choice, and it will require Marie to take drastic action and break with everything she has ever known.


	7. Chapter 7: The Breaking

This will be an exciting chapter, we finally find out what Marie's destiny is for this whole crazy adventure. Needless to say, it will be unlike any that was suspected. Hope that everyone enjoys it.

Chapter 6: The Breaking

Ten days would pass since Jack Sparrow had gone under with the _Black Pearl_, when the _Sea Queen_ dropped anchor in Tortuga. The city seemed to be strangely subdued. The streets were not filled with the usual roistering and good-natured fighting which so marked the activity of pirates when they were on land. The streets which surrounded the docks seemed deserted and the ships were like forlorn sentinels, with nothing to guard, and yet incapable of deserting their posts. The scene resembled a calm after a destructive storm, empty and eerie.

Barbossa immediately seemed to sense that something was out of the ordinary, and decided to try and determine what was going on before they took their next steps. They were able to learn that the East India Trading Company had been moving decisively over the past week. Apparently Beckett had used the power of the _Dutchman_ already. A few days before their arrival, the _Dutchman_, along with a small contingent of the Company ships had appeared in the harbor of Tortuga and pounded the city mercilessly with canon shots. They had retreated without actually landing, but the damage they had caused was enough. Barbossa suspected that it was merely a test to see if Davy Jones would obey the orders he was given, and it was obvious that the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ was now under the command of someone other then himself, someone hell-bent on destruction.

Barbossa, was, if nothing else, pragmatic. He knew how to turn any situation, no matter how dire into an advantage. No sooner had he heard the news then he had determined it would be easier to get the information they needed, as well as a ship to suit their purposes (he already believed that aspect of the journey to be taken care of, he merely said it for the sake of appearances). He also knew that news of the attack would spread quickly across the seas of the world. Perhaps it would implant in the minds of the Pirate Lords the necessity of coming together to meet this threat.

Marie, for her part, was only anxious to be away from Tortuga and on the path of something constructive. She knew that Barbossa would most likely be keeping her at arms length for this part of the planning, but she suspected that once they were actually underway with an actual destination in mind, she could find some way to circumvent even his best laid plans. But in the end, fate had a very different plan in store for Marie. It was here at Tortuga that the final breaking would take place.

Marie had finally managed to fall asleep into an exhausted slumber, the first really since Jack's death. The consequence was that she ws not aware of when they had gotten to Tortuga until the rest of recue party had gone ashore, leaving her behind. Marie couldn't help but think that this was some scheme of Barbossa's to keep her out of the loop. However, if Barbossa had thought that simply not awaking Marie would have made her stay on the _Queen_, he was sorely mistaken. In fact, he had probably made his biggest mistake by keep Marie from the truth in the first place.

Marie, in ordinary circumstances would not have permitted herself to be shut up on the _Queen_ like a prize dog in a cage. But something else drove her to leave the ship that night, a feeling of an impending calamity that she and she alone would be able to prevent.

She wandered the streets of Tortuga, looking for something that she could not name, but which she had to find and locate. Whatever that "something" might have been, she had not thought that it would be Pintel and Ragetti. When she saw them, Marie ducked down out of sight; she couldn't be seen by them, though how she knew that she wasn't able to say. She had to hear what they were saying.

The two were of them seemed to be getting supplies for the journey ahead. "Ya think this will be enough rum?" Ragetti was asking Pintel, gesturing to the three rather large barrels that they had already acquired.

"I don't know. We might want to get a few more." Said Pintel, in all seriousness, "I'm sure that they don't have rum where we're heading."

"Hey, you understand at all where we are headin' exactly?"

"We're goin' off the edge of th' globe, ya fool. Haven't ya been listenin' at all to what we've been talkin' about the past week and a half?"

"'Course I have," said Ragetti, who seemed a little offended by the suggestion, "I just don't know where we're goin'. We have to go somewhere, don't we?"

"Well, it's obvious, ain't it?"

"No." said Ragetti, after a moment's pause.

"Well, we're goin'… ya have to remember that…" Pintel tried to explain it to his companion, however, he was as clueless as Ragetti as to the logic behind their current project. Not that logic was ever a strong point for these two anyway. "Look, Barbossa told us to get the supplies, and that's what we're goin' to do. Can't we get one thing done without turnin' into a debate?"

"I'm tryin' to get into a debate." Said Ragetti, "I only want to know what Barbossa's next move will be when he becomes Captain."

"He'll tell us when he's good an' ready and not a second before that. He's the Captain; he should know what's best. Ya think he would be planning' on taking' over that ship if he didn't have a plan?"

When Marie heard this, it seemed as if everything that she had been experiencing the past few days, became shockingly clear. It all made sense. The secretive glances between Barbossa and some of the other men, the determination which he had to keep her out, and no wonder he did. He had known that she wouldn't approve, and fight tooth and nail to prevent him from doing it.

Pintel and Ragetti passed on, arguing on the appropriate merits between sailing off the end of the world when the world had no edge and whether or not there was a call to bring along a few extra barrels of rum than they would normally require. Marie paid them no more mind. She was filled with horror by what she had heard, for she realized that for Barbossa to assume command of the _Sea Queen_ was nothing short of sacrilege, and she wouldn't stand for it. But she needed help (or so she thought at this point), and the only person she immediately thought of was Will. Surely, he would be able to help her, once he understood everything. She had to find him, time was running short. Every second was precious.

Marie did not know at the time how she was able to locate Will, though it would be clear to her when the time came. At the moment, all that she knew was that she was following some sort of sixth sense, an image in her mind that led her directly to where Will was, standing just outside of alleyway, and it seemed as though he were standing guard against something. He hadn't been expecting to see Marie there, and his first reaction was one of surprise. "Marie, what are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"Never mind that now, Will. We don't have much time. How much longer do you think Barbossa will be?"

Will looked down the alley, where obviously Barbossa was ensconced in some hovel engaged in private discussion with his contact. "I don't know, maybe several more hours, he could come out of there in the next few minutes. Why? What does it matter?"

"It could make all the difference in the world, Will. Barbossa is planning to take over command of the _Sea Queen_, we have to stop him."

Will stared at her in complete and utter astonishment. "How on earth did you know that?"

Marie knew that she couldn't tell Will all of what she had been experiencing, the flashes of something that was yet to come which she had been seeing over the past few days. Somehow, she was not sure that he would believe her, or understand. "I followed Pintel and Ragetti when they were getting supplies. I heard them talking. Will, we have to do something."

Will did not immediately say anything, and for some reason, that worried Marie. She saw the look on Will's face, and it did not say unquestioning support, which she had been expecting. When he spoke, Marie's worst fears were confirmed. "Marie, I don't think that we can afford to get involved like this. This is one time when we need to follow and not lead."

Marie stared at him in shock. "What are you saying, Will? Are you actually suggesting that we let Barbossa take the _Sea Queen_?"

"Marie, Barbossa has a plan, he knows what needs to be done, and he has experience leading a crew."

"A crew of cursed barbarians who were only interested in killing and marauding. What does that tell us about his leadership abilities?"

"Marie, you can't let your past experiences prejudice you against Barbossa. His crew may have been barbarians, but they were unquestioningly obedient to Barbossa' orders. In what we are to do, that is what we need."

"But why the _Sea Queen_? Why not some other ship? It surely can't be under consideration from his conscience. And right now is an ideal time to steal a ship, there aren't that many people around to stop us."

"Barbossa's reasoning was that why steal a ship when we already have one. And you have to admit, he has point."

Marie suddenly became aware of something in Will's manner, and in the way he was unconsciously forming his words. "You already knew he was planning this, didn't you?" she said, the pieces at last fall into place.

Will looked away and that alone was enough to confirm Marie's words. Marie was too horrified for an instant to say anything. She could not believe it, Will had kept a secret from her, for the first time in their lives, he had concealed something important from her, something that he knew that she would object too. And it had not been out of any desire to protect her; it was because he was this time on a side other than her own. When the horror passed, she felt a deep sense of betrayal and anger. It was in this moment that brother and sister began to travel down separate paths.

"Will, how could you have kept this from me?" Marie asked, her voice tight with anger, "Barbossa can't become the captain of the _Sea Queen_. It's not right, Will, and you know it."

"Well, why should it be wrong?" countered Will, "Barbossa will not be taking orders from anyone else, Marie, you know that. You have to be willing to follow them."

"If this had been any other circumstance, I would have followed his orders without question, I wouldn't have liked it, but I would have done it. But I can't do it if it means he will be captain of the _Sea Queen_."

"Do you have anyone else to suggest?" said Will, almost sarcastically. "How many people do you have at the moment that would be able to take on Barbossa's task. He has to lead us to the worlds' end, Marie, and who knows what dangers lie before and after such a place. Who would be able to lead us through them? Barbossa won't back down and he won't give up."

Marie had to admit that she didn't know of anyone else who would be able to rescue Jack. But at the same time, something inside of her recoiled at the thoughts of a man like Barbossa taking command over a ship like the _Sea Queen_, it just felt wrong. She had been telling Will the truth when she had said that she would have gone along with Barbossa in any other situation. She had come to have a grudging respect for him over the past few days, but she could not put aside her suspicions, that if Barbossa attempted to take command of the _Queen_, sure disaster would follow.

She shook her head. "Will, I can't let this happen. Don't make me do anything against you."

Now, it was Will's turn to look shocked. He had never thought that Marie would threaten such a thing, for the implications of her short statement were evident enough. He had expected her to be angry, but not like this. "Marie, do you know what you're suggesting? At least Barbossa, whatever his disadvantages as you might see them to be, is committed to rescuing Jack whatever the circumstances might be. He's never tried to do anything might slow us down or even stop us, what about you? Don't you even want to rescue Jack, or are you just interested in feeding your own pride?"

Marie stiffened and Will almost instantly regretted what he had said. This argument was the first time that the two siblings had ever come to blows over something so serious. This was something that they could not just work out as they always had done. Fueled by their own separate griefs, exhaustion and the strain of the upcoming journey, they had said things which they might not have meant, but which they could not easily take back. And what was more, they were both unmoving of their own positions, they would not be swayed by anything the other could say.

A long, cold moment of silence followed, and they both stared at each other, neither backing down. At last, Marie spoke, in a voice unlike she had ever addressed her brother in. "You have no idea how much I want to have Jack back, Will. You cannot imagine what it has been like for me to lose him. If I could do anything to get him back, I would do it without hesitation. But not like this. I will not stand aside and let Barbossa take a place which he has no right to have. Will, if you're not going to do anything to help me, than I will stop Barbossa, all on my own."

Without even waiting for Will's response, Marie turned and ran down the street, in the direction of the docks. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to come to blows with Will, and she heard no pursuit behind her, which was good. Nothing was going to stop her from warning the _Sea Queen_ of what was about to happen.

She made it to the docks in record time. She saw Ana Mara standing by the wheel, and she rushed up to her, not noticing that Ana Maria was staring at the wheel with a slightly puzzled look and that she was surprised to see Marie come careening up to her as if the devil were at her heels.

"Ana, you have to bring the crew together. You have to set sail and get out of here, now!"

"What? Marie, slow down. What are you talking about?"

Marie took several deep breaths, trying to once more gain control of herself. When she spoke, she was somewhat calmer, but her manner was still urgent and agitated. "Ana, listen to me. The _Sea Queen_has to leave Tortuga, now. Barbossa is going to be coming back soon, and when he does, he will be taking over the _Sea Queen_, using her to try and rescue Jack."

Ana Maria stared at Marie in speechless astonishment. Had Marie been able to guess her thoughts, she might have shared that feeling. For Ana Maria was seeing in Marie exactly what she had been looking for. Tia Dalma had said the next Captain would be the brother of Will Turner. Emma was, of course, very important in the overall purpose of the _Sea Queen_, but in the end, it would not be Emma which the _Queen_ would choose to take the wheel, and guide both her and her crew through the rough times ahead.

"Are you sure about this, Marie?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Even before tonight I suspected it."

"How?"

Marie hesitated, but what she could not tell Will, she felt that she would be able to confide in Ana Maria, but before she could say anything, she heard the song which she had heard a few nights before. She turned to look out at the deck, and saw Emma, much as she had been previously, only this time, Marie was sure that she heard some sort of definite response, coming from the ocean, clearer than it had been before. For a few seconds the beauty of the song seemed to fill in the air around them. Marie felt an overpowering sense of familiarity, she had seen this before, experienced it almost exactly like this, but she had never thought which the dream which had felt more like real life would in fact come true.

"I've seen this before." She murmured, more to herself than to Ana Maria, who was listening intently to all that she was saying. "I remember this song, Emma was the one who was singing it, she was standing right there, and you," She turned back to look at Ana Maria, "you were there as well. It was a dream, but I never believe that it would come true. I asked you then, Ana Maria, I'll ask you again, but I want an answer this time. What's happening?"

"Only what should be happening. You have no idea how long we have waited for you. Don't you see, Marie, it's you. You're the Captain of this ship now."

Marie stared at Ana Maria in shock. For many seconds she could say nothing, as her mind furiously began to fit the various pieces of the puzzle together. Gradually, it all began to make sense, the dreams she had been having, the hints of events that were coming, Tia Dalma's strange prediction of a purpose that Marie would have to accomplish. She began to realize why she had felt so attuned to the _Sea Queen_from the first, and why the idea of Barbossa becoming Captain had felt so wrong, for if anyone was to have that title, she suddenly realized, it could be only her. She did not know why she had been chosen, nor what she was meant to do, but when Ana Maria connected the title of Captain with her name, Marie knew that this was meant to be.

No sooner had she arrived at this conclusion, then her attention was drawn once more to what was happening with Emma. It turned out that they were no longer alone; they had been joined by three beings that were unlike any that Marie had ever seen. She had often heard tales of Mermaids, but not even she had ever thought that they were so beautiful. The one who was now conversing with Emma had a fish tale of burnished copper, and his skin was the color of dark ebony. Marie had no idea what was being said, for the words which were passing between Emma and the Merman consisted of the rich song which she had heard at first. However, when that ageless face turned to regard her with distinct curiosity, Marie felt that she knew what the subject of the conversation had been.

Marie felt no fear; she somehow knew that this was supposed to be happening like this. The Merman glided forward, along with Emma, who seemed to be saying something that would have been the equivalent of a human whisper. Emma then turned her attention to Marie, and her eyes were filled with such understanding, that Marie knew she was not the first to experience her initial confusion. "Marie, I see that you understand."

"Only minutely. I knew that the _Sea Queen_ was different, almost from the moment that I saw her, but I don't know what those differences mean. What exactly does this ship do? How could any crew survive this long without a Captain? And why me, now?"

"I had the same questions, Marie. And I'm still not complete sure that I understand everything, but this I can tell you. We were meant to take on this task together, though I fear that yours might be the harder task to accomplish."

Marie looked from Emma to the Merman. "Can you understand them?" she asked, slightly in awe of the flawless beauty of the man of the sea.

"Yes, and I can speak their language. It was a gift that I was apparently born with, though I did not know I had it until a few weeks ago. Morel has been waiting to meet you for quite some time."

"Oh," said Marie, "I take that as a complement. Do they normally call at such strange hours?"

"Only because they felt as if something was once more back in place. They have been waiting for the _Queen_ to choose a Captain for quite some time now; they wanted to be ready to explain the task which you need to accomplish."

"I think that I already have some idea." Said Marie, quietly. She looked at the Merman, "I have to leave it all behind, don't I? For the sake of them all, I can't stay. This is the only way that they will even have anything to come back too and save?"

Morel nodded, and his voice sounded once more, comforting and soothing. Emma translated, "You have the choice to walk away. But if this is the way you chose to go, Morel assures me that you will not be alone, the Merfolk will always be by. And so will I, Marie. To be quite truthful, I'm rather glad that things turned out this way."

Ana Maria nodded. "You're in command now; this crew will follow you wherever you lead them without question."

Marie looked at them each in turn, already knowing her answer. She had to do this; she had wanted a task which would make a difference. Tia Dalma had said that there would be sacrifices, and those might be difficult to make. The hardest one was that if and when they ever found Jack, she would not be there to be the first to greet him. But, it was a sacrifice she had to be strong to make, for it could turn out no other way. She would protect their home, whatever the cost might be.

"Assemble the crew together." she said, "We have planning to do." Emma, who had known Marie the longest and best of any of them, caught the difference in Marie's manner and voice as the mantel of command passed to her. There could be no doubt that Marie would be following no one in the course ahead, she would be in charge of her own destiny. She had truly become a Captain.

* * *

Please read and review, I am looking forward to seeing what you think.

Next chapter: Mutiny on the _Bounty_, well, kind of. I suppose it's somewhat distant from that. But Marie will be coming into her own when she gives Barbossa a taste of his own medicine. The next chapter will also conclude this first flashback, as we catch up back with Marie in the present, and the approach to Singapore.


	8. Chapter 8: Mutiny

Chapter 8: Mutiny

The night was quiet. It had once been an unusual happening in the pirate city of Tortuga, but there was a good chance that it would soon become the norm. There were no sounds of rowdy fighting in the taverns or gunshots in the streets. Those even daring to venture out of doors went quietly and cautiously, with on hand on their swords while trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. The tense atmosphere lent itself well to shadier activities, but who would be the victim and who the victor of such a scheme had yet to be seen.

It had been a few hours since Will had encountered Marie, perhaps despite his better judgment, he had said nothing to Barbossa about it. He didn't know what Barbossa would do; though he was pretty sure the former cursed captain would not actually do anything violent, yet that did not mean that he could make Marie miserable in other ways. And besides, a part of him had hoped that on her way to the dock, Marie's better senses had kicked in and told her what a mistake she could potentially be making by fighting against Barbossa becoming Captain of the _Sea Queen_. He still thought that it was the best and only way.

He was somewhat relieved when he saw that the _Queen_was still moored in the same place. He thought that Marie had, in fact, done nothing, and that even if she was not happy with the choice, she was willing to put up with it. he, Barbossa and Gibbs were the last to return, along with Pintel and Ragetti, who they had up with on the way back, and who were weighted down with supplies (they had already dropped off the five barrels of rum that they had believed necessary for the trip, only going back for the rest of the essentials once that item was taken care of). As the little group boarded the ship, they saw Elizabeth, Tia Dalma and the rest of the survivors from the _Black Pearl_. Marie was in the background, leaning on the railing, looking out to the sea. She turned her head slightly when she heard them coming onboard, but her face showed no emotion and was unreadable. Will felt somewhat pained by the reaction, for he was beginning to regret the harshness of his words to her. He resolved that he would make it up to her somehow on the journey, somehow.

Pintel and Ragetti went below decks, to store the supplies, though they were told to do it quietly. Barbossa wanted to get underway as soon as possible, before the crew of the _Queen_could do anything to retaliate. They were nowhere in sight at the moment, and Barbossa wanted to make sure that it stayed that way for a little longer. As the two went below, however, they did not notice that Marie was watching them closely as they disappeared.

Will joined Barbossa and murmured quietly. "I don't think that the rest of the crew will rake easily to your command Barbossa. You know that I support you, but I need to know what you're plans are regarding that aspect of it."

"I don't intend on sheddin' any blood if that's what you mean. We'll get underway tonight, and by the time they notice what's happenin' it'll be too late to turn back. Don't worry, Mr. Turner, they'll come around in time,"

Meanwhile, Gibbs came up to Marie and said to her, "Marie, I've never gotten a chance to express my condolences for your loss."

"Thank you, Gibbs." Said Marie, her voice not betraying any emotion, nor did she turn to look at him.

"It's still hard to believe he's gone. You an' he were a pair, sure enough."

Marie was silent for a moment, before saying. "Yes, we were."

Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get 'im back, Marie. Just you see."

Marie finally turned to see him. She was smiling, but there was sadness in her eyes. "Yes, Gibbs, I'm sure you will. I only wish I were there to experience it with you."

Gibbs' brow furrowed and he looked at Marie in confusion. "Marie, what're you sayin'?"

Marie's shifted ever so slightly to glance over Gibbs' shoulder as he asked this and when they returned to his face, Gibbs couldn't help but notice that she looked almost satisfied, which for some reason, slightly disturbed him. "I've always considered you a friend, Gibbs. I hope that one day, you'll be able to forgive me."

"Marie, what-" Before Gibbs could get any further, a startled yelp was heard from below decks, a sound that suspiciously like it had come from Ragetti. Gibbs turned, startled by the sound, as did everyone else. The next moment, Pintel and Ragetti stumbled up the steps, a look of wild confusion and fear stamped on their features. Before anything could be asked of them, they both began babbling at the same time.

"Cap'n Barbossa, they're down in the 'old. They came out o' nowhere, they were threatin' us." Stammered Pintel, who looked as if he had been scared out of his wits.

"They were aimin' their pistols at us," concurred Ragetti, "they said they would blow our 'eads off if we didn't obey 'em."

"They tried too-"

"Enough, both of you." said Barbossa, who had little tolerance for such behavior, especially at this point in time. "Tell me what's happenin', one at a time."

However, before either Pintel or Ragetti could answer, Marie suddenly shouted, "Now!"

No sooner has she spoken then Barbossa, Will and the rest found themselves surrounded by members of the _Sea Queen_'s crew. They had been lying in wait all along, waiting for Marie's signal. They were all armed and grim-faced, with pistols aimed directly at the heads of Barbossa's party.

For a moment, everyone was too shocked to speak. Gibbs turned back to look at Marie, only to find that she had her pistol pointed straight at him. "As I said, I am truly sorry, Gibbs, indeed, you are probably the only one who has that among your companions. Again, I hope you will forgive me." She jerked her head at one of the _Queen_'s crew. "Cover him."

She strode over to Barbossa, who had at least five pistols pointed at him. He was fuming, because he was powerless to make any sort of move, as Marie clearly had the advantage on her side. "I suppose it's useless to ask for some sort of explanation."

"Oh, I think it would have been obvious. This is a mutiny." Marie's tone was ironic, and it was clear that part of her was enjoying this a great deal. "Although, I prefer to think of it as payback. Let's not forget who stole my husband's ship all those years ago. I thought it time to give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Marie," said Will, who felt as if his sister had become a complete stranger in the past hour, "what have you done? How could you turn against us like this?"

Marie's eyes shifted to Will and she glared at him, coldly, their argument still very fresh in her mind. "It's perfectly logical for me, Will. I'm a pirate, this is what pirates do. My claim to this ship runs deeper than you or Barbossa could ever understand. Since no one seemed inclined to support me, I had to resort to drastic measures."

"Marie, listen to me, don't do this. You're making a mistake." Will had never seen her like this, she seemed to radiate an aura of authority and command which was unquestionable. Though a part of him was angry at her betrayal, yet a part of him also thought that he was responsible for forcing her into this rash action. In that moment, he would have given much too undue the things that he had said to her.

Marie, however, was in no mood to listen to anything that Will might have had to say on the subject. "Be quiet, Will, I have nothing to say to you." Dismissing Will as if he no longer existed, she motioned to the crew. "Take them ashore. Make sure that none of them has the chance to escape."

The other crewmembers obeyed Marie's command without question. Turning to Barbossa, she continued coolly. "Don't worry, Barbossa. I have every intention of showing you more mercy than you meant to show you my husband when you marooned him. When I leave, you can go back to the docks of Tortuga and on the one which is furthest from this one you will find a small ship that will be unguarded and unmanned, ripe for the stealing. It will serve you quite well for the first part of your journey."

"And how o I know that I can trust the word of a mutineer?" asked Barbossa, sneeringly.

"I could have asked you the same question when you said you wanted to help us, in fact I did, and I should have said it more often. However, I want to Jack to be found as much as you do, though perhaps more so and for different reasons. However, you cannot use the _Sea Queen_ for that. Another ship will serve you just as well in order to get to the South China Seas."

Barbossa's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in speechless astonishment. Marie smiled, obviously enjoying his surprise. "Of course I know that's where you're going. Don't ask me to explain, it would be very long and complicated and there is the very good chance that you wouldn't be able to understand it, or believe me if you did. Just go along and have a nice voyage."

Barbossa, who was spluttering by turns incoherent sentences of astonishment and indignant rage, was escorted off the _Queen_.

Elizabeth was still onboard the _Queen_, she had not been hustled off the ship like the others and when Marie approached her, she asked, bitingly, "Are you going to keep me here as a prisoner, then?"

"Why should I want to do that?" asked Marie, pointedly, "Have you done something to ear my enmity?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't think of anything to say which would be able to answer Marie's question convincingly. Instead, she asked, "Where is Emma? I cannot believe that she would allow this."

"She's down below, storing the cargo that Pintel and Ragetti have so kindly provided for us. She did not want to participate directly, but I can assure you she knows the fill extent of the situation."

Elizabeth could not deny that she was angry with Marie. "Marie, how could you have done this? What can you possibly hope to gain by this?"

Marie was silent for a moment, but she looked away from Elizabeth, staring out to the ocean, which was as calm as a millpond, dark as ink, disappearing out to the far distant horizon. "Maybe, I will gain nothing, my purpose is not yet entirely clear to me and how I am to achieve that purpose is beyond me." She looked back at Elizabeth, "But my path does not travel the same way one as yours or Will's. Maybe, someday, I will be able to explain it better to you. But don't you dare think even for a moment that you have a right to judge me, Elizabeth. What I have done is no worse than the crimes you have committed?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Elizabeth." Marie stepped a little closer and murmured softly in her ear. "I know what you did to Jack, Elizabeth. I know that you left him to the kracken." Elizabeth tried not to tremble with fear. If Marie knew, than there was no telling what her retribution might be, and it did not bear thinking about. However, to her utter surprise, Marie stepped back and regarded her calmly. "I do not condone what you did, Elizabeth, nor do I think I can forgive it. But I believe I understand why."

Elizabeth, slightly emboldened, said, "I don't regret it."

"No, neither do I this."

Despite the two differences that separated these two women at that moment, something seemed to pass between them, something that went beyond mere bickering, an acknowledgement of equality. Marie even managed a half smile. "I am almost tempted to ask you to join my crew. You would be a valuable addition to our cause."

Elizabeth glanced over at the others, who were currently being held on the deck, the crewmembers of the _Sea Queen_ awaiting Marie's orders. More specifically in that group, her eyes focused on Will, and her choice was made. She turned back to Marie. "My place is with Will."

Marie nodded. "I thought you might say that." She signaled to the others who were guarding Elizabeth to stand down. "If you could but do me one favor, Elizabeth. I daresay you owe me that much."

"What is it?"

When you find Jack, I want you to tell him what's happened here; tell him why I am not there. Tell him that I had to fulfill another task, I know he will understand."

Elizabeth had never considered what a great sacrifice this would be for Marie, but now the pain of her choice was clear to her. She would have wanted to be the first to greet Jack when they found him, but she had to give that up. Marie was right; if only for their past friendship, Elizabeth had to do something to set Marie's heart at rest. "I promise." Elizabeth responded.

"Then go." Said Marie, gesturing towards the others, "I think they're waiting for you."

A few minutes later, the _Sea Queen_ moved away from the docks, leaving some very disgruntled former passengers behind. Nobody, however, missed the fact that despite there being no wind, the _Sea Queen_ was fairly skipping across the waters, as light and graceful as a bird on the wing. Marie was at the wheel, feeling for the first time in a long while that this was where she was meant to be, as she steered her ship to the horizon and to the new future.

* * *

"Marie, Marie."

Marie blinked and looked around her, slightly confused. James was standing beside, and he had a slightly curious expression on his face as he regarded Marie. "The lookout has sighted land. We're approaching Singapore."

Marie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, seeking to clear her mind. She was back in the present, nearly six months after the taking of the _Sea Queen_. Her memories had felt so vivid that she had thought for awhile that she was reliving every second with prefect clarity.

"Marie, what are your orders?"

Marie opened her order and forced herself to focus on the matter at hand. "Tell the crew to haul in all but the main and foresails. I want to us going into Sao Feng's territory slowly and carefully. There's no secret way into his stronghold, every way is watched. We'll be challenged before nightfall and taken into the city, either under escort or in pieces; those are the choices which will be given to us. Given the circumstances, I would prefer the former option. Pass the word along that they are to offer no resistance unless I give specific orders to do otherwise."

"Yes, Marie." He turned and went a few paces, before he stopped and looked back at her.

"Is something wrong?" Marie asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." James said, "You're been rather quiet the last few days. Emma and some of the others are starting to become worried. They haven't seen you like this you took command. So, if there is something wrong…"

Marie smiled, trying to put James at ease. "Don't worry, James, I'm quite all right. I've just been remembering."

James seemed to understand, so all he did was nod and leave her alone.

Marie turned back to the wheel and the dark line of Singapore which was coming ever closer. Soon the land would begin to take on the grim aspect of rocky mountains and shallow coves, giving way gradually to the main docks of the Pirate Lord of the East China Seas, the notorious Sao Feng himself. Marie's smile grew slightly wider as she remembered the last time that she had been here with Jack. She wondered how Sao Feng would react when he saw her again. They hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms, so it would be an interesting meeting to say the least. But she had seen that from this point, everything would be set into motion. The waiting was finally over, things could begin to happen. But if things went wrong in Singapore, the consequences would be fatal.

But that was why she was here; to make sure that things didn't fail. She knew what had to be done to make it happen. There were a few drawbacks to knowing the future, but one advantage was that she always had the opportunity to plan ahead, and she had surprised even herself with how often her plans worked out. She had never known that she had such a gift for strategy. But then, being Captain of the _Sea Queen_ had revealed to her many gifts that she had never been called upon to use before.

What Tia Dalma had said all those months ago was true: becoming the Captain of the _Queen_ had given her the purpose which she had longed for in the early days of Jack's death. Even if she had had to endure many trials (those dark says aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ Marie would have gladly forgotten), she had never regretted her choice, and she was determined that she would see this through to the end, whatever the end might be.

However, the time was drawing on fast when the fate of the seas would not be decided by just one person. The song had been sung and if the Brethren Court were indeed gathering, then their time was becoming limited. Now was not the time to become lost in the past. Marie knew that she would have to leave the memories behind her for the moment and boldly face the future, and the approaching storm.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first flashback. I hope that it has answered some questions, but also that people have been picking up on the echoes of the future arcs that will be coming up, not to give to much away, but pay close attention to Marie's closing thoughts in the ending of this chapter, and you will catch a reference which has not yet occured, but which will be important later in the story. So from here, we are going to be hearing about the events in Singapore. What will it be like when the events are told through Marie's eyes (also, we have some more of Emma and James, which I am sure will make everyone happy). But for right now, read and review.

Next chapter: The story picks up in Singapore. Deception is running high, but who is deceiving whom, and for what purpose? Find out when Barbossa and Elizabeth meet Sao Feng, with some unexpected eavesdroppers hiding in the rafters.


	9. Chapter 9: Singapore

Chapter 9: Singapore

It was night in the city of Singapore. What lights there were came from the moon as it filtered through the fog which hung low on the water. There were reds and gold's from the lamps which hung on houses that lined the bridge streets, and the occasional firecracker were the only other lights which served to break up the shadows.

The smells of Singapore varied little from night to day, even if the light of the city did. The musty smell of wood, fungus and water were a perpetual odor that the people had come to live with. This odor was mixed with the scent of fish and spices, and of humanity which always seems to mix in places such as this.

The sounds too were as varied as light and scent. The slight murmuring of voices and water, the creaking of the wooden bridges; and lately, the steady cadence of soldiers wearing the uniform of the East India Trading Company. No one knew where these soldiers had come from or why they were there, but they were becoming more and more common. They had caused no trouble for the citizens of the town; yet, the presence was visible enough to draw any sordid business even deeper into the shadows.

And among all these, on this night, there floated another nose, a new sound that had been in these waters in living memory. A sound that floated eerily upon the night breeze, a sound that was a song:

"_Some have died  
__And some are alive  
__And others sail on the sea  
__With the keys to the cage  
__And the devil to pay  
__We lay to Fiddlers' Green"_

A tiny boat, little more than a coracle, was making its way along the backwater inlets and canals of Singapore. Its soul occupant was steering the craft with a long pole, her face shadowed by a wide-brimmed hat that hid her features from curious eyes. However, there could be no doubt that this was where the singing was coming from.

"_The bell has been raised  
__From it's watery grave  
__Hear its sepulchral tone  
__We are a call to all  
__Pay heed the call  
__And turn your sail towards home."_

Elizabeth Swan had never seen a place such as this. It was more alien and strange a place than she had ever imagined could exist in the world. As she steered her small craft through the city, she found her eyes traveling, trying to take in all of the sights. What she saw was less than pleasant. It didn't help the fact that Company officers seemed to be everywhere. Had it been for anything less, she never would have come to this place.

Elizabeth avoided eye contact with the soldiers. The last thing she needed was to be recognized. She kept her eyes focused on the water scanning for the small dock where Barbossa had told her to go. She passed under the bridge, seeing a hunched figure, covered by bulky shawls and a wide-brimmed hat, pushing a car which contained baubles and trinkets of a dubious nature. With the stumped, old woman were a trouble-making money and a squawking parrot. The sight, strangely made Elizabeth feel somewhat better. Things, at least, were going according to schedule.

However as she floated through the city, she did not notice that she was being followed, not by the disguised Tia Dalma or by the soldiers of the East India Trading Company, but by someone who was far different.

Her follower stayed to the shadows of the alleyways, keeping up with Elizabeth, though taking care to stay out of sight. Now was not the time with her sister. There were larger things in hand.

Elizabeth at last arrived at the small dock, where she moored the boat. Stopping up onto the rocky quayside, she saw no one, but still continued to sing.

"_Yo ho, all together,  
__Hoist the colors high."_

Just then, a gruff, thoroughly non musical voice picked up the song from the shadows in front of her.

"_Thief and beggar,  
__Never say we die."_

She was standing in front of a grate, which lead to the sewers which ran beneath the city. She hadn't noticed three men who had been standing in its dark mouth until they stepped forward to meet her. All three of them looked rough and dirty, tough as nails, and ready to take on anything. They were rather mirror images of the pirates who frequented the Caribbean, though a bit more alien in voice and appearance.

The one who had responded to Elizabeth's song spoke again. "A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of it's meaning. Particularly a woman," he looked her up and down and his eyes took on a salacious glint, "particularly a woman alone."

"What makes you think she's alone?" said a new voice from above.

All heads turned, to see a man descending the stairs from the street above. He may have been well into his fifties, but his manner of holding himself and the style of his walk indicated that he was by no means defenseless and could probably quite easily defeat several challengers who were half his age. He dressed with more style and flair than the other pirates present, which marked him clearly as one who had had more fortune at sea. Such was the appearance of Captain Barbossa Hector Barbossa that even the Chinese pirates knew to treat him with respect.

"You protect her?' asked the spokesman of the group, a pirate named Tai Haung. He had turned away from Elizabeth to address Barbossa, which proved to be a mistake.

Swiftly, Elizabeth had drawn a knife and had it pressed against Tai Haung's throat. "And what makes you think I need protection?" She hissed coldly, wanting to make him pay for his earlier comments, as well as making it clear that she needed to man to protect her. Unfortunately, in her effort to assert her independence, Tai Huang's two companions had pulled out their pistols and had aimed them at Elizabeth.

Barbossa was ever one to be the true gentleman during the times of hot-headedness. "You're master is expectin' us," he said to Tai Huang with a gentile smile, "and an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting''." This sentence was intended as much for Elizabeth as Tai Huang, and she got the message. She released Tai Huang and his companions lowered their pistols.

Before anything else could be said, a sudden shout from above drew their attention to the street. They saw that the East India Trading Company was on the move again, a patrol had just turned the corner of the street and was coming towards them. Tai Haung gestured hurriedly for Elizabeth and Barbossa to follow him beneath the sewers to safety. With hardly a moment to spare, the two followed the Chinese pirates into the dark tunnel. The Company soldiers passed over the tunnel, never having seen the small gathering of outlaws.

They did not notice either the fleeting shadow of a woman who had witnessed the meeting between Tai Haung and Elizabeth and Barbossa, and vanished swfitly once they were out of sight. Little could the soldiers have known that the had just missed laying their hands on several valuable captives, not just Barbossa and Elizabeth, but also Emma Norrington, who had been the latest to join a long line of names; every person on this list had two things inc common, regardless of what their different backgrounds might have been: they were all wanted for piracy and all of them had a price on their heads.

* * *

Emma made her way as quickly as she could through the streets of Singapore, following the route which she and Marie and James had taken a few days before, when Marie had met with Sao Feng. The difficult task had become even harder, for she not only had to contend with possible Chinese guards, but from the obviously increased patrols of the East India Trading Company's soldiers. Nevertheless, she managed to make it without any trouble. She was soon at the back of Sao Feng's famous bathhouse, and there she found Marie, James and two unconscious Chinese pirates.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"These two men were minding their own business when they became distracted by someone of the feminine persuasion." Explained Marie, who seemed rather leased with herself.

"And than they suddenly just dropped." Said James, who was trying to look innocent and failing miserably. "With a little assistance from persons whose names shall go unmentioned."

"James, if I didn't know you better, I'd say that you were enjoying some aspects of being an outlaw of the seas." Remarked Marie.

"I will admit it does have its moments."

Marie turned back to Emma, "how did things go on your end?"

"It was as you said, Marie. Elizabeth and Barbossa met with Sao Feng's representatives. They're on their way here even as we speak."

"Than it's time for the real fun to begin." Said Marie.

"I wish I still knew for certain why you've chosen to come back here?" said James. "You did say that yesterday you accomplished what you set out to do; you warned Sao Feng that someone was going to try and break into the temple to steal the charts, and that someone would be coming who would want a ship for a special mission."

"I also dropped a few hints that his plans for wanting to form an alliance with Lord Cutler Beckett were not necessarily as secret as he would like them to be. His standing back and doing nothing while the Company parades all over his streets is a potentially dead giveaway. By helping Barbossa, it might do enough to deflect curiosity, at least for awhile. Of course, he won't be letting the ship go without a fight, but once he sees the benefits of the scheme, he will agree."

"That being the case, why are we still here?"

"It's very simple. We are here to make sure that everything goes right. Trust me; there is a good reason for it.

"It's hard to feel trust in my personal safety when it involves sneaking into a hostile city, climbing up into the bathhouse of one of the most notorious pirates in the world and eavesdropping on a conference we're not supposed to be listening too."

"Well, you cold always leave if you're starting to feel unsafe."

"And let you two have all the fun? I'm afraid that's out of the question."

"Then start climbing. When you get the roof, you'll see two holes which the steam from the bathhouse goes out of. Slip into one of them, only take care you're not seen."

"Be careful, James." Emma called to her husband, as he began to climb up the outer wall of the bathhouse.

Marie lingered for a moment to give Emma a few last instructions. "These men shouldn't wake up, but if they should start to come around, don't hesitate to whack both of them with the butt of your pistol. And in less than an hour, you'll be hearing the sounds of a fight coming from within the bathhouse. When that happens, leave here and get back to the _Queen_ as fast as you can. Tell the crew to prepare for a quick get away, we're going to need to leave Singapore fast."

"Yes, Marie." Said Emma, who had grown out of the habit of asking how Marie knew things that hadn't yet happen and had learned to simply accept it. Marie had never been wrong before.

With that last command, Marie began climbing up the walls of the bathhouse.

* * *

As always, please read and review. The next chapter should be up in the next few days, and we will meet Sao Feng.


	10. Chapter 10: Sao Feng

Chapter 10: Sao Feng

Elizabeth and Barbossa followed Tai Haung and his companions through the crowded streets of Singapore. Within the interior of the city, the patrols of the East India Trading Company soldiers were virtually nonexistent. This naturally meant that more illegal activities went on and more in the open. And it was at the bathhouse of Sao Feng, located at the very heart of the city, where the blackest of deals were struck, or broken.

Elizabeth was thinking little of this as they made their way through the streets. "Have you heard anything from Will?" She asked Barbossa, trying not to let the concern that she been feeling for most of the day show up in her voice.

If Barbossa was at all concerned by the fact that Will had not shown up yet, he did not show it. "I trust Master Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Cap'n Sao Feng."

Elizabeth was rather unimpressed by this. She had heard her share of rumors about the pirate lord, but she had known too many men behind such seemingly fantastic tales to be easily impressed by them. "Is he really that terrifying?" She asked, rather skeptically.

"He's much like meself, absent my merciful nature an' sense of fair play."

Elizabeth chose not to comment that if that description was true, they were in trouble.

Tai Haung turned into a side street, populated by merchants and prostitutes. He stopped before a massive, round door and knocked upon it three times. A small spy-hole opened in the door and Tai Haung spoke something in his own language. The spy hole closed and a second later the doors opened. Small rivulets of steam floated out, as Tai Haung gestured for the two of them to step inside.

They did and the mighty doors closed behind them with a muffled thud. Elizabeth's darted around her, but she could not see much besides fog and the wooden partitions that separated the bathhouse from the outside world.

"Please, remove your weapons." Said Tai Haung, as he stepped in front of the door which led into the main bathhouse.

Both Barbossa and Elizabeth handed over their swords, pistols and daggers to the other pirates, who confiscated them. Elizabeth had come prepared for this, so she didn't feel to oversee the prospect of going into the den of piracy unarmed.

However, as she started to move forward, Tai Haung stopped her with a raised hand. "Do you think because she is a woman, we would not suspect her of treachery?" He questioned Barbossa pointedly.

Barbossa seemed to be taken aback, before smiling rather ingratiatingly and saying, "Well, when you put it that way."

Tai Haung turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "Remove, please."

Elizabeth, fuming silently, removed her outer vest, revealing about ten small pistols that she had hoped to smuggle into Sao Feng's bathhouse unawares. She removed the pistols, the holsters and a miscellaneous bomb which she had hoped to sneak in under the wire, too. That seemed to be the end of it, but than, as if remembering something, she reached behind her, and with some effort, withdrew a massive blunder bus (though where exactly she put that, not even Barbossa could see), and added that to the pile.

That done, she seemed to think that was that, but Tia Haung had other idea. He stopped her once more and said, "Remove, please." Elizabeth looked at him in shock than down at her clothing. Tai Haung grinned, obviously enjoying her discomfort and embarrassment. There was, of course, more reason than just having the satisfaction of seeing Elizabeth walk into a bathhouse full of men in nothing but a shirt which barely covered her thighs. He had made the mistake the day before of thinking that a woman who left her weapons at the door was truly unarmed. He was not about to be fooled again by the deceitful arts of the female creatures.

* * *

A large weighty attendant, led both Barbossa and into Elizabeth into the main bathhouse. Elizabeth was in the process of self-consciously trying to pull down her shirt lower over her bare legs. But any thought of modesty suddenly vanished when she first stepped into the bathhouse. She though that she had seen the most alien that Singapore could offer. She had been wrong.

The bathhouse was made up of various tubs and vats, all of them filled with scalding hot water. Steam rose from the pools of water, where grungy and naked men sat, trying to relax away the stiff necks and old wounds of long sea-faring days. Some of them seemed to have been doing so for quite some time, as Elizabeth saw a few that had mushrooms growing from their skin. The water itself was some sort of mixture between green and brown. A smell hung thickly in the air, a mixture of various perfumes, stagnant water and the stale scent of humanity. Elizabeth, once she got past the shock, could hardly contain her disgust.

She was not alone in her opinion. Up in the rafters of the bathhouse, hidden by the fog and shadows, Marie and James had a good view of everything that would follow in the bathhouse.

"It's almost enough to make one give up bathing permanently." Observed James in a low voice.

"I've seen it worse." Said Marie, never taking her eyes off of Elizabeth and Barbossa as they approached the dais at one end of the room.

James looked at her, appalled. "It gets worse than this? How could it possibly be worse?"

Marie shot him a look. "You really want to know?"

"Not really, actually." He replied, after a pause.

Marie turned her attention back to Elizabeth and Barbossa, who had by this time, reached the dais. There, they stopped and waited. Two female attendants were putting the last touches to Sao Feng's apparel. When they were finished, they stepped away, and a large cloud of steam arose from the pipes beneath the bathhouse floor and Sao Feng turned, revealing his face to both Elizabeth and Barbossa.

Elizabeth had wondered what to expect from Sao Feng and despite her earlier skepticsm, she found herself impressed. Sao Feng was not conventionally handsome, he might have been at one time, but his face had been marred by long years of sun and salt wind. Long scars, which he wore as badges of honor, adorned both sides of his face. His body was packed with muscle. He was obviously a great fighter and a dangerous man. Yet for all this, there was a charismatic element to Sao Feng, a seductive energy that rang in his voice and was reflected in his every graceful movement. Here was a man who knew what he wanted, and knew how to get it.

Barbossa bowed elegantly. Glancing behind him, he waved, somewhat impatiently, for Elizabeth to follow suit. Elizabeth quickly bobbed a short curtsy. Barbossa would never have bowed to anyone else. The fact that he did so with Sao Feng must mean that he was one man that Barbossa would show the proper respect, too. It certainly showed that Sao Feng was someone to be careful with.

"Captain Barbossa," said Sao Feng, indicating that he knew the fellow captain, if only by reputation. "Welcome to Singapore."

Barbossa straightened and nodded respectfully. Sao Feng turned to one of his attendants and stated, "More steam."

The attendant, a young, beautiful Chinese girl who looked to be no older than eighteen nodded and pulled on a rock which was attached to a rope, a signal for the steam vents below to be released. Sao Feng waited until the air was heavy with thick mist before advancing down the dais and addressing Barbossa directly. "I understand that you have a request to make of me."

Barbossa, who didn't really like the word "request", thought to put it a different way. "More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find meself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Feng stepped back and seemed to consider this thoughtfully, "Hmm, it's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need." Elizabeth piped up from behind Barbossa, who shot her a warning glance.

If Sao Feng was offended however, he did not show it. He just continued on in the same thoughtful manner. "No, because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." Moving towards an old man who was sitting stooped off to one side, Sao Feng took something from his hands and turned back to Barbossa. He held on an oblong piece of leather that was rolled into a tight scroll. It looked centuries old, but still as strong as they say when the secrets it contained had been put onto it, whether this was the work of human ingenuity or an otherworldly arrangement was not known and had never been found out.

Barbossa's eyes went wide in muted shock. Sao Feng came forward, his tone a little less welcoming than it had been before. In fact, it now carried a hint of definite malice. "The navigational charts, the route to the farthest gate." He threw the scrolls to Tai Haung, who caught them, before turning to Barbossa. "Wouldn't be amazing, if this venture of yours, took you to the world beyond this one?"

For the first time that she could remember, Elizabeth saw that Barbossa seemed a bit uncomfortable, and with good reason; Will had been supposed to get the charts, while the two of them would secure a ship and a crew from Sao Feng. Barbossa had said it would be a simple task, and that they would be gone before the Chinese pirate found out he had been robbed. But, if Sao Feng had the charts, than what had happened to Will?

"It would strain credulity at that." said Barbossa, trying to sound innocent of any wrong doing.

However, Sao Feng was not so fooled. He turned his head to the side and nodded to two guards who had been standing by one of the bathhouse's numerous tubs, though this one, unlike the others was not for bathing. It contained ice cold water and was used for two very specific but related purposes: torture and entertainment.

At the sign from their leader, the two guards hold of either end of a long pole that was laid lengthwise across the tub and pulled up from underneath the water a very familiar figure to more than one person in the room.

Elizabeth's reaction was nothing short of shocked horror, though she tried to keep her face neutral. Her feelings were mirrored by Marie, who up in the rafters could hardly believe what she had seen. "He was captured."

James gave her a look. "Well, you did warn Sao Feng. Didn't you expect him to do something?"

"I expected Will to be able to escape, so that Sao Feng would bring the charts here. I didn't expect him to capture Will. I thought for sure he would have been able to escape."

Sao Feng, unmindful of the two hidden watchers in the rafters above him, had gone over to Will. "This is the thief." He said to both Barbossa and Elizabeth. "Is his face familiar to you?"

The two shook their heads. They both thought that pretending ignorance would exonerate them while allowing Will to go free.

It was the wrong choice. In the blink of an eye, a wicked looked metal spike appeared in the hand of Sao Feng. "Than I suppose he has no further need of it." He turned back to Will, preparing to drive the spike into Will's skull.

Elizabeth could keep silent no longer and she let out a panicked cry before she could stop herself. And above her, Marie's hand was on her sword and she was about to leap down into the bathhouse, and James barely restrained in time.

Sao Feng didn't miss Elizabeth reaction. Instead of carrying through with killing Will, he shoved the spike into his belt. Will had served his purpose. He knew that Barbossa had been out to double-cross him. Now, he needed (and would) ascertain why. "You come into my city. And you betray my hospitality."

Barbossa, though not frightened into submission, was hard-pressed to keep his normally cool façade. "Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea-"

"That he would get caught!" Snarled Sao Feng, finishing Barbossa's sentence for him. All sign of civility had been dropped, revealing a dangerous fury underneath. The other men in the bathhouse moved forward aggressively at Sao Feng's out burst. But no one attacked. That order came from Sao Feng alone, and he was not yet ready to issue it. Nonetheless, both Elizabeth and Barbossa knew that they were being pushed into an increasingly tight corner.

Sao Feng went back up the stairs to his dais. "You intend to undertake a voyage to Davy Jones Locker. But I cannot help but wonder," he turned back to Barbossa, "Why?"

In response, Barbossa threw something at Sao Feng. He caught the piece of eight in mid-air and held it up to his ear. A strange, ethereal ringing, audible only to Barbossa and Sao Feng, emanated from the coin. Sao Feng knew what it meant, though he had only heard faintly once before, in the time of his father, who had been Pirate Lord before him.

"The song has been sung." Stated Barbossa, solemnly, "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, ye must honor the call."

Sao Feng's long fingers curled around the coin. When he spoke, his voice was low and tight. "More steam." The girl pulled on the rock again. The seconds passed. Nothing happened. "More steam!" Bellowed Sao Feng to the girl, who was as clueless as her master as to what was going on. She could only pull the rock once more. This time, steam came billowing up through the floor. Sao Feng breathed deeply for several second, and when he spoke again, he sounded considerably calmer. "There is a price on all our heads. It is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit any more," he cast a significant glance at Will, "is by betraying other pirates."

"It be time to put our differences aside." Said Barbossa, "The first Brethren Court gave us control of the sea, but now that rule is bein' challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company. What value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight." Elizabeth cut in. she had heard enough and sick of being quiet and standing in the background. When one of the attendants tried to stop her from going forward, she shook him off and turned the full force of her ire against Sao Feng. "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters, where seas aren't measured in leagues, but in waves of fear. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch the most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water?"

The lash of Elizabeth's barbed words didn't exactly rile Sao Feng. In fact, he seemed intrigued. He came toward Elizabeth, "Elizabeth Swann, there is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Circling around behind her, he added in a low voice, "And the eye does not go wanting."

Will, still restrained by the large pole tied behind his head, couldn't stop himself from twitching angrily at these clearly provocative words, and in his eyes were glaring burning daggers at Sao Feng. James seemed to share Will's disgust, though it was born out of a rather different instinct. This time, it was Marie who had to restrain him from doing anything he would regret.

Sao Feng didn't notice Will's reaction. He had other information that needed to be found out, information that seemed to have been forgotten in the recent conversation. "But I cannot help but notice," he turned an accusing finger upon Barbossa, "You have failed to answer my question. What is it that you seek in Davy Jones Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will spoke up for the first time, confirming that the question was who, not what. Before Sao Feng could respond, the two girls on either side of Sao Feng suddenly began to giggle, but one look from Sao Feng and they instantly became statues once more.

James couldn't help but notice that Marie was studying those two women very closely, and a suspicion slowly began to take shape in his mind. "Marie, is there possibly another reason why we came here other than to run the risk of getting caught and boiled in scalding hot water by Sao Feng?"

Before Marie could answer, their attention was drawn back to the events that were happening below them. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned form the land of the dad is so I can send him back myself." He violently upended a stool. His temper was obviously running dangerously high and it seemed that Barbossa' request was treading on thing ice. Barbossa approached Sao Feng, determined to make him see the necessity of the rescue which he was proposing to undertake. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died, so ewe must go and get it back."

Sao Feng might have been inclined to some degree to listen to Barbossa' reasoning, but that was before he caught sight of something that shattered Barbossa's credibility completely. Happening to look over at one of the bathers, he noticed that the tattoo of the dragon, a required symbol of loyalty worn by all his followers was melting in the heat of the bathhouse's steam. Sao Feng immediately concluded that this man was a spy, paid off by Barbossa to further her own ends. He turned back to Barbossa, his voice tight and sharp. "So, you admit, you have deceived me." He suddenly drew his sword, an impressive and deadly-looking weapon. As he did so, he shouted to the rest of the bathers. "Weapons!"

At this, the bathers, including the ones who had been melting in the tubs, all leapt up, swords in hand, growling and yelling dangerously.

Up in the rafters, Marie drew one of her swords, and nodded to James. "Get ready!" She said.

Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will knew that they were in big trouble. There didn't seem to be any safe way out of this.

"Sao Feng," said Barbossa, his hands out, as if to try and placate Sao Feng. "I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable."

No sooner had he said these words than four swords suddenly popped out of the floorboards beneath them. Elizabeth plucked both weapons deftly out of the air, while Barbossa seemed rather startled when both swords landed more or less landed right in his hands. Nonetheless, he was obviously relieved. It was clear that they swords hadn't been an unexpected event.

Sao Feng wasn't so easily intimated, however. He had insurance, or so he thought. He grabbed the spy by the arm, and held his sword to the terrified man's neck. "Lower your weapons," he challenged coldly, "or I kill the man."

Barbossa, confused, looked back at Elizabeth and Will, who both looked equally clueless. He turned back to Sao Feng and said, "Go ahead and kill 'im, he's not or man."

This was the first thing that had truly taken Sao Feng by surprise. He looked down into the spy's face questioningly, indicating that whoever this man was, he was clearly not an ally of Sao Feng.

Will gave voice to the question that had suddenly become uppermost in everyone's mind. "If he's not with you, and he's not with us, who is he with?"

At that very moment, the tense silence of the bathhouse was broken by the sound of the doors crashing open and the shouting of the soldiers of the East India Trading Company. They had known right where to come, and how to crack do

wn on the hot spot of piracy in the China Seas. Will's question had, more or less, been answered.

* * *

As always, drop a review to let meknow how I am doing.

Next chapter: Marie has a debt that needs repaying, and it involves characters whose fate will be slightly different than that portrayed in the movie. And Will begins his career as a pirate when he plans a double-crossing deal with Sao Feng.


	11. Chapter 11: Repaying a Debt

Chapter 11: Repaying a debt

Pandemonium had broken loose in the bathhouse of Sao Feng. Company soldiers were flooding into the room, armed with rifles, bayonets and swords. Instantly, the air was filled with shouting, guns going off, and the clashing of sword against sword the bathhouse pirates had completely forgotten about Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will. Their attention was focused on the new enemy. For the trio, the Company's intrusion was both an annoyance and a blessing. It was an annoyance because now it was pretty obvious that the task of getting the precious charts had become next to impossible. However, it was also a relief, because the way things had been heading, there might not have been much chance of them being alive to accomplish much of anything, besides getting themselves killed.

The moment that the soldiers had burst into the bathhouse, Barbossa and Elizabeth had set to with their swords immediately. Barbossa was now happily hacking and stabbing any soldier who even came near him. Elizabeth, strong and quick, was holding her own against soldiers who were almost half her size. Will, bound as he was in a most awkward manner, was somehow able to knock the wind out of a few soldiers who foolishly made the assumption that he was defenseless. And of course, one of the numerous blades that was flashing through the air slashed through the bindings of the ropes which were holding his hostage. Elizabeth saw this and called out his name before throwing her one of the blades which she carried. Will caught it deftly and within minutes he had become a miniature typhoon, which couldn't be stopped by anyone, least of all his enemies. Sao Feng fought all with the ferocity of a tiger, a surging mass of pure muscle and skill. He cleared through the skin and bone as easily as if he were merely cutting through wet thread.

And there were other hidden forces at work that were causing their own share of mayhem in the midst of chaos. The Chinese twins, who had been standing like sentinels behind Sao Feng had become twin fighters, moving with the ease and fluidity that long years of training had given them. They did not have weapons, but with the ancient moves of their people to guide them, they really didn't need them.

And when the melee had started in the bathhouse, two figures had dropped down from the ceiling; their own weapons drawn and started attacking the soldiers. James, a merchant's son, who had grown up in the Royal Navy, turned traitor for the sake of his wife's safety, been accepted back into honorable society as a reward for that, and had finally become a pirate because it was the only choice that his conscious would allow him to do. Naturally, with such a varied background, it was reflected in his fighting style. He fought with two bladed weapons, one the regular cutlass of any pirate, and just that alone would have been dangerous enough. But he had also mastered another, smaller blade in his childhood, the dirk, which he had taken up once more. This lent another dangerous edge to his already skilled fighting style.

But he was far outshone by Marie. She much resembled her brother when she fought, pure grace in motion, poetry made into movement. She was almost able to sense the moves of an opponent before that move was made. She wielded two swords as easily, if not better, than many men died with one. In this sort of situation, Marie was a dangerous, if not deadly force to be reckoned with by all who encountered her.

And thus it was, pirate against soldier, law against outlaw. It was hard to tell exactly who was winning. The pirates may have had brutal power and ferocity on their side, but the soldiers just seemed to keep on coming. No matter how many were defeated, there were more to take their place. It was an even contest, for now. But there was only so long that such a situation could truly last.

Marie had just dispatched one soldier by striking him across the face with the hilt of her sword, when suddenly the main wall of the bathhouse collapsed and more Company soldiers flooded into the room. Amidst the soldiers was Mercer, the trained assassin and lackey of Cutler Beckett. His ever present pistol was cocked and aimed, she realized with horror, at Elizabeth. Elizabeth, who had been fighting with her back towards Mercer, didn't realize the danger until it was too late. She whirled around and froze, too terrified to move.

It might have been her fatal mistake, had not Will noticed just in time what was about to happen. Acting quickly and with no thought of his own safety, he threw himself against Elizabeth and knocked her out of the way.

Unfortunately, though, Elizabeth was saved, Mercer had already pulled the trigger, and instead of burying itself in the head of its intended victim, the bullet hit the forehead of one of Sao Feng's attendants. Her head whipped back, eyes wide and confused, as if unsure of what had just happened. And she slumped dead into the startled arms of her companion, her sister.

Marie had seen all of this, and unable to stop any of it from her present situation, could only watch in mounting rage and sadness. But when she saw the eyes of the remaining sister harden and look towards Mercer, Marie knew what she had to do.

"James," she called out. James, who was in the midst of dispatching one of the soldiers, turned to her. "Get back to Emma and retreat to the _Sea Queen_. We have to get out of here."

"What about you?'

"I have a debt that needs repaying."

Before James could inquire further, they both suddenly saw that Barbossa, Elizabeth, Will and Sao Feng were right in the aim of the guns of the East India Company. The soldiers were slowly, but surely beginning to outnumber the pirates and there was no one who could help them. But at the very moment when the commander gave the command to fire, an explosion directly below the Company pretty much took care of that threat.

Sao Feng shouted something in Chinese and the fight immediately spilled out from the confined quarters of the bathhouse into the streets. The normally quiet air of the night in Singapore streets was suddenly rent with screams, gun fire and swords. Those who wanted no part in such a fray were swept up into the rush and swarm of chaos. But it is in the midst of chaos that it is easiest to be missed. This is was that Marie was able to slip away from the main fight and follow an unseen trail through the back streets of Singapore. She knew what she was looking for, and some sixth sense gave her the knowledge which pointed her in the right direction, driving her there with a sense of dire urgency. If she got there even a second too soon, it would be too late.

When she at last found her, the Chinese woman was defenseless, struggling on the ground after having been thrown there by Mercer. Mercer was aiming his pistol at her, and was just about to pull the trigger, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and felt the cold steel of a dagger pressing against his throat. "Well, well," he heard a familiar voice whisper behind him, "Mercer, isn't it? Still as ugly as thirteen varieties of sin."

Mercer tightened in her grip, but Marie Sparrow had the advantage and she was angry, which made her doubly dangerous. The blade pressed tighter against his throat and she hissed, "Ah, ah, ah, don't try and escape, Mercer. And don't entertain any thoughts of killing your innocent victim. It would be your last act, and I would hate to dispatch you right now."

"If you feel that way," said Mercer, whose voice had long lost any emotion beyond one of cold detachment, if he was frightened, Marie could not hear it. Not that it mattered. "Than kill me now, and get me out of the way, or are too soft to go through with it?"

Marie turned him forcefully around and pushed him away from his intended victim. He stumbled a few steps and would have shot her if given half a chance, but she already had a pistol pointed at him. "Believe me, Mercer; I would like nothing better than to puncture a few holes in that miserable hide of yours. But as hard as it is for me to accept, you yet have a purpose which you need to fulfill and you can't be dispatched until you do it. So count your blessings. You'll be returning to your master with news far more valuable than that you were spared by Marie Sparrow. In fact, if I were you, I might confidently leave that part out." Mercer didn't move and seemed undecided. Marie took a step forward, menacing him with her pistol. "Get out of here, before I show you just how hard I can be."

Mercer was not a fool he knew when he was beaten. Besides, something about what Marie had said had made him suspect if he might find more rich pickings somewhere else. He knew the abilities which Marie Sparrow possessed. It was one of her distracted rambling aboard the _Flying Dutchman _that had first led Beckett to send him to Singapore in the first place. Perhaps he should take advantage of Marie's gift now and seek for information elsewhere.

Never taking his eyes off of Marie, Mercer skulked backwards, until he was lost to the shadows. Marie let go of a breath that she hadn't been aware that she had been holding. She hated that man. Something about him made her skin crawl.

However, she had other things to worry about that at that particular moment, namely Lian, the girl that she had been intent on rescuing. She turned back, only to see that Lian was staring at her rescuer with eyes that were cautious, almost suspicious. She was raising herself to a sitting position, and looked as if she would have liked to bolt, but she was obviously suffering from other injuries than could be seen on the outside. She was cradling on arm in an unnatural position, and judging from the way she was wincing every few seconds, her ribs were also probably badly bruised from the abuse she had suffered at the hands of Mercer. However, beyond that, there was no pain in her face; she had been trained to never show it, lest it be regarded as weakness.

Marie took a step forward, while Lian shuffled back, her eyes still untrusting. "Lian, don't you recognize me? It's Marie, Marie Sparrow."

Lian stared long and hard at the face of the woman before her; her eye flickered, as if she wanted to believe it, but could not at first allow it to be true. Marie could not blame her; she had changed so much in the year since she had first met Lian and Song, the servant-guards of Sao Feng. She had seen her reflection enough to know that her face reflected the sorrows she had lost and the position which she had inherited. There were times when she did recognize herself.

At last, however, Lian's eyes showed the dawning light of comprehension and she said, "Marie Sparrow? It is really you?" Lian's English was not the best, and half her words were faltering, but she understood a great deal. Being in the presence of Sao Feng when he had met so many pirates from other countries had exposed her to many different languages at a young age. She had learned to pick up on them fast in order to survive.

"Yes, it is me. I've come to help you?"

Lian looked at her, silent for a moment. "You said you would come for us. My sister and I waited, but you never came."

"That does not mean that we forgot you. You must have known what was happening."

Lian nodded. "Yes, we had heard that the_ Black Pearl_ was destroyed, we thought that you had died, as well. We had given hope, thinking that we would have to live the rest of our lives as slaves." Her eyes began to fill with tears, as she remembered that her own sister would not ever have the chance to live her life freely. "She is gone, isn't she? Song is dead."

Marie came forward, and this time, Lian did not move. Marie laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know what it is like to lose someone, Lian. Nothing makes it easier. You have lost one half of yourself, in some ways, your entire world. But, you can't give up now. I promised that I would help you, and I intend to repay that debt. Will you come with me?"

Lian, after only a moment of hesitation, slowly nodded. She and her sister had spent their whole lives serving Sao Feng. They had never known that there could be another way of life, or that there might be places and people in the world where they could be all they wanted. For the sake of her sister, she had to keep the dream alive. She reached out, and took Marie's outstretched hand, the first real friendly gesture that she had known in all her eighteen years.

She gave Lian an encouraging squeeze of her hand, and she then led her away through the streets of Singapore and to freedom.


	12. Chapter 12: Escape from Singapore

Chapter 12: Escape from Singapore

Marie and Lian were trying to make their way through the city of Singapore. The fight between the Company soldiers and the pirates was still raging, though its chaotic element was such that two people trying to lay low and sneak out the back way could easily do so. Or so Marie had hoped would be the case. Unfortunately, slipping out of Singapore unnoticed was not going to happen.

She and Lian were crossing one of the numerous bridges in Singapore, one which passed from the city that was built on more or less solid ground to the stilt city that had grown up over the bay. From there, it would be a short journey to the _Sea Queen_, and with the mêlée still going on around them, it should been easy for them to slip away. However, they had gotten no more than half way across the bridge when Marie caught sight of Sao Feng emerging from a dark alley way, and was even more stunned when she saw that Will was with him.

Marie, hope that they might be able to cross the bridge unseen. Unfortunately, Will saw them and was so shocked to see his sister in such an alien place that without thinking, he called out her name. "Marie."

Sao Feng, hearing this, turned and saw Marie and one of his young attendants behind her. An angry snarl suddenly sprang to his lips. He drew his sword and began striding towards Marie, "Is this why you disappeared so quickly? So you could steal way one of my servants?"

Marie instantly drew her pistol, and placed herself directly in front of Liam. "Back off, Sao Feng. When I met with you yesterday, I didn't name my price for the information which I gave you. But now I claim it. Lian's freedom is what I now demand and whether you approve or not, I will not let her be taken as a slave again."

"She and her sister were mine before they were even ten years of age." Growled Sao Feng, advancing a step, "It is their duty to serve me. It is for their honor's sake."

Will, who had been too shocked at first to move, began to move forward, as if to try and mediate the situation, but Marie stopped him. "Stay back, Will, this is not your fight. I won't see you get hurt.

She turned her attention back to Sao Feng, only to see that he had turned his attention upon Lian. "If you leave, dishonor will follow you the rest of your days. This is the life you were meant to live, you cannot stray from it."

Lian's voice was shaky, but strong. "You have brought this upon yourself, Sao Feng. You were the one that taught Song and I about the world. Our eyes were opened and our hearts have always dreamed of life beyond the one which we were every day condemned to as your servants."

"And you would forget to whom you owed you duty, your allegiance?"

"Because of our allgieance to you, my sister has died."

"Do you think it so strange that they should she should want a different life after all that has happened?" questioned Marie.

"They have always followed my orders?" said Sao Feng, menacingly, "Do you honestly think that they could choose another way?"

"Maybe they just never had the opportunity. I can now let you in on a little secret, Sao Feng, it your two so-called faithful attendants who helped to free Jack and I a year ago."

Sao Feng's face twisted into an ugly snarl and he came toward them, clearly intending on shedding some blood. But a voice stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Marie looked around behind him, as did the rest. "I was wondering if you would show up." Marie commented to James, who had his pistol pointed at Sao Feng. Emma was with him, her own hand on her weapon, ready to use it she too. "Didn't I tell you to get back to the ship?"

"We ran into some old friends?" said Emma.

Marie turned back to Sao Feng. "It would appear that you are outnumbered Sao Feng. What will it be? I promised that when Lian and Song helped us that I would set them free once I had the chance. Now that freedom has been granted." She looked at Lian, "The choice is yours. You may stay if you wish."

Lian hesitated, but one look at Sao Feng and all the memories associated with him was all that she needed to make her decision. "My life with you is over." She said, quietly. "I have made my choice."

Sao Feng was too enraged at this point, that he would have charged and killed them both, regardless of the consequences. But at that moment, a hissing, popping sound, followed by a high, whistling sound interrupted in the proceedings. All heads turned, only to see that a lighted firecracker was sailing towards the bridge at a high rate of speed.

Sao Feng backtracked, as did Marie and Lian. It was fortunate that they did so, because no sooner had they retreated than the firecracker whistled past them and landed in a bamboo building not to far away, a building that evidently contained a number of fireworks, and once one had gone off, the whole building exploded in a display of smoke, noise and bright lights.

It was an effective blind, for it forced both Will and Sao Feng to turn away from the blinding lights, and when they looked again to the opposite shore. Marie, Lian and the others had vanished.

****

The enemy was defeated at least for now. The explosions of the firecrackers had sent the Company soldiers scattering, thinking that the pirates had somehow gained reinforcements. However, it wouldn't be long before they were able to regroup and launch a new assault.

Barbossa intended to be far away when that happened. He was just beginning to figure out how to accomplish the goal with a scant crew and no ship, when he was suddenly brought face to face with Will. The young man was leading a group of Chinese pirates, Tai Haung among them, and Will, himself, was holding a familiar, scroll-like object.

Barbossa paused to scrutinize him for a moment. "You have the charts?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"And better yet," said Will, throwing the charts to Barbossa, "a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" asked Elizabeth.

Will flinched minutely, as if wishing that she hadn't brought it up. "He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

Tai Huang indicated a side street. "This way."

The two groups merged to follow him to the docks. Will and Elizabeth lingered longer than the rest. Their eyes locked. Elizabeth knew that there was more to what had happened than Will was revealing. Will so wanted to tell her had happened and his encounter with Marie. He wanted to tell someone that he had seen his sister as he had never seen her. He wanted to admit to someone that he had been wrong all those months ago, that Marie really did have it in her to become a captain. She had been so in control, in command and willing to do whatever had to be done in order to get what she wanted.

But, Will could not bring himself to say such things, and Elizabeth did not know how to ask. There were too many other things which they had not spoken to each other. This would just be another secret that as tucked away, in a dark place, that neither could go too.

And so, all Will did was put an arm around Elizabeth, guiding her away from the Singapore streets.

****

Marie would never be happier to leave a place than she would be when escaping from Singapore. She and the rest had managed to get back to the _Sea Queen_ without anymore trouble. Lian, however, needed immediate medical attention for the injuries that she had received from her encounter with Sao Feng. On their way to the ship, she had slipped in and out of consciousness, and was leaning upon both Marie and James for support by the time that they returned.

There had not been much reaction the new arrival, beyond the usual curious staring, which, being human nature, can hardly be prevented. However, the crew were used to such things, and when Marie announced that the Chinese girl would be remaining onboard, they did not think too much of it.

Ana Maria arrived only a few minutes after they had put her to rest in Marie's cabin. While she was examining Lian, James looked at Marie. "You might have told us that you had an ulterior motive for wanting to come to Singapore. How were we supposed to know that you were planning to free slaves?"

"It was part of the plan, but I wasn't exactly sure how to explain it, since I hadn't exactly planned on it. Either way, I was going to leave with Lian and Song; I was just waiting for an opportunity to present itself, which it did."

"And if it hadn't?"

"I would have figured out something."

James shook his head. He was not angry, he was merely just a little annoyed, for a part of him was still the strategist he had always been in the Royal Navy. He liked everything to be more or less planned out when he went into a situation, especially one where so much was hanging in the balance. Sometimes, the way that Marie crashed and slam-banged through life, trusting to luck and wit to get them out of danger could still baffle him. And it baffled him still more, that it seemed to work more times than should have been logically possible.

Marie could see what James was thinking. "I will admit, James, that it might have been a little short-sighted of me to not mention it. But it hardly matter now, it's done. Lian is free, but it is still not quite the outcome I would have wished. Had I had my ideal choice, I would have rescued them both, they deserved no less."

There was probably more to this story, but the hour was too late to pursue it further. Instead, Emma asked something else that she had been curious about. "Was that Will I saw with Sao Feng?"

"Yes, it was."

"What was he doing?"

"What else but making a deal with Sao Feng? How else do you think they would have been able to get the Charts?"

"But what could Will have that Sao Feng would want?"

"He has Jack, plus Barbossa, both well-known pirate lords that he can use to save his own skin with Lord Beckett. And in exchange, Will wants the _Black Pearl_."

"Why?"

"He thinks he needs it to save our father. I've seen some of Will's struggle over these past few months; he is torn between his desire to save father and his affection for Elizabeth. He does not intend to follow through completely with the deal, which is why I can forgive him for it. He thinks he is capable of controlling Sao Feng, though I fear he may have underestimated his cunning. I know that it will work not work, but he is, at least, trying to be a pirate and I can certainly respect that."

Their conversation was interrupted when Ana Maria came up to them. "How is she?" Marie asked.

"She has sustained some injury, but I think that she will recover with time and rest, physically, at least. I don't know how long it will take her heart to heal."

"We will simply have to take each day at a time." said Emma, "I know what it is like to lose a member of one's family." Her eyes flashed with sadness for a moment, almost certainly remembering her father. Her heart went out to the unconscious Lian, seeming like they had something in common despite the differences of their culture. "If she needs anyone to talk to, will you please tell her I will gladly listen?"

"Emma, you are a perfect angel." Said Marie.

"I am not beautiful enough to be an angel, Marie, and I am certainly not perfect. I just like to think that I can make a difference in the lives of those less fortunate than me."

Marie could not help but smile at Emma's modesty. "Fair enough. I think it's time that you two got some rest. You have earned it after tonight, and you should feel proud. We did good work."

James put an arm around Emma's shoulders and nodded. "Thank you, Marie. And just so you know, Emma is not the only one in this room who wants to improve the lives of people, and however unconventional your methods, I approve of that."

"Just don't pass it around; I need to keep up my reputation."

The two said their goodnights and left. Marie turned to Ana Maria. "I would be grateful if you stayed close, Ana. In her condition, she will be needing a surgeon more than a counselor right now."

"All right, but where will you be sleeping?"

"Don't worry about me, I won't be needing it."

It was true. Marie needed time alone to herself and her thoughts before she allowed herself to rest. Marie had found over the past six months that there was really only one place where she could find true peace and be alone with her thoughts. In the crow's next of the _Sea Queen_, the entire sea seemed to spread out before her in an endless plain and the stars seemed that much closer to her. The North Star still shone brightly, one of the few things that remained constant in a world that had undergone so much change.

Marie threaded her fingers around the sapphire pendant which Jack had given her nearly two months ago. How many lifetimes ago that now seemed, and how many things had changed. She had been so sure that she would never have been able to find anything even resembling a purpose again after he had died. But never in her wildest dreams would she have dreamed that she would ever come to be a captain of such a ship as the _Sea Queen_.

The _Sea Queen_ was not as well-known as the _Flying Dutchman_. The two ships actually did have some things in common: they had both been made by the Merfolk who lived beneath the sea, in order to make the make the sometimes rough and wild waves easier to bear for the people who crossed it. However, they had come to mean two very different things. The _Dutchman_, once such a majestic and noble vessel was now destroyed by her captain in a phantom ship that spoke of horror and death to every person it came across. The _Sea Queen_ was more a benevolent spirit; unseen until it was needed, constantly thwarting the devilry of the _Dutchman_ with acts of mercy, the surest weapon against any hatred.

For that was the purpose of the _Queen_: to protect the delicate balance of the seas, a balance which the _Dutchman_ was constantly seeking to destroy. Over time, the way in which this purpose presented itself changed, but now, in these dark days, never had the task been more challenging or more important to fulfill. Luckily, the _Queen_ was a clever little ship, and she had been created with more than a few unexpected twists to throw her pursuers off.

The _Sea Queen_ possessed the ability to literally skim the surface of the water, flying without the aid of the wind. She was not large enough to take on some larger ship with greater fire power than her own, but she was agile and able to give even the mightiest ships a good fight and possible a good escape. She had found that out first hand since she had become Captain.

She had been given one task, and that was to slow the progress of the East India Trading Company as they encroached even more onto the sea. She had done her best to do that, but she also knew that she alone would be unable to accomplish this task. Over the months, she had become convinced that Barbossa had been right about one thing, at least. The pirates of the world would have to come together if they even stood a chance of regaining their livelihood. It would not be an easy task, especially with the Pirate Lords in limbo, one between the realms of the living and the dead, the other between sides. But she somehow knew that the paths of all the Pirate Lords would eventually lead to Shipwreck Cove. Though the meeting had not yet taken place, she had already seen that it would happen.

For that was the other thing with her becoming the Captain of the _Sea Queen_. The captain was granted the power to see the future, the ability to live in a moment as it was happening somewhere else, sometimes many months in advance. However, the further away the time became, the more faded and unclear the images became, and of how all this would play out, she as yet had no clear idea. And, of course, some higher destiny must have controlled this gift, for there were some things which simply are not meant to be prevented; over the past few months, she had not seen some things coming, and so she had had to make what she could of them.

Nonetheless, it had proved useful. It certainly helped with her planning to know the movements of the Company fleet, as well other little sundry items, such as the fact that Barbossa would be coming to the South China Seas to try and barter with Sao Feng for the Charts. She had known that was where he was heading even before she had reclaimed the _Sea Queen_ for her own and basically marooned the rest on Tortuga. Even now, she could not say that she regretted abandoning the group. She had been able to keep track of her process through her visions. It was not like they had suffered. The only thing that she wished she could have done was to try and make things better with Will. It was one the curses of a quick temper that she could sometimes take a long time to forgive, and long after it was too late change her actions.

However, now things were starting to move. They were truly on their way now. For the first time in many months, Marie was beginning to feel hope. Now, every passing day brought the possibility of Jack being back once more. Though as they came closer to the realm beyond this one and her visions of them became fewer and fewer (for she could only see things or people who were in this world), she knew that they wouldn't give up until they found Jack. However, twisted or self-serving their motives might have been, they al needed to get him back, and alive.

Marie looked up into the sky and saw the stars twinkling in a sky of vast cobalt blue. She almost willed the wind that was lightly filling the sails of the _Sea Queen_ would fill those of the shop which was carrying out its vital rescue mission. Soon, if all went as she hoped, everything would start to be all right again. Soon, she kept on repeating to herself, soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Cold

Since these two chapters were kind of short (though important), I have decided to put up a double header. Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Cold

Many days had passed since the _Hai Peng_(the ship which Sao Feng had given to the rescuers) had set off on its journey to world's end. During that time, the crew had traveled oceans which had no name, water that were sailed but rarely with human hands. They had witnessed strange sights and creatures, and with each passing day it was becoming more and more clear that they were coming closer to the edge of this world. Every day, it was becoming clearer that there could be no turning back.

One day, the crew woke up to find that the air had turned bitterly cold. Before the days was over, ice had formed on the sails, the rigging, and even the clothes and bodies of the hapless crewmembers. The seas around them became riddled with great blocks of ice. It was only by the steady hand of Barbossa that they were able to navigate such a dangerous course.

Pintel and Ragetti, their faces and clothes turned nearly white with ice, their skin blue with cold, sat shivering in the frozen air. "No one said anythin' about cold." Griped Pintel.

Ragetti, despite being as chilled to the bone as his companion, was still (as always) the philosophical one. "I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering."

Pintel, however, was not one to endure an inconvenience patiently. "Why don't that obeah woman bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

"Because Barbossa was only dead." Came the voice of Tia Dalma, who had suddenly appeared in front of them. She seemed just as cold as the two of them, but she didn't even seem to be affected by it, her voice was sharp, but sounded almost weary, as if there were something that pained her to the very soul in her next words. "Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of deat', but punishment; de worst fate a person can bring 'pon 'imself, stretching on forever. Dat's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker."

She seemed to lapse back into her thoughts after this, and moved past them without a second glance.

Pintel glanced at her retreating form, slightly disturbed by Tia Dalma's rather chilling message, but Ragetti merely said, as if his point had been proved beyond contention. "Yep, I knew there was a good reason."

One another part of the ship, Will Turner sat shivering with Tai Heung. The charts which they had gone to so much trouble to procure were spread out before him. They had not been what Will was expecting. The charts appeared, at first glance, to a conventional map of the oceans and seas which surrounded the various land masses of the globe. However, the continents and seas were broken up by a series of rotating rings, which, when turned, produced endless combinations of strange realms and different lands. Will was trying to puzzle out their various meanings, attempting to grasp some idea of where they were heading.

"Nothing here is set." He commented to Tai Heung as he rotated several rings. "These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"No," agreed Tai Heung, "but it leads to more places."

Will was inclined to agree, but before he could say anything, his attention was suddenly drawn back to the charts. The lines which had formed part of the Chinese characters that were scattered across the chart had formed the words of English letters as the rings were turned. Will stared at the words, repeating them in a soft voice. "_Over the edge,_" he turned another set of the rings, more recognizable words forming on the chart. "_Sunrise sets, flash of green_."

Neither of the two men knew what the confusing riddle meant. So they had to ask the one person who might have an answer. "Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asked the Captain, a few minutes later.

Barbossa looked up from reading the charts and instead of answering Will directly, he turned to Gibbs, who was standing a little ways off. "Ever gazed upon the Green Flash, Master Gibbs?"

"I reckon I seen my fair share," he turned to face Will and Tai Heung, explaining the old story. "It happens on rare occasions, just before sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seein' it, some claim to have seen it that ain't, and there are some who say-"

"It singles when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead." Interrupted Pintel, who, along with Ragetti had tip-toed over to the stern of the ship to see what all the excitement was about.

The unexpected and unwelcome addition of Pintel earned him irritated looks from both Barbossa and Gibbs. The unfortunate man seemed to wilt under their critical gaze. "Sorry." He said, rather sheepishly.

Barbossa handed the charts back to Will, saying enigmatically, "Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem, it's gettin' back."

A few hours later, the _Hai Peng _had entered into a vast canyon, with ice walls on either side, frowning down upon the small ship as it passed through the canyon, approaching what seemed at first glance to be nothing but a gaping black hole set into a wall of solid ice. However, as the ship passed from light to dark, something happened which had only happened a few times in the long history of mankind: in the space of a few short minutes, the _Hai Peng _crossed over the border of this world and into an entirely different realm. One part of their journey was over; they had found the end of the world.


	14. Chapter 14: Emma's Secret

Chapter 14: Emma's Secret

The sun was riding high in a cloudless blue sky, looking down upon a solitary ship that was making its way across the Atlantic Ocean. The _Sea Queen_ was making good time, despite the sparse wind. Marie had estimated that they would be in the Caribbean within the next week or so, which was all for the best. She preferred the Caribbean waters to those of the other seas. She was most familiar with that territory and that was where she felt most at home. And since Jack's death, she had only been there but rarely, constantly keeping on the move in search of the Company fleet.

The knowledge that she would soon be going back to her home waters made a distinct difference in her behavior which was not lost upon the crew. They had never seen her so light and almost happy, though the dark shadow of grief still lingered in her eyes.

On this day, Emma came into Marie's cabin to see her pouring over maps, planning for as yet unseen events. She looked up when Emma came in. "What is it?"

"I just received word from Morel." Said Emma, referring to Merman who had grown to become her close ally and friend. Emma had taken full advantage of her gift, a gift she had never been completely aware that she had possessed. She would spend long hours conversing with the Merfolk, speaking in heir musical language as if she had spoken it all her life. This was really nothing new to the rest of the crew; they were used to there being at least one person on the ship that could communicate with the Merfolk.

It was through Emma that Marie was able to relate her plans to the Merfolk. They had been a great help to her in disrupting the East India Trading Company, for though they could not fully control the sea, they could influence its courses and currents, creating problems for the separate ships of the fleet, and often driving them right into Marie's waiting hands, where they were unceremoniously dumped of their cargo. If the captain and crew had acceded without a fight to their demands, Marie let them go on to the next port with enough food to get them there. If they tried to put up a fight, Marie knew that she had to use a firmer hand. The Merfolk would bring the ship to a desert island, with _Sea Queen_ following. While the crew of the conquered ship was brought to the island, Marie sank the boat. Since these islands were always relatively close to the shipping lanes, there had never been any danger that the men would suffer any permanent injury, aside from having bruised egos because of the fact that they had been beaten by a woman.

It may not have been much, but it created enough chaos between events that things were not always smooth in the East India Trading Company, and Marie was satisfied in knowing that she was slowing their progress, if only a little.

"And?" said Marie.

"It was just as you said. They stopped the East India Company ships from following or destroying the _Defiant_. Groves has gotten through."

Marie smiled, clearly relieved. "That's the one bit of good news I've had in awhile. That means that Groves can get to England. And if all goes well, then he might be able to get more help on our side, however unintentional it might be on the part of the Crown."

"It might not work. From what James and Andrew said the chance that the King or anyone will listen isn't great. The EITC has agents on every level of government, nearly unlimited influence."

"That is the chance that we have to take." Said Marie, "Perhaps it is a hopeless case. But, Groves was bet on the idea. Rather a pity, he would have made a good pirate to have on our side. But he seems to think the kind will listen to him."

"I doubt that anyone of authority in England knows more than half of what is actually happening in the Caribbean or to what extent Beckett has abused his power. I am sure that they do not know…" Emma's voice trailed off. She swallowed visibly and lowered her eyes to the floor."

Marie came over and lifted her face to meet hers. "We will have justice for his death, Emma, even if we have to force it."

"I know, but that doesn't take away the pain of his death. But it hurts more in some ways to know that Elizabeth is still unaware of it."

"That will not be the case for long, I am afraid." Said Marie, "She will not return to this world innocent of the knowledge."

"What do you mean?"

Marie was silent for a moment, as if lost in thought. "I had a vision last night. Barbossa and the rest are on their way. They passed over the borders of this world. I don't know if I'll be receiving another vision of them anytime soon. But one thing I do know, if they succeed in making it to Davy Jones' Locker, Elizabeth will soon find out."

Emma looked at Marie, and saw that she had a slightly disturbed look on her face. "Did you have that nightmare again as well?"

Marie nodded, almost reluctantly. "I cannot explain it, Emma. I keep having it over and over again, the exact same dream. I hear the thunder rolling overhead; feel the rain pelting down on my skin. For some reason, I know that I am in pain, the worst pain that I have ever felt in my life, even while I was being tortured on the _Dutchman_. And then I see Will, looking half-dead, with Elizabeth clinging to him, sobbing. Then, there's Jack, with the heart in his hands, the knife raised. It's like I'm witnessing a moment between the two extreme choices, and it's up to me to tip the balance one way or the other, but I can't bring myself to make the choice. I always wake up in a cold sweat, feeling as if part of my heart has been stabbed."

"Do you have any idea what it means?"

"I have an idea, nothing that I want to consider. I would prevent it if I could, which is why I can't make the choice. I don't want Will or Jack to suffer the fate of being the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman._"

"But you once said that the only chance we had at victory was if Davy Jones was killed and one of our allies took his place?"

"But I don't want it to be someone who I love. I experienced first hand the cruelty that Jones is capable of. I don't want Will or Jack to become a monster like that." Marie shook her head. "Please leave it, Emma, I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, Marie." Choosing to change the subject, she said, "Lian is recovering well. She should be better after a few more days of rest."

"Good." said Marie, "What she has gone through in her lifetime would have killed anyone else."

"I am still a little confused as to what her story is supposed to be. Who is she? Why were you so eager to help her?"

"Now there is a story and a half. Over a year ago, Jack and I found ourselves in Singapore, don't ask why, the story is to long. Suffice it to say that we both found ourselves on the wrong side of Sao Feng, and that's one thing that you should never do. Lian and Song were Sao Feng's chief bodyguards. They spent heir lives protecting him, serving as hidden weapons. He didn't need more concubines; he had plenty of others to take of that for him. But Lian and Song went wherever he went. No one ever suspected, even when he was alone and seemingly unarmed that they would have to contend with two secret weapons. They saved Sao Feng's life many times, but they were still his slaves. They could no go anywhere without his permission, they could not even interact with anyone else, when they were not with Sao Feng, they were alone. They had only each other. It was an easy enough life, for Sao Feng had taught them to fight and defend themselves and if one can stay on his good side, he rewards his followers well. But since they were always with Sao Feng, they saw more of the world than he gave them credit for. Without knowing it, he would open their minds to the idea that there was more to the world than simply following Sao Feng's orders within the confines of Singapore."

"Having a good life means nothing if you have it as a slave." Said Emma.

"Very true. And for them both, the opportunity came when Jack and I were put in prison by Sao Feng. At the risk of sounding completely boastful I think they rather liked me and my free loving ways. I gave Sao Feng more than a taste of his own medicine, both verbally and otherwise before they managed to get me subdued. I think they saw something in me that they had never seen before: a woman who could stand up for herself, who wasn't afraid to be who she was. So, when Jack and I were in prison, and due to be killed the next morning, both of them came to us and said they were willing to help us escape, if we promised to some day do the same for them."

"And you and Jack both agree?" said Emma, with slightly raised eye brows.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm not really sure how sincere Jack was, though he seemed to have been taken by the two of them. He could have been agreeing for the sake of convenience. But I saw how desperate those two were, and almost from the start, I was determined to keep my promise. Maybe I saw in them how I used to be longing to break away and live my own life, the way I wanted to live it. So, they helped us get away. And I held true to my promise, because I pestered Jack about it for nearly six months to fulfill it. I think I was close to convincing him, but then this whole thing happened and it kind of got pushed aside. However, when I got the chance to go to Singapore, I knew that I wouldn't leave without first freeing them. I regret that I was only partially successful. Those two were incredibly close, almost like Will and I." Her voice had become softer and she was looking off into the distance. It was clear that not all her thoughts were upon Lian now. "I sometimes wonder if I will ever see him again, Emma."

Emma put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know that you and he parted on less than agreeable terms, but Marie, you cannot chance that. You will see him again, you will get a chance to set things right. I was given a second chance with James, a chance I thought I would never get."

Marie turned her gaze towards Emma, a strange look in her eyes, the look of someone who knew a secret that no one else was aware of. "Yes, a second chance that you both have taken advantage of."

"Marie, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Emma, your condition." Emma blushed a little, looking down and fidgeted, uncommonly embarrassed by Marie's blunt language. But both she and Marie knew what was happening to her, so it was pointless to argue.

"You make it sound as if there is something deadly wrong with me, but that is not the case. It's quite natural, really."

"But, you were not expecting it so soon." said Marie, "Nor I think would you have wanted to come with child at such a time as this."

"You give voice to my fears, Marie. I am happy, I really am. I have so wanted children, and James and I have talked of it so often. But, here and now…. I simply wish it would have come at a better time. That's why I haven't told James yet. I don't want to get his hopes up only to have them dashed should… should anything happen to me."

"Your fears are understandable, Emma. But you should tell him all the same, he deserves to know about it. It's something you need to work through, together. And besides, you have no reason to fear."

Emma looked up, "I don't?"

"No, I cannot see far into the future, but the glimpses of the images I have seen convinces me that however this ends for the rest of us, you and James will be safe, probably safer than anyone else who comes out of this."

Emma's eyes brightened considerably when she heard this and smile lit across her face. "Oh, Marie, thank you. You don't know what a comfort that is to me."

"You're welcome. And may I be the first to say, congratulations."

"Don't congratulate me, at least, not until I have told James. And I will, soon. But please, don't ay anything until I have."

Marie smiled, truly happy for Emma. Indeed, she had not felt this light of heart for a very long time. Somehow, she knew that it was only the beginning. "Not a word from me, I promise."

* * *

So, now a new ingredient has been added to the mix. How will Emma's being pregnant effect the rest of the story? And what actually happened to her father and Marie aboard the _Dutchman_? All those questions will soon be answered. For now, I really hope that you enjoy how the story is progressing, and please drop a review. Everyone have a blessed and happy Easter.

Next chapter: over the edge and then three words: Jack is back!


	15. Chapter 15: Over the Edge

Chapter 16: Over the Edge

In the realm between the world of the living and the world of the dead, there is no moon and no sun to light the vast expanse of its endless night. But there are stars, countless stars. Some are no more than pin pricks of light, others bright, glowing balls that hang in the sky like giant lanterns. It was almost beautiful in its own way, a peaceful place, where one could maybe believe death was not all that bad of a place.

So still were the waters of this real that the _Hai Peng_ almost seemed to be floating through a vast sea of starlight, so perfectly did the stars reflect upon the water below. There was not much said aboard ship and what was said was uttered in hushed voices.

Will had decided to take this opportunity to try and talk privately with Elizabeth. He sensed that their search for Jack was nearing their ultimate destination, and before they faced him, Will wanted to be absolutely sure of where both of them stood on this matter.

They had hardly ever spoken of that horrible tragedy, they hardly dared allude to it while in the company of the other. But it consumed much of Will's thoughts, infecting his deepest dreams, ever lurking at the back of his mind. He had never managed to get over what he had seen aboard the _Black Pearl_. He had seen the woman he loved more than anything else passionately kissing a man who he had thought was a friend. He had hoped he had seen just a mistake, but in observing Elizabeth's behavior over the past few months, he had gradually lost all hope. She seemed to be deliberately avoiding him; she was always withdrawn and quiet, as if she were trying to hide something that she didn't want him to see. Will had become convinced, if she hadn't had something to hide, she would have told him by now. It was clear, Elizabeth had fallen in love with Jack. The day that this had become clear to him, Will's life had all but shattered.

However, his feelings for Elizabeth endured. He could not stop himself from loving her more than ever. And he now had but one purpose and that was to find Jack, if only for Elizabeth's sake.

But, the thought had never yet left him that maybe, perhaps, he had been mistaken and there might yet be a chance for him and Elizabeth. He wanted to be sure of that before he faced whatever they would find in the Locker.

He found Elizabeth at the stern of _Hai Peng_, looking out to the star-strewn sea. Will paused before speaking, drinking in the image of the woman before him, as if to burn her memory into his mind before all else. "How long do we continue not talking?" He asked her softly, at last.

Elizabeth, who had not heard his approach turned, slightly surprised to see him there. But she could not bear to look for very long. It was true, they had not talked, and that pained her deeply. Will might have known what to do to help her through this. His steady judgment would have shown her the way and supported her; she would not have had to bear the burden of killing a man alone, had it been any other man that she had dealt death too. But the fact that it had been Jack seemed to hit to close to home for either of them. She had never confessed her crime to him. Why admit what he must already know? So, she had hid her guilt away. Hoping that one day, she might see that he would be able to understand that she had done it all to save him. If she hadn't done it, than Will would have died and she couldn't stand that thought. She still was not sorry for what she had done, but guilt had gnawn at her ever since, she had no one to confide it, too.

She could not even turn to Will at this moment. Looking away, she said, "Once we rescue Jack, everything will be fine." And that's what she kept telling herself, everything would be fine. Jack would be alive, she would tell Will everything than, and maybe, after that, he would be willing to forgive her, at last.

She did not know that those words, which she had repeated endlessly to keep up her spirits, were the final crushing blow to Will. So, it was true. Any hope that he had with Elizabeth was lost forever. Yet, he still refused to let his despair show. He would let Elizabeth see that his heart was broken. He would not blame her, he would not hate her. He would stay by her till the end, doing whatever he could for her, whatever that meant. "Then we rescue Jack."

Elizabeth turned to face him once more. She had heard no comfort in that last phrase, only a veiled disapproval that she knew full well the meaning of. And yet, there was no denying the desire that she felt. She wanted Will to take her in his arms, to soothe and comfort her as she had done so many times before. And if Will had known that, he would have been only to happy to grant that desire. But there were too many secrets between them now. The truth was that in not speaking what they wanted to say, they were in fact being driven even further apart.

Elizabeth, unable to bear to be Will's presence for very long, pushed past him and left him alone. He wanted to follow her desperately. But his doubts kept him rooted to the spot. His heart heavy, Will moved up to the spot where Elizabeth had been standing. He stood there for a few seconds, soaking in the sound of water lapping against the _Hai Peng_, the feel of the night wind against his cheek…

Will suddenly noticed something up ahead, a swirling, grey mist, where before there had been a clear sea. He also heard a faint rumbling sound that was growing increasingly louder.

Alarmed, he turned around, only to be confronted by Tia Dalma, who ha sneaked up behind him unawares. There was a look of knowing pain in her eyes, and her voice was one of sad wisdom, a wisdom borne from many years of despair. "For what we want most, dere is a cost must be paid in de end."

Will didn't understand what Tia Dalma had just old him, but than, he caught sight of a strange locket around her neck. His brow furrowed; he had something like that before, but where? But before he could think of it further, he felt the ship's speed beginning to increase and the rumbling was growing in intensity.

Leaving Tia Dalma and her mysterious riddles for the moment, he ran onward toward the stern of the ship. "Barbossa," he called to the Captain, who was steering the ship, "ahead."

There was an odd look in Barbossa's eyes. A kind of zany calmness, as if he not only thought there was something out of the ordinary going on, he was even enjoying it. "Aye, we're good and lost now."

He said this like it was good news, but the rest of the crew wasn't too apt to agree with that judgment. "Lost?" echoed Elizabeth with disbelief.

"For certain ye have to be lost to find a place as can't be found, else ways, everyone would know where it was."

The crew had clustered around Barbossa by now, and there couldn't be any mistaking the fact that the ship was going faster every second and the deep rumbling was growing louder.

Gibbs looked over the side. "We're gainin' speed!"

"Aye." Said Barbossa, in that same eerily calm manner, as if everything were going exactly as they should be.

Will, unable to stand still any longer, suddenly sprinted down the deck of the ship, calling as he went. "To stations! All hands to stations!"

The crew, roused from sleep or stupor, all hurriedly rushed to their stations, any of them now knowing what was going on, but blindly following the orders which Will was shouting. "Gather way! Keep her trim."

"Nay, belay that!" roared Barbossa, still strangely exhilarated by what was happening, "Let her run straight and true."

The rumbling had grown by this time to a deafening roar. By this time, all aboard the _Hai Peng_ had become aware of it. They all rushed to the prow and the sight which greeted them was nothing short of jaw-dropping. There, not far ahead of them and coming up swiftly was an immense, rushing waterfall, which thundered down into a void of absolute blackness.

"Blimey." Murmured Ragetti.

It was in that moment that everyone knew, that they had truly reached world's end.

Elizabeth turned to Barbossa and accused him coldly, "You've doomed us all."

"Don't be so unkind." Said Barbossa, "We may not survive to pass this way again. And these be the last friendly words ye'll hear."

The _Hai Peng_ was almost on top of the waterfall. It was too late to turn back now. All the crew could do was preparing as best they could for the imminent fall. To that end, Will rushed to the stern, turning the rudder as far as it would go so that the _Hei Peng_ would not fall nose first into the abyss. He called out, "Hold on!"

The _Hei Peng_ moved swiftly to the waterfall's edge. It teetered uncertainly on the brink, and then it slowly began to fall. The hapless crew had a death grip on ropes, bulkheads and whatever else they could manage to find. But that couldn't stop their hearts plunging into their stomachs as they looked down to see the nauseatingly endless drop before them.

And then, the _Hei Peng_ tumbled downward, ever downward into the abyss, the screams of the crew swallowed up the endless blackness.


	16. Chapter 16: Ine the Locker of Davy Jones

I will pause here to say one thing that I have been wanting to say ever since I started posting this story: Jack is finally back!!! (and he won't be going away any time soon). And, of course, what better way to reintroduce our favorite pirate captain, than with one chapter dedicated entirely to him?

Chapter 17: The Locker of Davy Jones

Captain Jack Sparrow was in Davy Jones' Locker. How did he know this? Good question. Perhaps it was the fact that his ship was trapped in a sea of sand, blinding, white, dry sand as far as the eye could see. Perhaps it was the fact that for as he had been here, there had been no breeze to stir the black sails of his beloved _Pearl_. Or maybe it had something to do with the brain-baking, merciless heat. There had never once been a night or moon in the sky, only a searingly bright sun that shone down from the exact same place in the sky, hour after hour.

But more than all these signs put together, perhaps the most telling sign thing that Jack Sparrow was in Davy Jones' Locker was because he was not alone. He was constantly surrounded, by himself. They were everywhere, copies of himself, each seeming to embody some different aspect of his personality, running around, swabbing the deck, setting or pulling in the sails, basically running the ship. The result of so many Jacks all occupying such a small space, was nothing short of chaos, which he had given up trying to make order of long ago. He had never realized how annoying he could be to other people, until he had been forced to put up with himself for endless days. He didn't know which was worse, the multiple Jacks or the fleeting images of Marie which he sometimes to just catch out of the corner of his eye. These images were agonizingly vivid and lifelike in their detail. He sometimes felt that he had to do was reach out and touch her and this whole nightmare would be over. Unfortunately things were proving to be not as simple as all that.

Jack Sparrow was in Davy Jones' Locker. He did not know if he had been there for days, months, or years. It hardly mattered, all he knew was that he was there and he wanted out.

He was standing on the deck, looking about him as his crew ran around crazily, making the ship ready. They would set the sails, and then furl them in, they would make ready to cast off and then drop the anchor, over and over and over again. They did everything but go somewhere, and it was beginning to drive Jack over the edge.

He noticed one of his crewmembers tying up on of the lines and this is the conversation that followed. "Mr. Sparrow?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n."

"What say you to the condition of this tack line?"

"It be proper to my eyes, sir."

"Proper?" said Jack, swiftly beginning to lose patience with his other self. "It is neither proper, nor adequate; it is in obvious fact, sire, an abomination!"

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but maybe if you gave a man another chance."

"Shall I?" said Jack, with deadly sarcasm. Quick as lightening, he drew his sword and stabbed the offending crewmember through the stomach. "It's that sort of thinking that got us into this mess." He murmured darkly into the dying man's ear.

He withdrew his sword, the body falling as his feet with a sickening thud. Not pausing to consider the conundrum that he had technically just killed himself, he began speaking, with barely controlled anger simmering beneath the surface of his words. "We have lost speed and therefore time, precious time that cannot be recovered once lost, do you understand?"

The violent act had drawn the attention of the rest of the crew and they were all gathered around, gawking like a group of empty-headed seagulls. But at the dangerous sound in their Captain's voice caused them to snap to attention and reply smartly. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Jack sheathed his sword and whirled around. His temper had finally broken and he growled at his crew, "Really? It will all have to be redone, all of it! And let this serve as a lesson to the lot of you."

Had any but Jack been a witness to this bizarre exchange, they would have been totally confused. Because the truth of this whole matter was that Jack was completely by himself in the Locker. There were no multiple Jacks tormenting him. It was all in his mind.

Thence when turned to address his crew, he was addressing the open air of an empty deck. "Doldrums, sir." He imagined one of his copies saying, when it was really himself. "Has the entire crew on edge."

Jack turned, and with almost regal disdain, said, "I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots and no more patience to pretend otherwise." Striding to the railing, he jumped up and grabbed a trailing rope. He didn't have to take this. He was still Captain Jack Sparrow; he was going to take control of his own destiny. "Gentlemen," he announced grandly, "I wash my hands of this weirdness." With that, he pushed off from the railing and swung down to the sandy ground beneath him.

Of course, it didn't occur to Jack that he had basically gone from one bad situation to another, both of which he really wasn't able to get out of, so his show of bravado was rather useless. Now, he found himself standing in the midst of an endless sea of sand. He could feel the heat rising off of the sand, the harsh glare of the sun blinding him.

"No wind." He muttered to himself, as he walked a few steps into the desolate desert. "Of course, there's no bloody wind. My soul I do swear for a breeze. A gust, a breeze, a tiny miniature lick."

He stopped suddenly, and more or less on impulse, looked down at his feet. There he saw a perfectly round, oblong rock, a rock which he was certain had not been there before. He beat down and picked it up, studied it for a moment, before declaring the obvious. "A rock." He then heaved back and threw the rock a few dozen feet away from him. That done, he turned and headed back for the _Pearl_, muttering incoherent things under his breath.

He stood staring at the _Pearl_, wondering exactly what he was going to do now, when he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was not alone. Someone or something was watching him. He ran his gaze around in a full circle, but there was not a single living soul in the Locker with him. For some unexplainable reason, his eyes were drawn downward and there he saw, the exact same rock.

Jack blinked. Why was getting the feeling that the rock was staring at him? He must truly be going mad. Waving his hands at the rock, he said, "Shoo." The rock, of course, did not move or speak in any way to acknowledge him.

Jack, after a few seconds turned and walked away. But the feeling of eyes upon him didn't fade. If anything, it seemed to increase. He stopped and looked down once more. Sure enough, there was the same rock, looking plain and innocent. But Jack, either because his mind had finally snapped or for some other reason of his own, wasn't so inclined to trust outward appearances. He once more picked up the rock and flung it as hard as he could out into the desert. The rock bounced, rolled and finally came to a stop some distance away. Jack did not see, however, that a few seconds after it landed, the rock suddenly cracked into several thin lines, sprouting long spindly legs, claws, and googly eye stalks. The rock hadn't been a rock at all, but rather a crab.

Jack wandered towards the front of the _Pearl_, continuing with his errant muttering. "Now we're being followed by rocks, never heard that one before." he stopped, observing a rope that was dangling from the _Pearl_'s bow. "Oh, a rope." He yanked on it, and the rope dropped down. A few seconds later, Jack was pulling and tugging on the rope, straining with all his might to move the _Pearl_ even a fraction of an inch. Of course, one man attempting to move a great bulk such as the _Pearl,_ but Jack was desperate. He had had enough of this scorching desert. He wanted to feel the open sea moving under his feet again, smell the salt air and hear the wind rushing through the sail of his ship as she danced upon the waves. He wanted to live again. He could not even speak with the _Pearl_, ever since landing in the Locker; she had been bone-numbingly silent. He wanted to see his wife, be able to hear and touch her in the flesh. He was sick of being dead. He wasn't even dead. He was stuck in the Locker, which had proved to be worse than death, it was hell.

With all these frustrations building up inside Jack Sparrow, it was no wonder that he finally had snapped. In actuality, this wasn't the first time he had attempted to drag the _Pearl_ from the Locker. But this was the first time he had had an audience.

The little white crab watched from a short distance, watching the futile struggling of Jack with its waving eyestalks. Jack, finally at the end of his strength, stopped and looked at the crab. Why did he get the feeling that he was being laughed at? That did it. Jack's resolve crumbled. How had he been brought this low, to be laughed at by a crab? It was all pointless, everything was pointless. In complete and total despair, Jack collapsed, finally having given up. The Locker had won.

Or so it appeared.

The small crab scuttled out into the desert, to what looked like even more little, round rocks. The crab waved its claws, uttering a few squeaks. As if they had been commanded, the dozens of rocks began metamorphosing into countless small white crabs. Once they were all more or less all ready, they crawled en masse to the high and dry _Black Pearl_.

Jack was stretched out into the sun, determined that he was just going to let the sun roast him alive. However, he began to feel a shadow crossing over into his face. Bemused, he opened his eyes. What he saw was the bow of _Pearl_ moving above him.

Jack, despite all his best efforts to move his ship in the past months, could hardly believe his eyes. He scrambled to his feet and stared at the bizarre sight before him.

The _Pearl_ was moving all right, thanks to the man hundreds of crabs who were crawling along underneath it, literally carrying the mighty _Black Pearl_ on their backs.

Jack stared at this sight for a long time. He was too stunned by this sight to say anything or even consider that he should follow or not. However, it at last occurred to him, that perhaps, just perhaps, there as a significant reason that his ship was moving. Perhaps someone had called these crabs; maybe he was no longer as alone as he had a t first believed.

This thought, combined with the fact that the _Pearl_ was passing and rapidly vanishing, caused Jack to come out of his stupor and dash madly after the _Black Pearl_.

Jack Sparrow had been in Davy Jones' Locker for a long time, for so long he had lost count of the days. But no more; Jack Sparrow would soon leave the Locker, and some might say, enter into even serious danger.

* * *

Hurray! Jack is back (or near it), and the story can finally get rolling properly. I know it was a long wait, but hopefully it was worth it. Just so everyone know, the multiple Jacks will be left i the Locker. I didn't really like that part of the third movie, though I guess I could understand it. I think it was mostly that the producers had an extra few thousand lying around and they wanted to say "look and see what we can do with special effects." One Jack is enough; he doesn't need annoying little copies of himself following him around, espcially when they add nothing to the story and they are not nearly as witty or cute as the original. Okay, I have that beef out of the way. There are plenty of more twists and turns coming your way in the story, so sit back and enjoy them. In the meantime, please drop a review and let me know how excited you are about Jack being back in action once more.

Next chapter: Jack encounters the group of his would-be rescuers, but when it turns out that Marie is not among them, will be so amenable to being rescued by them? And how do two pirate captains survive on one ship together? And what about Will and Elizabeth? What will be the unforseen conseuqnces of Jack's rescue when their secrets come into the open?


	17. Chapter 17: Rescue

Chapter 19: Rescue

The travelers had reached their destination. They had gone over the edge, and had ended up in other realm entirely. They didn't know how long or how far they had fallen, but the next thing that they had known they were struggling ashore, the wreckage of the destroyed _Hai Peng_ littered upon the desolate beach where they now found themselves.

Gibbs, who was one of the first to reach land, looked around him and saw not a sign of any living thing. "This truly is a god forsaken place."

Elizabeth confirmed this, as she came up beside him. "I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone."

"Aye," said Barbossa, who was standing a little ways off and alone among the crew, seemed the least effected by their descent. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

Will, who had just come one the shore in time to hear this last comment countered, rather irritated. "Does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

It was at that moment that several crabs began crawling into view. They seemed to appear from no where and they all headed straight to Tia Dalma and began crawling one by one under her skirts. The voodoo woman was holding one of the little white crabs in her hand, stroking its shell as if it were some kind of pet. "Witty Jack," she said, with a mysterious smile, "is closer dan you t'ink."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, than a sight unlike any that any of the crewmembers had ever seen came into view. The mast of the _Black Pearl_ appeared over one of the many high sand dunes that dotted the plains beyond the shore. More of the mighty ship rose into view, until it seemed as if the _Pearl_ were moving through a sea of golden sand. In reality, it was still being carried by white crabs. But the strangest sight of all was that of Jack Sparrow, who was standing at the very pinnacle of the mast, holding on as if nothing out of the unusual were happening. One thing that could be said for Jack Sparrow, he certainly knew how to make an entrance.

This unexpected entry was beyond anything which most of the bystanders had ever witnessed, especially among the Chinese crew. They had known about Jack's notorious reputation, but they had never seen it happening in reality. Tai Heung couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. All he could do was breath in a shocked whisper, "Impossible." But as Jack would probably say, it was not impossible, merely improbable

The _Black Pearl _carried by the white crabs at last rolled down into the seas, where she truly belonged.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama." Said Gibbs, when he saw the person who was approaching in a longboat a few moments later, "It's Jack."

He hurried forward to meet him, followed closely by several of the other members of the crew. Elizabeth started to go after them, a brief smile coming to her face, but then she faltered. She had hoped for this moment for so many months, not that it was here, she was struck suddenly by the fact that she was about to come face to face with the man that she had killed. What on earth was she going to say to him? And as she glanced back at Will, she couldn't help but notice that he was staring at with a look of anger and disappointment in his eyes. She was beginning to feel a little uneasy; perhaps this was not going to be as easy as she had thought it would be.

A few minutes later, Jack had pulled ashore in one of the Pearl's long boats. Gibbs and the rest of the displace crew came running up to him, Ragetti shouting as they did. "It's the Captain."

"A sight for sore eyes." Concurred Gibbs wholeheartedly.

However, Jack was in no mood to return the enthusiastic greeting. In fact, as he came striding up to them, it became evident that he was in high bad humor. "Mr. Gibbs!" He barked.

Gibbs immediately came to attention. "Aye, aye, Cap'n."

"I thought so." Said Jack, with regal disapproval, "I trust you can account for your actions than."

Gibbs' face went blank and he stared at Jack in uncertain confusion. "Sir?"

"There has been a perpetulant ad virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that, sir?"

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to respond to this. "Sir, you're… you're in Davy Jones Locker, Cap'n."

Jack froze when he heard this. His eyes flicked back and forth uncertainly. "I know that." he said, at last. "I know where I am and don't think I don't."

At that moment, Barbossa stepped forward. In greeting his old rival was what one would have expected from a person of Barbossa's nature, extreme sarcasm. "Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, Hector." Said Jack, seemingly delighted to see him after so many years. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember?" replied Barbossa, with ironic humor, "You shot me."

Jack seemed to consider this before he cheerfully said, "No, I didn't." He then caught her with his usual aplomb, "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." Tia Dalma smiled uncertainly, not quite sure how to take the "compliment," if it could be called such.

This whole thing could be called nothing other than strange. Jack's behavior was bizarre, even by Jack's definition. However, Jack had been in the Locker so long that the lines between reality and illusion, sanity and craziness had become increasingly blurred. Jack had, perhaps, always been a little crazy to begin with; he wouldn't have survived half as long at his life style if he hadn't been. However, the longer he had spent in the Locker, the more that craziness had gradually started to take over, until now, Jack thought he was in yet another of his endless fantasies. The absence of Marie seemed to prove this to him and he was partly reluctant to accept this scene before him as real mostly because she wasn't there.

Will picked up this, "He thinks we're a hallucination." He said, flatly.

Jack, as if noticing Will for the first time, came up to him and asked, "Tell me, William, have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel or, uh, rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No." answered Will, tartly.

"Well, than you wouldn't be here, would you?" said Jack, as if that had just confirmed his whole point. "So you can't be here. QED, you're not really here. And might I point out that the obvious absence of my wife in this little scenario is further proof that you can't be here. If you really were, she would be with you and I would have known it by now, but she's not. So, what do you expect me to believe?"

This was more than Elizabeth could bear to hear. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Jack," she said, finally making her presence known to the man that she had condemned to death mere months ago. "This is real, we're here."

Jack's eyes bugged out when he saw Elizabeth standing in front of her. It was as if something finally clicked back into place in his mind. It suddenly occurred to him that he had been speaking nonsense for the past few minutes and moreover, he had been trapped in Davy Jones' Locker for months.

He hurried back to Gibbs and muttered to him out of the side of his mouth. "The Locker, you say?"

"Aye." Replied Gibbs.

Before Jack could fully think this over, Elizabeth said behind him. "We've come to rescue you."

Jack turned around to face them. Now that he was beginning to feel like he some concept of reality again, he was also beginning to remember how he had ended up in the Locker in the first place. He was also painfully aware of the fact that he woman he loved wasn't there. And that realization added to his irate mood. In his current state of mind, perhaps he little bit of a right to be less than civil. "Really?" His voice was bitingly cold, sarcastic and angry. "That's very kind of you." he came towards them, "But since it would seem that I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones who need the rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." He was not about to be indebted to any of the people standing here, no matter what they might say to him.

"I see my ship." Said Barbossa, smugly and then pointed to sea and the _Black Pearl_. "Right there."

Jack pushed forward and shaded his eyes. "Can't spot it." He called back to Barbossa, must be a tiny thing lurkin' somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

The others came up and began to bombard Jack. "Jack," said Will, coming up to him with urgency. "Cutler Beckett had the heart of Davy Jones."

Elizabeth came to the opposite side of Jack. "He's taking over the seas."

"De song has already been sung," said Tia Dalma, almost as soon as Elizabeth was finished speaking. "De Bredren Court is called."

Practically everyone had crowded around Jack, and he was looking all around him in apparent disbelief, not more than a little overwhelmed by the presence of so many people. "I leave you people alone for a few minutes, an' look what's happened: Everything's gone to pot."

He managed to extract himself and move away from them. But Gibbs' desperate voice stopped him. "Aye, Jack the world needs you back somethin' fierce."

"And you need a crew." Added Will, with a touch of defiant annoyance.

Jack paused, turned around and glared at them all (but at four in particular) accusingly, "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." He pointed at Elizabeth.

Will's face suddenly registered disbelief and he turned to stare at Elizabeth, as did everyone else. Elizabeth, slightly ashamed and embarrassed, looked very much as if she would have liked to make some kind of excuse, but couldn't think of anything to say.

Jack found this reaction (particularly that of Will) with evident delight. "Oh," he said, with a wicked grin, "she's not told you, you'll have loads to talk about while you're 'ere." He turned towards Tia Dalma, "As for you."

Tia Dalma smiled at him flirtatiously. "Now, don't tell me, ya didn't enjoy it at de time."

Jack had to admit that she had a point. "Fair enough, all right, you're in." True, he needed a crew, but that didn't mean that he had to take everyone with him. As long as was in command of the situation, him having the _Pearl _and everything, he was going to pick who was leaving and who was staying. He went down the line, starting with Ragetti. "Don't need you, you scare me." He didn't seem to keen on Pintel either, and dismissed him with more a look and sound of distaste than any actual word. That brought him to Cotton and his ever present parrot. " Cotton, Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk too."

It was only than that he saw the rag-tag crew of Chinese pirates, who had been milling around in the background during this entire series of events, but whom Jack hadn't noticed until now. "Who are you?"

"Tai Heung," said the one who in charge, "These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

Tai Heung's answer was truly piratical. "With the highest bidder."

Jack grinned, "I have a ship."

Tai Heung nodded. "That makes the highest bidder."

"Good man." Jack began yelling orders to his new crew. "Weigh anchor, prepare to make sail."

The men moved out to obey his orders. Jack took out his compass, opened it and was met with the sight of the needle turning around and around in circles. As he shut the compass, he had to keep himself from screaming out in frustration. Why did this stupid thing never work for him right when he needed it the most?

"Jack," Barbossa's sweet, wheedling voice forced Jack to turn in his direction. Barbossa was holding the charts in his hand, a smug smile on his face. "Where are ya goin', Jack?"

The realization occurred to Jack that if he had no idea how to get out of the Locker than the fact that he had a ship would be virtually useless. It was clear to him that he had no choice but to take the other with him. Another thing was also clear to him, and it disturbed him greatly. If any of them were to get out of this alive, than he and Barbossa would have to face one of the toughest (and cruelest) tests they had ever faced: teamwork.

* * *

Teamwork for pirates is hard enough under the very best of circumstance. However, when the pirates who are forced to undergo this order happen to be two Captains, who both claim sovereignty of the same ship, the result could be nothing short of disastrous, not to mention confusing.

So it was in the present situation. Both Jack and Barbossa had a long and complicated history with the _Pearl_. Jack may have been the one to have first traded his soul for her, but Barbossa had been her Captain for ten long, cursed years. In their own separate opinions, the both believed that they had the superior claim, and that they should be the ones giving the orders, no one else.

No sooner had they gotten underway, then Barbossa started shouting orders, and Jack, seeing this and seeking to undermine his rival's authority in anyway he could, began repeating Barbossa's orders, while he was still saying them.

"Trim that sail!"

"Trim that sail!"

"Haul windward and brace the sheets!"

"Haul windward and brace the sheets!"

"Haul the pennant line!"

"Haul that pennant line!"

Barbossa, finally fed up, turned to face Jack and said, angrily, "What are ya doin'?"

"What are you doing?" Jack shot back, equally miffed in the present circumstances as Barbossa himself.

"What are ya doin'?"

"What are you doing?"

"No, what are ya doin'?"

"What are you doin-" Jack stopped, realizing that the argument wasn't gaining any ground. He tried to respond with what he felt was a perfectly logical argument. "Captain gives orders on the ship."

"The Captain of the ship is giving' orders."

Jack paused, than said, as if it were the only conclusions that Barbossa couldn't possibly argue. "My ship, makes me Captain."

"They be my charts."

"That makes you chart-man."

Suddenly, this rather silly argument, which was really accomplishing nothing of any value, was interrupted by another gruff voice, that was, astonishingly enough, loud enough to silence even Jack and Barbossa. "Stow it! The both o' you, that's an order. Ya understand?" The voice belonged to none other then Pintel. Both Jack and Barbossa (not to mention the rest of the crew within hearing distance), stared at him with black, disbelieving faces. Pintel's touch attitude evaporated rather quickly in the face of this silence, which really wasn't encouraging to his future leadership. "Sorry," he said, with an embarrassed smile, "I just thought that with the Captain issue in doubt, I might throw in my name for consideration. Sorry."

Having humbled himself properly, Jack and Barbossa could now focus their attention on more important issues, such as who would be going up the stairs to the stern first. As they moved past Pintel and Ragetti (engaged in a full-blown shoving match at the same time), Ragetti poked his friend and said, encouragingly, "I'd vote for ya."

"Yeah," murmured Pintel, who breathed out a sigh of relief that he had managed to escape so easily. In the present circumstances, perhaps being the Captain wouldn't be so great, after all.

* * *

Will found Elizabeth in the _Pearl_'s hold. She was sitting on the steps, staring stoically straight ahead at nothing, knowing he was there, but unable to acknowledge his presence. When Jack had revealed the true circumstances surrounding his death and the part that Elizabeth had played in it, Will's mind had whirled and tumbled in confusion. Everything that he had been striving for in the past few months seems now utterly futile. But that which disturbed him most of all was why Elizabeth had not told him? Why had she not told him everything? He would have understood, he would have forgiven and comforted. However, she had not told him, and now, he was unsure what it was she wanted from him.

He approached her and said, "You left Jack to the kracken." It was not a question.

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably and turned away. "He's rescued now, it's done with." And a part of her was relieved that she could say that it was over. The horrible thing which she had done was reversed, at last. But other feelings loomed to quell that relief. And one of them was her distress at the fact that Will didn't seem to be showing any signs of forgiving her. She had hoped that, once Jack was alive, Will might have been willing to hear why she had done it. But Jack blurting it would have only served to worsen her position. She was desperate for Will to understand her reasons for killing him. Daring to look back at him, she saw that she was no longer looking at her. Getting to her feet, she said, "Will, I had no choice."

Will did not blame her for her choice. The kiss he had thought was to convince had really been to coerce. He understood why she had done it, he could forgive her for that, but that was not what hurt him most. "You chose not to tell me." He pointed out, quietly.

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."

Will turned back to her. "But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought…" He stopped, not able to bring himself to say the words.

In a flash, Elizabeth suddenly realized everything. All this time, Will and his aloofness towards her, sometimes the pain showing through it. The little sparks of affection that made her believe there could still be some feeling there. All that hadn't come from him blaming her, it had come from another pain entirely, the pain of the heart rather then the mind. "You thought I loved him?" She murmured, softly.

Will couldn't answer that, but she saw all she needed to in his eyes. She turned to go back up the stairs, not wanting to face him anymore. Will caught her by the shoulder, pushing her against the bulkhead. The intense gaze in his dark eyes made it impossible for her to look away.

"If you make your choices alone," said Will, painfully, "how can I trust you?"

"It was not a question which Elizabeth could easily answer. With tears in her voice, she responded, "You can't."

She wriggled free of his grasp and vanished up the stairs as quickly as she could, leaving him as empty and as full of doubts, if not more so, then before.

Trust. The cornerstone of his and Elizabeth's relationship seemed to have been cracked beyond repair. They had both kept secrets from each other which never should have been hidden and those secrets had taken their toll. Will and Elizabeth's journey was not yet over. In fact, their road had just become much perhaps that much more difficult to travel.

* * *

Please drop a review after reading the chapter to let me know what you think. I am thinking that I might want to give a bit more stability to Will and Elizabeth while they are trapped in the Locker. I feel that the writers weren't really fair to them until the end, so I want to rectify that. Not sure how I will do that, but I will think of something.

Next chapter: More rivalry between Jack and Barbossa, and Elizabeth fulfills a promise. But everything else seems to pale in cmparision, when the _Black Pearl_passes through the sea of souls, and in the process stumbles across a familiar face and a terrible truth. The shadows of Weatherby Swann's true cause of death will be made known, but in the face of such a heart-rending tragedy, it may serve to bring Will and Elizabeth into a better understanding.


	18. Chapter 18: Passage of the Souls

Chapter 18: Passage of the Souls

Night fell upon the _Black Pearl_. In the Captain's cabin, which Jack and Barbossa had claimed possession of, and were now both subsequently occupying. Of course, as they had nothing else to do, they were continuing to trade insults with each other.

"I see you properly neglected to take care of me ship." Said Barbossa.

Jack looked behind him at the windows, some of which were still knocked out and shattered windows of the kracken attack. "What, this?" he asked, airily, "This is ventilating, clear out the stench of the previous occupant."

Barbossa shot Jack a glare and was about to give him worse when Gibbs suddenly appeared in the doorway. He had been feeling the tension between the two Captains and had been militarily precise in his orders and behavior. He stood at attention and asked smartly. "Headin', Cap'n?"

"Two degrees starboard." Jack replied, getting to his feet.

Barbossa immediately had an objection. "_I'm_Cap'n of the starboard side." He looked at Gibbs and said officiously, "Two degrees starboard." Jack could barely hide his outrage and Barbossa really didn't help matters when he grandly proclaimed, "The Cap'n will now take the helm."

This was too much for Jack, who, determined that Barbossa wouldn't get the better of him, dashed after, leaving Gibbs to mutter after them in apparent befuddlement. "Aye, Capn's."

It turned into a race between the two men to get to the helm first. Barbossa took one stair and Jack took the other. They each arrived at the wheel at nearly the exact same moment (a startled Cotton barely had time to get out of the way), there they stood on opposite sides of the wheel, staring straight ahead, but perfectly aware of the other regardless.

Barbossa, after a moment of stillness, reached up and turned the wheel exactly six inches to the right. Jack, after a second, turned the wheel six inches back to where it had been before. Barbossa turned the wheel again, more forcefully this time and Jack resisted the effort. It was not long before the two of them were literally hanging on the wheel, engaged in a futile tug-of-war over control of the _Pearl_.

It was in this rather interesting position that Elizabeth found them. She had been looking for an opportunity to talk to Jack nearly all day. Now because she believed that Jack would exactly relish her company, or she his. She had a promise to fulfill. "Jack, I need-" she had been coming up the steps, but when she saw the two Captains draped over the wheel, she stopped momentarily and stared at them.

"Luv, if you wouldn't mind…" said Jack, straining at the wheel, "I'm kind of in the middle of something' 'ere."

Elizabeth managed to regain her composure and said, "Jack, I need to talk to you."

"I don't think that we have all that much to talk about." muttered Jack, darkly.

"Jack, it's about Marie."

Jack let go of the wheel so quickly that the unexpected energy snapped and caused the wheel to spin rapidly, causing Barbossa to stumble back a few paces. Jack, for once, completely ignored Barbossa, his attention completely focused by what Elizabeth had said. "My wife, you say?"

"Yes, I need to tell you why she isn't here."

Jack's eyes grew suddenly serious and he looked down. "I see."

Elizabeth, seeing that Jack had leapt to the worst possible conclusion, said hurriedly, "Jack, it's not like that, she isn't dead. She's still alive. At least, the time I saw her, she was."

"Then where is she?" asked Jack, perhaps unaware of how utterly desperate he sounded. He could not even begin to describe how much he missed her. Now that he had been able to escape from that godforsaken Locker, he was becoming aware of how utterly alone he was, even in the presence of a crew. It was because the one person who understood him completely was not there, and so until now, he had had no idea where she was."

"Well, that's a bit complicated. But she asked me to tell you everything. So, I'll try."

"Tell me everything that you can. Why isn't she here? Why wasn't she with you when you came?"

Elizabeth didn't answer right away. She was not entirely sure that she understood what had happened with Marie herself, so she needed a moment to try and find words that would make sense. Finally she said, "The reason that Marie isn't here, Jack, is because she became a Captain in her own right."

She then proceeded to tell Jack everything, about the appearance of Emma and Ana Maria with the offer of the _Sea Queen_to take them to Tortuga, how Marie had seemed strangely attached to the ship from the moment that she had stepped onboard, and how that connection had deepened to the point where she had led a mutiny against Barbossa and taken over the _Sea Queen_. Jack was silent the entire time, and he remained silent a good many minutes after she had finished. His face was unreadable, and Elizabeth didn't know exactly what he thought of what she had told him.

When he, at last, spoke, he seemed unsure whether to be relieved or troubled. "Well, I'm glad that she is alive, and I can't say that I'm not proud of her for finally givin' Barbossa a taste of what it feels like to lose a ship. Still, I don't know what I think of her bein' Captain of a ship like that the _Sea Queen_."

"Why do you say that? I still don't really know what the _Sea Queen_ is supposed to be."

"The _Sea Queen_ is one of the ships that everyone says exists, but really can't say much more than that. It's not like the _Flying Dutchman_ which is shrouded in its own aura of stories and myths. It's the most well-known secret in the pirate community. The one thing that is definitively known is that she is incredibly mysterious. The _Sea Queen_ cannot be caught. It shows up, and then vanishes with almost no explanation whatsoever. But that's nothing compared to the Captains."

"What do you mean?"

"They say that the _Sea Queen_ chooses her Captain and that when she senses that person is near, none but the chosen person can take the helm or guide the ship. What's more, the women who become Captain of that ship, a change comes over them, they say that they're granted these supernatural powers, though no one really knows what those powers are."

"Jack, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. You don't need to worry that Marie will be changed so much beyond recognition."

"Perhaps, but she obviously valued becoming Captain of this ship than she did wanting to see me again."

It suddenly occurred to Elizabeth what was really bothering Jack. He was beginning to doubt that Marie had cared enough for him to come with others when he was rescued. He was feeling betrayed that she had not been the first person to greet him in the Locker, that he was now being forced to wait for her, and was not even sure if he would be able to see her again. It might have been a little illogical, but perhaps, if Jack could be accused of selfishness in this case, he could be forgiven considering the circumstances.

"Jack, Marie still loves you."

"Of course, she does, but not enough to risk the dangers of this journey to come and find me."

"That's not fair, Jack. She said that she regretted it more than anything not being able to come with us. And though I can't guess why she chooses the course that she did, I know that it wasn't because she was afraid. You know Marie better than anyone else; don't you know that she wouldn't have let anything interfere with recuing you unless she knew it was something of great importance?"

Jack was silent for a moment. "You're right, Elizabeth. I don't want to sound like I'm blaming her, but I can't help but think that…" He paused, as if trying to find the right words, than went on, "But if you are alone, completely and totally alone, you begin to find yourself longing for the people you're closest too. You wait for them; they are so close you can almost touch them. But they're just an illusion. And than when you get the chance and they're not there it's hard to be understanding."

Elizabeth stared at Jack; she had dreamed that he would ever speak like this. He was obviously feeling deeply the absence of Marie. Jack went on, "And if it's true what you have said, about her being Captain, than I can't help but think that she is lost to me again."

At that moment their conversation came to an abrupt end for something greater than themselves adjust been seen, a reminder that they were still very much, in the world of the dead.

Upon that trackless ocean, which no compass or mariner could navigate, there was a place where the souls of the dead at sea passed into never-ending darkness. These souls took on the forms of people riding in little longboats, a lantern at the prow to light their way. Underneath them, ghostly phantoms of mermaids and mermen sang in a haunting harmony, a dirge for the dead. Contrary to what the old legends would want us to believe, the beautiful singing of Merfolk is not to cause great ships to wreck. Rather, it is their singing which grants those souls at rest as they depart from this world. And upon that endless journey, it is the echoes of that song which keep the souls at peace. The passage of the souls was more solemn than sad, for these souls had been lost a long time. The time for mourning had passed.

It had long been the task of the _Flying Dutchman_to take up where the Merfolk left off, to guide the souls to their final resting place. That was until Davy Jones had been failed by Calypso. The place had been held by him for far too long and now he was no more deserving of the purpose than he was now able to carry it out. He had no heart, so he could feel no compassion for the dead.

So these souls had floated upon this sea for an untold length of time, some lucky few managed to find their place. But for the most part, the souls just wandered on in their endless journey.

None of the crew, save one perhaps, knew fully what was going on. One they became aware of what was going on, they all started at first in far and surprise. Gibbs even approached the side of the _Black Pearl_ armed with a gun. However, Will stopped him before he did anything he would later regret.

"They're not a threat to us." He looked to Tia Dalma, who alone would know truly. "Am I right?"

"We are not'ing but ghosts to dem."

"It's best just let them be." Agreed Barbossa, for one being thoroughly serious.

In a short time, the _Pearl_ was floating in and amongst the numerous boats. The unfortunate souls who were aboard them paid the _Pearl_ no heed, nor acknowledged the massive black ship in any way. No matter how raucous and brawny the crew might have been under ordinary circumstances, they were silent and respectful as they watched the souls pass by. They could not help but feel that they were witnessing a sight which few mortals had ever beheld.

Most of the souls were strangers to them, men, women and children, of all races and nations, united in the one debt that none can escape paying. However, there was yet one in that vast number who was familiar to one person onboard.

Elizabeth suddenly saw in the numbers of longboats, that her father was riding in one them. A smile instantly lit her face and she said, "It's my father, we've made it back. Father, father, here, look here!"

He did not respond at first, and Elizabeth, who was so relieved at seeing her father as she thought, safe after such a long time, did not think at first of the implications which him being here meant. Jack, however, did. He stepped up to Elizabeth and told her softly, "Elizabeth, we're not back." Elizabeth turned to look into Jack's dark eyes, eyes that were strangely heavy with sorrow. It was only than that the terrible truth started to dawn on her.

It had already occurred to nearly everyone else. Will tried to warn Elizabeth, but before hr could say anything, Elizabeth shouted once more. "Father!"

At least, Weatherby Swann looked at her, surprised to see is daughter in this otherworldly place, and frightened as well that she had somehow shared his fate. "Elizabeth, are you dead?"

The former Governor of Port Royal was moving slowly past the _Black Pearl_ and Elizabeth was forced to move along the _Pearl_'s side to keep up with her father. She knew inwardly what was happening, but everything within her was wildly trying to deny it. She numbly shook her head to her father's inquiry.

That seemed to relieve the Governor. "I think I am." He murmured. The idea did not seem to give him any fear or pain. He merely accepted it with almost resigned grace. He was even smiling a little. He had been dead for some time and he had come to accept it.

Elizabeth, however, did not share the same feeling. "No, you can't be." She said, feeling herself beginning to panic.

Weatherby did even seem to hear her. He appeared lost in thought, trying hard to remember the last few moments of his life. "There was this chest, you see. At the time it seemed so very important to him, to James."

"Father," cried Elizabeth, desperate for her father to listen to her.

But Weatherby continued on, although he had not noticed her interruption. "And a heart. It was James who told me that if you stabbed the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman_ must have a Captain. He said it was the key to his plan and his redemption. He came so close, but than Emma and Beckett." His eyes grew distant, as if he were reliving his last memory. "He was going to kill her. I had to do something. There was pain, than darkness. I must have fallen asleep. Than I woke up here." He at last turned his eyes to Elizabeth, smiling, almost relieved. "And here I am."

The truth was now all to clear to Elizabeth, but she refused to accept that it could ever end this way. No, it could not be over. Her father couldn't dead. She called out to any of the crew who would listen. "Someone cast a line." She turned back to her father, begging him desperately, "Come back with us."

Marty had moved to grab a coil of rope, but he was not moving fast enough for Elizabeth. Her father was almost past the ship, her time was slipping away. Rushing over to Marty, she snatched the rope from him and dashed back to the rail.

All this time, Will had been watching Elizabeth, feeling like his heart was about to shatter like hers. Never mind the rocky ground that their relationship had been experiencing, he would still have given his all to protect Elizabeth, only this time, there was absolutely nothing he could do. If only there was some way he could help, some way he could make Elizabeth's pain less.

As if sensing his thoughts, Tia Dalma looked up at him and murmured in a mysterious voice. "A touch of destiny."

Elizabeth, meanwhile, had thrown the line to her father's boat, holding onto the other end; she called to him, "Take the line."

But Weatherby did not even see the line. His gaze was locked on Elizabeth, his eyes shining with love, sadness, and pride. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth. I've scolded you so much, for breaking the rules. But you were always the daughter I wanted. I did say that enough. I'm sorry. Be blessed my child, both you and Emma."

"Father, take the line!"

But it was too late; his eyes still locked on Elizabeth, Weatherby did even notice the line slipping out of the longboat.

Elizabeth broke at this moment, screaming and sobbing incoherently. Her mind had moved beyond all sense of logic, she dropped the line and ran for the stern of the ship. Will, to his horror, saw that she was preparing to jump from the _Black Pearl_, in a vain effort to get at her father.

"She must not leave de ship!" cried Tia Dalma

Will needed no more warning, he was already moving. Dashing after Elizabeth, he was forced to physically pull her off the ship's rail.

Weatherby called out to his daughter one last time as his boat moved past the _Black Pearl_ into the darkness beyond. "I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?"

When she heard this, Elizabeth stopped struggling and collapsed, sobbing into Will's arms. The terrible truth was clear to her and she could no longer deny it. Her father was dead.

Will, cradling Elizabeth in his arms, seeking to offer any comfort he could, looked at Tia Dalma, "Is there any other way?"

Tia Dalma shook her head sadly, as the last of the souls disappeared into the night. "Him at peace."

* * *

Sometimes, it takes the very worst of tragedies in order to bring about a healing that is so desperately needed. The death of Weatherby Swann had not been in vain. Will and Elizabeth could very well have kept on going in their separation, reluctant to take the necessary steps to come back together. But the death of her father, made them both see that there were more important things in life, and that life itself was extremely fragile, and could pass easily; all it took was a single bullet, or a sword to the heart.

Will took Elizabeth below the _Black Pearl_, supporting her weight, because she was too spent from her emotions to make the journey on her own. When they got to her cabin, she curled up on her bunk, and though no tears appeared on her face, it was plain from the look her face that her heart had ceased it's weeping. Will might have left her alone had he still harbored his old suspicions and jealousies, but now, he found that he could not. It had been a long time since he had seen Elizabeth so terribly hurt. In fact, she seemed more like the little girl he had known all those years ago when they had first met. Seeing her like this, so powerless and sad, stirred the old feelings of protectiveness and tender devotion which had always been there, but which he had tried so hard to bury over the past few months, thinking that they were no longer his to feel.

"Elizabeth," he said tenderly, as he put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry." A catch came to his throat and he suddenly realized that he was sorry for more than just Elizabeth's loss. "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

He did not need to say what it was he was asking pardon for. He was apologizing for the past few months, for every moment that Elizabeth had had to suffer alone, while he had turned away. Even with the best of intentions, it had still been wrong for him to not try and realize the truth.

Elizabeth turned her tear-stained face to him, and in his eyes, she, at last saw the Will that she had been missing for so long, the Will she had always known. Despite the pain she felt, a part of that had seemed dead or asleep for a very long time jumped back to wonderful life when she realized that the man she loved had come back to her. "It's me who needs to ask forgiveness, Will. It's all my fault. I should have told you everything."

Will had to smile. "We can blame ourselves so readily, why must we dwell on them then?"

Elizabeth also smiled a little. She reached up and took hold of the hand that was on her shoulder. Their fingers intertwined as they had done hundreds of time before, only this time it seemed to promise so much more. It was a sign that the past was laid to rest and they would begin anew.

"I love you." said Will.

"I love you." Elizabeth replied, "Please, don't leave me tonight, Will." When she saw Will's hesitation, she quickly clarified, "I don't want that, Will. I just want to know that you're not going to leave me alone."

Will's hand cupped her cheek. "I'll never leave you, Elizabeth. I will be watching over you, always."

Will did watch over Elizabeth that night, as he had done for many nights over the last few months. Only this time, he believed that when the sun rose, he would not have to steal away.

* * *

Hurray! Will and Elizabeth are together again. I had to put in a little moment between them. It was sort of skimmed over in the movie. We also got a hint of how Weatherby Swann was really killed. Stay tuned, there is more to come on that score. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. Please read and review.

Next chapter: We leave Jack and company escaped from the Locker, but still trapped in the world beyond, and catch up with Marie and her band. Emma's flashback is about to start. What will happen when Beckett captures her and Marie? With Marie sent to the _Dutchman_, Emma has only herself to rely on to make things right. In the process, she will discover joy beyond measure, and heartbreak too deep for words.


	19. Chapter 19: Reflections

Chapter 19: Reflections

Emma Norrington had never expected her life to go like this. Indeed, the way her journey had turned out was the complete opposite of anything she had ever imagined it would be.

It had been almost a year since this whole thing had started. That one fateful day when Lord Cutler Beckett had shown up to disrupt the wedding of Will and Elizabeth. It seemed almost another life time entirely. And since that time, how much had happened and how much had changed.

On that day, her happy, dream-like existence had come to an end and she had been forced to face the ghosts of her past. The reappearance of Lord Cutler Beckett back into her life had caused her nothing but pain and disgust. It had not helped that he was still in love with her and had not been above pressing his suit despite her married state. And then, when James had disappeared in his task to protect Elizabeth, she had been left to follow her own way.

It was then that she had decided to use Beckett's obsession with her to her own advantage. She had let him think that she really wanted his attentions, and he had completely fallen for it. The things she had found out had horrified her. Beckett was not only aiming to control the Caribbean, he wanted to control all points of the compass, as much as he could get his hands on. And he was going to use the heart of Davy Jones to achieve that.

But in order to get everything this much information from him, she had been forced to go down a path from which there had seemed no return. Beckett had asked her to marry him, and she had seen no alternative but to accept. What she had learned of Beckett's plans was nothing compared to having to endure his salacious advances. When she had accepted his proposal in order to gain information, she had realized that she had gone too far to turn back.

Everything had seemed utterly hopeless, until a light had dawned from the most unexpected of places.

On the very evening of the day that she had accepted Beckett's proposal, she had received a visit from a woman named Ana Maria Pellar. She had offered Emma the chance of escape and hope. She had accepted, knowing it was the only way that she would be able to get away from Beckett. She had not expected to find a deeper purpose by joining the crew of the _Sea Queen_. Little could she have known that she had a power which had been with her since childhood, the power of communication with the mystical Merfolk, which had proven to be a very great advantage in the last few months. Ever since Marie had been chosen as Captain of the _Queen_, she had often relied upon Emma's gifts for advance plans.

Despite the fact that she was now safe from Beckett, Emma could not entirely rest easy. Her gentle nature had often been tested because of the necessary violence which she had been witness too. Emma knew that there were times when arms needed to be taken up in order to stand up for justice and protect what was right. Still, she would have infinitely preferred that she had not been the one chosen to do it.

There was one event especially that stood out for her, that had been the greatest test of her courage and resourcefulness, and strangely, had also been the event which had graced with the greatest blessing she could have asked for. She had been thinking of that event for the past few days. The knowledge of what her future would be had made her think on the past. And as she played those fateful events over in her mind, she found that despite all the heartbreak, there was not a single moment that she would have changed. Sometimes, things are meant to be; we are but the players of a limited story. What we do with our time, though, can have all the difference in the world.

_TWO MONTHS PREVIOUSLY_

Marie had had misgivings about stopping in the South American port. She had known that it could be potential spot for trouble, since the East India Trading Company had a post there. however, she had had no disturbing visions to give her any good reason to avoid it. Moreover, the _Sea Queen_, though a special ship, was still crewed by living people, who needed the necessities of food and water to survive. The _Sea Queen_ had been running dangerously low on supplies for awhile; any longer and the crew would be unable to keep on working at peak efficiency.

So, Marie had made the choice to stop there for supplies, but had insisted that the _Queen_ take shelter in a hidden cove, so that the inhabitants of the small fort would not discover her. It had only been expected to be a short mission, but somehow, something had gone terribly wrong.

Marie was supposed to go with the last boat back to the _Sea _Queen. She would wait for over two hours for Emma and Ana Maria. But when Ana Maria had at last appeared, it had been with a bad wound on her arm and a sobering story that changed all of Marie's plans. She had told Marie that she and Emma had been making their way back to the meeting place, when they had been set upon by Company soldiers. They had tried to fight their way out, but there had been too many. Emma surrounded and with no chance of escape, had all but forced Ana Maria to return alone. It was only at that point that Marie knew that whatever was coming, she had not seen, because she was not meant to prevent it, for that was the only drawback of her power. Events set in motion here would very likely affect the rest of what was to happen. But despite the fact that she knew that she was heading directly into trouble from which she would not be able to return, she would not have been able to leave Emma to a fate worse than death. She knew that if the Company were here, Beckett most likely was as well. She would not leave Emma in his grasp.

Thusly, she had given Ana Maria an order to return to the _Sea Queen_ and if she and Emma had not returned in an hour, they should leave and make directly for Port Royal, where they would most likely be taken. She had given Ana Maria no time to argue, but had left, hoping that she would be strong to endure what was to come.

What followed next hardly needs details. Suffice it to say that Marie was indeed taken by Company troops, and quickly found herself reunited with Emma, but both of them as unable to escape as they would have liked. They were not put into a prison however. Oh no, Beckett had other plans for them.

That was how they had been sent to the _Endeavour_, the lead flag ship for the East India Company, and it was there that they were brought face to face with their respective nightmares, for waiting for them aboard the ship were known other than the Lord of the East India Trading Company and the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

Cutler Beckett had not changed at all from the last time that Emma had seen him, but that was hardly a surprise, truthfully, she would not have expected anything different. She was struck speechless with horror by the sight of Davy Jones. Marie had told her about him, but not even she had imagined such a nightmarish mix of man and best, with the beast slowly, but surely eating up whatever humanity might have been left.

Beckett approached Marie, his black eyes glittering like diamonds. He was ecstatic, triumphant at his victory, and his voice was full of boastful glory. "Ah, Marie Sparrow, at last we meet. I have heard much about you from several sources. I regret, though, that it must be under such circumstances as this."

Marie, to her credit, did not rise to the bait. All she said in response to Beckett's statement was, "Cutler Beckett, I've heard a lot about you, as well. I must confess that I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little taller." (AN The first and probably only time that I will make a jab at Beckett's height. I couldn't help it, it was an open door)

Her remark apparently hit home, as Beckett's face flickered with something like tight anger, but before she could say anything in response, he turned his attention to Emma. Instantly, his face changed. He advanced upon her, like a predator upon its intended prey. The look in his eyes made Emma's skin crawl. "So, Emma, we meet again, in what seems to be the most unlikely of places. And may I say, it is a most unexpected pleasure."

He tried to take one of Emma's hands to offer a mocking kiss of gallantry, but she withdrew her hands and took a step back from him, though not all out of fear, more because she wanted to put as much distance between them as she could. She refused to give him any sort of satisfaction. She would not let herself be afraid of him any longer.

Beckett's face flashed a scowl for half a second, before it settled back into its regular smooth politeness. "It is a pity to see you having fallen into such company." He gestured towards Marie, who looked tense and angry at Beckett's attitudes towards Emma. "But I am sure that will soon be remedied."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Emma.

"Call it an educated guess." Said Beckett, "Believe me, you'll see sense in time." He turned to address a familiar face, "Commander Gillette, take Emma to my cabin, and treated with all courtesy until I join her." Looking at Emma, he gestured for her to follow Gillette, "Go on, my dear. I'll be with you accordingly." He said, in that sickly smooth tone that made her wants to wretch. But she carefully hid her reactions. She had no intention of giving him any satisfaction. Instead, she raised her head regally, and walked towards the cabin without even deigning to look at her armed escort.

As she passed by her, Marie tried to lunge out of the grasp of the people who were holding her, but Emma stopped and looked at her, "Don't, Marie. There isn't anything you can do. I'll be fine. I can do this."

Marie watched Emma go, and she could only hope that her dear friend was not expecting too much of herself. Almost as soon as Emma was out of sight, Beckett's entire manner seemed to change. His face showed a sadistic glee which was truly sickening and he turned to Marie with a cold smile of triumph. "Very admirable of you, defending her. But of all the lives on this ship, the one you should be most concerned with is your own."

"Really?" Said Marie, with feigned boredom, "are you going to tell me my fate, or will I have to wait for it be a surprise?"

Beckett came forward until he was face to face with her. "I should like to hang you when we return to Port Royal. You and your little ship have been quite a delay in my plans and I should like nothing better than to have you out of the way. However, you are far more valuable to me alive than dead, _Lady_ Sparrow." His use of the word "Lady" caused Marie's eyes to widen in surprise. How could he have known her title, and even if he had known about it, why would he have deigned to use it? Beckett beamed her a patronizing smile, "You don't honestly think that I was ignorant of the professed Brethren Court, of what supposed aristocracy your husband claimed from it?"

"You know about the meeting of the Brethren Court?"

As soon as she said those words, Marie instantly wished that she had left them unspoken. Beckett's eyebrows rose and he said, in a voice that oozed satisfaction. "Ah, so it is true that they are meeting, after all? I have heard rumors but nothing definite until now. How very fascinating. All the major pirate lords of the seas in one place, ripe for the picking, such an opportunity. Thank you, Lady Sparrow; you have been most helpful already."

Marie inwardly cursed herself for having walked straight into Beckett's trap. She was going to have to be careful from this time forth what words passed her mouth.

Beckett went on. "But, of course, you must realize that knowing they are to meet is useless if one does not know _where_ they are to meet. And, of course, being the wife of a man like Jack Sparrow must make you a very knowledgeable person about the inner workings of the Brethren Court. All the members, what they are like, where they are stationed. If one is to defeat one's enemy, one must know one's enemy, do you not agree?"

Marie knew that she had to play her cards carefully. She didn't know half the information that Beckett wanted, but if she revealed that for a moment, he might see no more use for her and kill her anyway. She had to bluff.

Her eyes were flickering with sapphire green fires, and the anger in them was not all bluff. "What makes you think I will tell you anything?"

"Oh, but you won't be telling it to me." He cut a glance at Davy Jones, who had been standing silently by the entire time. "I believe that the two of you have met."

Marie and Davy Jones locked eyes and there passed between the two of them an unspoken hatred, whose depth was that of the sea. They each had good reason to feel that way, if such hatred can be said to have any reason attached to it. Such as it was, it was obvious that the two of them had nothing to say. "I see that you do." said Beckett, who seemed amused by what he was observing, "Davy Jones, I am having Marie Sparrow over to your custody for the time being. See to it that you do not kill her, but you have my permission to go to any lengths beyond that to get her to talk."

Davy Jones was not the kind who normally enjoyed taking orders. In fact, he loathed Beckett and everything that the man stood for. But this time, the others which he was being given were such that it would be a pleasure to carry out. He came towards Marie in his singular shuffling gait. The look on his level face caused Marie to shudder despite herself.

"So, we meet again, Marie Sparrow." He told her, "I'm quite pleased to be able to give ye the opportunity to take advantage of my hospitality."

"Yes, and hopefully she will be more inclined to enjoy it than her brother." Said Beckett. Davy Jones turned and looked at Beckett in shock. "Oh, didn't you know, Jones? Before Marie Sparrow was called Lady Sparrow, she was known as Miss Turner."

Jones looked at Marie and took a step closer, his cruel, animalistic gaze scrutinizing her closely. "Turner! The whelp who tried to trick me all those months ago?"

"I am his twin sister." Said Marie, levelly.

Jones' eyes narrowed and he glowered at her, hatred burning in his eyes at the woman who bore the two names that he despised the most of any on earth. "Turner and Sparrow? All in the same person."

"And I am proud to have that distinction."

"What a pity than he fell to the kracken only a few short months ago." said Jones, a few of his tentacles coming up to slide their way across Marie's face. She shuddered and took a step back. Jones grinned evilly, clearly enjoying her discomfort. "How sad for you, to lose your husband and your brother in such a short period of time."

At this, Marie turned to look at him, a smug smile actually appearing on her lips. "That's where your wrong, Davy Jones. Will is alive. I'm afraid that your little pet didn't manage to succeed in devouring him."

In her moment of defeat, Marie had managed to score a small victory. Davy Jones seemed to stare at her, his eyes growing colder and crueler by the minute. The news of Will's death was some of the worst tidings that Davy Jones would ever receive.

Beckett did not seem to be pleased by the news either, though he regarded Turner's survival as more an inconvenience than anything else. "That is an unfortunate turn of events. However, it matters little. You are a far more valuable hostage." He turned to Jones, "Take her." He looked one last time at Marie and bowed mockingly, "Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you, Lady Sparrow. I regret that now I must take my leave, do have a pleasant stay with Davy Jones."

He turned and was striding back to the _Endeavour_, when suddenly Marie's voice called out, "Cutler Beckett," There was something in the tone of her voice which caused him to stop. Glancing back at her, he saw that there was a weird look in her eyes, a piercing, all-knowing gaze that seemed to hold a hint of the supernatural, eyes that saw more secrets than he could ever hope to gain. "Cutler Beckett," Marie repeated, her voice resembling a knell of some impending doom. "You are going to die. You are going to die by no human hand, but by your own pride will be responsible for it. Just when you think you have found victory, it will be swallowed by certain defeat. The East India Trading Company will be your shroud. And all your glory, all your achievements will crumble, paling in comparison with the superior might of the sea."

The air was still after she had spoken these grim words. Davy Jones and his crew seemed to shift uncomfortably, as though a foul and cold wind had blown over them. And Lord Cutler Beckett felt something like a cold shudder pass over him. He did not know why, but there had been something in those words, which had, for a moment, made him experience fear for the first time in his life. He was able to conceal it. However, even he could not stop his voice from shaking a little when he spoke. "You are as mad as your husband if you think such idle threats can move me."

Marie was breathing hard and she blinked her eyes, as if she had just come out of a trance. Shaking her head a few times to clear it, she glanced up at Beckett, and saw what so few others would have been able to see. "Perhaps they are idle threats to you, but it is truth. Beckett, your hour of death has already been chosen for you, and try as you might, you cannot escape it." With that, she turned and began walking towards the hulk of the _Dutchman_, prodded there by two of Davy Jones' crewmembers.

She left behind her Beckett who, for the first time that he had stepped foot in the Caribbean, terrified and unsure.


	20. Chapter 20: Revulsion

Chapter 20: Revulsion

Emma was escorted into the main cabin of the _Endeavour_. There, the guards withdrew and left her, locking the door solidly behind them. Alone, she scrutinized her surroundings. The _Endeavour_'s main cabin seemed more like an office for planning a war than a living space. Maps were scattered everywhere, large and small, detailed with extremely precise positions. And over all these maps swarmed small figures of vessels and men, lined up intricate patterns, almost like chess pieces on a board. Dominating it all was an immense world globe set into the table. Emma shuddered. Evidence of Beckett's plans to control the seas was all around her.

She did not have to wait long in solitude. Not many minutes had passed until Beckett breezed through the doors. "I do hope you have not found your reception unwelcome."

Emma eyes him levelly. She was not sure what to expect from Beckett. Was he aware of her deception? Did he still have feelings for her? She didn't know how he could, but stranger things had happened. And with Beckett, one could never be sure. Either way, she saw no reason why she should respond to him as she had once done. She wasn't sure if even she had the self-control for that. "That depends on what you mean by reception. If you mean strictly the fact that you have taken prisoner my friend, than no, I'm afraid not."

"It's a pity to hear you say that, Emma." Said Beckett, "I had hoped you would have been sensible of my purpose."

"You will have to forgive me, Lord Beckett, but I am not capable of reading minds. What exactly is your purpose?"

"It's quite simple, really, but it goes back a few months ago to your first instance of disappearance. I was not at all sure where you had gone. But I was able to learn that you had fallen in with some rather questionable past friends. I refer, of course, to Marie Sparrow and William Turner, along with many others, who, I might add, have all been declared outlaws by The Crown. Among them is your own sister, Elizabeth Swann. You might be interested in knowing that your name has not been added to the list."

"I'm touched," said Emma, with smoldering sarcasm.

"The reason that your name has not been added," Said Beckett, as though he had not been interrupted at all, "is because I have said that you have been held under duress for the past four months, held captive by the very people that you thought you could trust."

"How truly heartbreaking." Said Emma, "But when the villain writes the story, you can expect how he will portray those against whom he is fighting."

She had not said what Beckett had hoped she would. His tone changed, so subtly that it was hard to hear. But to Emma, it was all too obvious. Beckett's mask was beginning to slip, and it was a terrifying sight. There was no mercy in that gaze, no compassion, only cold ruthlessness, pride and anger that was were beginning to gain control of Beckett. In that moment, Beckett was more like the devil than a man. But, Emma, despite the fact that he was glaring at her darkly, met his gaze steadily. She was not afraid of him anymore, she found. In fact, she felt strangely light. Before there had been so many suffocating masks which she had been forced to wear in his presence. Now, the situation had changed. She no longer had to hide what she thought of him.

"Allow me to ask one question, Emma: what game were you playing at all those months ago, or were you even playing one?"

"Do you honestly expect me to answer that?"

"There are ways to make you talk, Emma. I can promise you that continued resistance will force me to use them."

Emma knew that he meant it, so she decided to give him a straight answer. Besides, she had nothing to hide from him. "I was playing your game, my lord." She said, simply. "Lying to get what I wanted, playing upon weaknesses, turning any situation I could to my advantage, getting you to tell me as much as you could so I could use it against you."

"I see." said Beckett, after a moment silence, "You were spying on me. And what were you hoping to gain by it?"

"Maybe I gained nothing, but the knowledge that I have, at last, become your equal." Beckett snarled and turned away from her, walking to his desk. Emma followed him. "And I did succeed on that point, because if you really had known what I ws doing you would not have revealed half so much."

Beckett whirled around to face her. "You still failed, Emma. I have won. None can stand against me or hope to defeat the power of the East India Trading Company."

"As long as there is freeman in these waters than you will never have full control of the Caribbean, or the rest of the world for that matter.'

Beckett scoffed. "If it is the Brethren Court to which you refer, than I assure you, those hopes will prove to be fruitless. They will be crushed."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I control the _Flying Dutchman_, the ultimate weapon. Surely you saw the way that Jones was following my orders, and surely you remember a little item that I spoke of at one of our last meetings. I said that I would control all four points of the compass, and that is exactly what I will be able to do, because I have this." He pointed to a small, ornately carved chest that was on top of his desk. Emma stared at it and in the ensuing moments of silence, she clearly heard the distinct, sound of a disembodied heart. She stared at Beckett in sickened astonishment.

"So, that's your weapon, is it?"

"Whoever controls the heart of Davy Jones controls the _Flying Dutchman_. Emma, he is unstoppable, there is nothing now that can stand in the way of the Company's plans, nothing and no one, least of all a rag-tag mob of sea-bound outlaws." He came back towards her. "And do you have any idea what you have done by allying yourself with them? You have signed your own death warrant." He took her suddenly by the shoulders and pulled her so close that they were only inches apart. "But, it doesn't have to end like this, though, Emma, you can change this. Marry me and all this will be forgotten."

Emma's was amazed. "You still think you con convince me to marry you after all that has happened? All you know I've done. You are blinder than I thought." She wrenched herself free from his grasp, a move which seemed to startle him. "Do you think that anything in this world or the next could ever induce me to accept you of all men? What could you possibly give me that would be of any value?"

Beckett was staring at Emma in mounting shock. The woman he saw and heard before him was transforming into a total stranger. Gone was the gentle, docile, seemingly easily persuadable lady, replaced by woman who was all strength and unwavering conviction. Never, in all his life would he have believed Emma capable of this.

So great was his astonishment that for a moment he had no answer to give, the first time in his life that Cutler Beckett had been made speechless by the powers of a woman. When he did find words, they did not answer Emma's question directly, but rather went to the one thing that Beckett thought would be able to persuade her. "Think of what you have lived with all these years. Can you not see how that man who had the audacity to claim your hand is unworthy of you? An uncouth, middle-class boy, who never should have thought to aim so high. All the advantage has been on his side, while you deserved so much better."

"What do you know of what I deserve, Beckett? It was me who could not deserve James. He could have had anyone, but he chose me, even over my sister. You know _nothing_ about me, you never have and you never will."

"Oh, Emma, how little you have seen of the world and the men in it. I would have been more than good enough for you, more than enough to satisfy all of your deepest desires."

Emma suddenly began to laugh, and the sound seemed alien even to her ears. It was the sound of scorn and derision. "I can assure you, Beckett, you would never have been _quite_ good enough for me." She spat, he eyes blazing with rage, as her true hatred for Beckett at last was made clear to him. "I could barely stomach the sight of you, Lord Cutler Beckett. The only way I could endure your company, your touch, was to imagine that you were my husband. Though I can tell you that you were an extremely poor substitute."

It has been said that there is a very fine line between love and hate, and sometimes one can be so intertwined with the other it becomes impossible to distinguish them. In the time that it took Emma to speak these words, Beckett experienced that same transformation. He did not know the woman before him, but his desire to have her still ran like an infection in his veins. He would have her, and if she did not come quietly, than he would use force and damn what happened after. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't you see, Emma, that I am the only thing that stands between you and death? Reject me now, as you did all those years ago and this time you won't be able to run. There is nowhere for you to hide, no one that you can run to." He shook her roughly, as if trying to drive his point home. "Come to your senses, Emma. This is the end. You have no other choice."

"I would rather die. I will never marry another man while I am the wife of James Norrington."

Beckett released her, pushing her away from him. "And you cannot hide behind that. Your husband is dead."

For the first time, Emma did not have any sort of comeback. "What did you say?"

"Your husband is dead." Beckett repeated, with unfeigned relish.

Emma back away from him, shaking her head vehemently. "No, I don't believe you."

"Emma, he is dead, if I say he is dead. There is no getting around it. Deny it as much as you like, you have lost him."

However, Emma had begun to rally her spirits. And she was not yet so lost in despair that she had lost her ability to read people, to know the truth of a statement, even when spoken with such artful deceit. Any other person might have taken the whole speech on the surface, never bothering to pay attention to its smaller parts. But Emma was able to catch something in his words which gave her extra strength and resolve. "You are lying, My Lord. My husband is dead if you say he is, is it then? That you only means you can say it, it does not make it true just yet."

Beckett's eyes widened, and for a second, it seemed like he faltered. The ploy that he had used so many times to trick information out of opponents had now been turned against him by the most unlikely person imaginable. Whether he would have liked to admit it or not, Beckett had found his match in Emma.

"Emma, you are living in an illusion."

She raised her head and glared at him regally. "If this is an illusion than I would prefer to live here instead of the real world."

Beckett's face twisted into an angry snarl, and he stepped forward as if to strike her, but he somehow restrained himself. "You have your choice before you, Emma. Soon, you will either make it, or I will make it for you. See to it that what ever course you choose, it is the right one." He called out, "Guards." The men who had been standing guard at the door entered, along with Mercer. "Take Mrs. Norrington to the brig. See to it that you treat her with all courtesy, as much as our meager accommodations may serve a lady of her rank."

As the guards moved to stand behind her, she cut him a look. "In answer to your previous question, I fear that I must say your hospitality leaves much to be desired."

Beckett gave her a rather sour smile. "We all have our own beds to lie in, Emma. For you, however, you have a choice as to which one you will rest better in." he bowed mockingly. "Until we meet again, madam."

Emma did not deign to even acknowledge the gesture. She merely turned and stalked gracefully out of the room, followed closely by the two guards.

Once he was alone, Beckett immediately poured himself a glass of port. "I assume that you heard every word." He said to Mercer, who had appeared behind him, and had been listening outside the room for the entire conference.

"Yes, sir. Do I interpret rightly that you intend some untimely accident to befall Admiral Norrington when we return to Port Royal?"

"Yes, and the sooner the quicker will be best. He has become far too inquisitive of late, and I cannot risk him finding out that Emma is, in fact, alive. His death will be an asset to me." He looked at Mercer. "Could she have betrayed me, Mercer?"

Mercer merely stared at Beckett. What he had predicted all those months ago had indeed turned out to be the truth. However, Mercer knew that this wasn't any time to gloat, not that he would have done so in any other case. He was not that much of a fool. Therefore he merely said, "Not my place, sir."

Beckett knew very well that the non-committal answer was deliberate. He was not sure whether to count that a blessing or a curse. "Leave me, Mercer." He said, at last.

* * *

Please, read and review.

Next chapter: Back in Port Royal, things gather to a head. Emma needs to put all her ingenuity to the test in order to escape Beckett's clutches. But she will receive help from an unexpected quarter, when she and James are at last reunited.


	21. Chapter 21: An Enexpected Reunion

Chapter 21: An Unexpected Reunion

The night was dark at Port Royal. In the dungeons beneath Fort Charles, the falling of evening merely made the dank cells darker and more miserable. The dungeons had not had many long-term occupants ever since Beckett had arrived in the Caribbean. Anyone who carried the name of piracy was summarily convicted in what could be called little more than a mock trial that claimed some hollow justice, and then sent to the gallows within twenty-four hours. For some of the more superstitious of the guards who patrolled the cells during the night shift, they could have sworn that they heard the moaning of prisoners who had been killed that morning, or even saw a pale outline of their pitiful bodies languishing in the cells. It made sense that those men who went on the patrols always tried to make it as quick as possible and hurry back to the light and warmth of the guard house.

There was really one prisoner that the guards had been warned to watch closely, though treated with all due respect. Who could have ever guessed that the daughter of the Governor would have been forced to reside in a cell, seemingly to contemplate a choice that was worse than death? Certainly none of the guards, who were unable to recognize this woman with loose hair and ragged men's clothing as the refined and sensible lady of Port Royal society. They would not have been able to understand what exactly was going on, or why Beckett was so concerned with the welfare of this one prisoner when he had unthinkingly sent so many to their death. But it was not for them to question their master's orders; such an act would have put them in no better a position then the ones that they were supposed to be guarding.

So, they checked up on her on the regular rounds, they never saw her doing anything questionable or that aroused their suspicion. Little could they have known what was actually going inside Emma's head, then they would have perhaps tried to watch her with a little more closely. Because Emma had not set her foot into that cell without trying to determine some way to escape. She only had a limited amount of time to plan, for Beckett would not be patient. So, she watched and observed, and saw many things that helped her to plan.

The guards were less than careful about their rounds, most often hurrying by her cell with only a fleeting glance to make sure that she was actually there. That meant that they did not look too closely. She counted the hours of the rotation, to be certain of the windows of time that she had. Marie would have been quite proud of Emma's activities, and knowing that her lessons had been well heeded.

However, the most important lesson that Marie probably passed onto Emma was that of seizing the moment. For planning ahead was all well and good, but in a life where so much was governed by chance, one had to be prepared to take whatever situation fate threw at one and use it to whatever advantage one could.

One night, about four days after Emma had been locked in her cell; she was huddled underneath a blanket on the stone floor, unsuccessfully trying to get some sleep. It was fortunate, that she both could not sleep, but that she also seemed asleep to the outside world.

Suddenly Emma heard the door of her cell opening, felt the nudging of a booted foot on her shoulder and a voice saying in her ear. "Hey, you, woman, wake up. The Lord Beckett wants you."

Emma's reaction was one that came from instinct than from actually forethought. Sensing that the guard was alone and in a vulnerable place, her leg shot out and kicked the guard in the shin, and while the guard was preoccupied with that, Emma grabbed chamber pot in her cell, which conveniently happened to a stout copper pot, and slammed it over the guards' head. The pot shattered, and the guard slumped to the guard, with hardly a whimper, and the certainty of a headache once he woke up.

Emma was trembling from excitement, and for a few seconds, all she could do was stare at her handy work in slight surprise. She had never done anything of this kind in her entire life. She was rather shocked that she could even do it. But, Emma was, if nothing else, always sensible. She remembered what the guard had said. Lord Beckett wanted to speak with her; she had no time to waste. She had to take this chance, because it was the only one that she would be granted. Thusly, she quickly covered the guard with the blanket. From what she had observed of the other guards patrolling the cells, they would not stop to look all that closely at the occupant of a cell, as long as they saw in passing that someone was inside. She relieved the guard of his sword and pistol, and also took the time to loc him securely inside, she then set off, taking care to move slowly and keep to the shadows as much as she could.

It seemed slow moving to her. It seemed to her like there were more patrols of soldiers than would be necessary. She found that she had to duck out of sight more than once in order to avoid being detected. She already knew what she planned on doing, and though it probably was not as great a plan as Marie or Jack Sparrow would have come up with, yet she knew that she had nowhere near the talent they possessed at coming up with hair-brained schemes in the blink of an eye in all near death situations.

At any rate, she knew that she needed to get down to the shoreline. Some way, she had to get in contact with the Merfolk. She didn't know if she would be able to reach them, but still, they must have heard of her abduction by now, and they hopefully would be listening for her. From there, she was not sure what her course would be, but if she could only speak to the Merfolk, than she knew that she would be safe, and maybe some plan could be put together to save Marie from the _Dutchman_. It had, of course, not occurred to Emma to leave Port Royal without her friend, as some pirates might have. Emma had the foresight to know that there was very little she alone could hope to in the larger course of events, for that, she would need Marie.

At last, she came to a hallway of cells which ran alongside the shoreline, barred windows opened to the sea, and she breathed in the fresh sea air for the first time in days. She was relived, for she recognized this as the back exit of Fort Charles, and opening immediately onto the docks. She knew that this was normally a lightly guarded gateway, and she expected to have very little difficulty in sneaking out.

But that was where she was wrong. She was halfway down the hallway, passing between the darkest shadows cast by two torches, when she suddenly heard a voice behind her. "Stop right there."

Emma immediately stopped, froze in her tracks. Her heart began to hammer, not from fear, from an incredibly different emotion: joy, stunned, speechless, overwhelming joy. That voice, commanding and clipped, was to her the most beautiful sound in the entire world, one she had not heard for months. It was the voice of her husband, James Norrington.

There had been fears which she had tried not to dwell on; fears that perhaps Beckett had really done something to harm James, maybe even kill him. She was in no illusions as to what Beckett was capable of when it came to violence. But, now, all those fears proved to be groundless. He was here, not more than ten feet from her. Emma felt that she had never been happier in her life, which might have seemed a bit odd considering the circumstances, but her emotions could not be stopped.

For James' part, he was a little surprised that the prisoner didn't try to run away, or do something of that kind. Stillness he had not expected at all. It gave him a moment to study the outline of the prisoner, and though he could not see her face or at all recognize her from behind, he was surprised to see that the prisoner was actually a woman. He had no idea what she was doing here in Port Royal, or how she could even still be alive. Be they men or women, neither sex received mercy from Beckett. To be quite honest, James was half willing to let her go, because his sense of honor had not yet degraded to the point that he could countenance killing a woman.

For a long moment, neither of them knew what to say or do. At last, it was James who spoke, "What is Beckett doing with women now?" He seemed to be asking more himself than Emma, and it was fortunate that he was not expecting an answer. "I'm not your enemy. Go now, you should be able to avoid detection."

Emma was suddenly afraid that James would slip away quietly, as he thought, in order to give her the most chance of escape, but right then, she would have risked going back to her cell and even the gallows to spend one moment in his arms. Before she could think of her speech, she said, "I don't…" She didn't know what else to say, but those two words, spoken as they were even in a breathless half whisper were yet audible to James. He, whose ears had been ever attuned to the slightest word his wife spoke, could not now, even after a long absence and despairing of ever hearing it again, deceive himself into thinking this was all a dream.

When he heard those words, confusion, shock and an unspoken hope rooted him to the spot. "It cannot be." He murmured. "Who are you? Let me see your face. Come into the light."

Slowly, Emma turned and moved into the nearest light from the torch. Her eyes and James' eyes met. Emma could perceive that James was somehow altered; he seemed to resemble once more the precise and cool naval officer that he had been before they married, only he was not hiding behind it, hiding from some terrible pain that she could not identify. But his eyes, oh, how his eyes told the story of what he had been suffering in her absence. In his eyes, she saw such loss and sadness as would have killed the spirit of any other man, and, in fact, Emma would learn later that she had found him not a moment too soon. Had she escaped any other night, she would have been too late and James would have been lost to her.

But that was yet something that she did not know. She saw enough to James' face to touch her.

For James, this was nothing short of the shock of his life. For a moment, he did not know if he could really believe that he was not looking at a ghost. He stared at Emma for several seconds without saying a word. Slowly, the pistol that he had been training on her lowered. "E-Emma?" he said, at last, questioning, hardly daring or even hoping to believe. "No, it cannot be. Y-You're dead."

Emma came forward to him, reached out and touched him on the shoulder. "James, it's me, I'm alive. You don't have to be afraid."

James looked at her hand, and reached up one of his own to grasp it. The warmth and solidity of the flesh gave him the foundation to begin believing again. The hand which had been covering her own then moved to touch her face. And she smiled up at him, trying to give him some encouragement. That was all the confirmation that he needed.

The next moment, James had taken her in his arms, holding her so tightly that she might have objected under any other circumstance. Right now, of course, she did not care at all.

"Emma." What a difference from just a few seconds ago. Then, it had been spoken in all the agony of uncertainty. Now, that name was the answer to all his deepest prayers, spoken as though it were the most precious name in the world, and for James it was, for no one could be more precious to him at that moment than the woman he had thought forever lost to him. "I thought you were dead. Beckett told me you had been sent to London by your father and your ship had been attacked by pirates. He said you were dead."

"Beckett also told me that you were dead. I wasn't sure if I could believe him or not. Elizabeth said that you had been left behind on the Isla Cruces, but I have heard nothing from you since then."

James looked at her, the pain in his eyes now mixed with the stunned joy of seeing her again. "I should count that a blessing, Emma. You don't want to know half the things that I have done. But, I didn't have anything left."

Emma shook her head, and placed a hand on his lips, to keep him from saying anything else. "James, not here, not now. We have more to worry about. We have to get out of here before-"

At that very moment, a cold voice broke interrupted them. "Well, well, well, isn't this a tender scene?"

Emma and James turned to look and saw that Beckett had gotten tired of waiting and had come to see Emma himself. Mercer was with him, along with two guards. Beckett was glaring at Emma coldly. Perhaps, there had been a spark of hope left in him, but seeing her so obviously in relief and in love with her husband caused any such hope to die. There was no more love left in him for Emma, there was only hatred.

James immediately stepped in front of Emma, shielding her from any danger that might come. For a brief second of silence, the two parties stared levelly at each other, but each with no more abhorrence than Beckett and James. Once, they had been rivals, now James was undoubtedly the winner when it came to the one that Emma had chosen and it gave him a strength which was strange for someone who would seem to be in the weaker position. For though Beckett did look with anger and contempt upon the man who he had ensnared, there also seemed to be a shadow of fear in his behavior.

"Admiral Norrington," he at last spat, "I don't recall that you were on duty here, and I certainly didn't think to invite you."

"I did not come here tonight to welcome your hospitality." Growled James, "And you'll be fortunate if I don't overstay my welcome by killing you right now."

"And pray tell for what offence would you want to be killing me?"

James seemed to tense up, and he looked ready to lounge at Beckett, but managed to keep himself steady. "You lied to me."

"Yes, I did, and you so easily believed me."

James flinched, and it was clear that he did like being reminded of such a fact. But he still had a job to do. Every other thought, every other plan for himself had gone completely out of his mind, even the one which had brought him here in the first place tonight, the plan that he had been prepared to sacrifice everything on. There was now only one purpose that mattered, and that was protecting Emma, and somehow getting her out of here before they were both killed.

"Either way, I would appreciate it if you did not call me "Admiral" anymore. I know this is sort notice, but I am resigning my commission, I no longer will be taking orders from you."

"For her?" said Beckett, nodding at Emma, "Well, in that case, you will be associating with pirates, and I suppose that means I can kill you without having to go through the odious process of a court martial." He turned to Mercer and the two guards. "Take them."

It was not surprising, of course, that Beckett did not plan on taking any part in the fighting. However, it would be a surprise to him that his two guards would be so easily dispatched. He had not been aware that Emma knew anything about how to use a sword, but when the two guards came at her, instead of cowering in the shadows, as he had expected her to do, she moved forward and met them. It seemed to surprise the guards as well, and for a few seconds they were unsure what to do. Luckily for Emma, she was able to use that to knock out one guard before he could be of any threat. Since life is never easy, of course, the second posed something of a challenge. But she was not in danger, and it pulled off any distractions that would have endangered James, who was left with the task of taking of Mercer.

Mercer, who had the single-mindedness of an attack dog when in the midst of a fight, was a challenge for James. He had to employ both his sword and his dirk in order to stay ahead of Mercer's quick slashes and ruthlessness. They were evenly matched. And there was no way of knowing which way it would have gone, had it not been for the fact that Beckett always had a back-up plan in such situation as these. He did not like to take the chance of losing. And since this time the stakes were a woman, he would be even surer to eliminate any threat. But, he had forgotten that perhaps that very woman could be the one thing that would prove to be the undoing of his plans.

He withdrew the small pistol that he always carried with him, and took aim at his intended victim. However, just when he was about to pull the trigger, he felt the barrel of another pistol burying itself in his chin. Beckett could not help thinking about a disturbing similar incident with Elizabeth only a few months before. Never had he thought that he would be facing the same thing with his sister.

"Stop," she said, in a voice that was emotionless and flat. "Tell Mercer to stop what he is doing. You may think me incapable of doing violence to anyone, but Beckett, if you harm my husband, I swear by God, heaven and all things holy, I will kill you without a second thought." He voice was shaking a little, but it was blear that this was no idle threat; it was one that she would carry out. Beckett was beginning to think that perhaps Emma had been right: he had never really known her at all. But he was no fool, he knew when he truly beaten. "Mercer," he called out to his assassin, "Stand down."

Mercer, who had been trained to respond to orders without question regardless of anything else, stopped immediately. James continued to keep his dirk trained on him, lest he should try anything foolish.

"If you aren't planning on killing us," inquired Beckett, "how do you plan on escaping?"

James turned his head slightly to look at Beckett, "The old-fashioned way, Beckett, by getting our hands dirty." With that, he turned back to Mercer and with all the speed of a striking snake, belted Mercer on the side of his head. The mover had been too quick for even Mercer to sidestep and he collapsed to the floor like a sack of rocks.

James turned back to Beckett, who was staring at him in open-mouthed shock. "How did you-?" hH sputtered, in apparent disbelief.

"Sometimes, it pays to learn a few things from the brutes of this world, Beckett." Said James, with a cool smile. "I learned that when I was growing up in the middle-class village, where I grew up as a middle-class boy."

Beckett glared up at James with flaming eyes. "I was a fool to think that you could ever become a gentleman."

James lashed out, his hand closing around Beckett's throat in a heartbeat. "And I was a bigger fool to ever trust you. Rest assured, Beckett, it will not happen again, especially if I kill you right here."

"James, no." Emma's voice broke through the red haze which was clouding his vision. "Not now. You are a better man than he is, and he is not worth the trouble."

James, with a great deal of difficulty released Beckett, who had begun gasping. But he was not going to give Beckett a chance to fully recover his strength. He quickly repeated the mover that he had done with Mercer. And Beckett slumped to the flagstones before he could say another time. "What should we do with him?"

"The Company will want to find him first before anything else, even escaped prisoners. We should put him in the cell I was in."

"Poetic justice."

"Just what I was thinking. That should give us a few hours. James, if you're going to come with me, than I need you to trust me in what I do tonight, no matter how outlandish it might seem."

James pulled her into a quick hug. "Wherever you lead me, Emma, I will follow without question."

"Than, we must hurry. We have to get down to the shore before sun rise."

* * *

So, James and Emma re finally back together. Please, review and tell me what you think. Your comments always inspire the best in me.

Next chapter: Emma and James, newly reunited, now must now figure out what exactly what they must do next. Turning to the Merfolk for help, they discover a way to board the _Flying Dutchman _and rescue Marie. However, the process is not so simple, for Marie is no longer as strong as she one was, and in the care of her father.


	22. Chapter 22: Plan of Attack

Chapter 22: Plan of Attack

James and Emma arrived at the shoreline just as the night was turning into the third hour before morning.

"How long do you think we have?" asked Emma.

"Not long. Once Beckett regains consciousness, manages to free himself from the cell and gathers his troops, he won't stop until he finds us. Whatever your planning one doing, Emma, you had better find a way to put it into motion quickly."

"What we need to do is free Marie from the _Flying Dutchman_."

"And once we can accomplish that, provided we don't get killed or injured along the way, where do we go then? The _Dutchman _may be anchored beyond the bay, but there is no one we can turn too to help, not now that Groves has gone to England a few days ago. We're going to need outside help for this, Emma."

Emma was only half listening to James. Another sound, another presence had just captured her attention. She began to wade into the shallows, the voices growing stronger and more distinct. James noticed what Emma is doing. "Emma, what are you…"

"You are right that we have no human help James. But we do have allies that are not human." She looked back at him. "James, trust me." With that, she turned back to the sea and started to sing out in the Merfolk's strange language. She waited, and then she began to hear the overjoyed response that she had been hoping for.

Swift as the wind, the song came closer and the voices began to grow more and more distinct and separate from each other. The water was soon rippling churning about her feet. Even by the dim light of the moon, she could see the glowing light of numerous fish fins gliding about her she heard their song of welcome dancing in her ears. They had been worried for her. The news of her abduction and that of Marie had reached them only a few days before. Their fates had been unknown beyond that. One voice then became prominent among all the others, and of the figure of a man broke the surface, his olive skin, dark eyes and caramel fish tale growing in the moonlight.

"Emma, Daughter of Eve," he sang, in his deep, rich voice, "my welcome to you this day. I have been worried for you, as have all of my kind who know of your existence. When you were taken, we despaired of your survival."

"My great thanks to you, friend Morel," said Emma, in reply, "You've no idea how it is a relief to me to see you. Yours are the first friendly faces I have seen in a long while."

Morel's ageless, beautiful face broke into a smile, but that smile faded when he caught sight of James, who had not uttered a word during this whole time, so shocked had he been by the sudden appearance of mythical people actually made real.

Emma, noticing Morel's sudden suspicion was quick to step in. "Morel, this is my husband, James Norrington." She turned and held out her hand to him. "Come on, James, they won't bite."

James, still trying to get over his surprise, came forward into the shallows to stand beside Emma. Morel looked James up and down, clearly scrutinizing him, before nodding his head and saying, "In that case, he is a friend to us." James looked at Emma in confusion; he had heard nothing but a voice singing words he was not able to understand. "You can understand them?"

"Yes. Apparently I always have had the ability, but I did know not know it until I joined the _Sea Queen_. There isn't any time to explain why, James, but they can help us." She looked at Morel, hopefully. "Can't you?"

"Against the Captain and crew of the _Flying Dutchman_," said Morel, "our chances might be better than for you. But you know we cannot survive in your world for long, and though we have the force of the sea's strength with us, yet the metal fire which your kind is armed with can kill us with a single blow. However, we have decided. We will be whatever help we can to you. The _Sea Queen _is our only hope of lasting defense against the _Dutchman_. Without her Captain, she will be nothing. Though it cost us our lives, we will help."

A chorus of voices, high and low, male and female rang out in response to this statement. The water around them roiled and rippled with the movements of tail fins stirring in agreement. James looked around him, unsure what exactly was going on. "What have they said?"

"They'll help us."

"If you will permit me, Daughter of Eve," said Morel, "It will be easier for you and far quicker for all of us, if one of our own kind can speak your tongue."

"That might be helpful, but I was under the impression that the Merfolk cannot speak our language."

At this, Morel began to sing a long, low-pitched sound; at the same instant, the call was answered by a higher voice, though still definitely male. There was yet another bright flash of fish scales, only this time they were bright white, and there rose up before them a man who was somewhat older than Morel. And yet, there was not a sign of age upon his face, for Merfolk, as they live out their long lives, do not age, save in their eyes, which grow sadder and wiser with the passage of years. This merman looked as though he had lived for decades beneath the waves, acquiring knowledge that was unknown to mankind and would be ever lost to our kind. His eyes were deep violet and his hair so pale, that it was almost as white as the rest of him. Encircling his fair hair was a coronet of pure white pearls, which glowed like stars. It was obvious even to James and Emma that was no ordinary merman. And if the mere sight of him did not convince them, the low, solemn song which greeted his appearance was another indication. When the merman appeared, Morel immediately lowered his head, and vanished back into the water to rejoin his kindred.

He spoke, in words that both James and Emma understood, though his speech was still vaguely sung, his voice was high and fair as his face. "My name is Eamon, the Lord of the Merfolk and The Forgotten City."

Emma, despite himself, felt her mouth drop open. "It's an honor to meet you, Lord Eamon." She, at last, managed to stammer, "Morel has spoken of you, but I did not think that any situation would ever be severe enough to warrant meeting you. He has told me that you hardly ever leave it."

"These are desperate times, Emma, Daughter of Eve. As such, they call for desperate measures." He turned his gaze towards James and greeted him. "Son of Adam, this must all seem very strange to you."

James shook his head. "I have seen and fought skeletal pirates, commanded waling seas creatures, observed the death of a sea monster. You'd think I would have seen everything that could surprise me."

A grim smiled flashed upon Eamon's face, "The Sea is ever full of wonders, Son of Adam, you would not be able to dream of half of them. Nonetheless, today be assured that you are amongst friends. Any who can claim the heart of such a woman as you wife, shall always be welcomed by us." He turned back to Emma. "What is your plan, Emma?"

Emma's face was grim and determined. "It's risky, but with your help, we might have a chance to get Marie safely off of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"The_ Sea Queen _is anchored in secret around the bend of the harbor. She only arrived a few hours ago." said Eamon, "Ana Maria is already awaiting whatever comes next."

"Than you must go to her and tell her that she must be ready to move and fast. This is what we need to do."

* * *

All was quiet on the _Dutchman_ that night. After all, there was not much excitement to be had when the ship was lying at anchor outside of Port Royal. They had been ordered by Beckett to stay there until he told hem otherwise. In this situation, all the crew could do with their time was sit and wait, and if there was one thing the crew of the _Dutchman_ hated, it was idleness. They lived only for the kill; violence and battle were their great strengths. They were not mindless enough to not feel the sting of servitude to another, but on the whole they didn't really care where the orders for attack came from or what the targets were. So long as they had both, they were happy.

But what grated on the crew of the _Dutchman_'s nerves would prove to be an asset for Emma's plan. Since the crew was suffering from such an acute case of cabin fever, they had let their guard down, and one could slip onto the _Dutchman_ through an unseen crack without raising the alarm. There was no one to see the brief, bright flashed of silver and gold, green and purple, and every other color in the waters around the _Dutchman_'s stern. There was no one to see the two silent intruders who climbed up onto the ship. No one was aware that a rescue and escape attempt were in the process of occurring.

Both Emma and James had been carried beneath the waves of the sea, carried by the hands of the Merfolk. Strangely, while the sure hands of those sea natives bore them to their destination, they both were not pressed for oxygen and could even see where they were going. Such is the power of Merfolk, they for a brief time, we can enter their world. But for the actual rescuing of Marie, they were on their own.

Luckily James had been on the vessel top to bottom, and he knew that the most likely place to find Marie would be in the brig. He had also been steeled to the horrors of the _Dutchman_, but Emma found it somewhat more difficult. Descending to the ship's underbelly, Emma knew that she had never experienced a worst nightmare than the _Flying Dutchman_.

She had thought the _Black Pearl_ frightening when it had been a ghost ship, but even then, she had possessed a certain dignity, which a worthy Captain had brought to the fore. The _Dutchman_ had no such redeeming quality. The entire ship was covered in creatures and plants of the sea, both inside and out. Some of them even seemed to be alive and Emma had the uncomfortable feeling more than once that they were being followed by unseen eyes. The walls and floors were wet and slimy. Noises, groans and cries echoed in the gloom, causing her to jump more than once and seek James' hand for reassurance. Now more than ever, she was glad that he was with her, not only because he was there, but because he knew the _Dutchman_'s layout. There were so many twists and turns that on her own she would have become hopelessly lost, and probably caught by the nightmarish creatures which were wandering the halls.

Finally, they made it to the brig. James peeked inside the doorway to make sure there was no one there, then looked at Emma and nodded. Emma followed him into the semi-darkness, looking all around her at the grim surroundings. "And I thought that the prisons in Fort Charles were depressing." she muttered to herself.

She suddenly heard a low moan, a sound that did seem to come from one who was decidedly human, but from the sound, she could very well be half-dead. Emma turned and gasped when she laid eyes on Marie's form lying stretched out on the floor of the cell. Cautiously, Emma came to the bars of the cell and knelt down. "Marie," she said softly, but she got no response. "Marie." She said, louder, but she still received no answer.

Emma looked closer at Marie, and was horrified at the extent of the injuries which she had suffered during her time on the _Dutchman_. Her body was covered with bleeding wounds and open gashes and angry, red burns covered what was left. Her clothes had been reduced to little more than rags, and she had no protection from the damp coldness of the air. She looked as though she were on the edge of her strength. Emma may have come not a moment to soon.

Emma was still trying to take this in, when suddenly her view was blocked by a face (at lest, she thought it was a face) that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and a deep, angry voice, demanded. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Emma gasped in shock and backed away. It was only then that she was able to get a better look at the man who had spoken, if it could be accurately called a man. He seemed very tall, but she couldn't determine just what his height might be, because he was stooping under a weight of coral built right on his shoulders. And something else, countless tragedies, too painful to fathom. His skin was a pale, ghostly white, his hair, stringy seaweed. Yet, for all his alien appearance, Emma saw in clear blue eyes the flickering sparks of lingering humanity. Clearly, this member of the _Dutchman_'s crew still had something that could be called a soul. There was also something that was faintly familiar, though she would not have been able to say what.

The man looked at her, impatient and angry. When she did not answer his question, he barked at her once again. "Speak, who are you?"

Emma somehow managed to swallow her shock and responded. "M-My name is Emma, Emma Norrington and I-"

At the sound of her name, his face seemed to change instantly. His eyes lit up and what seemed almost like a smile of startled hope appeared on his face. "Yes, I do know you. Marie spoke of you. She said you would come. You're a friend." His face became desperate and Emma wondered if some part of his mind was already unbalanced, or if he just naturally changed emotions in the blink of an eye. Nonetheless, she sensed that he meant her no harm. He gestured for her to come to the bars and she did. "Listen, you have to get my daughter away from here."

"Your daughter?" repeated Emma, breathless, as she suddenly realized who she was talking too. "You're Bootstrap Bill." Marie had said that her father was aboard the _Flying Dutchman,_ but it was a subject she generally tended to avoid.

If Bill at all heard her, he didn't in any way answer her definitely. "She was tortured, by Jones, badly. She's nearly at the end of her strength. She'll break. She already has. And then, she'll die. Please, take her away, you're her only chance."

Emma was only half over her shock by this time and the look of desperation in Bootstrap Bill's face touched her deeply. Here was a man who had lost everything he could call his own: his life, his home, even his humanity. Now all he wanted was to make sure his daughter did not have to suffer the same fate.

"I will." She said, without having any idea how she accomplish such a thing.

But the answer seemed to suit Bootstrap well enough. His face blossomed with relief, as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you." he said, reaching a cold, wet hand through the bars and clasping her own with unfeigned gratitude. "Thank you."

He then abruptly let go, and hurried over to Marie. "Marie." He whispered, softly, almost tenderly. "Marie, wake up."

It took a few tries, but her father's voice seemed to have more effect than Emma's. Marie's eyes opened, they were bloodshot and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. She looked up at her father and managed a weak smile. "Don't worry about me, father. I can handle them."

"You see that," said Bootstrap, looking at Emma with a face of tragic sadness. "You see what they have reduced her too?"

Marie's head lolled to the side to see who her father was talking too, and despite her exhaustion and injuries, she seemed actually happy. "Emma, what a pleasure to see you. Where is James? He's supposed to be with you."

James, who had been standing by the door, keeping watch but still listening to the conversation in silence, now spoke. "You knew I would be here?"

"Don't ask, James." Said Emma.

James looked liked he was terribly confused. All these new riddles were beginning to give him a headache. "I shall never be able to figure out half of what went on tonight."

"Come, James," said Emma, with some impatience, "time is wasting. We need to find a way to get Marie out of here."

"The hinges." Murmered Marie.

"What?" said Emma.

"Hinges?" said Bootstrap and James together at the same time.

"Half-pin barrel hinges. They'll break under pressure." Said Marie, weakly.

James, seeing that there was a small bench on one side of the room, gestured for Emma to follow him. And together they set the legs of the bench into the bars of the cell and pushed down. Under their combined force, the door soon gave way. James came into the cell, and took Marie gently by one of the shoulders, Bootstrap took the other and between them, they brought her to her feet.

"Come on, Marie." Said Emma, "We haven't got much time."

Marie heard her, but she turned one last time to her father, and in that short moment, things unspoken, which only they could understand passed between them. "Father," said Marie, almost on impulse. "Come with us. This may be your last chance."

Bootstrap, a sad smile playing across his pale face, laid a hand on Marie's face. "I can't come with you, Marie. It's too late for me." Marie shook her head, vehemently and tried protest but Bootstrap said, "Please, just this once, no arguing and I both know that I'm beyond help."

Tears of sadness were beginning to appear in Marie's face. "We have left so much unsaid." She whispered.

"No, Marie, no." he said, with infinite tenderness. "We have said all that truly matters. Nothing more is needed now." Marie, weak and injured as she was, still managed to find the strength to put her arms around her father. Bootstrap seemed to stiffen for a moment, than he tentatively returned her embrace. "Don't forget me, father." whispered Marie, heartbreakingly, "Please doesn't forget me."

With that last plea, she turned away from him and accepted James' help in getting out of the cell. Emma lingered only a moment, staring at the strangely tragic figure of Bootstrap Bill, as he watched his daughter leave with eyes that were those of a man who had just lost everything. She could not escape being moved, she saw that he was a good man, but fate had dealt harshly with him. She wished that she could help him in some way, but that was beyond her power to achieve. All she could so was say to him. "She will be all right. I give you my word.

With that, she hurried away. There was no time to linger. Bootstrap Bill was once again alone, and he did not know whether to despair or be relieved. Perhaps he had a right to feel both in equal standing. Either way, he had nothing to live for now. All he could do was crawl back to the corner where he had first heard the voice of Marie, and allow once more the _Flying Dutchman_ to claim him as its own. Part of the ship, part of the crew; that was his fate now. And so, Bootstrap Bill slipped once more in darkness.

* * *

Please, read and review.

Next chapter: A daring escape from the _Dutchman_ will prove to have unforeseen and tragic consequences for Emma's future, and ultimately that of Elizabeth.


	23. Chapter 23:Final Sacrifice

Chapter 22: Final Sacrifice

James and Emma, bearing Marie between them, tried to make their cautious way back the way that they had come. But fate, which had hitherto been smiling upon them, now began to turn the other cheek. They found that they were unable to go the safer way off of the stern of the vessel. It seemed that every corner they turned would bring them to danger of being discovered and so they were forced to take a different route. The sun was rising, and the crew was reviving from a night which had afforded but a dull sleep. They seemed far more active than they normally were. And it seemed to presage some great event that was taking place.

As every way they went was taken up by _Dutchman_ crewmembers, they found themselves being driven ever further up the decks, until they realized that they were only a little ways from the very top deck of the _Flying Dutchman._ With crewmembers closing in on them from below and all sidesit soon became clear that the only choice that they had was to risk going out in the open.

But no sooner had they made their way out onto the _Dutchman_'s main deck, they were confronted by the very worst people they could have seen at that particular moment. The event which had thrown the crew into such a frenzy of preparation: Beckett had arrived, along with the Governor and several Company troops. No sooner had Jones stepped forward to meet him when they all saw each other at the exact same moment.

Between the two parties, a shocked silence filled up the next few minutes. They were quite obviously surprised to see each other in this location at this moment in time. And especially for some, seeing others that they had thought lost to them forever, there was something of joy to be mixed with the shock, that no words would have been able to do justice to.

However, such an affair as this could not hope to last long. Not surprisingly, it was Beckett who recovered his composure first. He smiled evilly. "Well, is not this an unexpected occurrence. I congratulate both of you for ingenuity and courage. However, your actions savor something of the foolish about them. And I am afraid that stupidity in any form is not permissible in these waters anymore." He looked at Jones, "Kill them both."

Weatherby immediately moved to try and get to Emma, desperate to see her, but he was surrounded almost at once by Company troops, with their musket trained on him. Jones, his manner almost as evil as Beckett in that particular moment, signaled to his crew, "See to it that they do not escape. But leave them to me. This pleasure is al mine." He drew his sword and advanced on the helpless trio.

It was at this moment, when all hope seemed lost, that a low, sonorous throbbing began to rock the _Flying Dutchman._ The sound caused both Jones and his crew to balk; looks of fear and disbelief crossed their faces and some of them put their over what might have remained of their ears, as if trying to block out what was to them a terrible sound.

Davy Jones paused in his advance of James when he heard the sound, which was rapidly growing louder. His face, in rapid succession, showed confusion, then comprehension, and finally, snarling anger. "What devilry had made you able to summon up this?" He growled towards the small group.

"Jones," said Beckett, from up the stern, and his voice was strained by shock and even perhaps fear, "What is this? What's that news?" In all his years of command in the East India Trading Company, in all his time in the Caribbean, in the midst of all his wicked deeds, he had never imagined or experienced anything like this.

Emma's eyes seemed to be listening to the sound, intently. Then, her eyes came back into focus, to settle on both Jones and Beckett at once "You are too late." She said, "They are here."

The instant she had said these words, the sea around the _Dutchman_ began roiling like a cauldron. The throbbing rose in pitch, becoming almost deafening in intensity. And then, several things happened.

First, there was the sound of dozens of small flapping waves, then a great number of whirling, whooshing sounds, and the next instant, the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_ had erupted in pandemonium. The monstrous crew of the _Dutchman_ were suddenly in the grips of death struggles with the Merfolk. It seemed as if the greatest evil of the seas was being pitted against its purest light. The crew of the _Dutchman_ were fighting for their very lives. Fear was stamped on their faces and they had good reason to fear the inhabitants of the sea. The Merfolk were the only enemies that could stand against the nearly unstoppable force of the _Flying Dutchman_. Below the sea, from their ever moving underwater city, the Merfolk stood against the _Dutchman_. They alone knew how to truly kill the crew of the _Dutchman_. And in that respect, the crew of the _Dutchman_ had truly met their match.

The only thing that had saved the _Dutchman_ was the fact that the Merfolk could not survive above half an hour above the seas and that the heartless, soulless Captain of the _Flying Dutchman _was impossible for even the Merfolk to harm. As he looked around him, for a split-second at the chaos of the ambush, he turned his gaze upon the three people before him, focusing on Emma in particular. An angry snarl that looked like it had come out of some gruesome nightmare had appeared on his face. "So, it's you." He growled menacingly, coming forward, intent on killing her. Emma, who was supporting Marie, had no time to draw her weapon. Besides, it would have done her no good. Jones was far too strong and ruthless for Emma. He would have defeated her easily.

Had it not been for James' quick action, Emma could very well have been killed the next moment. He stepped in front of her and blocked Jones' downward stroke with his own sword. The force of Jones' blow caused James to stumble back a few paces. But it was enough to draw Jones' attention away from Emma. Jones was by this time to blindly enraged to waste any time taunting. He went after James with a beastly roar, and only James' skill in swordplay was enough to save him. He was also incorporating another weapon into the fight, the small, knife-like dirk which had appeared in his hand at the very time when he began fighting with Jones.

Emma was left on her own, in a confusion of battle and death. She did not know where to turn. Luckily, however, Morel appeared beside her. "Quickly, Emma." He said urgently, "If the soldiers fire upon us, we are done for. We must get you safely away and to the _Sea Queen_."

Emma knew that they were right. "Take Marie first."

Morel called out to two others, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Lifting Marie from Emma's grasp, they carried her to the side of the _Dutchman_ and vanished over the side. Emma looked over in the direction they had gone, and saw the welcome sight of the _Sea Queen_'s aquamarine sails. The first light of dawn had broken, and the wind had come up, filling her sails and bringing her closer to the _Dutchman_ with each passing second. Emma knew that if they could just hold out a few minutes longer, their chances of escape would be good.

"Emma," Morel's voice broke into her thoughts. "You must go now. Time is limited."

But, Emma knew that she could not leave just yet, not without her husband. Emma looked around her desperately for James, only to see to her horror, was he was trapped on the forecastle by Davy Jones, fighting for his life against Davy Jones.

Morel followed her eyes and seemed to understand what she was thinking. "Emma, please. We will see to his safety. You must-"

His words were abruptly shattered by the sound of a rifle fire. The soldiers who had come abroad with Beckett had managed to finally organize themselves into a firing line and had begun to fire off round after round into the mass struggle taking place on the main deck. They did not bother to aim, merely firing blindly. But they did enough damage. Instantly, the air became filled with harsh, wailing cries. Emma clapped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the horrible sounds of the dying Merfolk, which to her sensitive hearing, was multiplied.

Morel's face grew even grimmer than it had been before. The Merfolk could not last long now. Though they were brave and would hold their ground for as long as possible, yet they were doomed. Gun fire was a killer to the Merfolk. Heated metal was so foreign to a people who lived under the seas that they had no defense against it. Even a glancing blow from a bullet could kill them in an instant. The Merfolk were falling to the deck, silver blood spurting from their wounds. They would lie writhing on the deck in sheer agony for a few seconds, before vanishing into thin air, leaving no trace behind.

"Go, Emma!" Morel cried, before he dived back into the fighting. He could only give her a few minutes at most, than he would have no choice but to call a retreat.

Emma herself felt torn. She knew that she had no time left and yet she hated to leave while James was in danger. She lifted her eyes one last time to the forecastle, but there was no change in the situation. In fact, the pendulum seemed to be swinging in the favor of Davy Jones.

James was losing ground. He was a strong man, but he was only a man. Davy Jones was a monster who never tired, but just kept coming after him with blow upon blow. At last, Jones was able to use his clawed hand to strike James across the side of his face. The blow was enough to send James flying and he slammed into the bulkhead. Dazed, he tried to blink the stars out of his head. He saw Davy Jones coming towards him, a cruel smile on his face. "It is rather fitting, it is not, that you, of all people, should now be at my mercy? It was you who brought my heart to Lord Beckett and sold me into the servitude. Now, I will be able to have your heart as repayment." He was right in front of him by this time and he knelt down so that they were mere inches away from each other. "Tell me, James Norrington, do you fear death?'

James made no answer. He knew very well what he was being offered. A chance to survive, a place on Jones' crew, a chance for Jones to have him in the exact same position that James had put him into. James wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. In answer, he surged upward and struck his sword into the place where Jones' heart should have been.

It had no effect, of course, and Jones seemed rather amused at James' bravado. "I'll take that as a no." He rose to his feet, and using the tentacles on his face, withdrew the fine blade from his chest. "Nice sword." He complemented, ironically. He transferred the blade to his left hand and prepared to drive it into his victim's body.

James closed his eyes, preparing himself for the killing blow. But it never came. Instead, there came to his ears what sounded like a keening wind. Opening his eyes, he saw a streak of silver scales flashing across his vision and he realized that Eamon had come to his rescue, and somehow managed to push Jones back. Standing in front of him protectively, a sword of some sort of brightly glowing blue metal in one hand, Eamon said, "This man is not for you, Jones. For once, try an opponent your own size."

Jones glared at the Lord of Merfolk with burning hatred. "Do not speak to me of cowardice. When do you ever fight? You hide. You know nothing of what it means to fight."

"We know enough to fight when you have gone too far, Jones." Spat Eamon. "And this time, you have. It hardly matters, of course. You have fallen lower than I ever thought you capable of. You were Lord of the Seas, you had power, and now you have become nothing more than the lap dog of a mere human."

That did it. Jones let out a roar and hurled himself at Eamon. And despite his seemingly fragilely beautiful frame, Eamon held fast against Jones, resisting his charge and meeting him with strength beyond the range of humans. It was not long before the two were locked in a violent conflict. And this also gave James his opportunity to escape.

Emma, from her place on the main deck had seen all of this. She could bring herself now to follow Morel's directions. She had watched, entranced to what was happening one the forecastle, her heart hammering with first terror and unmistakable relief when he managed to escape. However, she might have done well to take her chance and escape the _Dutchman _at that moment, but she had been so absorbed in watching James, that she had unconsciously put herself in danger.

The fighting was beginning to come to an end. The Merfolk were fleeing to the safety of the ocean in face of the Company's fire power. Cutler Beckett had taken advantage of this as an opportunity to exact revenge. He had seen Emma, totally unmindful of her surroundings, watching her husband, and his jealousy had been aroused. It should have been him, not some ill-bred scoundrel who wore only the mere trappings of a gentleman. In that moment, he decided that if he could not have her, than no man ever would.

Emma, confidant that James would be safe now, had just turned away to begin her own escape, when she froze. There, not ten feet away from her, stood Beckett, who had snuck up on her with no sound and no warning. He had a pistol aimed straight at her heart. She was trapped, there was no move she could attempt to make without Beckett killing her, and kill her he would. There was a look in his eyes of wild, uncontrollable hatred that promised nothing less.

"Goodbye, Emma." Was all he said.

What happened next seemed to come in sow motion. Emma saw Beckett uncock the pistol. She heard the sound of the weapon firing. She did not even have time to prepare herself for what she feared were her last seconds on earth. In the split-second between the firing of the pistol and the bullet finding its target, she was found herself being pushed aside, out of the way of the bullet's path. She fell to the deck, momentarily knocked breathless. She turned and looked upward to see who her rescuer had been, and her heart nearly stopped beating. It was her father, an angry red stain of blood seeping out of his chest. For a moment, Emma was too horrified to speak. This could not be happening. Not her father. Not like this. He couldn't leave like this, he wasn't supposed to.

She scrambled to her feet, managing to catch and support her father, before he fell to the deck. "Father, father?" She cried, desperate to get some sort of reaction.

Weatherby's eyes seemed to flicker once and he looked for a moment into her eyes, and all she could see was relief. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limp against the railing of the _Dutchman_. "Father, father? No!"

James had made it down to the main deck at this point. Seeing what had happened, he felt sickened. But he also saw Emma's normally rational mind had snapped under the weight of the grief and shock of seeing her father murdered before her very eyes. He had to get her away from here, and quickly.

Alerted by her cries, even if they had not been directed at them, the few remaining Merfolk seemed to know that they had yet one more person to rescue from the horrors of the _Dutchman_. Within seconds, Morel and one other were at Emma's side, and took Weatherby gently between them, before diving gracefully over the side, leaving Emma alone, staring vacantly ahead.

James raced up to her. "Emma, come on, quickly." She made no reply. "Emma, there is no more time."

Emma was still silent. But she raised her head slowly, her eyes staring straight at Beckett. It was only then that James saw that his wife was beginning to tremble and her eyes were filled with a nearly uncontrollable, heartbroken rage. Some inner instinct warned him, and he reached out and grabbed Emma by the shoulders, just as she started forward towards Beckett, clearly intending to do him some sort of violence. "Emma, no."

Emma did not seem to hear him. For the first time in her life, she felt angry enough to kill someone. "Damn you, Beckett! Damn you! Damn you!" She screamed hysterically, fighting feebly against James restraint.

"Emma, Emma." He said, sternly, even as he began pulling her back to the edge. "It's too late."

Emma froze in his arms, glaring at Beckett, trembling with grief and anger, torn between heartbreak and revenge. However, in the end, however much she may have wanted to make Beckett pay for what he had just done, Emma knew that James was right. "Take me away from here, James." She finally said, in a voice that was rather chilling. "Before I do something I will regret."

Gently, he helped her over the side, waiting for her to land safely in the water; he then turned and exchanged one last look with Beckett. The two men stared coldly at each other, no words passing between them, for none would have been able to capture the depths of the loathing which now existed between these two deadly enemies. Then, James too leapt over the side, making his escape from the _Flying Dutchman_.

* * *

As Emma was helped onboard the deck of the _Sea Queen_, she was greeted first by Ana Maria. "Emma, thank the powers that be. The Merfolk only told us an hour ago that you had escaped and we should be ready to leave Port Royal at once. Are you all right?"

"For the most part." She answered numbly, hardly aware of what she was saying. "Where is Marie?'

"In her cabin. She is in bad shape, but now that she's off that hell-ship she should be all right with a few weeks rest and the proper care."

Whatever else Ana Maria might have said was lost upon Emma, when she looked past her and saw, a few feet away, her father, his body being cradled in the gentle hands of a mermaid. Standing over them both was Morel. They were staring at Weatherby Swann with solemn sadness. Ana Maria followed her gaze and said, "I do understand that things did not go as planned on the _Dutchman_, and we will soon be expecting a new member of the crew."

"My father?" Emma asked after a moment, looking at Ana Maria.

Ana Maria's normally touch face was sympathetic, showing that she had been unusually moved by this event. "There isn't anything I or anyone else can do that will keep him in this world for very much longer, Emma."

Emma had expected the answer, had known that there could no other outcome, and yet, the answer devastated her. Her father had been a good man. He had never been brave perhaps, he could sometimes behave foolishly, but he had never been vicious. He was the kindest, gentlest father she could ever have wished for. He had become too involved, though, in something which he could not hope to fight against. He had deserved a much better gate.

Ana Marie seemed to deeply understand how deeply this was affecting Emma. She put a conciliatory hand on her shoulder. "He wants to see you, Emma." She said softly. "One last time."

Emma, struggling vainly against the tears which were forming on her face, made her way over to her father. Morel and the mermaid flowed back respectfully, recognizing Emma's right to saw her final farewells.

She knelt down and took her father in her arms. She remembered that he had once down the same for her when she could not sleep. The memory was distant, but at that moment, it was so vivid that a fresh wave of sorrow washed over her. "Father," she murmured softly.

Weatherby's eyes opened slowly. They took a moment to focus in on her face, but than his face (worn and tired beyond even its normal age, making him appear older than he actually was) curved into a smile. "Emma, I knew it was you?"

"Father, why did you?" Emma asked, the tears which had been steadily building in her eyes finally starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Why did I save you, you mean? Even if I knew it would cost me my life? You're my daughter, Emma, it was my responsibility. And I have allowed this to go on for far too long, without attempting anything to stop it. It was time for me to stand up to Beckett, even if it was the last thing I did. I don't regret it, my child. It may not have been the way I was planning to die, Emma, but I wouldn't have had it any other way."

The look on Weatherby's face was peaceful, almost detached. He was not afraid of death. He felt no pain. That fact comforted her, if only a little. "I love you, father."

Weatherby's smile widened, though the light in his eyes was growing dimmer. His voice softer and weaker. "Oh, Emma, my lovely, gentle girl, I often wondered what I had done to deserve two such wonderful daughters. Seeing you again, alive, it's the last best gift. I could ask for. I love you, my Emma." He fell silent for a moment and for a moment she thought he had spoken his final words, but he then said. "You know, the only regret I have is not being able to see Elizabeth again. I do hope she is safe."

"She is alive, father." Emma reassured him, not having the heart to tell him that she didn't know if her sister was safe.

"Is she?" said Weatherby. So soft now that Emma had to been her head to hear him. "That's good, then. Very good."

He took one last ragged breath, his eyes closed. "Goodbye, Emma." And then, Weatherby Swann, the former governor of Port Royal passed on.

Emma stared at the body of her dead father; she could not stop herself from crying, now. James had just been helped aboard the _Sea Queen_. Despite the looks he got from her crew, he immediately went over to his wife. Kneeling beside her, he gently took her in his arms, she did not attempt to resist. All strength had left her. Burying her face in his chest, she began to sob quietly and uncontrollably. He did not attempt to comfort her with words, merely stroked her hair. Around them, the crew of the _Sea Queen_, though they had never met this man, still bowed their heads in a silent moment of grief, grief for the wasted life of yet another innocent victim that had been sacrificed to the tyranny and cruelty which were sweeping over the Caribbean, and slowly spreading across the world.

And Morel and the Mermaid than began to sing, a song that sighed, moved and caressed like a wind after an autumn rain. It was a song that comforted even as it mourned for the loss of life. And as they sang, they moved and swayed with the strange melody. Soon, it could be heard to be taken up by the rest of the Merfolk who were swimming alongside the _Sea Queen_. As the Merfolk had done for time immemorial, they were singing for the peaceful passage of yet another soul who had died at sea.

* * *

Yes, a very sad chapter, I know. But, at least it explains how Weatherby really died, and that his death was not in vain. Luckily, next chapter, we move back to the present and a bit lighter times. In the meantime, please read and review.

Next chapter: Emma reveals the news of her being with child to James, and the two share a loving moment.


	24. Chapter 24: The News

Chapter 24: The News

It is not easy to look back on past events, especially when those events include painful memories. However, at the end of every storm, there is a golden sky ready to relieve the darkness, if we are willing to keep the walking. Those first few days had been utterly devastating for Emma. But, taking one day at a time, she had somehow managed to move on. The pain could still be palpable sometimes. Such a pain, perhaps, could never be fully healed.

In the midst of her mourning, however, there had been an unexpected brightness. Emma had found in James a constant companion. He had never left her side, had comforted her when the pain became too hard to bear, and had been her support when she would have felt utterly alone. Those difficult first few days had also proved to be very important for their own relationship. James had changed. He had become an Admiral in the East India Company, but his conscious had bothered him from the first day. He had thought her dead, and he had been operating for the past few months in a numb state. She, on the other hand, had been spending her time on a ship that was totally different from the norm. She had discovered her ability to speak to creatures who supposed to be myth, and had seen more than she had ever dreamed of witnessing.

Yes, they had both changed. But this time, together helped to take some of the pressure off, and they had become somehow stronger and more committed to each other than ever before.

Now, Emma watched him steering the _Sea Queen_, as the sun approached the western horizon, painting sea and sky in many different hues of pink, read and gold, she knew that there was something else which would bring them even closer together. She had to tell him now, because she could not wait any longer.

She came to stand beside him. He acknowledged her presence with that smile which he reserved for her alone. "Good evening, fair lady," he said to her in the most chivalrous of tones, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this beautiful night?"

Emma was smiling, beaming as a matter of fact. She had made up her mind to tell James and now all manner of anxiety over whether it was the right time or not had vanished for the moment. All she felt was an eagerness and excitement which she could not wait to share with him. "Does a woman need an excuse to spend time with the man whom she adores?"

James laughed, "No, I suppose not. And I don't need to hear any excuse you might come up with."

If anything, Emma's smile appeared to grow. She was glowing as any star in the heavens. "It's so wonderful to see you laugh, James. I have not seen you in such high spirits for a very long time."

"Ironic, is it not? Considering the circumstances that I now find myself in, I should be feeling perfectly miserable. Here I am standing on a ship that is commanded by a pirate, I have been officially declared an outlaw of the seas, and there is a price on my head. If I were to be caught in any law-abiding port, I shall be arrested and promptly hanged. You shouldn't think I should have any reason to laugh, do you?"

"When put that way, what right would any of us to be happy? But, not even I have ever seen you so light of spirits."

James looked deeply into her eyes, and cupped her cheek with one hand. "Maybe it is because I have you with me. I once thought that you were lost to me forever, now that I have been unworthily granted a second chance, I have made a commitment to enjoy every moment of it."

Emma took the hand that was holding her cheek, looked up into his eyes which were filled with absolute devotion and knew that now was the perfect time. "I have something to tell you."

James' eyes were sparkling merrily. "Oh, really and what might it be?"

"I have found out that something is happening to me, something truly miraculous."

An odd, almost amused smile seemed to be playing across his face as she said this. He looked past her for a moment, as if lost in contemplation of some unseen, happy fantasy. When his eyes met hers again, they were dancing. "What do you think of Edward?" He asked, rather abruptly.

Emma looked at him, caught slightly off-guard by the unexpected question. "Edward?" She repeated, confused.

"It was my father's name." He said, "He is probably the man I have admired most in my life. His influence made me who I am. He was the one who would instill me my love of sailing and ships, when I was just a little boy."

He seemed to have become lost in his memory when he spoke this. His eyes took on a far away look, and it seemed as if he were reliving those times with his father. The two had been very closer. Whenever possible, his father had taken his boy with him on trading missions. It was he who had first taught James how to navigate by the North Star, how to steer a ship through foul and fair waters, and how to take care of both ship and crew, so that both could run smoothly.

"You can't treat a ship or your crew badly." He would often say, "You've got to treat your men well or they'll think it's not worth into work their best for you. You take care of your ship because it's the only thing that will take care of you when you're hundreds of miles from any safe port and the whether is turning foul. When you get to be a Captain, don't let it get to your head to make you think your more important than the men you command. Be sure to treat them all with respect; it not only could mean the difference between a successful mission or a failed one, it can mean the difference between life and death." James had been thinking about his father for many weeks now. He had begun to have a queer suspicion that his father and Jack Sparrow would actually have gotten along wonderfully.

He came back to the present and looked at Emma. "Anyway, I always thought if I had ever had a son, Edward would be what I would name him."

Slowly, realization had begun to dawn on Emma, and when he said this, if all became clear. "You know? But how could you? Has Marie told you? I specifically told her not too."

James laughed and took her by the shoulders. "Emma, my love, calm down. You mustn't became overly stressed in your condition." He kissed her softly on the forehead, and then leaned his forehead against hers. "Marie has told me nothing. As for how I knew, I think I knew the very second that you did."

Emma now smiled. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. And are you happy?"

James looked at her, then moved one hand down and pressed it against her belly. He stood like that for a long time, his eyes quietly euphoric. "James, you are not saying anything?' prodded Emma, teasingly.

James did not lift his eyes as he spoke. "'Silence is the perfectest herald of joy. I were but little happy if I could say how much.'" (AN much as I would like to take credit for this wonderful line, it is Shakespeare's work, from his delightful comedy _Much Ado About Nothing_)

The glowing happiness on Emma's face appeared once more. James took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "I know that this is sudden, James." She said, when they parted. "And this may hardly be the right time, but Marie has told me that we will be all right. And whatever else may happen, I did not want to keep this from you any longer."

James drew her against his, kissing her on the head. "Do not trouble yourself about the future, Emma. Live only in this moment. Let it be only you and I in the world for now. For however short a time we have together, I want it to remain like that for a little while longer."

Emma felt herself smiling against this chest and for the first time since her father's death, she felt a true sense of peace wash over her. Despite all that she had lost, despite the unavoidable danger which the future would hold for her and those she loved, Emma Norrington could honestly say that this was the happiest moment of her life.

* * *

Well, we are now back in the present and James and Emma are happy as can be. Lovely, isn't it? I have just recently watched At World's End, and the death scene with James is really depressing. I am really glad that I have him survive (and give him a family that the writers weren't able to give him). Please read and review.

Next chapter: We catch back up with Jack and the gang. Out wondering beyond the ends of the world, they are in increasing trouble. Could a perplexing riddle be the key to their escape? Perhaps, but not even as wily as Jack will be able to crack it on his own, he will need some help, from his wife. As it turns out, the paths of both are finally coming to a convergence, much sooner than either thought or expected.


	25. Chapter 25: Rock and Roll

Chapter 26: Rock and Roll

It had been a few days since the _Black Pearl_ had passed through the dead souls. However, it seemed a whole lot longer for the crew. Day after day passed in mind numbing dullness; there was simply nothing to do, and if there had been something to do, it would have been to no purpose. The truth was slowly becoming clear to the crew: they were lost, that much was obvious and would have been bad enough, but unfortunately, it was worse. Not were they lost, they were lost upon a trackless ocean where true navigation was impossible. They were literally trapped beyond the edge off the world, and there was nothing they could do to change that.

At the end of one of these long days, morale was running low. The crew was literally draped across the _Pearl_'s deck, suffocating from boredom. Among them were Pintel and Gibbs, who would have gladly drowned their sorrows in rum, which was rather difficult to accomplish since there was no longer any rum, or water, or food for that matter.

"No wa'er." Said Pintel as he tipped one of the water flasks, only to feel a few sparse drops on his parched tongue. "Why is all but the rum gone?"

"Rum's gone, too." Said Gibbs, looking at one of the empty rum bottles glumly.

Will was over by the _Black Pearl_'s railing, stealing glances at Elizabeth's mournful figure, seated on the steps a few feet away. She had been wrapped in a fog over the past few days, and though she and Will were finally back on a more even road, yet not even that could completely wipe out the shock of her father's murder, which had been quickly replaced by a numbing grief and sadness which none but Will were able to rouse her from, and even he questioned sometimes if he was doing any real good.

He looked back out to sea and watched as the sun began to fall rapidly to the horizon. Tia Dalma suddenly appeared beside him, her face grim. "If we cannot escape dese doldrums before night, I fear we shall sail on trackless seas, forced to road de reach between worlds, forever." That comment did nothing to life the pall that hung over the ship.

"With no food and no water," said Gibbs, coming up to stand beside them, "forever seems to be arrivn' a might too soon."

Will left the rail and looked up towards the stern, where Barbossa stood, seemingly unmoved by the feeling of uncertainty that pervaded over the entire crew. Below him, sat Jack, who was idling away his time by fiddling endlessly with Sao Feng's map. "Why doesn't he do something?" Will asked in frustration. Barbossa had gotten them into this after all; didn't he have some plan for getting them out?

Will and Gibbs paced restlessly amongst the crew. The only bit of activity or excitement was between Jack the Monkey and Ragetti, who were engaged in yet another endless chase for the possession of Ragetti's wooden eye. "There's no sense to it." muttered Gibbs.

"The Green Flash happens at sunset, no sunrise." Will mused.

"'Over the edge.' It's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set."

Whether or not Jack heard any of this exchange, it would have been of little matter to him. He was completely absorbed in studying the map. Thus far, the map had produced no definite answer, that didn't stop him from trying. Besides, he needed something to do.

During one of the idle turns of one of three rings, he revealed an interesting message. "'Up is down.'" He repeated, "Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

Jack probably hadn't expected a verbal answer to his question, but no sooner were the words out of his mouth than his question was answered, by an incredibly familiar voice. "Jack, they have to be about as clear as mud, otherwise everything on those stupid maps would be too easy to find."

Jack's head snapped up at the sound of that voice and was momentarily shocked to see Marie not ten feet in front of him. She leaning against the mast, her arms folded across her chest, smiling at him. Jack blinked for a moment. At first, he didn't really know what was going on. Not only was Marie here in here this place, nobody except himself seemed to be able to see her or notice her. He wondered about that, but only for a moment. He had seen many strange things since being the Locker. A hallucination of his wife should hardly have been a surprise to him.

"Well, if you think you can do better, maybe you should just come over here and look at this map yourself."

Marie, never one to turn down a challenge that was offered to her, walked up beside him and peered down at the map over Jack's shoulder. Jack couldn't help but feel very excited at this. Even if the woman standing in front of him were only a hallucination, this was the closest he had come to interacting with her in what seemed a long time. All the other time he had seen her, she had vanished from his sight before he could even think of anything to say to her. This was definitely an improvement, even if it wasn't as good as the real thing. In his present circumstances, he would take whatever he could.

After staring at the map for a few seconds, she looked at him, "You're right."

"Right about what?"

"This is maddeningly unhelpful."

"Not exactly the answer, I was looking for."

"Well, I'm sorry, Jack, but contrary to popular opinion, I don't know all the answers."

"You always think you do."

"Jack, I would love to argue with you, but this will hardly help the situation."

Jack paused for a moment, almost ready to make a smart retort, before he finally said, "All right, fine, be that way. Well, seein' as you _don't_ have a plan to get us out of this, what can we come up with together?

They did so, staring at the map for a very long time, or for what seemed like a long time, before Jack finally huffed and said, "What's the use? We're not getting anywhere."

Marie regarded him a raised eyebrow. "Well, that's certainly a mature reaction, and certainly not one I would have expected from you. You never give up, Jack, and I won't allow you too now. Now get back over here and solve this."

Jack found himself grinning despite himself. This illusion even nagged at him like Marie used to do. Strange, he found that he had been missing that, too. "Sorry for not feeling very mature, Marie. But since I am facing oblivion, I think that I have a right to feel a little morose."

"Oblivion? Jack, you're always exaggerating. You have plenty time."

Jack looked off in the direction where the sun was quickly beginning to disappear. "I wish I could agree with you, Marie. Unfortunately, unless we can work some sort of miracle within the next ten minutes, the sunset will be dictating when oblivion comes for us."

When Jack said this, the conversation experienced a shift. Marie's face became confused, almost mystified. "Jack, has your perception of time been altered?"

Jack turned to look at her. "No. at least, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Only because it's closer to sunrise then sunset. I would have thought that even you would have been able to realize that."

"Marie, luv, I respect your judgment an' all that, but it's comin' on sunset." He pointed to the west. "See?"

Marie looked and there could be no denying that sunset was fast approaching. However, instead of clearing anything up, her face just seemed to become more confused. "How is that possible? Where I am now, it's closer to sunrise."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than it became clear to both of them what was going on. They stared at each other for a few seconds, the light of comprehension beginning to dawn in their eyes. "Marie," said Jack, in a low, intense voice, "where are you now?"

"My ship is the Caribbean." Said Marie, slowly, "Where are you?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we're anywhere."

"I think I might know. You're beyond the world's end Jack. Everything is reversed there, even time."

They both looked down at the map, and suddenly the confusing riddle was as clear and simple to understand as if it had been written out for anyone to see. "It's not sunset, is it?" said Marie.

"It's sundown." Said Jack, reaching out and turning the ship etched on the center ring of the map upside down, but from Marie's point of view, it was right side up. "And rise." Their eyes rose to look at each other, "That makes sense, in a convoluted sort of way."

"It's a place to start." Said Marie, as the two of them smiled at one another.

Jack needed no further encouragement. Bolting to his feet, he called out, "What's that?"

Without waiting for a reply, he rushed to the starboard side of the _Black Pearl_. He was quickly joined by a rather alarmed Will and Gibbs, who looked incredibly confused. It didn't help that Jack was now seemingly talking to himself. "What is that? I don't know, what do you think?"

Both Gibbs and Will looked, but saw nothing of any consequence. "Where?"

"There!"

Jack made no further reply to anymore questions. He just started running back and forth from one side of the _Pearl_ to the other. Everyone joined in merely because they had no idea what was going on, but at least it was some sort of excitement.

Gradually more of the crew joined, including Elizabeth, who had been roused from her grief stupor. Hastening to the side where everyone was currently grouped, she asked, "What's happening?"

That was the question on everyone's mind, and no one knew thee answer. However, as more of the crew joined Jack's mad dashings back and forth across the ship's length, something gradually began to dawn on all of them. The _Black Pearl_ was beginning to sway from side to side, dipping ever closer to the water's edge. And soon, it became clear just what Jack was trying to do.

"We're rockin' the ship." Cried Gibbs.

"Aye," said Barbossa, which he had been studying, "he's onto it."

"He's rockin' the ship." Said Pintel, as it dawned him.

Ragetti came scurrying up to him, a large coil of rope on his shoulder. "Tie each other to th' mast," he explained excitedly to his companion, "upside down, so that when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up."

Pintel couldn't exactly see the reasoning behind this idea, but he had never been one to argue or think about logic anyway.

Back and forth, back and forth. The crew ran, while in the hold, the canons and cargo were loosed to add extra force and weight. Soon, the _Black Pearl_ was tilting heavily from side to side. Only one more run and, finally, with a groaning heave, it listed over into the water. "Now, up," said Jack, as the whole crew hung on for dear life as the _Pearl_ fell to the sea below, "is down."

And even as he said this, he also heard something, Marie's voice whispering in his mind, "I think that we'll be seeing each other very soon, Jack."

As the _Black Pearl_ turned over into the water, three things happened at almost the same moment. Beyond the world's end, the sun sank rapidly behind the horizon, and no sooner had it done so, than a brilliant flash of emerald light show into the sky.

And in the living world, the sun broke the eastern horizon, banishing the darkness of night, heralding a new dawn.

And somewhere in the Caribbean Sea, on a ship called the _Sea Queen_, the Captain suddenly awoke from her dream with a jolt. She sat upright, her eyes wide with surprise at the dream she had just experienced. But, it had been almost to be vivid to be a dream. She had had visions before, but none ever like this. She had seen her husband, talked to him, helped him solve the puzzle which would bring him back. It had been so much like old times that she had though for a moment that it wasn't really supposed to be happening. But, maybe it hadn't been a dream, after all. Perhaps, it had actually happened.


	26. Chapter 26: Debate

Chapter 26: Debate

"Up is down." The perplexing riddle Jack had seen on the charts (and solved with Marie's fortuitous help) now made sense. The only way that the _Black Pearl_ could have gotten back to the world of the living was literally turn up side down, or was it right side up? It all depended on your point of view.

At any rate, remaining underwater for what seemed to be interminable age, the crew clinging for dear life to the _Pearl_'s sides, there was suddenly a great rushing sound and the _Black Pearl_ surged up out of the water, and surfaced with a cascade of water.

There was an immediate, perceptible difference in the air around them. The air seemed less cold and dead; a sweet, warm west wind was already beginning to swell the sails.

Gibbs was the first to notice this. "Blessed sweet westerly's!" he cried as he scrambled to his feet, "We're back!"

As soon as he said this, Jack, Barbossa and the rest began to notice the difference. Elizabeth looked off to the east, the true east, and saw the sun rising in glorious splendor. "It's the sunrise."

They all saw it. And they knew that they had made it back to the realm of the living.

And now, it was time for a debate.

Barbossa suddenly whirled around and pointed his pistol straight at Jack. Will and Elizabeth drew out their pistols and aimed them at Barbossa. Jack took advantage of their distraction and pointed his pistol at Will. Will pulled out another pistol and aimed it at Jack. Elizabeth did the same thing. Jack pointed another pistol at Elizabeth. It seemed that the time for cooperation had passed. Now, individual goals took precedence.

Pintel and Ragetti (who had been left in the innocuous position of actually being upside down when the _Black Pearl_righted itself, a fact which Pintel was quick to blame on Ragetti) did not want to be left out when they sensed a fight was about to happen. "We need out pistols." Said Pintel as he and his companions began wriggling to get loose. "Get untied. 'urry."

The tense moments following the sudden turning of everybody upon everyone else were broken by Barbossa, who suddenly began to laugh. This started everybody else laughing, and they lowered their pistols, seemingly very awkward. But the next moment, all laughter faded and the pistols were instantly pointed at their former targets. It didn't seem as if anybody were going to let their guard down.

"All right, then." Said Barbossa, calling this rather bizarre meeting to order, "The Brethren Court is a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove and Jack, you an' I are a-goin' and there'll be no arguin' that point."

"I is arguin' the point." Jack countered, "If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth now turned both her pistols upon Jack. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

Barbossa concurred that point. "If we don't stand together, they'll haunt us down one by one, till there'll be none left, but you."

Jack perked up when he heard this. "Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

Barbossa was starting to become impatient. "Aye," he said, as he took a step forward, "and you'll be fightin' Jones alone, and how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still workin' on that bit." Jack admitted, "But I will not be goin' back to the Locker, mate, count on that." he raised his pistol and fired.

_Click!_

The only sound that issued from the barrel was a harmless wet _click_. Jack and the rest looked at their pistols in apparent puzzlement. They tried firing their pistols and a series of wet clicks filled the air.

"Wet powder." Concluded Gibbs, sulkily.

This discovery was met with acute disappointment from all parties, though it did (for the moment, at least), forestall any major bloodshed. However, Pintel and Ragetti, who had only managed to untie themselves after it was too late, were perfectly willing to try and make the trouble continue. "Wait," cried Pintel, "we can still use 'em as clubs."

Ragetti looked at his pistol, and then decided to test the theory by bopping his companion on the head with the head of his pistol. "Sorry," he said, in response to his companion's painfully annoyed look. "Effective, though."

It soon became clear that there were more important things to be taken into account than trying to assert, by force, certain agendas. The supplies on the _Black Pearl_ were running dangerously low. They had no water and little food. The goal that now needed to be achieved was that of resupplying the _Pearl_.

Will had only to study the map for a few seconds when he pointed to the charts. "There's a fresh water spring on this island. We can resupply there, get back to shooting each other later."

That part of the plan seemed sensible. However, both Jack and Barbossa had distinctly different ideas as to how it should go from there. "You lead the landing party," said Jack, to Barbossa, "I'll stay with my ship."

Barbossa shot Jack a dark glare. "I'll not leavin' my ship in your command."

"Why don't you both go ashore," jumped in Will, "and leave the ship in my command?" both Jack and Barbossa (in agreement, for once) both regarded Will with appalled looks. How much they might have hated the idea of leaving the thought of Will in command even less. Will was therefore quick to amend, "Temporarily."

While neither of the two captains were happy with the arrangement, they really had no choice. Under the circumstances, it would have been next to impossible to make them all happy, anyway.

So, a course was set, the crew fired with new energy and drive now that they had finally made in back to the land of the living. None of the crew stopped to look a little closer at the place where they were going. The charts could lead to places that were beyond this world; however they could also point the direction to places of an otherworldly quality in the living world. And if any of them had attempted to study the island's actual name, they might have learned something very interesting. The island's name was L'ile des Sirenes, or translated, Island of the Mermaids.

* * *

And so, we are one step closer towards Jack and Marie being reunited. It is far closer than perhaps either of them think. For now, though, please read and review.

Next chapter: A tragedy in the seas will seal Beckett's ultimate fate, and serve as the catalyst to bring Jack and Marie together once more.


	27. Chapter 27: Sea's Tragedy

Chapter 27: Sea's Tragedy

Marie honestly had never felt so strange in all her life as when she woke up that day from her dream, or vision or whatever one could call it. She had had many visions in her sleep of events that were yet to pass during her time as Captain of the _Sea Queen_. That was how she had known that James would be joining the crew. That was how she had known when the moment was right to go to Singapore. But, never, not once in all that time, had she been able to see Jack. Jack had been dead, or at least trapped, in the Locker. His future had been stagnant, without a chance of moving forward. But now, he had been rescued, and she had just experienced a few precious moments with him, and she had almost been able to forget that she had lost him. She was now not sure if she should yet allow herself to hope that perhaps they would be able to get back together.

She spent the first part of the morning in a sort of daze, not really hearing anything around her and only half-seeing everything else. James could not help but notice that this was something different from her normal behavior. So, when he had a moment alone with her, he said, "Marie, are you feeling all right?"

She had been so lost in thought that his voice came as a surprise to her. "Yes, I am. Should I be otherwise?"

"You seem distracted this morning, even more than usual."

Marie attempted to smile, wanting to put James' mind at ease. Ever since James had joined the crew, she had gotten the first chance to truly get to know who James Norrington was. She had seen so many sides to him that she had thought to have not existed. He was a devoted husband, a shrewd and capable fighter and more than willing to cheat, though he did try to more than fairly honest in his dealings. He was also very attuned to the _Sea Queen_, though not quite as close as Marie herself was, and he seemed able to anticipate the winds, as well. A man who was good with a ship was one sure way to earn Marie's respect. She was actually growing to like him more than she had ever thought possible, a fact which would no doubt make Jack astonished. She was not sure if it was a sign that she was suddenly thinking of her husband in the present tense so easily.

"I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Anything you want to talk about?" James asked, looking at her closely.

"I don't know." It had occurred to her that she should tell someone about her odd dream or vision, or whatever it was supposed to be. But she wasn't sure how exactly to put it into words. "Actually it is something that I might need to discuss with you and…"

Her voice suddenly trailed off, for at that moment, she saw something behind James that caused her to stop. Emma, who had been looking out to sea, probably looking for one of her Merfolk friends, suddenly seemed to stiffen. Her face twisted, first with confusion, then pain. She stumbled a few paces and had to lean of the railing of the _Queen_ to support herself.

"Emma." Cried Marie, in surprise, rushing past James to Emma. James, also seeing the distress which Emma was in, quickly followed her.

"Emma," said Marie, once she had gotten to her friends' side, "What happened? What's the matter?"

Emma looked up at the two of them, a haunted, pained look in her eyes. "The sea, the sea is crying."

"What do you mean?" questioned Marie.

Emma closed her eyes and seemed to be very deep in concentration, and after several seconds, she spoke, "I just heard something echoing in the sea. It sounded like the Merfolk, but it was a song unlike any other I have ever heard them sing. It was filled with sadness and pain. It was very distant. But even so, it was overpowering."

"What did they say to you?"

"That's the most disturbing thing, Marie. They weren't trying to contact me. There were just screams and cries of agony."

"Can you hear them now? Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, I still can. Don't worry; I think I can handle it. The initial wave was just so strong. They are on their island; that much I can say."

The three exchanged worried looks. Though the Merfolk could not survive above water for only a few short hours, yet they still had come to the island since time immemorial. Not Even Emma was really sure what they did there, though she knew that they did dance upon the beach and under the waves of their protected cove. They only used one side of the island. So it was quite possible for someone to sail by the island and even land and walk about and not even be a little aware of where they were walking. But if any of their enemies should become at all aware of its location; the consequences did not bear thinking about.

There was only one thing to do. They had to make to get to the L'ile des Sirenes as swiftly as was possible.

* * *

It had been nothing short of a massacre. When the _Sea Queen_dropped anchor off the bay, they were met with a gruesome sight. The pure white sands of the beach shimmered and sparkled with silver, the silver blood of dozens of Merfolk. Their bodies had been washed ashore, and even as they rowed up onto the scene, they saw numerous bodies in the clear shallow water below them.

Emma could hardly bear to see these sights. She, who was more connected with the mystical world of the Merfolk than anyone else on the crew, she alone knew just how much of a loss this was. It didn't help that she recognized a few of the faces, Merfolk who had become her friends in a short amount of time.

"Can you hear them at all?" Marie asked her.

Emma shook her head numbly. "They have become silence, so silent. It's almost as bad as what I first heard."

They finally came up onto the shore, and sure enough, the pierced bodies of the Merfolk were washed up on the shore, their beautiful faces twisted in masks of pain and agony. The brilliant, multi-hued scales of their fish-like tails had been reduced to sickly white shells, with only faint traces of color to show what they had once been. Dotted around the beach were pools of bright silver blood, the blood which had not yet been washed away by the tide.

Marie looked over the devastation and she felt many things: compassion and pity for the needless deaths of the Merfolk, horror at the way which their end had come about, and a growing suspicion and anger, for she was beginning to think she knew who was responsible for such a tragedy as this.

However, she tried not to show any of this. Turning to her small landing party, she began issuing orders. "All right, spread out and start seeing if there are any survivors. Emma, try and contact the Merfolk. We need to know more, and something tells me they will be able to provide the information. Don't treat any of these dead with disrespect. If I find anyone doing so, I will run them through without a second thought, understood?"

There needed to be no form of assent from any of the crew who had come with them. They knew better than to disobey a Captain's order.

As they began to carry out her orders, Marie and James walked among the bodies, looking at the twisted faces of agony. Kneeling down beside a young mermaid, Marie studied the face. James did the same. "Who could have done something like this?" He asked aloud.

"I think there if only one answer to that question, James." Said Marie, "and I don't like it. This just happened overnight. How else could there be so many bodies here? And look," She gestured to the wound, where dull grey pieces stood in sharp contrast to the silver, glistening blood of the young mermaid. "Cannon shards, I'd stake my life on it. Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

At that moment, Marie heard Emma's voice calling her. Rising to her feet, she turned and saw Emma standing in the crashing shallows of the shore, with her was a grim-faced Eamon, flanked by two Merfolk who could only be guards. Quickly, she hurried down to the shoreline. "Emma," she said, "what have you learned?"

Emma gestured to Eamon. "Eamon prefers to speak for himself. The Lords of the Merfolk have the gift to speak in both tongues."

Eamon glided forward, his snow-white while tail glowing even in the afternoon sunlight. "Marie, Daughter of Eve, I regret we meet each other in conditions such as this. It is a tragic day for our kind."

"You have my sympathies, Eamon. Though in a time such as this, I can understand that they may not make much difference. Do you know who is responsible for this?"

"Who else but the accursed man who holds the Dutchman's heart?" The cold hatred in Eamon's voice was a harsh dissonance to its normally graceful music. "There is no way that Jones could have done this on his own. He has tried to attack out city and our outposts in the past, but he has long since given up, for we are too many for his crew. He has only ever been one ship, but now, he has many more to help him. Jones must have provided the location of our island. The _Dutchman_ came with the lead ship of the East India Trading Company. They did it sunrise this morning and there have been reports of similar attacks throughout our territories. An entire generation has been destroyed in less than twelve hours. These bodies which you see on this beach were celebrating their initiation from youth into adulthood. It should have been a time of renewal and celebration. Instead, it is their deaths which now we mourn."

Marie looked down, visibly sobered by Eamon's news. It had been even beyond what she had been expecting. "I knew none of this." She said, softly, "I can only see the things that can be changed. But there are things in this life that are not meant to be changed. Sometimes, it is hard to remember that there is actually a difference."

Eamon nodded. "I understand, Marie. There is no blame for this tragedy, but one." His face grew hard once more and he said, "Only one request I make of you, Marie, on behalf of all my people."

"What is it?"

"Give us Beckett. When the final battle is near its end, if you have victory and he is in your power, let us kill him."

Marie looked into those violet eyes. "You more than any have been hurt the most by Beckett's actions, therefore you will have the best right to his blood when this is all over. If it is within my power, he will be yours to dispose of."

Eamon said no more. The oath of the Captain of the _Sea Queen_ was all he needed to hear. "I have other news for you; hopefully what will not be so grievous. There is a ship anchored off the coast of this island."

Marie stiffened, her eyes flashing with anger. "Tell us where they are and we will take care of them."

"This ship had nothing to do with this massacre. It arrived only a few minutes ago. There is a good chance that it came merely for supplies. It is a black ship, with black sails."

What feelings entered Marie when she heard this cannot be adequately described. Suffice it to say that they were far different than anything she had felt in a long while. She could only repeat what she had just heard Eamon say. "A black ship, with black sails? Eamon, are you certain?"

"It would be a hard ship to mistake."

Marie turned and walked a few steps away. Eamon watched, a little puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?"

Emma was looking after Marie, a look of understanding on her face. "No, Eamon. You may have given her the very best news that she has ever received." She looked back at Eamon. "It's her husband, Jack Sparrow. Though to say more beyond that would be a long story."

Eamon seemed to understand. He already knew some of Marie Sparrow's story, so he knew that whatever she was feeling, it was intensely personal. "I hope that she will find what she seeks." He said, before changing the subject with, "Now, I must go. There is much to be done and very little time in which to do it. Thank you for coming here, Emma. I know that this must have been difficult for you to experience."

Emma bowed her head respectfully. "I share in the grief of your people, Eamon. Please tell them that."

Eamon nodded and gave a long, low not of farewell, before he and his guards vanished beneath he waves. Emma watched them leave, before turning around and walking to Marie. She was hugging herself tightly, her frame shaking slightly from her emotions. Looking into her face, Emma could clearly see that she was trying to keep herself from hoping too far and failing miserably. "Did you see anything of this?" Emma asked her.

Marie was silent for a moment, than she began to speak in a low voice, "I had a dream last night. I wasn't in this world anymore, I was somewhere else. And I was on the _Black Pearl_, and, and I saw him, Emma. I saw Jack for the first time in seven months. I saw him, I spoke to him, I very nearly touched him. All the time I thought it was a dream, but it felt so real that I'm not sure now."

"Maybe it wasn't a dream. Ether way, it seems that we should investigate."

Marie seemed to shake herself and come back to the business at hand. "You are quite right, Emma, as usual. James, come on. We'll se what we can learn. Emma, stay here, if any of the Merfolk come, then they will need to communicate through you."

Emma nodded. "Be careful, both of you."

Marie and James began jogging up the beach and were soon lost to sight. Emma turned back to the grim sight before her, the greatest tragedy that the people of the sea had seen in a long time.

* * *

Please, read and review. In the next chapter, Jack and Marie are finally reunited, hurray! (It's only taken twenty-seven chapters, but hopefully it will be worth the wait).

Next chapter: The convergence of two people that have been separated for far too long is about to take place. But when a bunch of unwanted guests show up for a reunion, it can spoil the moment. So Jack and Marie will find out when they and the _Black Pearl_are taken by none other than Will Turner. But, as it turns out, the East India Company and Sao Feng are not far behind.


	28. Chapter 28: Convergance

Chapter 28: Convergence

A few minutes later, brought Marie and James around the far outskirts of the island. There, only a few leagues from the shoreline, Marie saw the familiar outline of the _Black pearl_. She was completely whole one more, the damage from the kracken attack of seven months before repaired, as if she had never been dragged down into the depths of the sea.

She stopped, the sight of her familiar home affecting her in a powerful way, more than she had been anticipating. James to paused and looked back at her. "Are you all right, Marie?" he asked softly.

"I don't know, honestly." She murmured, "It looks like she was never gone, as if this whole nightmare never happened. But, it's her, I'm certain of it. I'm almost afraid to go any closer. If I try too, the whole thing might vanish before my eyes."

"Marie, if the last few months really was a nightmare than this must be the reality which we are facing. But if it all did happen, then it is also real. Either way, you cannot avoid it. You're not that kind of person."

Marie smiled a little, despite her conflicting emotions. "You've come to know me far too well, James. You must stop sounding so much like Emma."

"Where do you think I actually learned wisdom from?" questioned James, ironically, "Come on. Whatever we find, will it be any harder than the reality which you are now living?"

Marie sighed heavily, "No, I suppose not."

Together the two of them continued along the beach, unaware of the fact that they were converging on a date with destiny.

* * *

A good deal of the crew had eagerly volunteered for the landing party on the little island. There was an undisputed eagerness on the part of much of them to step foot on good, wholesome land again, if only for awhile.

However, as the rest of the crew piled out of the boats and began unloading the empty water canteens and bottles, Jack's attention was drawn to a very different sight. A little ways up the beach, scores of seagulls were coming together to feast upon a mass of dead flesh: the remnants of the once might kracken.

Jack, followed by Barbossa and a curious, though cautious Pintel and Ragetti, made their way up the beach to get a closer look at the dead monster. Pintel and Ragetti were the first to approach the kracken. They poked at it with a big stick for a moment, as if to make doubly sure that the creature was dead. They then burst out laughing and scrambled up to a perch on the stinking mass. "You stupid fish." Crowed Pintel.

"Actually, it's a cephalopod." Corrected Pintel, out of the store of his largely useless knowledge.

"Pintel and Rage'i, kracken slayers." Said Pintel, his greedy mind already working up schemes of how they could get rich quickly by capitalizing on this rare sight. "Hey, Pin, I'll bet people'd pay a shillin' to see this."

"An' another sketch of 'em sittin' atop."

"We could serve up a slice as a souvenir."

Jack paid no attention to the two pirates who were scrambling all over the corpse. He stopped in the front of the kracken, staring at the huge beast, almost sadly. It was odd that he should be feeling such a thing for the very creature which had destroyed his ship. The last thing that he should be feeling was remorse, and yet, he also could not help but remember the power with which the beast had attacked. If there had ever been a single creature that personified the power and strength of the sea, it had been the kracken. And now, it was dead. The legend always said that there was only ever one in existence at any one time. And if this was truly the last of it's kind… Jack couldn't help but see similarities between his own circumstances and that of the kracken.

Barbossa came up behind Jack and regarded his reaction. "Still thinkin' of runnin', Jack?" He questioned in a pointed fashion, but without any antagonism for once. "Think you can outrun the world?" He came up to stand behind him. He knew that he had to convince Jack to see that there was no other alternative except the Brethren Court. "You know the problem with bein' the last of anythin', by an' by there'll be none left at all."

Jack finally turned to meet Barbossa's gaze, smiling half-heartedly. "Sometimes things come back, mate. We're livin' proof you an' me."

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of comin' back, but passin' on, that's dead certain."

But what if there was no one to pass on with? Jack couldn't help but remember the odd encounter he had had so recently with Marie, nor how she whispered in his ear that they would soon be seeing each other again. He missed so terribly. He had never realized how much he relied on her advice in these sorts of situations. What would she have wanted him to do now? Despite his objections, Jack knew exactly what she would have said.

"Summoning the Brethren Court then is it?"

"It's our only hope, lad."

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." It was a slightly ironic moment, for in a brief, yet significant exchange. These two captains, once bitter rivals, had reached some kind of truce, however temporary it might have been, that made their goals the same.

"The world used to be a bigger place." conceded Barbossa.

Jack shook his head. "The world's still the same. There's just less in it."

He turned and walked up beside the beach, followed by the two would-be kracken slayers.

Had they but lingered a moment longer, they might have seen the flitting shadows of two people round the carcass of the kracken. James and Marie had overheard the entire conversation, and from the very instant that she had heard his voice, Marie felt as if her entire body had gone numb from shock. There could no longer be any excuses. Jack was really alive. However, when she had heard his voice, she had seen that things were not going to be as simple and straightforward as she would have liked. Trouble that the landing parties were yet unaware of was coming up them fast, and since she had no way to warn them, there was only one thing that she could do, and that was plunge head long into the trouble herself.

* * *

As the group trooped into the forest, weighted down with empty canteens, a sight greeted them that made them all suddenly nervous. In the clear water of one of the pools of water, was a dead human body, dressed in the armor of a pirate of Singapore. Barbossa tried the water, but immediately spat it back out.

"Poisoned, fouled by the body."

That would have been bad enough, but it was about to get worse. Pintel, on sudden impulse, stepped forward and lifted the body half out of the water. The grisly corpse of death was all too apparent. The unfortunate man had a large wooden spike shoved up through his mouth and sticking straight out of the top of his head. Despite the distorted face, Pintel managed to recognize him. "Hey, I know 'im. He was in Singapore."

Actually, to be perfectly accurate, it was the man who had turned traitor on the Sao Feng to the East India Trading Company. He had no doubt learned the bitter cost of one who tried to double-cross Sao Feng.

Suddenly, Ragetti's voice called, "Oi, we got company. He was waving one arm wildly, pointing out to sea frantically with the other. There, out at sea, the impressive junk of Sao Feng, the _Empress,_ was pulling up alongside the _Black _Pearl.

And this was just the signal which Tai Haung and his men had been waiting for. Suddenly, the Chinese crewmen had their pistols aimed at Jack, Barbossa and the rest. Too late did it become clear to them that Tai Haung had never been working for them at all. This had all been a trap.

Surrounded by so many dangerous weapons made Jack quickly point behind him to Barbossa. "He's the Captain."

* * *

Farther up the beach by the kracken, bothMarie nor James had clearly seen what had happened. James immediately stopped when he saw the coup and looked at Marie, slightly surprised that she was still moving towards the glade. "Marie, what are you doing?"

"My husband was just taken captive by an enemy. Do you expect me to just turn around and leave?"

"What help could we possibly be if we get captured? If anything were to happen to you-"

"Nothing will."

James looked at her. "You saw this, didn't you?" Marie didn't need to respond. James had been around her long enough to know when she had seen something more than what was in the present. That being the case, he knew that argument would be a fruitless course of action. He sighed in exasperation, but defeat nonetheless, and said, "So, do we just swoop down there and let them take us?"

"Of course not. That would be far too messy. Besides, if this goes how I think it will, then we're going to have to lure them in." She drew her pistol from her belt and uncocked the trigger. "They say the best way to lure in a fish is to make them come to you." She raised her pistol in the air and set it off. "And we're just become the bait."

It took all of maybe five seconds for the two of them to be surrounded by Chinese pirates. They viewed each other with totally different reactions. The two of them with nonchalance (though that was somewhat forced on the part of James), and the Chinese, with total shock. Obviously, they had not been expecting the infamous wife of Jack Sparrow on this island. Tai Huang, for a few moments, could not say anything. However, when he finally got over the initial shock, his first thought was how perfect this would be for him: Jack Sparrow and his lady. He could not have planned things working out this well. "Well, Lady Sparrow, this is a most unexpected pleasure."

"I wish I could say the same." Said Marie, "You are not the worst person I could dream of encountering, but you are certainly on the list."

Tai Huang didn't rise to the bait. He was in control of the situation and both he and Marie knew it. "Either way, you will be coming with us, Lady Sparrow. No doubt Sao Feng will be glad to see you."

"Him and several others." Retorted Marie, as the Chinese led them down the shore to the boats.

* * *

Jack Sparrow was just about to be hustled into the boat when he heard Tai Huang saying something behind him in Chinese. Whatever he said must have struck the others of his traitorous crew as hilariously funny, because they all burst out laughing. Jack, who was in a foul frame of mind, categorically refused to see what they were laughing about. However, the next moment he heard Tai Huang's voice once more. "Captain Sparrow, I do believe that this belongs to you."

Jack turned to give Tai Huang a sharp reply, but whatever he could have said died instantly on his lips when he saw her. Tai Haung shoved her in Jack's direction and he somehow had her in his arms the next. He had so often only had the ghost of a feeling in her, but suddenly, she was there, right there in his arms.

"Marie." He said, so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"Jack."

They both suddenly seemed to become aware that they were now alone, and this was not the best time for a tender reunion. Besides, that neither Jack nor Marie had ever been much for sentimentality. "What are you doing here, Marie?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here? You're the one who's supposed to be dead."

Barbossa was smirking at them and when Jack caught sight of him, he asked, rather irately. "Yes? Do you have something to add?"

"It's just that you two are havin' such a charming reunion, I don't know how you do it, Jack."

Both Jack and Marie looked at each other. There were many questions they would have liked to ask each other (and perhaps those questions would only have come after they had done something else of a far more physical nature first). But now was not the time to ask them. Right now, they had far more pressing things to be taken care of.

* * *

Please read and review. Jack and Marie are finally back together, hurray! But, of course, they cannot have a simple reunion. Nothing is simple when Jack Sparrow is involved. But, of course, that just makes life all the more interesting.

Next chapter: A series of bargains take place to achieve multiple ends. But which can be counted as trustworthy and which are merely covers in order to further very different aims?


	29. Chapter 29: Bargaining

Chapter 29: Bargaining

The deck of the _Black Pearl_ was crowded with Chinese pirates, screaming and yelling in triumph that the infamous black ship had at last been taken. As Jack, Barbossa and Marie boarded the ship along with the rest of the prisoners. They saw that the remainder of the crew, among them Elizabeth and Gibbs, also had been taken prisoner. Needless to say, the two groups were surprised to see each other. Except for Barbossa, who greeted Sao Feng, as if he had expected to see him there all along. "Sao Feng, you showin' up here, it be a remarkable coincidence."

Sao Feng smirked momentarily at Barbossa, before he turned his eyes to Jack Sparrow, who was doing his very best to hide behind Barbossa's back. "Jack Sparrow," Jack, who knew the charade was over, inched out to face the angry pirate Captain. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me."

Sao Feng clearly thought opposite and was not amused by the comment and slugged Jack across the face for his trouble.

"Shall we just call it square, then?" said Jack, in a pained voice.

At that moment, Will, conspicuous in his lack of any sort of restraint, pushed his way through the crowd. "I told you to leave her alone!" He demanded, of Sao Feng angrily, pointing at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth is not part of any bargain."

"And what bargain be that?"

Sao Feng didn't answer Barbossa directly. He turned to Will with a sarcastic smile hovering at the corners of his mouth. "You heard Captain Turner, release her."

"Captain Turner?" muttered Jack, in apparent shock.

"Aye, this perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us." Grumbled Gibbs, darkly.

Elizabeth, having been released, went over and stood beside Will. Barbossa glared at her coldly. "Was your little minx in on this, too?"

"Elizabeth had nothing to do with this." Said Will, rather defensively.

"He just told me and I didn't see any reason to stand in his way." Said Elizabeth, with frank matter-of-factness. It might be added that such a reaction was worthy of a pirate. Of course, not many amongst the captive crew were very willing to view this pair with much resembling admiration at the moment.

"I need the _Black Pearl_ to free my father." Said Will, "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

It was only at this moment that Marie spoke up. "Well, even if it is rather disruptive to our plans, I am happy to see that you finally managed to succeed in the family business."

Will hadn't seen Marie up until that moment, but when he did, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Marie? What are you…? How did you…"

Marie shrugged, as if the matter were of little concern. "What can I say, I was in the neighborhood, I thought that I would drop by."

By this time, Jack had managed to work himself into a highly indignant frame of mind. He pointed to Will and said, in a highly sarcastic voice. "He needs the _Pearl_. Captain needs the _Pearl_." He looked at Elizabeth. "And you felt guilty." Then to Barbossa, "and you and your Brethren Court." He spread his arms, as if addressing his next question to the entire world. "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Marie coughed. "I'm a little insulted by that, Jack."

I'm not askin' you, Marie. You didn't come to save me, though I'm sure you missed me." he turned back to the world at large. "So, anyone else?"

Dead silence. A lot of the crew exchanged either uncomfortable or slightly impatient looks. Suddenly Marty's hand shot up. Jack instantly turned around and pointed at him gleefully. In the next few seconds, both Pintel and Ragetti also slowly raised their hands, embarrassed smiles appearing on their faces. Even Jack the Monkey raised his little paw. Life had not been much fun without his favorite object of torment.

Jack noted each other raised hands with increasing satisfaction. "I'm standin' over there with them."

However, Sao Feng caught him by the shoulder and pulled him away. "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who would like to see you first.'

"I'm not sure as I can survive any more visits from old friends." Said Jack, who seemed rather nervous.

Sao Feng dragged Jack to the side of the _Black Pearl_. "Now is your chance to find out."

Jack, along with everyone else, looked off to the east and saw a ship of the East India Trading Company approaching them. It was the _Endeavour_, the flagship of Lord Cutler Beckett.

* * *

A short time later, Jack was hustled into the cabin of the _Endeavour_. There he saw, one of his most hated enemies. Beckett was standing with his back to him, staring at one of the windows of the _Black Pearl_. "Curious," he said, without preliminaries, "Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps, they no longer believe that a gang of squabbling pirates can defeat the _Flying Dutchman_, and so despair leads to betrayal."

While he had been saying this, Jack had begun to surreptitiously look into the various vases, urns and containers that were scattered about the cabin.

"But, then you and I are no strangers to betrayal." Jack winced inwardly and glanced down at his wrist and the "P" that was grafted upon his skin.

Beckett turned at this point and stated. "It's not here, Jack."

Jack quickly turned around and tried to look innocent. "What? What isn't?"

"The heart of Davy Jones." Said Beckett, coming forward. "It's safely aboard the _Dutchman_ and therefore you are unable to use it as leverage in your debt against the good captain."

Jack was not unduly worried by this. He had considered it to be a long shot anyway. He would have to think of something else. The most important thing he had to do at this moment was play for time. "By my reckoning, that account has been settled."

"By your death?" asked Beckett, slightly skeptical. "And yet, here you are?"

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream," Jack suggested, airily. "That's how I get by."

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" said Beckett, almost off handedly.

Jack paused. He knew that he had to be careful. One wrong step and he knew that he would lose. He knew Beckett from of old. He was one of the few men who had ever managed to outwit him, and perhaps he might do so again. Jack had underestimated Beckett once; he didn't plan to do so again. More than his own well-being was riding on this bargain. The life that was dearest to him was as well. He knew that what he said now would be the hardest bargain that he would ever drive. He had to get Beckett to believe him, even while he himself lied through his teeth. That would be easier said then done for Jack this time. It was not easy to lie to a man who made a habit of doing it all the time. The stakes had never been higher. But then again, Jack had often found that the higher the stakes, the more he enjoyed the game.

* * *

No sooner had Jack been taken aboard the _Endeavour_, than longboats began pulling alongside the _Black Pearl_ and EITC troops began coming on board. Among them were Commander Henry Gillette and Mercer. Sao Feng stopped Mercer. "My men are crew enough."

"Company ship, company crew." Said Mercer.

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You agreed that the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine."

Sao Feng turned to Will, with a condescending smile. "And so it was."

At his nod, two of his men sneaked up on Will and punched him hard in the stomach. Will doubled over, completely winded. It was all the time the crew needed to drag him backward and proceed to place him in irons. He happened to end up right next to Marie in the line-up. He looked into her eyes and though he didn't see any mocking looks, he saw no sign of sympathy either. "Just when I thought you were learning the ropes. You can never trust people you make bargains with in this business, Will. That's one of the first rules you learn."

"Tell me something I don't know. Marie, I am sorry. I wouldn't have wanted to drag you into this if I had known."

Marie looked at him. For the first time since they had last met, her face had softened into something of its former tenderness. "Do you think I am mad at you, Will? I'm not. You could hardly have known I was here. Besides, I've hardly gone into a worse situation, have I? Looks like we're both prisoners now." She stopped, suddenly, staring straight ahead of her for a few seconds, and then, she looked at James, who was being held a few feet from the two of them "James," she whispered, "try to keep your temper under control."

James acknowledged, without any seeming puzzlement as to her meaning. It was only at the moment when he caught sight of Gillette amidst the East India Company crewmen, and rapidly drawing nearer, that he stiffened, trying, as Marie had told him, not to let his anger rule him. It would not be good to make a scene here, no matter how much he loathed his former follower.

It did not take long for Gillette to notice him. When he came near, his face had lost a good deal of its former cocky edge. In fact, despite the fact that James was in chains, he actually looked afraid of his former commander. "So, we meet again at last." He told James.

"You didn't think that little encounter on the _Defiant_ was the last you would see of me did you?" asked James.

"I confess I had hoped that the ship you were on had been destroyed and all hands lost." Said Gillette with a slight edge, but with the same wary look in his eyes. "At any rate, none of that matters anymore. You're in chains, now and you will be hanged. And you may go to your death in the knowledge that any hope you have from your friend Groves will nonexistent. He was killed a few days ago. His little coup had been effectively disbanded."

James looked at Gillette, and slowly, a sly smile came across his face and he even laughed. "Is that the best you could come up with to scare me? Oh, Gillette, I had expected more of you. Don't you think that I know you're lying? I already know that Groves got through."

Gillette's mouth dropped open and any cockiness he might have had instantly vanished. He tried to splutter a reply, but nothing of consequence came out.

"You don't think I have the most up to date information, from the most reliable source?" He cast a quick glance at Marie. "And let me advise you, Gillette, that if you were on the _Endeavour_ when it attacked the Merfolk, I would not be caught at sea alone if I were with you. The consequences would be very dire for you if it came to that."

Gillette gaped at James. James could see that he had gotten the better of him. Sure enough, Gillette turned and walked away when it became clear that he would not be able to deliver a stinging reply to James. Despite the fact that James might have been the prisoner, it was clear that he had the power.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the _Endeavour_, Beckett was just about to propose a bargain to Jack. "Perhaps you would consider an alternative arrangement." He suggested, as he poured two glasses of port. "One that requires absolutely nothing from you, except information."

Jack's eyes had been shifting all around the cabin, trying to find something in the cabin that he could use to his advantage, and then his eyes feel upon the nine pieces of eight that were lying on Beckett's desk, and immediately understood just what "information" Beckett was looking for.

Still keeping up his off-hand manner, Jack inquired, "Regarding the Brethren Court no doubt?" He took glass of port and managed to snag the glass that Beckett had clearly meant for himself. He didn't really care for port, but anything that annoyed Beckett was worth the effort. "In exchange for fair compensation," he slugged back one drink, "square my debt with Jones?" He took the other drink (he wasn't going to be drinking port any time soon, he decided, regardless of his this interview went. He had forgotten how much it reminded him of glorified pig's urine). "Guarantee my freedom, and that of a few unnamed persons into the deal."

"I presume you mean your wife, specifically?" questioned Beckett, as though they were making light conversation at a garden party. "Not that I am surprised by that, it's just good business."

* * *

More East India Company crews had landed on the _Black Pearl_ and Sao Feng was beginning to feel uneasy about they way that they seemed to be settling down. "Beckett agreed that the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine." He snarled to Mercer.

Mercer merely looked at Sao Feng, as if the very idea were ludicrous. "Lord Beckett's not about to give up the only ship as can outrun the _Dutchman_ is he?" He questioned, sharply.

Sao Feng was left with the unpleasant realization that he had been duped, just as he duped Will. He was starting to wonder if making a deal with the East India Company had been such a good idea after all.

It was at this moment, that Barossa, sensing his fellow Captain's hesitation, made his move. "A shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, cause honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

Sao Feng turned to Barbossa. "There is no honor to being on the single side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

Barbossa was a man who had the gift of persuasion. It might be said that that was his greatest ally. Like Jack Sparrow he could read human nature, sensing what people wanted and know how exactly to twist them to suit his own needs. However, whereas Jack deceived by putting on the guise of a fool, Barbossa put on the air of a debating gentlemen. Courteous, adroit in his words and always poised and waiting to strike. It could perhaps be said that Jack was the fox, Barbossa the serpent.

He was now bringing all of his persuasive power to bear upon Sao Feng, who he could tell was waning. Like Jack's own negotiations, this bargain with Sao Feng would determine all of their futures.

Barbossa raised his eyebrows at Sao Feng's last statement, clearly skeptical. "The losin' side, ye say?"

"They have the _Dutchman_, now the _Pearl_." Hissed Sao Feng in a low tight voice. "What do the Brethrens have?'

Barbossa leaned forward and said, with a distinctive gleam in his eye. "We have Calypso."

At the name, Calypso, Sao Feng shifted his eyes ever so slightly to look at the line of prisoners speculatively, and then turned back to Barbossa. "Calypso, an old legend."

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas at our command. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court." He closed his hand around the knotted jade stone which was around Sao Feng's neck. "All of the Court." He said, with a meaningful look in his eyes.

Sao Feng's argument was clearly moved by Barbossa' argument, though maybe not wholly out of a sense of fraternity. He had not relished the thought of being at the Company's beck and call; he had only made the deal in the first place because he thought it would give him the free space to continue his questionable business practices with a margin of safety. Now that the East India Company had gone back on their word, he was beginning to wonder. If given the choice, between the potential treachery of allied pirates to the treachery of the EITC, he preferred the treachery that he was already a master in. he had no interest in becoming a victim. Besides, the East India Company had broken their side of the deal first, that meant that he was free to make his own choice.

* * *

On the _Endeavour_, Jack was in the process of bargaining the biggest deal in the entire course of his life. He knew that Beckett had to believe that he was sincere if he were to let him go. Beckett couldn't know that any deal made between them was not going to be kept. The trick was making sure that he bargained enough of his pieces so that the most important person at stake was spared the worst. Fortunately, some of them weren't all that hard to consider parting with.

"You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye. And Turner, especially Turner." He was still smarting over that whole deal; Will was not really in his good graces right now. "The rest go with me aboard the _Pearl_. I will then lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal don't you think?"

Beckett had listened to this whole thing in silence. His face and reaction were inscrutable. "And what becomes of Miss Swann?" he asked, almost casually.

Jack merely stared at him, his flippant manner dropping for a moment. "What interest is she to you?" His voice was just a little more serious than it had been before, and it even carried an edge of intense disgust.

Beckett merely smiled in his reptilian manner, the smile of someone who was considering something perfectly horrid, and enjoying it. He had just thought that if he could not have the elder Miss Swann, then he would have the younger. "No reason, really, just an inquiry. And there is, of course, another person you have not named who we might want to speak of, your wife."

The flippancy which had faltered before not dropped completely. Jack's body stiffened and his face took on an angry look. "She has nothing to do with this." He growled.

"Oh, but she does, actually. Do you have any idea of Marie Sparrow's activities during the last few months? She has caused irreparable damage to my plans. Though her interference, and that of her mythical allies, I have lost ground that could have been gained much more quickly. I have lost time because of her, and I do not like losing time. However, seeing as we are negotiating on delicate points, her safety might be something we can come to a compromise about."

"That is a point which there will be no room for compromise on."

"Your tone sounds very final, but allow me to inform you of a few facts that might alter certain aspects of your decision. For example, did you know that your wife has become the Captain of a certain vessel in your absence known as the _Sea Queen_?"

Jack was silent for a moment before he finally admitted. "I might have heard something like that."

"Ah, but you do not know the particulars, I see. Thanks to her and her unique gifts, she continues to create her mischief wherever she goes."

Despite Jack's growing anger, he found himself forced to ask. "What 'unique gifts?'"

"Why having the ability to read the future, of course, not to mention her strange alliance with the Merfolk. But we have dealt with that aspect of her power."

Jack found that what Beckett had said astonished him. "Read the future?"

"Yes, she informed Davy Jones of it herself while she was a, how shall I say, guest of special note with him a few months ago. And due to that extremely annoying habit, she can anticipate my movements and counter them. She is a dangerous personage, but perhaps not as dangerous as the entire Brethren Court, which must bring us, back to our original point."

Jack caught himself just in time from bashing Beckett's head in with his bare hands. He couldn't risk inadvertently playing into Beckett's hands, Beckett who was a master of knowing what the weaknesses of his opponents were and exploiting them to his advantage. No, he couldn't risk that anymore.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he once more assumed the role he had been playing before, and the duel began once more in earnest.

* * *

Sao Feng was willing to talk business now. "What are you proposing, Captain?"

"What be acepptin', Cap'n?" asked Barbossa, gleefully.

Sao Feng's eyes focused on Elizabeth. "The girl."

"What?" asked Elizabeth, skeptically.

Will immediately objected to the idea. "No."

Barbossa nodded, as if thinking the same as Will. "Out of the question." He agreed, as if he actually meant it.

"It was not a question." Growled Sao Feng.

This might have led to the furtherance of this tense stand-off, for it was clear that Sao Feng would not back down from his demands. It would be Elizabeth, or nothing. But suddenly, Elizabeth spoke up. "Done."

Will turned to Elizabeth in total disbelief. "What? Not done."

At almost the exact same moment, Marie said, "Why, that is a brilliant idea, Elizabeth. I do wish that I had thought of it sooner."

"Marie, how can you say that?" said Will.

"You got us into this mess." Said Elizabeth, in mild exasperation, "You should have some plan for getting us out. If this is that frees us then done."

"Why must it always be up to the women to set right the mistakes men make anyway?" Marie questioned in her own turn.

"Elizabeth," said Will desperately, "they are pirates."

Marie looked at Will with raised eyebrows. "And your not?"

Elizabeth's eyes seemed to soften when she saw the look on Will's face. "Will," she said, gently, "I know what I'm doing. Trust me, and let me do this, for both of us, please."

Will looked as if he were about to object, but when he saw the determined look in Elizabeth's eyes; he knew that he stood no chance of arguing. He would have to trust Elizabeth, though he did promise himself that somehow, he would find a way back to her before the final battle. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Then we have an accord?" said Barbossa, looking very pleased.

* * *

Beckett and Jack had reached a stale mate. Neither it seemed was willing to back down on their terms. Beckett decided that it was time to raise the stakes.

"Jack," he said, as he walked over to the table where the guards had dumped Jack's effects. "I've just remembered. I have this wonderful compass that points to whatever I want." He held the compass in the palm of his hand and asked pointedly. "So, for what do I need you?"

Jack, however, was ready. He had had quite a bit of experience in this area recently, and he knew that it wouldn't work. "Points to the thing you want most, and that is not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"And what is, Jack?"

"Me," said Jack, almost gaily, "and my wife, dead."

Beckett stared at Jack, flickers of uncertainty showing on his face. Jack pointed to the compass. "Go on, give it a try."

Beckett opened the compass, and sure enough the arrow was spinning wildly between two points, where Jack was currently standing in front of him and the place where Marie was no doubt standing on the _Black Pearl_. "Damn." He muttered, angrily, as he snapped the compass shut. He had made a bid and Jack Sparrow had bid higher. However, Beckett was just as quick as Jack when it came to improvisation. No sooner had the irritation at this discovery been felt when a new thought crossed his mind. "Although, if I kill you and eliminate your wife, I'll be able to find Shipwreck Cove, was it, on my own." He suddenly drew his pistol and aimed it at Jack, "Cut out the middlemen, as it were?"

"I wouldn't do that, mate." Jack seemed totally unconcerned by the fact that his life was hanging by a thread. "You need me."

"Do I, really? Please explain."

"With me killed, you'd arrive at the Cove, find it's a stronghold, nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years. You will then find yourself thinking, 'oh, if only there was someone that I had not killed on the inside, to ensure that the pirates then come outside.'"

Beckett was listening to Jack intently, intrigued despite himself and his better judgment. "And you can accomplish all this?"

Jack took a step back and spread his news arms wide. "You may kill me, but you will never insult me. Who am I?" Beckett's face was blank. Jack's grin faltered and he actually seemed hurt that Beckett hadn't answered with the obvious response, at once. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

At that very moment, the negotiation was brought to an abrupt halt when the _Endeavour_ shuddered violently and a cannonball ripped through the main cabin. The first strike was quickly followed by another and another. Through the windows of the cabin, Beckett caught a flash of the distinctive scarlet sails of Sao Feng's flagship, the _Empress_. Beckett realized with a start that that was where the cannon blasts were coming from. But how could that be true? How could Sao Feng have turned against him? The answer should have been simple enough to grasp, even for Beckett: Sao Feng was, after all, a pirate.

Beckett had no time to consider the situation, however, for the unexpected jolt knocked him off his feet. Jack knew that this was his chance. Seizing Beckett's and, he called out, "Done." And then ran from the room."

So it was that two very different bargains had been struck that day, one that had been made to betray the entire league of the pirate brethren, and one that had given the pirate lords a new chance at uniting. Beckett had made the mistake of underestimating one pirate lord. The question yet remained for the future to be answered whether he would risk making the same mistake again.

* * *

Please read and review.

Next chapter: Jack and Marie finally get some semblance of a renuion. But when a pirate mob wants to lynch a certain former Commodore, she is forced to step in and assert her authority as a Captain. How will that then effect her relationship with her husband?


	30. Chapter 30: Reunion

Chapter 30: Reunion

Jack rushed out onto the deck of the _Endeavour_, only to find that the entire crew was scrambling to try and find some measure of order under the sneak attack from both the combined forces of the _Black Pearl_ and the _Empress_. They weren't succeeding.

Jack had not time to stop and scoff at their idiocies. Hurrying up the steps to the upper deck, he looked first at the _Black Pearl_, judging the distance between the two ships. He briefly caught sight of a man engaged in a furious fight with Mercer. The man looked familiar from a distance, but Jack didn't take any time to try and recognize him. A crazy idea had entered his mind, an idea that just might be crazy enough to work.

He grabbed at the ropes which were tied to the _Endeavour_'s rails. He saw that they were threaded and tied in such a way that, if given enough force, they would be able to propel a great distance, perhaps even the distance he needed to get to the _Pearl_.

But where would that come from? Where else but a canon?

Beckett had managed to right himself a few brief seconds after Jack Sparrow had run out of the cabin. He came up the steps to the deck and saw what Jack was doing (he also happened to notice that Jack had nabbed one of the figures he used for military planning and had cheekily taken the time to place it in the canon's mouth). He had managed to tie the ropes around one end of the canon and was blowing on a fuse to attempt to light the immense fire arm. Beckett immediately realized what he was doing, and despite his hatred of Sparrow, all he could do was stare at him in shock. "You're mad." He said, in disbelief.

Jack looked at Beckett and said, as if it should have been the only obvious excuse. "Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't, this would probably never work."

With that, Jack but the fuse to the canon, which exploded with a loud roar, sending Jack hurtling through the air, from the _Endeavour_ to the _Black Pearl_.

* * *

The very instant that the fight had started to rid the East India crew from the _Black Pearl_, James had known his target. He ignored anything else that was going on and immediately singled in on Mercer. The hatred he bore for Beckett's assassin/clerk almost equaled that he had for Beckett. He wasn't going to let such a chance pass him by.

The very moment that Mercer saw James bearing down on him like an avenging angel, he didn't back down. He was not one to be easily frightened. Instead, he merely drew his sword and met James' onslaught with the cool indifference with which he greeted everything in life.

The two combatants went at each other, Mercer, a study in detached coolness and James, swift, deadly and angry. His weapons, sword and dirk, moved with such dizzying speed that Mercer might have confessed to feeling a little bet surprised that James succeeded in driving him back towards the stern of the ship so easily.

Once on the upper deck of the stern, both of them squared off once more. James continued to press Mercer back until finally his enemy was up against the very rails of the _Black Pearl_. James was very ready to get this over with, when the _Pearl_ trembled violently from a blast by the _Endeavour_'s canon (which had finally managed to fire a strike, though it was most definitely too little, too late).

James stumbled back, and Mercer took advantage of his distraction to escape, jumping over the rail and into the sea. James growled with frustration and seemed to be half thinking of pursuing his prey when he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that Marie was standing there, shaking her head in warning. "No, James. Not like this."

The words, however gently spoken, were an order nonetheless. James nodded, though reluctantly. He would have to deal with his enemies some other time.

The rest of the East India crew had been surprisingly (or not, depending one's point of view) easy to dispose of. The pirates had regained control of the _Black Pearl_. It was at this point that Jack's cry of astonishment became audible to the crew. All eyes turned upwards to witness the bizarre sight of Jack Sparrow flying through the air between the _Endeavour _and the _Pearl_. It looked like he wasn't going to make it, like he was going to crash into the ocean and possibly drown. Barbossa, Gibbs and everyone else rushed to the stern, only to see the rope which had brought Jack across the space slither over the rail. Jack, of course, was not attached. It looked like things had taken a turn for the worse for Jack, but then Barbossa looked up at the _Pearl_'s stern, and there stood Jack above them, leaning nonchalantly against the ships lanterns, as though he had been there all along. He also looked mighty pleased with himself.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum." He said.

Barbossa (who had seemed almost worried for a moment), snorted in derision and walked off. Jack jumped down to the main deck. He approached Will, whose hands were still bound. Pintel and Ragetti instantly took a tighter grip on shoulder as Jack came right up to him. "Take this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty cod-piece to the brig. (AN Possibly the greatest insult in the entire Pirates trilogy)" He said in a tight voice. He was clearly still angry with Will, though how much of it might have been a show, Marie wasn't sure.

Pintel and Ragetti hustled Will down the stairs. As he passed Marie, a look passed between brother and sister. Marie understood what Will had done and perhaps Will was ready to understand too. The connection between them lasted only a moment, but it was enough to lay the groundwork for reconciliation.

After Will was gone, Marie and Jack suddenly realized that they were alone for the first time since they had been reunited. "We seem to keep running into each other, don't we?" said Jack, as he came towards her.

Marie smiled. "Yes, we do. Seems I can't get rid of you, even when you're supposed to be dead. I really wish you would make up your mind as to which state of being you want to be in."

Jack didn't answer in the same humorous vein. Instead, he reached out one hand and touched Marie's face almost tentatively. "You certainly seem real enough." He said, after a moment.

Marie reached up to take Jack's hand. "You think you're still dreaming?"

"Let's just say that the company I've been stuck with for the past few months haven't been of the highest caliber." He was more certain of himself to put his arms around her. He had not expected to feel this way, should he have ever been able to see Marie again. He was still afraid that if he moved too quickly than she would disappear as she had done so many times before. But this was no mere illusion or hallucination. She was too real and warm for that. Nothing set his heart hammering like this except for Marie. It was really only in that moment that Jack realized he was back where he truly belonged.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "God, I've missed you, luv."

Marie smiled happily in his embrace. "I've missed you as well."

Gently, Jack brought his mouth to hers and kissed her. It was not a passionate kiss, merely one of assurance that said so much more than words could at this particular moment.

However, this tender moment of reunion was about to have a rude interruption. Jack felt Marie suddenly stiffen and pulls away. Jack looked at her, slightly confused by her action and by the sudden intense expression on his wife's face. "Marie, what's the matter?"

Marie didn't answer, but turned to look at something that was happening down on the main deck. Jack followed her gaze. There was a group of men clustered together on the main deck, all of them ringing one man against the railing of the _Black Pearl_. The group consisted of Gibbs, Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti and several others. Their faces were angry and they were pointing at the man in an accusatory manner. Jack realized with a start that the man was James Norrington, and he was the same man who had been fighting so viciously with Mercer a few minutes before. He had never seen the former Commodore so livid, but even now he seemed to be a completely different person. He was collected and calm under the pirates' assault on him, but still prepared should they attack him. Jack had tried to listen harder to what was being said.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here now, Norrington." That was Gibbs, his normally jovial face glowering darkly. "Do you have any idea how much trouble your betrayal has brought on us?"

"You might be surprised to find out that I do. I have seen all of it firsthand on both sides.

"And yet now you show up here, fightin' on our side." said Barbossa, "Do ye really expect any pirate to offer you friendship after what ye've done? Do ye think that all of your deeds are now known?"

"And they have no doubt been exaggerated. It hardly matters now, anyway, does it? We're both on the same side now."

"Since when do ye share the same values of our side?" sneered Barbossa, who took a threatening step forward.

James stared unflinchingly back at Barbossa. "When I found out that I had chosen the wrong side. When I found out that sometimes piracy is not only the right course, it is the only course."

That didn't do anything to satisfy the rest of the onlookers, and rumblings of scorn ran through the crowd. They looked perfectly willing to pounce on James, should he have made even the slightest move. This had gone far enough for Marie's taste.

She looked back at Jack, who was watching her in confusion. "Marie?"

"Sorry, Jack, I'm afraid the reunion will have to wait." With that, she took out her pistol, aimed it at the motley gathering down below and fired. She hadn't been aiming to hit anyone, merely to get their full and undivided attention. And she got it. All eyes now turned from James to her, as if they had completely forgotten Marie's presence.

"May I ask what trouble you are having with this gentleman?" She said, as she came down the stairs and started towards the little group.

"Stay out of this, Lady Sparrow." Said Barbossa, with a sneer. "This is of no concern to you."

"I'm afraid that you are quite mistaken, Barbossa. The truth is that I have an incredible amount of concern in this man's safety. If his offence was measurably against you and I can deem it so, than you can, by all means, proceed to cut him to pieces. However, if he has done nothing, then I'm afraid I would have to take his part against you. Seeing as how you will need our help in the future, I would hate to see enmity come between us."

Marie, how can you be supporting him after the things he's done?" questioned Gibbs, in apparent astonishment at Marie's attitude.

"And what has he done, Gibbs?"

"Marie, he took The Chest. He gave the heart to Beckett. He's responsible for all of this."

"Tell me something I don't know, please." Said Marie, in an almost bored tone. "I still don't see what all the fuss is about. That was months ago."

Gibbs was at a loss for words by Marie's calm acceptance of the accusation. Not so Barbossa, he merely snorted and said, as he reached for his sword. "You obviously don't understand the complexities, Lady Sparrow. Now, if you will excuse us as we dispense the proper punishment."

In an instant, Marie's sword was out and she had it pointed at Barossa. "Any person who lays a hand on this man will find it lying on the ground next to his head in the next instant."

Barbossa was unfazed, though for the moment, he wisely chose to keep his own weapon sheathed. "Are ye forgettin' Lady Sparrow that because of this man's interference, your husband was killed? Do you think that all of the crimes which the _Dutchman_ has committed all stemmed from his own act of betrayal?"

Marie's eyes grew dark for a moment. "Don't lecture me about Beckett's cruelties, Barbossa, or of what evil the _Dutchman _can do. I have seen far more of that than you have. And my husband was not killed because of the heart; he was killed by the kracken. Either way, it makes very little difference. Jack is back now, and Beckett has the heart. He would have found it in any case, whether it was by James' action or not. But what good does it do to place blame now? It is all our problem and the longer we go on placing blame, the more damage will be done. The blame cannot be the topic now, the solution must be."

No could have mistaken the subtle difference in Marie's character by now. Her voice was firm ringing with authority and command. She was speaking to Barbossa, not as a woman would to equal a man, but as a captain to a captain. It want deeper than a simple equality between the sexes, it was the equality of those who knew how to command. For a pirate, such a thing could change the entire course of negotiation.

Barbossa saw this, as did Jack from afar. And while he obviously did not like this latest change. Yet he still seemed to be frankly surprised. "What is this man to you that you seemed so determined to defend him?"

"James Norrington is a member of my crew." Was Marie's simple answer, but one that brooked no sort of opposition. "I'm afraid that he also needs to be kept alive for reasons beyond me simply liking him. He also has family responsibilities. I'm afraid that I can't let you kill him."

Marie's easy confidence (which had always been an integral personality, but which seem to have grown ever since Barbossa had not encountered her) was an all too swift irritant for Barbossa. He had never been much inclined towards having one Captain Sparrow; having to put up with two was almost beyond imagination. His temper was flaring ad he took a menacing step forward, his blade half-drawn. "Well, it's fortunate that the choice of judge is not up to you."

It could very well have led to an all-out brawl, with many getting hurt before any sense of order could have been restored. However, at moment, Pintel spoke up, and his voice was decidedly nervous. "Cap'n?"

Barbossa whirled around to face him. "What is it?"

"I believe I know what it is." said Marie, pointing, "Look."

Barbossa and all the rest turned to survey the deck behind them and all instantly froze. They had been so busy threatening James that they hadn't noticed they had company. On the deck behind them stood five of the most stunning creatures any of the crew had ever laid eyes on. Glowing tail fins the colors of scarlet, azure and emerald, with faces that were flawless and beautiful. They all stood perfectly still, but in that stillness, was a threat so palpable that nobody dared to make any kind of move for several seconds. Even Barbossa was shocked into silence, which was a major feat in and of itself.

Marie and James alone seemed perfectly at ease. In fact, Marie was even able to say to Barbossa in a voice of mock friendliness. "I suppose that I don't have to tell you who they are. Merfolk, all staring at you Barbossa. One wrong move and the Lordship for the Caspian Sea will, as they say, become suddenly vacant."

Barbossa was no fool. He knew that he was beaten. The grim expression in the Merfolks' eyes, the strangely beautiful but still deadly weapons they were carrying, plus the slow, menacing song that began to pulsate in the air around them made him know that he had lost the upper hand.

He turned around and faced Marie. "What is it that you want than, Captain Sparrow?"

It was the first time that the time that the title had been granted to Marie in the course of the conversation, and the word sent whispers of shock to circulate among the other members of the crew.

Marie ignored them. "I won't allow you to harm James Norrington. But you won't have to harm him or even worry about him. My ship will be here momentarily. He'll go onboard her and that should be alleviate any unpleasantness. As we will be traveling to Shipwreck Cove, it would be far better to at least travel under the guise of comradeship."

"What ye mean ye're goin' to Shipwreck Cove with us?"

"Well, I thought it would be a foregone conclusion. Any pirate who is a pirate is going to be there. It's the meeting that's going to determine the entire course of our future."

"But the _Sea Queen_ isn't a pirate ship. She's looks out for 'erself."

"Just because we don't behave like normal pirates doesn't mean that we don't have a stake in these proceedings. In fact, we might have a bigger stake in this than any of you. Either way, there's no way I'm missing it. Besides, you can't get there without me."

"And why is that?"

"You think that the East India ships you ran into today are the only ones out there? Beckett is scouring the waters of the Caribbean trying to find Shipwreck Island."

Barbossa's eyes narrowed. "How did he know about the meeting of the Brethren Court?"

For a split second, a dark light flashed in Marie's eyes, as if the question had stirred a memory in her mind that she would much rather have forgotten. But the moment was over in a second and she was back in control again. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I can lead you there, without any trouble and before the Court actually dissolves before you even have a chance to say your piece."

"And what makes you so sure you can steer us true?"

"Leave that to me, Captain."

It was at this moment that the _Sea Queen_ made her appearance on the scene, coming up beside the _Black Pearl_, looking like a bird with wings outstretched to catch the breeze. She seemed to be moving without the wind and she was at the _Pearl_'s side in almost no time at all.

Emma stood at the railing of the ship, flanked by other members of the crew, who were staring at the proceedings aboard the _Pearl_'s deck with suspicious looks.

Mare made no attempt to watch her back, as she left Barbossa where he stood and went over to the _Pearl_'s railing. "Took you long enough," she called out to Emma.

"I only received word that you could use some assistance." Said Emma, "But you seem to have taken care of things. Is everything all right?"

Marie held up one hand, a signal for Marie to wait for her answer, she then turned her gaze on Barbossa, "Well, Captain, Barbossa, do we have an accord?"

Barbossa looked first at the _Sea Queen_ and then cast a glance at the Merfolk, who hadn't budged an inch from their positions, nor altered the grim expressions on their faces. He then turned back to Marie and the genteel smile slithered across his mouth. "It seems I've no other option."

"That was the general idea, actually."

Barbossa actually started to laugh, a reaction that the rest of the crew found slightly surprising. They had obviously not expected Barbossa to submit so easily to a woman.

"We have an accord, Lady Sparrow."

Marie smiled. "Good, I would have hated to see it turn out otherwise." She turned back to Emma and called out to her. "Tell them to stand down, Emma. There will be no need for violence today."

Emma seemed to nod at this and the next moment, the sound of soft sing filled the air around them. The Merfolk stirred for the first time when they heard this, they had lifted their heads and responded in their own language to the song, sounding almost questioning to the soothing counterpoint of Emma's voice. But then, they nodded and without another glance at the _Pearl_'s crew, they glided smoothly into the water. The crew strained their ears to listen for a splash, but they heard none. Obvious wonder filled their faces. They may have heard the legends of the people who lived under the sea, but no legend could quite compare with the reality.

Marie went over to James and said, quietly, "Return to the _Sea Queen_ and stay there. I've pacified them, but I don't know how long that could last with you here. With this bunch, you never can tell."

"I shall certainly miss their company." Said James, the sarcasm in his voice obvious, "Especially after the charming welcome they gave to me."

Marie's lips quirked into a smile. "You are an extremely poor liar, James. I'm surprised that you've stayed alive this long, especially after that fiasco with Beckett."

James shrugged. "God's grace." He replied, almost ironically, "Plus a good deal of luck."

"And I thought there was no hope for you. You may make a pirate yet.'

"Will you be coming?" James asked her.

Marie glanced behind her to Jack, who was still standing on the stern. He didn't seem to have moved during the entire confrontation. She didn't know how to read the look in his eyes. Was it simple curiosity? Shock? A mixture of the two or some other emotion entirely? She knew that she still had things to attend too here. Besides, she did wish to leave Jack so soon after they had been reunited. "No, not just now. There are still some things I need to clear up."

James did not need to ask her what those things were; he already had a pretty good idea.

As he left the _Pearl_, the rest of the crew, rather dazed by the entire experience, were not exactly itching for a fight. So they began drifting away to see to their separate duties. Barbossa, after casting an ironic glance at Marie, merely walked away. He passed Jack who had come to the main deck. "Two of a kind you are, Jack." Said Barbossa, with almost grudging respect, even if he never would have admitted it, "She's as eloquent as you are and almost as talented at causing trouble."

"What can I say?" said Jack, "She's my wife."

"Yes, and I wonder who learned what from whom?" He gave Jack a long look, and then went on his way.

Jack came up to Marie, "Looks like you've charmed ol' Hector with your winnin' ways, Marie."

Marie raised her eyebrows. "Hector?" she asked, in a slightly skeptical voice.

"Aye, makes it obvious why he wants to be known as Barbossa, isn't it?"

"It's not the first name I would have picked for a pirate, that's for certain." Said Marie, with a slight grin.

Jack shared her amusement for a moment, but they did their best to appear natural. After all, they didn't want to draw Barbossa's attention. In all probability, he would find the joke to be less then amusing.

Besides, Jack did have something a little more serious in mind. He had been going over what Beckett had said to him, and after witnessing the events of the last few minutes, he was beginning to wonder if perhaps there was more truth to the reports than he at first thought. "So, you're a Captain, then, eh?"

"Yes, almost the entire time you've been…" She stopped, almost afraid to say the word. She quickly amended. "Well, since you're been gone."

"And that is certainly…" Jack here paused to try and find the right word for himself, "interestin' thing to come back too. May I ask how all this came about?"

Marie shrugged. "It's a long story, Jack."

"It's not like we have anything else to do right now."

Marie smiled a little, "And it's an excuse, isn't it? To spend time with me?"

"Well, yeah."

"In that case, it happened like this."


	31. Chapter 31: Burdens to Bear

Chapter 31: Burdens to Bear

That night, in the brig of the _Black Pearl_, Will Turner was restlessly pacing back and forth, back and forth, the length of his cell. He had never taken well to being confined, that was one thing he shared in common with Marie. He felt that had to be doing something, and right now, he didn't have anything to do. Granted, he wasn't exactly sure what he should be doing, but that was beside the point.

He knew that things had not exactly gone according to his plan. He had ended up not only losing the _Black Pearl_ and any chance of saving his father's soul, he also had lost Elizabeth. He didn't know if he should be worried that she hadn't exactly gone with Sao Feng kicking and screaming. He was only comforted by the fact that they had, at least had a chance to straighten things out before she had been taken. But he was still getting used to the fact that Elizabeth did not always need him to watch out for her.

Still, he couldn't feel any shame for what he had done. He might have planned things a little different if given the chance, but still, he didn't wish to reverse his decision. Is that what it meant to be a pirate? That no matter how badly things turned out, you still yearned to be free? That even if he turned out to be the worst pirate anyone had ever heard of, yet he was still proud that somebody had heard of him? If that's what being a pirate meant, than he had certainly succeeded in the family business beyond his wildest dreams.

His musings were interrupted by a voice. "Burning the midnight oil, I see?"

He looked around to see Marie standing at the foot of the stairwell. "Yes, I suppose I am." He said, after a moment of silence. "What are you doing here?"

Marie approached the bars of the cell. "We parted badly the last time we met; I wanted to talk with you."

Will looked down, before raising his eyes to meet hers "I still don't know why I said those things."

"We were both still grieving, Will. However, you might try to ignore it, you were sad to lose Jack. I think that we both said things that would have been better left unsaid."

"And are you still a Captain?"

"Yes, for however long the _Sea Queen_ will have me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I technically shouldn't be saying this, but I suppose that you have a right to know. The _Sea Queen_ chooses its own Captain. When and where the time is right for each different person. Some are Captains for years, others a shorter time, months even. It all depends on circumstances."

"And why you now?"

"To be quite honest, I sometimes still find myself wondering. But I felt so lost after Jack's death that I felt I needed to do something. The _Sea Queen_ gave me the chance to do that."

"And what exactly is the _Sea Queen_'s purpose?"

"Simply put, it is to try and thwart the _Flying Dutchman_ and any other threat to the ocean's spirit. If it weren't for the _Sea Queen_, things would be a whole lot worse than they actually are right now. For the past few months, that threat has been the East India Trading Company. It hasn't always been easy, but we have given them a good deal of trouble. But enough about me; let's talk about you for awhile. I have something to ask you. Why did you mutiny against Jack? You seemed so set on rescuing him when all this started. Why did you just decide to turn him over to Sao Feng like that?"

Will opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it. "It's complicated, Marie." He said, at last, "I though that so many things would turn out differently, and the things which I thought were true for a long time were revealed to be just the opposite. I don't know how to explain it to you."

"Let me try and help you. You said that you needed the _Pearl_ to save our father. Why is that?" Will didn't answer. His eyes were locked in on another time and place, which, however painful it might have been, he could not allow himself to forget. "You never did get a chance to tell me what happened, when you were on the _Dutchman_, and somehow, I think that this is what this all comes back too. Maybe it's time you told me."

"And perhaps, I should have done it long ago. Maybe it would have made things easier for us both to understand."

Will recounted the whole of his time aboard the ship of hell where their father had been condemned for one hundred years of servitude. He told of the back breaking duties that the crew was subjected too, hour after hour, day after day. They did not care, for they were now part of the ship, part of the crew. They only had one task that they lived for and that was serving their Captain, the devil of the seas.

He told her of how his father had stepped in to take the punishment for him when he had been blamed for an accident during one of the work details. Davy Jones, learning that Bootstrap and Will were father and son, had forced Bootstrap to beat his son. Five lashes, which had left Will in agony, but which had proved to be an act of mercy. Without the benefit of the _Dutchman_'s strange half immortality, five lashes from the Boatswain would have killed Will.

After that, Will and Bootstrap had tried to patch together their relationship, which had not been easy, for their time had been short. Will had been as eager to leave the _Dutchman_ as Bootstrap was to get him away. But Will would not leave before he had possessed the key of the Dead Man's Chest. He had tricked Davy Jones into revealing the location of the key, over a dangerous game of Liar's Dice, when Will had betted his soul to that of the key. Bootstrap had once more protected his death by placing the same bet and losing to Davy Jones.

Further risking his existence, Bootstrap had helped Will to get the key from Davy Jones and smuggled Will off the _Dutchman_. Before he had left him, Bootstrap had given his son the knife that Marie had noticed fleetingly in Will's hand in Singapore. It was the least that Bootstrap said that he could give.

"I have nothing for your sister, except my love," he had told Will at their parting. He had paused and swallowed hard, "and my apologies. I don't know if even that will be enough."

"She'll understand."

"Perhaps." Bootstrap had said, though he seemed unconvinced. Than he chuckled a little. "Married to Jack Sparrow. I never have would suspected it, nor do I think it would have been my first choice. But I have to admit that it doesn't surprise me all that much. They must make quite a pair."

"Yes, they really do."

"I never thought that either of you would follow me. In truth, I never wanted you too. It was always in my blood to die at sea. But it was never a fate I wanted for you, or Marie."

"It wasn't a fate you had to choose for yourself, either." Will pointed out, and for all his efforts, he had not been able to keep a note of bitterness from creeping into his tone.

Bootstrap did not need to be told any further. "Aye, I could say I could do what I had to, when I left you to go pirating, but it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing, Will. Now go."

Will, though hurt by the fact that his father had left him and Marie so early, had found that none of that had mattered. His father, who he had thought dead, was alive. He had a chance to set everything right. How many people ever got the chance to do that? He had left, but only after making a promise to his father, that he would find some way to sever Jones' hold on him, even piercing the heart with the blade he now had in his possession. _He_ would not abandon his father.

Marie listened to this whole thing in thoughtful silence, and was silent for much longer after Will had finished his story. There was a troubled look on her face, as if she were trying very hard to forget very painful memories.

Will became a little worried by her prolonged silence and asked, "Do you understand? Do you understand why I risked so much for him?"

Marie nodded. "Yes, I think so." Her voice was quiet, as if she were speaking without being fully aware of her words. "I can understand why you would want to try and save him. It's who you are. I cannot say I blame you entirely now. I could very well have done the same thing, if there was the barest hint of success." Her eyes came up and looked at him closely. "But, Will, what if there is no chance?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you can't save him? What if he is beyond any reach now, even yours?"

"Marie, don't say that." said Will, taking one of her hands through the bars of his cell, "There is always hope."

"Will, listen to me, please. There is only one way to save him: to kill Davy Jones. And whoever does that will have to take his place. Are you prepared to take that risk?" Will was silent; he seemed to have no answer. "Our father knows the risk. And that being the case, Will, you have to take into consideration that he may not want you to rescue him at all."

Will seemed horrified at the idea. "Marie, how can you say that? He's our father."

"I can say it, because he told me."

That got Will attention immediately. He stared at her in shock, knowing that she wasn't lying. "He… told you? You mean, you actually saw him?"

"I did." Said Marie, her next words were almost chocked out, as if she were forcing herself to say them despite her deepest instincts to keep them buried. "I… saw him, almost two months ago. When I was being held on the _Dutchman_. He told me, that you shouldn't come after him. He told me that you need to forget about him, because he doesn't want you to die."

"Marie, I made a promise."

"But what about the other promise you've made, the one to Elizabeth? I know that you had some difficult months when you thought she was in love with him, but you must have reached some sort of understanding. Are you just going to abandon her now that you're so close to being together?"

"No, I never intended to-"

"Well, like it or not, Will, that's the situation you have put yourself in. you cannot keep one promise without breaking the other. And the truth is, Will, I almost would prefer it is you let go of our father. He made his choice. Now you must make yours. I know that it s a difficult thing to ask of you, but please try and understand. I do not ask this out of any disappointment I feel about out father. I ask it because if you had known half the things I have seen, you would not be so eager to follow through on this course."

"Marie, what are you talking about?"

Marie swallowed hard, looking down for a moment, and than drew her eyes back to Will's. For a split second, Will thought that he saw an expression on her face that was so desperate, so filled with pain, it seemed like he was looking at a different person. "I have felt the cruelties that he is capable of." She was almost crying by this point, tears that were the result of painful memories of the past and uncertain pains of the future. "Will, I don't want you to become a monster like Jones. I don't want you to lose your own soul, so out father can go free. That wouldn't be freedom at all. Please, Will, think about this before you do anything that more than just you will end up regretting."

Will could only look long and hard at his sister. "We both hand our secrets, don't we?" he said, after a moment.

"And our burdens to bear. Maybe where we went wrong is to try and bear those burdens alone, without at least telling each other."

"But what happen when we can't share those burdens?" asked Will, "Maybe sometimes, those burdens are to dangerous or too precious to make us want to risk sharing them with anyone else?"

Both Will and Marie seemed to understand the truth of this. And yet, for some reason, in that moment, it didn't really matter anymore. Any animosity had disappeared in the months of their separation and only now did they finally understand.

"I think that our lives no longer travel the same path." Said Marie, quietly.

"I think so, too." Said Will, in agreement.

"But, I'll always love you, Will. You'll always be my brother."

"And you, my sister, will always have a special place in my heart."

Nothing more needed to be said. They each understood. And with that realization came assort of acceptance and peace that neither had known in a long time.

After a moment of silence, Marie said, "Well, at the very least, I can help you a little ways." She moved to the door of the cell and, to Will's surprise, began to unlock the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you out of there. Haven't you heard? It's called a jailbreak."

"Yes, but why?"

"Let's just say that I don't think you were ever intended to be here long." Marie opened the door and Will stepped out. She threw him his sword. "And however this ends up, it's not going to end with you in a cell. Come on, Will, let's see what we can do about getting you off the _Black Pearl_."


	32. Chapter 32: Contingency Plans

Chapter 31: Contingency Plans

Will and Marie came up onto the deck of the _Black Pearl_, and saw that they were alone. It was in the dead of the night watch, and fog hung low over the sea, covering everything in a grey-white mist. The effect was more mysterious than threatening, and was suited well for a secret escape.

"So, do you have a plan?"

Will looked at the pile of dead bodies that were left over from the fight that afternoon. "We can use the bodies, tie them to barrels and give Beckett a bread crumb trail to follow."

"Not exactly elegant, but it will work." Said Marie, as the two of them got to work.

They were just starting their work when they were interrupted by a familiar voice off to the side. "You escaped the brig even quicker than I imagined."

Will whirled around, his knife raised against an oncoming assault. However, he only saw Jack lounging against the mast. Jack didn't see at all phased by this. Instead, he continued speaking as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. "William, do you notice something? Rather, do you notice something that isn't there to be noticed?"

Will tensed for a moment, and flicked his eyes in all directions. Everything was quiet. "You haven't raised an alarm?" He questioned, still suspicious.

"Odd, isn't it?" said Jack, with his usual flippancy. "Not as odd as this." He gestured to the bodies and barrels. "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

"I said to myself, think like Jack."

Jack looked at him in skeptical disbelief. "And this is what you came up with? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate?"

"Either that, or he knows you too well." quipped Marie.

Will looked back at his sister. "You knew about this?"

"I might have."

Will, in the face of this, lowered the knife. "What's going on here?"

"Truth be told, Marie and I thought, since your last little exhibition of piracy ended up as a dismal failure, you might need some support in your intended escape and subsequent betrayal."

Will was about to protest, but between the two knowing looks, he couldn't very well deny it. "Oh, don't worry, mate. I won't say a word. Besides, to be quite correct, I've already done that. How else do you think I managed to stay alive in the _Endeavour_ for so long?"

"You mean, you agreed to betray the Brethren Court in exchange for your own safety?"

"Well, yes and Marie's, obviously. Of course, I don't have any intention of carrying it out."

"Promises can be broken when they're made to the wrong side." said Marie.

"Exactly my point, luv. Besides, it would look bad for a sitting of the Court was planning to betray his fellow members. You, on the other hand…" He let the sentence hang in the air.

"So, I'm just some sort of scapegoat?"

"I wouldn't say that, Will. We got you out here for a different purpose, contingency plans."

"Contingency plans?"

"Yes, about what we should do about the Brethren Court."

At Will's still confused look, Marie explained. "Will, Barbossa already has a set plan for what the Court should do to neutralize the threat of Beckett and the East India Trading Company. He pans to convince the Court to release Calypso."

"Calypso?"

"The supposed goddess of the sea. Legend has it that the First Court imprisoned her in human form, so that control of the sea would belong to men. Barbossa had somehow got it into his mind that if they release her, she will be grateful enough to reward them."

"A plan that is fundamentally flawed if you ask me." interjected Jack.

"Jack, the more important reason that's its impractical is that Calypso as a goddess never existed. No such circumstance took place. And if the Court will waste their time following such stories, they will lose valuable time and be no further to a solution for their survival than before."

"So, Barbossa has his big plans, and there is also the chance that a good number of the Court will want to stay in Shipwreck Cove, which will only out off the inevitable. There is only one choice: and that's to fight. In order to do that, we're going to have to get the East India Company to come to Shipwreck Cove."

"Which is where you come in." said Marie.

Will was beginning to get the idea. Suddenly, being a scapegoat didn't seem quite so bad. "So, I bring your enemies to your door, increasing the threat and force them to use arms?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd get it." said Jack, with a grin.

"But, how can I show them where to go? Shipwreck Cove is a secret location, after all. Only the members of the Court are able to find it, according to what Barbossa said."

"I think I can trust you with this." Said Jack, after a moment, as he handed Will the compass that he normally so jealously guarded. "Don't worry. Think like me, it'll come to you." He looked around at the beginnings of Will's "escape" attempt, with a glint in his eyes. "Now, ya need some help with all this looks like. Before you can hand us all over to Beckett, he has to be able to find you."

Will grinned; he was actually getting into the spirit of things. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

The three worked in silence for several minutes, tying off bodies and tossing them overboard into the waters below. They worked as quietly as they could, and were not disturbed. Whatever spirit watched over the _Black Pearl_ must have been on their side this night.

Finally, Will said, "That should be enough. We don't want to overdo it too much."

"Well, then, be off with you." said Jack, gesturing to the last barrel. "Sorry I couldn't find you a better traveling companion on such short notice." Referring to the dead body on the barrel. "But who knows? Maybe you two have more in common than first meets the eye."

"Very funny." Muttered Will.

"Good luck, Will. See you soon." said Marie, giving her brother a hug. "And please, don't worry about Elizabeth. She'll be fine."

"I wish that I had your confidence." Said Will.

"Oh, and William," Said Jack, as he drew Will off a little to the side and spoke in a low voice, "When things come to a fight, which I think they will, let me handle Jones."

"Why you?"

"I've got some old debts to settle with him, Will. Someone needs to get the Chest away from the people who are abusing it. I also think that you might be to close to this. I'm not the one who has a father involved in this."

Will, though not wanting to concede entirely, had to admit that Jack probably had a point. "We'll just see how it goes, than, shall we? But before we go too far down the road of someone being to close in this, you might want to ask Marie about her time aboard the _Dutchman_."

Jack's face went blank. "Marie was on the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, not a word."

Will's eyes held a worried look. If Marie had kept that experience a secret from Jack, then her experience at the hands of Davy Jones must have been terrible indeed. "Then you've got to get her to tell you, Jack. She's only dropped hints to me, but if she can't even mention it to you, it must have been something serious. Please do that."

"I will." Suddenly noticing that Marie was looking at them in a slightly questioning manner (for while she was not eavesdropping on their farewell, yet if they started discussing something that was of worth, she would hate to be left out of it), he deemed that it was time the secret conference came to an end. "Well, off you go." He said, as the two of them heaved the last barrel over the side. "My regards to Davy Jones when you see him."

"I'll be sure to pass them along." He climbed over the side, and was about to jump off when he looked at Jack, and said, quite sincerely, "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, William." Said Jack, with equal sincerity, "Good luck."

In the next few moments, Will as gone. Marie came over to stand beside Jack, watching Will as he clamped himself onto the barrel and began drifting out of sight. "He's in for a long night." She observed.

"Yeah, but still, he chose it, like all of us."

"Funny how he caught onto the scheme so easily. You know, as much as you two might hate to admit it, you really are lot alike."

"That may be true, but don't tell him I said so."

The two of them stood in silence for awhile, before Jack said, "It's strange, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"How fast old times come back. I mean, the two of us for example, we've only been back together less than a day, and yet it seems that we were never apart."

"And yet so much has changed." Said Marie, after a pause. "Jack, tell me honestly, does my being a Captain bother you?"

Jack took a moment to answer. He was clearly uncomfortable with the question, and he seemed to be weighing his next words very carefully. "It's not so much the fact that you're a Captain. You always had the makings of one, though I must say I always thought of you as an equal. The title was just never official. It's more the ship that you happen to be Captain of."

"I see that you're familiar of the _Sea Queen_. Jack, you have nothing to fear from that. I always knew that my time was going to be short. In fact, the time may be coming when the _Sea Queen_ is no longer needed. If you would like, why don't you come over and see her tomorrow. She may not be much compared to the _Pearl_, but she is a great ship in her right."

"She looked like she was. I guess I can't refuse when you put it like that." he came a little closer to her, and snaked an arm around her waist. "In the meantime, did you have anything in mind for filling up the hours?"

Marie knew full well what Jack was talking about, and though a part of her would have liked so much to give in, yet she also felt herself stiffen and she took a step back, taking his arm from her waist. "No, Jack, don't. I don't feel that I'm up for that tonight."

Jack looked at her, slightly surprised. "Why not? I thought that you missed me."

"Jack, please try and understand. I thought that you were dead."

"But, I'm not anymore. What's the matter? I thought that's what you wanted."

"Yes, but Jack, I just need a little time to adjust."

Jack looked at her closely. He could maybe understand what she was saying, but there was also something else that set him on edge. Marie was not acting like herself. She seemed on edge; as if the idea of being close to Jack would involve revealing secrets that she did not want him to know. He had seen that look on her face before, and he knew that he was guilty of doing the same thing in their relationship. But, he knew that as difficult as it was, Marie and he could not keep secrets from each other. The last time they had, it had nearly torn them apart.

"Marie, what is this really about?"

"It's nothing. I-I need to get back-"

Jack grabbed her by the arm, and said, "Marie, that's not good enough. Tell me what's-"

Jack stopped midsentence, looking down at the skin of Marie's arm, which he had not seen closely until that moment. He was shocked when he saw ugly scar tissue twisting up her arm. It mirrored the one that he had his own arm. Jack gaped at the evidence of the old wound, and then looked at Marie, who was avoiding his gaze. "Marie, what is this? What happened to you?" Marie did not answer. He saw a dark shadow flit across her face, as she struggled with memories that she couldn't keep hidden for very much longer. "Did Jones do this to you? Don't try and avoid me, Marie. You got this on the _Dutchman_, I know it."

Marie at last turned and looked at him, her eyes both desperate and pain-filled. "Tomorrow, Jack, please. Not now."

Jack and Marie looked deeply into each other's eyes. Marie could see that Jack would not back down and she knew that he deserved to know the truth. At the same time, Jack could see that Marie would not budge tonight. Whatever she was hiding, she needed time to shape the words. If she tried to tell her memories now, it was clear that she would not be able to control herself. So, there was no choice but to compromise. They were not really fully satisfied with this solution, but the very nature of a compromise is that no one is especially happy with the outcome.

Jack had to let her go, for he could not force her to do anything against her will. And as he watched her disappearing into the night, to be borne by the Merfolk back to the _Sea Queen_, he could only hope that this time, he would not have to wait for her for long.


	33. Chapter 33: Remembering

Sorry it has been a little long in between updates. I really wanted to put these two chapters up together. There is one last flashback to get through, and this one will focus on James Norrington, because, let's face it, the guy didn't get enough chances to be heroic in the original At Worlds' End. There will also be some fluff as well in the next chapter. So, sit back and enjoy.

Chapter 33: Remembering

James Norrington had never started out his life wanting to be a pirate. Indeed, for much of his life, he had hated pirates and everything that he thought they stood for. Pirates had murdered his family in cold blood; he had joined the Royal Navy to fight what he had thought to be cold, heartless monsters. He had always placed them squarely in a world of black and white, with question that there could be any grey areas in-between.

But that had started to change over the past year-and-a-half. First, he had encountered the famous pirate, Jack Sparrow, who had proved to be resourceful and clever, and though a pirate through and through, was still a good man. It had made him think that perhaps not all pirates deserved the gallows. Then, he had married Emma, and because of her, he had been able to have something in his life beyond duty and revenge. In fact, it had been for her that he had lied and stolen in order to obtain the Dead Men's Chest. In other words, he had become a pirate to save the women he loved.

From there, it had been really an obvious step. Though the news of Emma's death had utterly devastated him, and had made him temporarily lose sight of own morals, ultimately, he had made a choice from which there could be no going back.

He had accepted a post as Admiral in the East India Trading Company fleet, only because he had nothing else to live for. He had helped, however unwittingly and on the outskirts, assisted Beckett in his determination to bring the whole of the Caribbean under his rule. However, his conscience could soon let him rest as the atrocities with Beckett was committing became even more frequent.

He had done the only thing that he could have done. He had turned traitor. Ironically, it was Andrew Groves who had come up with the suggestion. Emma had also done it. Spying on Beckett and reporting his plans, only this time, he had a plan. He was going to use the evidence to bring Beckett down. The Crown did not know what it had unleashed in the Caribbean, nor that a good deal of Beckett's activities bordered on the tyrannous and illegal. If enough evidence could be presented, then they might stand a chance of convicting him. It was a long shot, but it was their only chance.

James had taken to espionage with surprising alacrity. He had found a new purpose in life, a way to absolve himself from the crimes he had committed.

But then had come other, stranger reports from various EITC ships. Entire convoys would disappear, unheard from, for weeks, only to appear again miles from where they were supposed to be, with some ships missing and a good deal of cargo gone. Other such-like incidents kept cropping up, all of them seeming inexplicable, except for the connection of one ship, which always appeared at the same time as these events, a ship that could be identified by her graceful presence and aquamarine sails, a ship that moved when both wind and water were still and seemed to be uncatchable. A ship that was called the _Sea Queen_.

James, when he first heard of the ship, did not really give it much thought. If the EITC were being targeted by an outside source, that made him feel no pain. He was almost grateful for it. little could he had known just how big a part that ship would play in his life, for it had been the final step in his journey.

Yes, he had never believed that his efforts to do the right thing would have led him to this. But he had stopped fighting destiny long ago. He had made his choice, and he had not for a moment regretted it. He had accepted that the only way he could stop the injustice was to become an outlaw himself.

_FLASHBACK-FOUR MOUNTHS PREVIOUSLY_

Lieutenant Andrew Groves of the Royal Navy had not known what to expect when he had been summoned openly to Admiral James Norrington's office. He had been meeting James for several weeks, piecing together evidence and preparing their case against Beckett. But, this had always been done in utmost secrecy, in different locations around Port Royal, so they might avoid suspicion. But this summons (the wording of the message was hardly an invitation), had come in the middle of the day, clearly telling him when and where the Admiral expected him to be there. This was a new trend and Groves was not sure what to make of it.

When he walked into the room, he couldn't help but notice that his old friend immediately sent the others out of the room, making sure that they were not being overheard until he turned and addressed him. "Andrew, I'm sorry for summoning you here like this. However, what I am about to tell you must be conveyed secretly."

"What are you talking about, sir?"

James took a moment to answer, pacing the room to look out one of the windows. Finally, he said, without turning around. "You're ready to leave for London in a few days, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. I think that Beckett is starting to suspect there is a leak somewhere, what with all these attacks that have been going on. And as I have been one of the last hold-outs, I'm afraid he will soon make me a target."

That was all true. Many of the officers of the Royal Navy had suffered under Beckett's influence. The crews which had once served on vessels of the Royal Navy were now taking orders from the Company, and the officers were either held in suspicion or had joined the EITC. Groves, along with a handful of stalwart others were in defiance of Beckett and his polices, openly voicing their critique of his methods. For this, they put themselves in even greater danger.

"That being the case." said James, "You need to know what my thoughts have been on the subject over the past few days. Ever since Beckett was named the King's Representative in the Caribbean, things have gone from bad to worse. People, innocent people are being killed for no reason other than they may or may not have been associating with someone convicted of piracy."

"I know. Beckett had gone mad with his power."

"No, no, I can vouch for the perfect health of his sanity. He knows full well what he is doing. Which is, in some ways, all the more disturbing."

"Sir, I know that it is difficult to feel as if you are standing by and doing nothing, but right now, we have done all that we can."

"Perhaps not. Which if why I have called you here today. The only way that Beckett can be stopped is to remove the source of his power." He turned to look at Groves. "Their fleet is powerful, but even they would not be unstoppable when faced with the might of the Royal Navy's full power. However, there is one ship that he commands which would be impossible to destroy."

"The _Flying Dutchman_?" said Andrew.

"Exactly. And even if Beckett could be stopped, Davy Jones cannot. You have not been aboard the _Dutchman_, Groves. Be thankful for that. The things I have seen, the things that monster is capable of doing, do not bear repeating. But I have learned enough to know that we cannot control Jones. He might loath being under Beckett's command, but he had no compunction about carrying out his orders. He lives off the blood of his victims, as does his crew. I fear that even if we could stop Beckett, we would have a far more dangerous enemy in Jones. The only way we can be assured of success is if we have someone on our side in command of the _Dutchman_."

"Sire, that may be, but do you have any idea what that would entail?"

"I know very well what it would entail and what it would mean in terms of sacrifice." Said James, quietly, "Which is why I have made my decision. I am going to stab the heart of Davy Jones."

Andrew stared at James in stupefied shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You can't be serious."

"I can assure you, Andrew, I have never been more serious, nor so sure about anything."

"But how could entertain such thoughts when-"

"Because I am the logical choice. I have nothing, Andrew, _nothing_. I can't ask anyone to make this sacrifice. This is the only thing I can do."

Andrew watched him, seeing the pain that he was trying so desperately to conceal. "James," he said, using the first name that he very seldom used. "I know that ever since she dies, you have been struggling. I don't pretend to know what you're feeling, but you can't go on blaming yourself for something over which you had no control. Are you really sure that this is what you want?"

James looked at Andrew. "Andrew, I know that you're trying to comfort me, but please do not try and dissuade me. This is what I was meant to do all along."

"What about the Governor. You know that he had no one left but you to take care of him."

"I've already told him, and he supported me."

Andrew could see at that point there was nothing he could say that would be able to persuade James to do other than the course he was so clearly decided on. "Than I must as well, in whatever way I can. When will you do it?"

"The heart always travels with Beckett. I'm going to have to wait until he comes back. In the meantime, you will have to leave Port Royal, and get to England. I have already arranged for everything to be made ready aboard the _Defiant_. You should be able to get away without Beckett's hawks watching your every move."

Andrew nodded. "So, this is goodbye, then, is it?"

James actually managed half a smile. Coming over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope not. But thins will certainly be different when you've left."

"Whichever way it does go, sir, I want you to know that it has been an honor and a pleasure to serve you, both as an officer and a friend."

"Andrew, I would not have been able to do half as much, had it not been for you. I just hope that you find more happiness in the end, then I did."

Andrew did not comment upon the flash of sadness he saw in his friends' eyes. There were no more words that could be said between these two comrades-in-arms. Now, their destinies would take them to different places. But, whatever happened as a result, they would never regret their friendship.

"Good luck, Andrew." Said James.

"Good luck, James." Responded Andrew, and so the two parted company.

Once he was alone, James went back to the window and looked out over the bay. Hopefully, if all went as planned, he would soon be on that bay, looking at it from the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, unable to set foot on the land for ten years.

His would not be an easy task. The heart was heavily guarded at all times and he knew that there was a chance he would be killed in the attempt. But the danger he was willing to face, for the promise was worth so much more.

For there was another reason why he had made this risky choice, a reason that he not revealed to Andrew Groves or even Weatherby Swann. He had heard during his time on the _Dutchman_ that before that ship had sunk to being a vessel of the damned, it had had another, very different purpose. He knew that once everything with Beckett was taken care of, that task of ferrying souls to the next world would very well fall to him. But he was prepared to accept that task. And for one reason.

Emma had died at sea. He had not even had the chance to say goodbye, to tell he one last time how much he loved her. If he could only see her once more, even if he had to let her go after a few minutes, if he only could do that, he would have gladly accepted any price. And here, now, was his only chance for that.

"Soon, love, soon." He whispered, hoping and praying fervently that the words were not a lie.

He though his plans were firmly set. But rarely, if ever, does fate work in ways that can be foreseen or controlled. For James Norrington, his life had held far more than anything he could ever have planned on his own.


	34. Chapter 34: A Second Chance

Chapter 34: A Second Chance

In the course of just three weeks, James' life would change. He would discover that Emma actually lived; he would discover that his purpose was different from what he had planned. In fact, he found that he had become the very thing he thought he would always hate: James Norrington had become a pirate.

After escaping from Port Royal and rescuing Marie from the _Flying Dutchman_, James had found himself in command of the _Sea Queen_. He was not her Captain in the same way that Marie was, but the ship responded to his touch at the wheel, as it did to Marie and only a few select others on the crew. Therefore, the crew knew that they would have to obey him, though it must be admitted that they took awhile to fully get used to the idea of a man who had so lately been with the enemy coming over to their side.

That had all changed, however, when the storm had come. It had come with almost no warning and it had been bad. He had been forced to take the helm to guide the _Sea Queen_ through the storm safely. He had done so with no small amount of trepidation. After all, the last time he had done anything like this, he had failed. As it turned out, however, he was not fated to fail this time. He had refused to relinquish the wheel for an entire night, in the midst of pelting rain, screaming wind and high waves. He had managed to bring the _Queen_ through the fray without as much as a scratch. His poise in the face of so much pressure had won the respect of the crew and they had begun to accept him.

It was a strange feeling that he was experiencing. The _Sea Queen_ was something akin to a pirate ship, since it followed no law other than its own and answered to no one, save the Merfolk who had built it in the first place. A good number of its crew were former pirates, among them Ana Maria, who was the ship's surgeon and one whom he had heard Elizabeth speak of in former days. He should have been feeling out of place and suspicious. However, he found that he felt a sense of belonging that he had not felt in a long time. He never would have thought that he would find camaraderie with people that he had so long considered enemies. Perhaps, it was because he was finally understanding what it was to be a pirate from the other side. He new that by joining the _Sea Queen_ he had made a choice from which there could be no going back. He had a price on his head now, as did everyone else on the ship. And that provided a kind of equality which bound the crew together. Granted, though the crew of the _Sea Queen_ were uncommonly loyal to each other and on most pirate ships the crew would have sold each other off for the right price, it was still a kind of brotherhood, there was no mistaking that.

About three weeks after they had left Port Royal, Marie had recovered from the wounds she had sustained from her time on the _Dutchman_, at least the physical wounds. There was no telling how long the scars on her mind would heal. She had been tight-lipped about her experience, only speaking of it the barest detail, and then, only when necessary or pressed. It was enough to know that she had been tortured, and with Jones, that meant she had been lucky to escape with her life.

However, there could no mistaking that she was ready to take command as Captain once more. But before she did that, she wanted to speak with James, in private. When he came into her cabin, he found her looking out o the windows to the sea. "The crew tells me that you made quite a show of yourself." She said, without any sort of preamble.

"I did no more than what anyone else would have done." Said James.

She turned around and came towards him. "No, you did far more James. The _Sea Queen_ may be a cut above the average ship, but she still subject to the whims of the wind and waves. There could have been damage. We could have lost people. Thanks to you, we haven't suffered either. Although, that does now leave with us a problem."

"Does it?"

"Yes, now that I am fir for duty, I'm ready to take command. You've been on this ship for three weeks. The crew has rather warmed to you, despite your previous associations. And I rather like you too. Emma, I know, is depending on you during this difficult time. I don't like to think, James Norrington, that you may be staying here against your will."

"Lady Sparrow," said James, in reply, "you have no reason to fear my loyalties. I would never think of betraying you."

"It's not your loyalties that I'm questioning James. It's your conscience." James looked at her, slightly baffled. Marie went on to explain her reasoning. "I've heard a lot about you, James, fro Emma and Elizabeth, as well my own observances over the years. You have always struck me as being unbending and scrupulous when it came to your position on piracy. I would like to know why you hate us so much."

James opened his mouth, but found that he could not easily answer the question. Looking down once, he collected himself, before meeting Marie's eyes and admitting. "An attack by pirates on my hometown when I was just a boy. They left hardly anyone alive, including my family."

Marie's eyes grew sympathetic. The pain of the confession, as well as the memory was clear. She began to think that she had been too harsh in her judgments against him all this time. "I see. And now, you are that which you have always most hated."

"It didn't start with joining this crew. It started with me agreeing to steal the heart of Davy Joes for Beckett, an act that I will never be able to forgive myself for."

"Take my advice, James, and learn to forgive yourself. Life is too short to dwell upon such things."

James looked at her in faint surprise. "I thought you of all people would be the first to show me the plank, after what happened to your husband."

"Your actions didn't kill Jack Sparrow, James. Davy Jones did that without any help from anyone. I have since given up blaming anybody but him. As for you, I know that you were only doing for Emma. I know what it feels like to love someone. Your intentions were pure in that respect, at least. In any event, you now find yourself faced with a problem."

"And what problem would that be?"

"Namely, that you may not have set out to be a pirate, but you've done a rather good job at becoming one. You even fight like one." She gestured to the dirk that was strapped to his belt, along with his sword. "It's not every naval officer that carries an extra blade with him, certainly not one of that make."

James saw the unspoken request in her eyes and drew the weapon from it's sheathe and handed it to her. "It belonged to my father, one of the last things of his that I can still claim as my own."

Marie tested the weight, did a few slow passes with it. "I grew up around swords. I even helped Will to make a few. This is a good blade, I can tell. What made you suddenly decide to carry it?"

James smiled a bit ironically. "Not much of what Beckett teaches is instructive, but one thing he believes is worth heeding: it's always wise to have a back-up weapon. You never know who is out to kill you. I began carrying it when I found out he has a pistol hidden on him at all times."

"It seems that Beckett is wiser in the ways of self-preservation that might at first be thought. At any rate, it will come in handy for you doing these next few months."

"What do you mean?"

Marie was silent for a moment, a slightly troubled look in her eyes. "I have seen many things of late, things that are vague and disturbing. I think that we are very close to a final showdown. When it comes to that, I am going to need people around me that I can count on, like Emma and even you." She paused for a moment, looking at him closely. "I really only asked to speak with you for one reason. A very dear friend once told me that there are only two rues in life that can be followed: what a man can do and what a man can't do. That being the case James Norrington, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?"

James was silent for a moment, as if trying to come to terms with the question and all it's implication before he said at last, in a voice that was soft, but filled with the firmest conviction. "I have been on the side of what I thought was to be the right one for a long time. Now, I am aware that things are to often in shades of grey. Piracy is perhaps the best course: for me, I think that it is the only one I want to travel."

That was good enough for Marie. She smiled, deftly spun the blade in the air and presented it back to James. "Welcome aboard, James Norrington."

This had James become a full member of the _Sea Queen_'s crew. It would prove to be his second chance at redeeming himself, he had not thought such an opportunity would ever present itself again. And only a few days later, he would receive a second chance with Emma as well.

Emma had been understandably silent ever since they had escaped Port Royal. The violence of her father's cold-hearted murder by Beckett had numbed her to an extensive degree. James had offered what comfort he could, but to be perfectly honest with himself, there was really not much he could do. Emma's grief was her own; she felt things deeply and mourned best on her own.

But there is really so long that even the most private of persons can go it alone. Sooner or later, everyone needs the comfort of another person's presence. For Emma the best and really the only person who could give that was James.

Marie, again thanks to her uncanny gift, seemed to know that this would be the case very sob. Part of why she had wanted to vacate her cabin so quickly was so James and Emma would be able to have some privacy.

What precedes this scene is rather unimportant, suffice it to say that James and Emma both found themselves in the main cabin of the _Sea Queen_, and this is the conversation which followed.

James entered the cabin, unsure exactly of what he would say. Emma was standing over at one of the windows, staring out over the night-darkened waters with eyes that were sad and far away. She was hugging herself with both arms, she seemed lost and alone.

Emma looked up to him at his entry and gave him a small smile, though it did not reach her eyes. "Hello, James. I won't ask how you knew I was in here. I expect that Marie told you."

"She might have dropped a hint that you didn't want to be alone anymore." He came towards her a few steps and stopped, a little uncertain. It would have been a lie to say that he did not want to reach out and take her into his arms. He so desperately wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but after having believed her to be dead for so many months, part of him was till trying to grip the face that she was indeed alive.

"You have been keeping to yourself. I don't begrudge you that, but I have missed you."

"And, James, I have missed you. It has been torture these past few months, not knowing what you were, not knowing what you were doing. Now even knowing sometimes if you were alive. There were times, when I wanted to try and fine you, but it never seemed right."

"I missed you, Emma. All these months, I was sure you were dead. Beckett did a remarkable job of faking your death. He left nothing to chance. He had the best revenge he could ask for, a sort of having you for himself: having me under his command. I don't know what I would have if you had not come along."

Emma was silent for a long moment, and when he looked at her, James saw the clear struggle on her face. "Emma, what is the matter?"

"I have not wanted to ask you this, James. I have been afraid of the answer." Her words seemed forced, as if speaking each one was difficult for her to get out. "But, I don't think I can rest until I know. James, what did you hear about meanwhile you were in Port Royal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try and pretend you don't know what I talked about. You must have heard about me and Beckett."

James paused before answering. How could he answer that? "I did hear things, Emma. But they were all rumors, rather exaggerated rumors. I wasn't sure what to make of them. I didn't even know what was true and what wasn't."

"But, did you ever think…? Did you ever once suspect that I could have…?"

"Yes," said James, softly after a pause. "Sometimes, I found myself wondering, doubting. It was so wrong and I can't remember it now without shame."

"You should know the truth."

"No, Emma, that's not necessary."

"Yes, it is, James. I won't have any peace if you never knew the truth."

"But, what is the truth?"

"When you disappeared, Groves contacted me. He told me that he needed to know what Beckett's true intentions were. The only person who could do that was me. I was Beckett's only weakness. He was still in love with me, or at least, the person he wanted me to be. I didn't want to sit on the side and do nothing when there might have been something I could do to Beckett. I showed him exactly what he wanted to see. And I had no idea that he would fall for it so easily. But he did and in order to get even that much out of him, I had to get close to him and I did, much closer than I wanted to be." She looked down. She couldn't look him in the eye. "He asked me to marry him, James. He-he kissed me too." She turned and walked a few steps away, feeling tears of shame and disgust come to her eyes. "It was the most sickening thing that I have ever experienced and I won't ever be able to forget it. I had to say yes. But I never meant it. I didn't have a choice at the time, and to refuse would have meant death. I wanted to try and hold on for you, but things just seemed so out of my control that I couldn't think straight. If it had not been for Ana Maria showing up that night and fiving me the chance to join the _Sea Queen_, I don't know what I would have done." She turned back around to face him. "So, now you have the truth, James. You can at least make any choice you want. And whatever you chose, you will have made an informed decision."

Gradually, as he had been listening to Emma's story, James had begun to be aware of the real reason why Emma was telling him this. "Emma, you honestly think that I would want to leave you?" It was all too clear to him. Emma had somehow got it into her head since they had been reunited that he no longer loved her and may have wanted to give her up. He could see it in her eyes.

"Wouldn't you, James? You thought that I was dead. And when you heard those rumors about me, however untrue, you must have thought-"

James was not going to let her finish the thought. He came over to her, taking her by the shoulders, he forced her to look into his steady gaze, which was now earnest and passionate. "Emma, the only thing that I can think is that I am married to bravest, the most wonderful woman I could ever ask for. Emma, I could never stop loving you, never. You are my soul, Emma. That could never change."

He had never meant words more in his life. And Emma seemed to sense it. Tears were still lighting her eyes, only now they were tears of relief and joy. "I was almost sure that after you heard me out, you still wouldn't understand."

James shook his head, smiling. "Emma, you have done what not many other women would have even contemplated. But, I can promise you that you will never have to put yourself in another position like that again." He leaned his forehead against hers and put a hand on her cheek. "I'm here, dearest, and I'm not going to leave you again."

Emma had so longed for him to call her that one more time. She had missed it, being assured of his presence, his love, and also his physical contact. Even now, when they were barely touching, she could feel her heart begin to beat faster. Desire made her skin feel hot. She wanted more; she wanted James to love her completely.

James without being told. No words needed to pass between them. He was more than willing to oblige her, because his desire for her was just as strong.

James moved the hand that was cupping her face to the back of her head; his other arm came around her waist and hugged her tightly to him. He raised her head and brought her mouth up to his own.

It was but the work of a few seconds for them both to remember how easily, how wonderfully they fit together. James especially thought that he would be overwhelmed. She had been thought dead, he had never thought that he would ever have this chance again. They had both been so alone, so lost. But now, they had their chance, however brief, to just be together.

James passed his tongue over Emma's mouth, seeking her permission to enter further. With a slight groan, she opened her mouth. She instinctively pulled herself closer to him, running her hands down her chest, she began to tug his shirt free from his breeches.

James allowed her to pull the shirt loose from his body. He had to stop kissing her in order to do so, but the very next instant, he was working his way down her jaw, along her neck. He lingered at the base of her throat, and heard her moaning again, louder this time. Her pleasure only increased his own. He wanted to make her forget her dealings with Beckett, be they physical or otherwise.

His hands began to feel their way under her shirt; he could feel her shivering as his hands traced the bare skin of her spine. Almost in response, her hands had begun to run themselves down his chest and arms. He could feel the faint fire that her fingers left behind him, which only served to increase his desire.

He was not going to waster this night, he vowed, as he picked her up in his arms and began carrying her to the bed, he was going to make every second count. Second chances do not come around often in life. James Norrington had received more than he had at one time thought possible. That night, he knew, that he could consider himself blessed.


	35. Chapter 35: The Morning After

Chapter 35: The Morning After

It was several hours later when James Norrington awoke. For a few seconds, he thought that he was still dreaming. How else could it be explained that he was in a strange bed, with the woman he loved sleeping peacefully in his arms? Surely, he would wake up in a few seconds and find himself alone and empty once more. But than memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. It was only then that he knew for sure that such memories, tender and passionate could hardly be the shadows of mere dreams. It had been a long time since he had felt such contentment. He felt he could have lived in this moment for the rest of his life and never want for anything more.

Despite all of the darkness that had proceeded them in the past few days, he felt a lightness that he had not felt in a long time come upon him. He drew Emma's sleeping form closer to him, planting a lone of soft kisses down her bare shoulder to the base of her neck. He had not intended to wake her, but he felt her stir at his intimacy. Slowly, her eyes opened and she looked up at him with a smile. The peaceful, happy look on her face was something he had not seen in a long time. It could only make him smile in response.

"Good morning." She said, to him.

"Good morning?" He questioned, teasingly, "I'm not sure if that is the proper greeting for what happened last night."

"I never could make grand speeches in the morning." Said Emma. She reached up a hand and traced the contours of his face. "And no words would be able to measure for me what you were to me last night. You were there for me when I needed you most. You comforted me in a way that no one else could have."

"It had been far too long, love. For both of us. You were as much a blessing to me." He looked long and deep into her eyes, and knew that he had to tell her. "In fact, Emma, what you told me last night, I have something that I feel I need to confess to you."

Emma looked at him curiously. "What could you possibly have to confess to me that would equal what I said to you? What have you done that I couldn't know already?"

"Something, maybe not wrong. But if I had been done, this wouldn't be happening right now." He paused for a moment, and tried to put together the right words. "Emma, I was going to stab the heart of Davy Jones."

Emma stared at him in disbelief. Whatever she had been expecting, this announcement clearly hadn't been it. "What do you mean?"

James, too raised himself, and looked into her eye. "That was my plan before you came back, and I found out you were alive."

"But why? James, do you have any idea what that would have meant?'

"Yes, I had spent some time on the _Dutchman_. I knew the story of how Jones had cut out his heart for love and I heard the members of his crew when they said that the purpose of the _Dutchman_ had once been to ferry the souls of those who had died at sea to their final resting place. I knew that we couldn't prevail against Beckett until there was someone on our side in control of the _Dutchman_. I thought that it was my only chance."

"Marie has actually come to the same conclusion. But, she never saw you even coming close to it. That was not your fate, James. It never was meant to be."

"There was another reason why I wanted to do it, Emma. I thought that I was the only way that I could ever see you again. I thought you had died at sea. If I could have seen you one last time, even to say farewell to you, any sacrifice would have been worth it."

Emma was deeply touched that James would have been willing to sacrifice so much for her, but she was glad that he hadn't needed to. "And instead we end up together on a pirate ship, making a fresh start."

James grinned. "Funny the way life takes you."

"And you are sure that you want to continue like this, James? I know that Marie would let us off if we wanted too."

James looked at her, long and hard. "That is not what you want, is it, Emma?"

She shook her head. "I know that I am not the best fighter, and I would prefer for all of this to be over, but I also know that I would never be able to forgive myself, if there was something I could have done to help stop Beckett, and I wasn't there to do it. What about you?"

"I helped the East India Company do terrible things before you came back into my life. I am partly responsible for the power that Beckett now wields. Though I might be able to forgive myself, I still feel that I must vindicate myself in some way, and this is the place I can do that."

"So, we're together in this?" said Emma, smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my dearest." Said James, as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply. It was not the sort of kiss which would lead to the passion which they had shared the night before. Rather it was a kiss that reassured them, that whatever came, they would be able to rely on each other.

After a few minutes later that James broke the kiss and looked the main windows of the cabin. "What is it?" asked Emma.

James looked back at her and said softly, "It's dawn."

Unspoken, they both knew what it meant. Their night was over; they would have to face the harshness of reality once more. Emma smiled gently and said, "_Wilt though be gone? It is not yet near day. Yond light is not daylight, I know it, I; it is some meteor that the sun exhales, there stay yet; thou needest not be gone.'_"

James returned the smile and said, _"'Look, love envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.'_"

"But it is different here." Said Emma, still referencing the well-known story of the two doomed lovers. "They were separated at sunrise. Here, we face the day together."

"Together, forever, my love." Said James, pressing one more kiss to her lips before holding out his hand to help her up.

Fifteen minutes later a knock sounded at the door and Ana Maria's voice came to them. "Emma, James, Marie needs to see you right away."

"We'll be right there." Responded James, he looked at Emma. "They sure are prompt on this ship aren't they?"

"At least they're discreet."

"True enough on that point." He held Emma at arm's length and looked deeply into her eyes. "And will you be all right?"

Emma knew that he was not mere referencing Beckett, but also her father. The anger and sadness were still there, and it would be a long time before those wounds fully healed, if indeed they ever could be. And yet, last night had gone a long way towards making them bearable. She smiled and said, "Yes, James, I think I shall be."

Up on deck, it was evident that it was going to be a fine day. There was not a cloud in the sky, and there was a refreshing wind blowing from the southeast. Marie greeted James and Emma with a big grin. "Good morning, you two? I trust you slept well." The cheeky look in her eyes made it evident that she was perfectly aware of what had passed between them.

Emma blushed slightly, but James simply put an arm around her shoulders and said, evenly, "Yes, Marie. Thank you, for everything."

"No trouble, I can assure you. Sorry to disturb you, but the look out caught sight o something that was very interesting. I thought you might want to see it."

"What was it?"

Marie handed the spy glass and pointed off to the east. "Look there, two ships, locked in combat."

James looked into the glass for a long moment, before he looked at Marie and his expression showed disbelief. "Are you sure?'

"You're the one who would recognize the colors."

"James, what is it?" asked Emma.

James looked once more into the spy glass and said, "Two ships, one of them is Royal Navy and the other is a Company ship. The Company ship is attacking the Navy ship. And unless I mistake it, it's the _Defiant_, the ship that was supposed to take Groves to England."

"England?" questioned Emma.

"Yes, I sent him there to tell the King what's really happening in the Caribbean. I thought that he would have been beyond danger by now."

"Well, he obviously isn't." said Marie, "And it looks like he is in need of a little help. Emma, try and contact the Merfolk, tell them we might be needing their help soon." She turned and shouted to the crew. "Clap on sail. Break out the cannons and stand by for my order to fire. Prepare for combat."

As the crew began to rush to follow her orders, she muttered, half to James, half to herself. "I've spent the last two years running from the Royal Navy. Now I'm going to their rescue. Somehow, this feels very wrong."

"I always thought that becoming a pirate felt very wrong." Said James, "Now look where I ended up."

Marie cut him a slight smirk. "You have a point. But I can say this; I'm glad that you're on our side this time."


	36. Chapter 36: Conflict and Resolution

Chapter 36: Conflict and Resolution

Under the stiff southeast wind filing the aquamarine sails, it did not take long for the _Sea Queen _to come upon the beleaguered _Defiant_. Sure enough, she was under attack by a warship of the East India Company. The _Defiant_ was built for speed, not for combat, as it was, they were severely outmatched.

However, the Company ship had not been expecting reinforcements for the _Defiant_. The Captain of the ship had not so much as been wise enough to post a lookout. Marie observed this. "Wait till we're level with them, then give them a few volleys of the canon. Once we have their attention, we'll see how they react. James, once we get around to the actual boarding, you might want to lead the party."

James looked at her. "Why?"

"Let's just say I think that there will be someone on that ship who you have some old scores to settle with. Though I highly doubt he will have much excitement at seeing you again."

James really had no idea what Marie was talking about, but Marie was his Captain, now. An ironic, but true fact.

The _Sea Queen_ was now parallel to the Company ship, effectively trapping the vessel between the _Defiant_. The crew of the Company ship perhaps did not even notice that they were not the victim instead of the aggressor, until Marie gave the order to open fire. The _Sea Queen_ may not have had the same armament capabilities as other larger ships, but she could still inflict a nasty bite when she wanted too. The Company ship was crippled after only a few blows. The crew was literally stunned for a moment; they seemed to stand frozen to their places on deck, staring at the graceful ship swooping down on its target with talons unleashed. There would be no escape for the hapless victim.

More canon fire cut through the air, finding their targets in the boards and deck of the ship. The crew scrambled to try and retaliate, but it was too large. The _Sea Queen_ had used her advantage well.

After a few minutes, Marie gave the order for the crew to board the Company ship. They weren't going to kill them, merely keep them under control until their commanders were brought to heel. James was one of the first to swing aboard. The crew of the _Sea Queen_ met the crew of the ship with precision and cool determination and it was not long before the Company crew were fighting back in a blind panic. James, even as he fought off each opponent, could not help but wonder the incompetency of the as yet unseen Captain. What sort of control was this? Even he had expected something better of an East India Company vessel. But just as this thought was going through his head, James would see the answer to all his questions. For up on the stern of the ship, watching the breakdown and defeat of his own crew with increasingly sickened horror, was none other than Commander Henry Gillette.

Instantly, it all became clear to him. This was why Marie had wanted him to come aboard. So he could face Gillette and settle this once and for all. Gillette had proved to be a troublesome parasite to him, even when they were ostensibly on the same side. He had resented James being promoted above him yet again and the rivalry between them had been bitter and intense. Truth be told, at the time, James had been too utterly heartbroken by Emma's supposed death to be much of a rival. Now, however, all that had changed. He had a purpose now, he wasn't about to let Gillette get away so easily.

All this passed thorough James' mind in the space of a few seconds. And when Gillette caught sight of his former superior, thoughts of every different kind also flashed through his mind. He obviously saw something in James' face that terrified him. He may have wanted to avoid confrontation. But there was nowhere for him to run. He had to face James, because James would allow no other option.

James had already had his sword out by the time he had mounted the stairs to the upper deck. He was upon Gillette like an angry whirlwind, and Gillette barely had time to raise his own weapon in defense.

The two traded blows for what seemed like endless hours. They were both pretty evenly matched in ordinary circumstances; Gillette was by no means an incompetent swordsman. However, James had something that Gillette did not: he had a vendetta, a wrong to avenge and a price that needed paying. That combined with the fact that he was fighting with two weapons instead of one made him a dangerous opponent.

It was not long before James had him disarmed and back up against the wheel. Only then did he speak, "Well, Gillette, this is certainly an unexpected meeting."

Gillette tried to beam him a glare, an act that was only partially successful, because he seemed almost a bit nervous, "What are you doing here?"

"That is hardly a question that you should be asking at the moment, Gillette. It doesn't matter anyway. I should ask why you are here and attacking a ship of the Royal Navy?"

Gillette seemed to hesitate. James shrugged. "If you don't want to tell me, I'm sure one of your officers would be glad too. However, I doubt that my new Captain would be very merciful with you. She might force you to walk the plank."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I, Gillette? Are you willing to take that risk? Are you willing to trust your future to an irate pirate Captain?"

Gillette's eyes flickered back and forth and he seemed to be debating the limited number of options that were before him. He finally seemed to admit defeat and he admitted. "Beckett ordered me to stop the _Defiant_ and Groves from reaching England. Groves is carrying information, scandalous, false information. If he gets through he could report it to the Crown. It could undermine Beckett's entire operation."

"What a great pity that would be." Said James, his voice oozing sarcasm. "You realize, of course, that I cannot let you succeed. I happen to know that the accusations which Groves has are true."

Gillette stared at him in shock. "But-but, how could you-"

"Because I helped him to find it." A flash of anger crossed Groves' face and he made a move to attack James, but James was quicker. In a second, he had Groves pinned to the wheel, his sword hovering dangerously close to his throat. Don't pretend that you can judge me, Gillette. Beckett has to be stopped and I can promise you that he will be."

"I knew that Beckett never should have trusted you." spat Gillette, "I knew that you would betray us the very first opportunity you had."

"How very interesting, Gillette. I thought the very same thing about you once. I suppose I must have learned it from someone, but at least I got out from Beckett's clutches before it was too late."

"I don't know what you're thinking about?"

"Are you still so blind Gillette? Beckett is using you, and as soon as he has had enough of you, he will cast you off. You soak up his countenance, his rewards, his authorities. But such officers do him best service to the end. When he needs what you have gleaned, it is but squeezing you, and sponge you will be again."

"Sorry sir, I never read King Lear."

"Actually," said James, "it was Hamlet."

With that, he took Gillette by the shoulder, his sword still at his throat, and began pushing none too gently down the steps to main deck, where the ship had pretty much surrendered. Marie was there, watching as the captives were secured. James brought Gillette up to Marie and said, "Marie, I believe I have secured the Captain of the vessel."

Marie turned to look at Gillette. "Ah yes, thank you, James. You can let him go. There is nowhere for him to run." She directed her attention to Gillette. "You understand that is you even make one move to escape, those who follow me are ordered to shoot first and ask questions later? I would hate to give the wrong impression so early in our relationship. You understand?"

Gillette was clearly not happy with the position he found himself in. however, he knew that to try and cross this woman, he would regret it. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Good, I knew that we could reach an understanding." She looked at James, "You have misjudged Gillette all this time, James. The way that you have described him to me, I thought that he would be thick-headed and stubborn."

"He has to have either of those qualities somewhere," said James, "otherwise he wouldn't still be working for Beckett."

"Very true, very true. But this isn't Beckett. So, I think that we can reason with Gillette." She turned her attention back to him. "What do you think?"

"What do you have to say to me?"

"I shall keep this brief. This is not a negotiation; this is not open for debate. I am sparing your life only because you are no as bad as Beckett. Be glad that I am doing that much. You are going to stop pursuing the _HMS Defiant_; you will go back to Beckett and tell him exactly what has happened. You can also tell him that it will be quite useless to try and send another ship out to correct the mistake you have made. The _Defiant_ will now be under a very special escort. I'm also going to give your crew a chance to go on with Groves on the _Defiant_. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them choose to go in light of your recent performance. Once that's finished, you can go on your merry way. Do you agree?"

Gillette glared sullenly. "Do I have a choice?"

"No, actually, you don't." said Marie, almost flippantly, but there was a dangerous undertone in her voice, an undertone that Gillette couldn't fail to miss.

"In that case, I accept."

"Excellent." She looked at James, "You see, James, I knew that we could come to some sort of understanding."

* * *

After this, it was short work to take care of the rest of the situation. It turned out that a good third of Gillette's crew were quite willing to join up with Groves. Apparently, the crews of the Company ships were run rather ragged.

The Company ship soon left, the unseen guard of the Merfolk making sure that they didn't turn back. The sight resembled that of a beaten dog running off with its tail between its legs.

Andrew Groves was all too grateful for the unexpected help which had come to his aid in the form of the _Sea Queen_. When Emma, James and Marie boarded his ship after the Company ship had left, he explained how it came to be that they were in trouble. "Thank heavens you came by when you did. You probably saved my life and the lives of my crew. The _Defiant _is fast, but I'm afraid that we were no match for Gillette. The storm we had a week ago, it blew us off course. Before we could find our way back, Gillette found us." He looked from James to Marie and back to James. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, how did you wind up here?"

James smiled, "It's rather a long story. Needless to say, my plans took a rather unexpected turn."

"I must say that I'm glad they did. I would have hated to see you end up undead so soon. Did you leave the Governor well? If someone we can trust looking out for him?"

Groves had unwittingly opened a wound that had not yet fully healed. Emma let out a stifled gasp that sounded almost like a sob. James out an arm round her and answered the confused look on Groves' face. "Weatherby Swann is dead."

Groves looked at James and Emma, completely shocked. "Dead?"

"Murdered," amended Emma, "by Beckett."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, we both saw it with our own eyes.'

"I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry that I may open up old wounds by this next request, but I'm going to need to know exactly what happened. This could be the final piece of evidence which brings Beckett down."

James looked at Emma, to make sure that she was all right with that. But all he saw on her face was determination. "Anything that I can do to bring him to justice."

A few hours later, the _Defiant_ was ready to leave. Marie was the last to leave the ship. "I can promise you that you won't be running into any more obstacles from the East India Company, or the vagaries of the weather." She told Groves. "The Merfolk can see you as far as England in safety. Actually convincing them of the right course to take will be p to you I'm afraid."

"Mermaids, a woman Captain who can read the future, they will have trouble believing that much, the rest of it might very well be impossible for the authorities in England to handle."

"Actually, it might be better if you avoided any mention of the supernatural, unless it were to say that Beckett is mad,"

"I'm sure the Crown doesn't even know Jones exists, they certainly won't believe it. Beckett is essentially insane and a murderer. I just need the right people to listen and everything should be fine."

Marie smiled. "It's a pity we're going separate ways, Groves. I would have liked you to join our side."

"Well, someone had to be on the windy side of the law." Said Groves, grinning, "Goodbye, Captain Sparrow. And good luck, where your journey leads you."

"May the seas be fair and the wind at your back." Said Marie.

The _Defiant_ was soon lost to sight, speeding away towards England, under the watchful Merfolk's eye.

Marie turned to James, who was standing beside her on the aft deck of the _Sea Queen_. "He'll be all right, James."

"I know that. It's just that, I'm beginning to wonder, what if I can't go back to the Royal Navy. Even if can be cleared. I don't know if I can or want to go back to that way of life."

"Would it be such a bad thing to start afresh?"

"The Royal Navy is all I have known for so long." He looked at her and added quietly, "Revenge is all I have known. What else could I do?"

"I can't answer that for you, James. I may be able to sense the future, but destiny I cannot control. Fate has a way of deciding things on its own. The answer will come to you, wait and see. But I will say one thing. You were there when we needed you today. For once having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you were a shinning example of one today. Congratulations."

James smiled. "Any further orders, Captain?"

"Take the wheel, James. I think you'll steer us well."

James took the wheel of the _Sea Queen_. True, he didn't know what the future held, but for the first time in a long while, he knew that he was in the right place, exactly where he was meant to be. And for now, that was more than enough. He felt the salty, tangy breeze of the sea, felt the _Sea Queen_ responding to his command at the wheel. He felt, at last, free.


	37. Chapter 37: The SHip of Hell

Long chapter this one. But lots of stuff in it. We finally learn what happened when Marie was a prisoner aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. Just be warned that this is kind of a dark chapter, and there are some vague mentions of torture. Nothing graphic, just be aware of it. Enjoy! (The story, not so much the torture)

Chapter 37: The Ship of Hell

James had been through quite a lot in the past few months, he thought, as he guided the _Sea Queen_ in the direction which he had been told by Marie the day before. He certainly never would have thought that he would be taking orders from a woman like Marie, nor that he would one day be fighting against the side which most civilized people would have considered the side of law and order.

He had quite enjoyed his time aboard the _Sea Queen_, and it was not all to do with Emma, though that was perhaps a good deal of it. It was also being aboard the _Sea Queen_. He was starting to remember how good it felt to be part of a crew that really looked out for each other. Strange that he should get that from a ship that had so many former pirates numbered among its crew, but as he was reminded time and time again, the _Sea Queen _was not a normal ship, pirate or otherwise. He was starting to remember what it had been like aboard his father's merchant ships, the camaraderie amongst the crew and his father, the Captain. It was something he had found he had forgotten during his years in the Navy, where the Captain had to be careful how much friendship he showed to his crew. It had to be that way, he had always been told. The Captain had to keep a certain distance so that he could be an effective commander in times of battle. Perhaps that worked well for the Royal Navy, but he had been beginning to wonder if that was really the way he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Perhaps there really was a way to go back.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the arrival of none other than Jack Sparrow on the lower deck, and he found himself smiling yet again. Another thing he had never thought he would see himself welcoming the pirate captain who had given him so much trouble in the past? Well, he wasn't going to be the first to greet him, he still did have an image to keep up (and since when was he worried about the image he sent out to the world? Marie's influence was really rubbing off on him). However, Emma did not seem to share the same thoughts. She went up to Jack Sparrow, all smiles and welcome. But then, she had always had a greater tolerance for him than he had.

"Well, Mrs. Norrington," said Jack, with his normally charming smile, "it's been awhile since I had the pleasure of your company."

"It's over a year, as a matter of fact. I quite missed seeing you when I met back up with Marie."

"Really? I have to say that wasn't a complement I was expectin' to find."

"And therefore it should be more the welcome."

"I can see you haven't changed much at all, Emma." Said Jack, who had always held a great deal of respect for Emma, though they had met only a few times before. "You are looking radiantly maternal."

"I see that Marie is still incapable of keeping a secret."

"Sorry, she was burstin' to tell me. Nice to see ole Norry is finally gettin' out and enjoyin' life?"

Emma's eyebrows rose, "I beg your pardon? What did you just call my husband?"

"Oh, don't worry; it's all in good fun."

"I do wonder if he would say the same. Are you here to see Marie?"

"Is that obvious?"

"I'm afraid that it is. She came back last night looking very disturbed. You two didn't have a fight did you?"

"Well, no, more like a discussion that needed to be held at the proper time. And last night, wasn't it."

"It's about her time on the _Dutchman_, isn't it?"

Jack's eyes widened with surprise. "You know about that?"

"No, she's never told anyone about it. But I know that it must have been bad. I hope that you'll be able to help her; she's kept it hidden for far too long."

Before Jack could respond, Marie appeared from the main cabin. She had an odd look on her face. Odd for Jack, at any rate, but it was an expression that Emma knew well. It was a look which signaled she had received a vision. "Marie, what did you see?" she asked, as Marie came over to join them.

Marie shook her head. "I think there has been a change in the Brethren Court."

"Meaning what?" asked Jack, "You mean they aren't meeting?"

"No, they are, it's just that there has been a change in their members, and it involves Elizabeth. Don't worry, she is all right. But whatever has happened has involved her to such a degree that whatever the outcome might have been once, it will certainly be different now. I can only hope that it will be in our favor. And we won't know anything until we get to Shipwreck Cove."

"I hope that it's good news for our side." said Emma. Seeing the glance that passed between Jack and Marie, she tactfully withdrew at this point. It was clear that the two of them needed some time alone.

The two of them were silent for a moment, before Jack finally said, "So, what did happen to you on the _Dutchman_?"

Marie laughed mirthlessly. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"Sorry, luv, but I really couldn't think of any other way to do it." said Jack, "Marie, do I have to remind you of what happened the last time we kept secrets from each other? It nearly tore us apart, and since this secret also deals with Davy Jones, I think it's doubly important that you share it with me. I can't help you if you don't open up to me."

Marie was quiet for a very long time. "Jack, I haven't told anyone exactly what happened to me aboard the _Dutchman_. It was easy to assume because of my injuries."

"Last night," said Jack, "I saw your arm. I know what causes that type of injury. Hot iron, very hot iron."

"That was only one way that Jones tried to make me talk, Jack." Said Marie, "The scars are all over my body, my arms, my back, my shoulders. I am reminded of them every time I look in the mirror. And I cannot escape it. Perhaps you are right. It's time I told someone the entire truth about what happened aboard the ship of hell, so it can stop haunting me for good."

_Flashback-Two Months Previously_

Marie found herself a prisoner aboard the dreaded ghost ship, the _Flying Dutchman_. The last time she had seen the vessel, it had been nearly four months previously, only a very short time before she had seen the _Black Pearl_ disappear beneath the ocean waves, with Jack still aboard. Understandably, the ship inspired nothing but the worst feelings, and the Captain she viewed with nearly unspeakable hatred.

She was escorted into the main cabin of the _Dutchman_, an arching, cathedral-like space that was dark and damp. Most cathedrals were built to honor some benign deity; this one clearly honored the devil. She could hardly see anything in the gloom but the massive pipe organ that rested at one end. She had seen this place before, though only in a dream. Then, as now, she felt an icy chill race down her spine. She refused to show it, but she felt afraid, very afraid. She knew that Jones had terrible things planned for her; she wouldn't have expected anything less. Torn from ship and friends, faced with the creature who had murdered her husband and could do the same to her if he had not been bound to another power, she had good reason to be afraid. Only a very great fool would have felt brave.

But just because she was afraid, didn't mean that she would give Jones the satisfaction of seeing her wallowing in terror before him. Davy Jones had come in after her, his crab, peg leg clunking dully on the wet wood of the deck. When they were inside, he told his guards, "Leave us."

The two guards obeyed. Jones seemed to size Marie up once they were alone. Marie didn't know if she could stand looking at that monstrous gaze for long, but Jones did not give her much of a choice. He stumped so close to her that her face was right in front of hers. "So, Marie Sparrow, we at last meet once more, on my terms."

"Yes, so we do. Odd how misfortunate we can sometimes be."

Jones scoffed. "Oh, I can assure you that I feel myself very fortunate at this moment."

"Now, that seems strange. I thought you hated the sight of me."

James chuckled in a thoroughly evil manner, as he circled behind Marie. "Oh, I do, Marie Sparrow, which is why I won't feel any guilt about watching you writhe in agony when I am done with you."

"You killed my husband. You killed Jack. What worse could you do to me?"

"You might be surprised, Lady Sparrow. You might be surprised." He leaned in closer to her and hissed sibilantly, "Do you fear death, Lady Sparrow?"

Marie turned her head to look at him. "Do you?"

The question was a little unexpected. Jones could sense Marie's fear; he had planned to use that to his advantage. He was always in control when he could make his victims afraid. He had never had the tables turned on him, not quite like this. "What?"

"You heard me. You have asked that question to every unfortunate soul that you have ensnared to serve on this hell ship; surely you can answer it yourself. Of course, I suppose the question is a little irrelevant now, seeing as you are neither dead nor living."

"You know nothing, Marie Sparrow." Growled Jones.

"Oh, I think I do. I know something about your past, Davy Jones. I know all about the woman who caused you to cut out your own heart. I know that her name was calypso."

Jones seemed to stiffen at that name; he moved a few paces from her. His eyes were cold, but when he spoke, there was the barest quiver of an emotion beyond hatred. "Do not start telling me the legends you have heard. They are all wrong."

"I know that. I know that the person called Calypso was not a goddess. But she was a mermaid, the queen of her people. She was beautiful, she was powerful. She could have had anyone, but she chose you. She gave you the task of shepherding the lost souls who died at sea to their final resting place, so that you could prove her worthiness to her."

"Yes, and after ten years, when I finally came back and when we could finally have been together, she was not there. I waited for her but she never came. She betrayed me. Have you heard that part of the story?" Jones' voice was angry harsh, the raw pain all too evident in his eyes.

"All I know about what happened afterward is that you ran and you didn't try to find her. You became a monster, corrupting your body and your mind, until you have become what I see before me now. You were never worthy of her love. You are nothing but a coward."

The eyes of Davy Jones grew as hard as ice. "Am I, Marie Sparrow? And why is that?"

"Because you didn't have the courage to live without her or die. That's what it comes down too, too terrified to live, not strong enough to die. So, now you are trapped forever between the two extremes. That's you are a coward, because you were too weak to take life as it is."

That was too much. Jones' anger snapped. He reached out his wickedly curved claw/hand and grabbed her hard by the wrist. Marie gasped in pain. He brought her to within only a few inches of his face. His voice was a low growl. "You will plead for mercy before I am finished with you, Marie Sparrow, and I will enjoy every minute of your pain." He released her roughly and called for his two crew men, who entered almost immediately. "Take her to the brig."

* * *

Part of the ship, part of the crew. That's the phrase which had become the meaning of Bootstrap Bill's life. Ever since he had been locked in the cell beneath deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, day by day, he had slipped away from his humanity. The death of his son had killed something inside of him. He was growing more to be a part of the ship. He had been forgotten. He knew that he would be on the _Flying Dutchman_ far longer than one hundred years. This was how the _Dutchman_ worked; it broke you and then broke its promise. Now, it had happened to him.

However, there was still enough of his humanity in tact that he could discern disturbances. The brigs of the _Dutchman_ were rarely filled. Davy Jones far preferred simply killing captives or giving them a position on the crew. Most of the time, his drab prison was silent. But when he heard them coming, he knew that they had a prisoner who unusually alive and vocal.

He raised his head, and looked out to the shows with eyes that had hardly seen a living thing in a long time. He watched the next few minutes with increasing shock and surprise. Two members of the crew had between them pinned a struggling and angry woman, who was screaming insults at them, mostly implying a colorful language that one wouldn't have expected coming out of the mouth of the fairer sex.

Her show of defiance, however, did little good, beyond getting a good laugh out of the two crewmembers, as they opened the door and threw the young woman into the same cell that Bootstrap was occupying. They had no doubt forgotten that Bootstrap was there. They closed door with a bang and locked it. They left the brig, shouting back a few obscene insults over their shoulders for good measure. The woman struck the bars in front in obvious frustration. "Damn you," she muttered, "damn you all to hell, though you're close enough to it already."

It was the sound of her voice that drew him completely out of his stupor. He knew that voice, though he had not heard for years, and when the woman turned around, his mouth dropped open in an inaudible voice of shock. It was her; he would have known those snapping blue-green eyes anywhere. But how had his daughter ended up on the _Flying Dutchman_. As had happened with Will, the discovery was met with a mix of horror and disbelief. She was not meant to be here. Would he lose her like had lost Will, too?

He had not meant to reveal his presence to her, but she suddenly seemed to notice that she was not alone in her cell. "Who's there?" She challenged, her eyes scanning the shadows. "Show yourself."

Slowly, and not without some effort, Bootstrap managed to extract himself from the embrace of the _Dutchman_. He came forward, step by step into the light. He was sure that Marie would be afraid of him, and he wanted to try and lessen the shock as much as he could.

When she saw his hulking form, she gasped in shock, and backed away slightly. Though he had expected her too, Bootstrap couldn't hide the brief flash of pain that appeared in his eyes. He unconsciously raised his hand, as if pleading unspoken with her to not judge him so quickly. "Marie."

When she heard her name spoken in that strangely familiar voice, Marie suddenly understood who she was seeing. But she had not thought it was him. He seemed changed, even when she had seen him from the shadows of the _Pearl_'s hold so long ago. "Father?" she said. How strange that word sounded to her. She had not said for so long and she had never thought that she would say them to him again.

"Marie?" came the hoarse, gravelly voice again, "Is it really you?"

"Y-yes, it is me." She still felt a little uncertain. She was not sure what to do next.

Bootstrap inched forward and touched her hand wit his cold fingers. Marie forced herself to stay still, for this was still her father, even if he was nearly unrecognizable. And she sensed somehow that he needed her more than she had ever needed him. Bootstrap's hand moved to her face, lightly tracing her features, as if he were afraid that if he came to far forward, she would vanish completely. A sad, but almost relieved smile broke across his face, and in that instant, Marie was able to see the father who had loved her as a child. "Marie, it really is you, my daughter." A disturbed cloud moved over his eyes and he gripped her by the shoulder. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. I couldn't bear to see you die, too."

"See me die, what do you mean?"

A tragic despair filled the eyes of Bootstrap Bill, seeming to drag him even lower than before. "You don't know, do you? He's dead, Marie. Your brother has been killed by the kracken, and I'm to blame. I didn't do enough to try and save him."

"Father, Will is alive. He managed to escape."

Bootstrap looked at Marie in slight shock. "He did?"

Marie nodded. "Yes, I wouldn't be lying to you about this."

Bootstrap's expression when from shock to startled hope and then to an almost manic excitement. He suddenly burst out laughing. "He did escape. He made it. I should have guessed. It anyone could have escaped the kracken, it would have been him." He stopped again and turned back to her. His face was now confused and anxious. "Than why are you here? Why aren't you with him?"

"That's rather a long story." Said Marie. She wasn't sure what she should be doing. She knew that her father had often felt things deeply, but not even she had ever seen him switch between two such different mindsets in the blink of an eye.

"I wish that I could hear it. But there isn't time. You have to get off this ship."

"That's going to be a little difficult, father."

Bootstrap stared at Marie in muted horror. "You mean Jones captured you?"

"In a manner of speaking, but I have sworn no oath to him, nor do I intend too, so there is little harm he can do to me."

Bootstrap was silent, and he shook his head. "Marie, don't you know any of the stories about the _Flying Dutchman_? There are those who come on aboard this ship without ever intending to take an oath. But the _Dutchman_ has a way of weakening even the strongest spirit. Despair is in the very air you breathe. Escape is impossible, and you begin to think there is no way out. But you always have one way, that's what keeps you going, right to where Jones wants you and is waiting for you."

Marie could feel her heart starting to beat faster in the face of this chilling report. She hated to think her father was right. Despite all her years of being a pirate, she had never faced the agony of torture. Jack had always been there to get her out of prison. But now, Jack was dead and she was on her own. Her biggest fear, being alone, was now staring her in the face. If she had to be with honest with herself, she did not know if she would have the strength to stand against Jones.

But seeing the heartbroken, fearful look in her father's face made her want to try and reassure him at the very least. "I don't think Jones will want me on his crew."

"No, maybe not. But you're in a position to know things, Marie. And if you don't tell Jones willingly, he will take it, by any means that are within his control. Marie, you need to understand, that despite what you may want, eventually, Jones will break you."

* * *

Marie may not have wanted to believe her father. It was partly because she knew if she that if she did, she would give up before the fight even started. But not even she could not have anticipated the living hell that Jones would subject her to over the next days. It seemed as if every day, for hours on end, she would be dragged into Jones' cabin and tortured for information that they thought she was knew. Marie, of course, knew very little. She knew neither when the Brethren Court were meeting or where the location of that place was. But, despite her silence on that subject, she still screamed, and it was perhaps those screams more than anything else which brought her back, day after day, to the feet of Davy Jones.

Beatings, hot irons burning into her skin, deprived of light, food and water, Marie soon began to feel as if her consciousness was no longer attached to her body, but still trapped within its limits. Gradually, her mind began to dwell in another place entirely. This proved to be both a blessing a curse. It was a blessing in that she became unaware of the damage which Jones was doing to her body. But it would turn into a curse when she became aware of what he would ultimately get out of her.

Marie had lost all track of time. Had it been ten days or a one hundred that she had lived like this? She was dimly aware in the back of her mind that she at some point been thrown to the floor and that she had curled into a fetal position to try and protect herself. She heard the voices above her, but she didn't know if she recognized them, though they seemed faintly familiar. "She needs more the lash, Cap'n." aid one voice, cruel and harsh. "She's gone into a fog, only pain will her out of it."

"No," The other voice was also rough, carrying with it a heavy accent, but it was certainly commanding. "We can't put her in anymore pain. She's become separated from herself, which is right where we want her."

Jones knew about pain. He was an expert on the subject. He knew that now it was only a matter of saying the right words. He came towards Marie's feeble form, and knelt down. When he spoke, his voice was soft, strangely compelling, not seductive, but such that it was impossible to ignore. "Can you hear me, Lady Sparrow?"

Marie groaned. What was talking to her? It sounded so familiar. It seemed strangely dangerous, maybe part of her was warning her not answer, but she couldn't resist, not anymore. "W-who are you?" Her voice was small, far away.

The dangerous, trusting voice came again, "A friend, Lady Sparrow, a friend. I need you to answer me."

But Marie still did not fully understand what was going on. Her mind was a hopeless tangle. "Jack, Jack, where are you? Help me."

Jones was slightly annoyed at the sudden change of direction, but then the thought occurred to him that, given Marie's current state of mind, maybe it was best to not try the direct route. Perhaps, another method of questioning was called for. "Jack Sparrow is dead. He cannot help you."

However, Marie's consciousness was seeing very different things. in her mind's quest to protect itself, she was seeing visions of what was yet to come, some of them were more faded than others, meaning that they were very far in the future, but they foretold of hope. For she could see herself and Jack at some point in the future, together at last and truly happy.

Had she been in charge of her right mind, she would not have dared to reveal what she saw, but she could no longer control or seemed even aware of what her voice was saying. "Not dead. Just trapped."

This caught Davy Jones' attention. "Trapped? Where, Lady Sparrow?"

"The Locker. Sand, heat and sun. Have to get him out. Over the edge, over again. That's the Charts said."

"What Charts, Lady Sparrow?"

Marie's voice was becoming slower and thicker, she was fast losing consciousness. "The Charts which lead to worlds beyond ours."

"There are many such Charts, Lady Sparrow. Where are the ones which are needed?"

Marie's last words were barely above a whisper. "Singapore. Pirate Lord. Sao Feng." With that, Marie slipped into merciful blackness, totally unaware for the moment that she had betrayed a secret which would have been better left unsaid.

Davy Jones was smiling in satisfaction. He turned to the guards and said. "Take her to there brig and inform Beckett that I have something for him."

He watched as Marie was hauled off to the dungeons. Jack Sparrow would never escape the self-made hell that Jones had prepared for him. But his wife's grief had given him a valuable piece of information. True, he didn't know where the Brethren Court were meeting, but at least he knew where to start.

* * *

These days had been a torment of a different kind for Bootstrap. Every time he watched helplessly as the guards came and dragged Marie away to be questioned and every day they dragged her back, weaker than before. He was helpless to do anything to stop them, and Marie had expressly told him to not do anything lest he put himself in greater peril. In-between those times, he tried to offer what little comfort he could, and it seemed like so little.

He knew when Marie had finally been broken. It was the day when they had hauled her back from another brutal interrogation session with Jones and instead of even trying to put up a brave front as she had always done before, she merely slumped to the floor in a crumpled heap. Bootstrap knew that look only to well. Jones had gotten all her needed out of his daughter and now he was leaving her to die.

Bootstrap knelt beside her and placed a tender hand on her bruised cheek. "Marie?" He asked, softly.

Marie's eyes flickered and they opened. Bootstrap could not get over how unnervingly like those eyes were to his own. They were filled with pain and despair now. She seemed more like a frightened little girl than woman now, a girl who desperately needed his comfort. "You were right, father." She said, her voice hoarse and strained, "He made me talk. I can't even remember what I said."

"There wasn't anything you could have done." Said Bootstrap, "He has broken stronger men than you, and much faster."

Marie's eyes closed and her body began to shake and in a few seconds, she was sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what? What could you have to be sorry for?"

"I wanted to be strong; I wanted to make you proud of me. Now I've ruined everything."

Bootstrap, for the first time since they had been reunited, found the strength to take his weeping child in his arms, the first time he had done so in many countless years.

"Marie, you have made me proud. Everything you have done with yourself. Will told me so much about your strength, your courage, your spirit. I couldn't be more proud of you. You have fulfilled every promise and even hope that I had of you. Even marrying Jack wasn't a terrible mistake, even if I did think your sense might have been severely impaired at the time."

Though still crying, Marie also found herself laughing now. "I always did wonder what you would think of that."

"I am a bit more inclined to think better of it. You two are quite alike actually. I don't know why it should have surprised me."

"I miss him so much." Said Marie, after a moment.

"I'm sure that you do, Marie." Said Bootstrap, tenderly, "You were never one to feel anything by halves."

"Neither were you." said Marie, "I must get it from you." She looked up at her father and asked the one question which she had always wanted to ask him. "Father, when you left, did you miss me?"

They both knew why she asked. Bootstrap had left their life when she and Will had been ten. Their mother never said anything about where he went and what he did; Will had always believed the story that their father was an upright and law-abiding sea merchant. Marie had never been able to be so sure. To her, it had always seemed like her father was running away from something when he want to sea. Now, she knew that he had been running _to_ something, the sea and the freedom and adventure that it offered. Bootstrap had loved his family, but the sea had always been his secret mistress. In the end, her call had become impossible to ignore. Marie may not have understood it at the time, but she had known that day when her father left that he was never coming back. It was something which she had not been able to forgive him for in a long time.

Over the past year, her resentment had softened, as she had heard what Jack had said about him and how much Bootstrap had loved her. But she had always wanted to know if he had ever regretted it or if he had missed her presence.

Bootstrap took a moment to answer, as if weighing his words carefully before answering. "I can admit that I may not have done the right thing by leaving you all. But yes, there was always a part of me that wondered what might have happened if I had stayed with you more. A pat of me, I think, always regretted that I missed so much. And Marie, I did miss you. Nothing I can do now can make up for the time that I have lost. All I can it, I am sorry."

"So am I, for everything. And I missed you as well. I love you."

Bootstrap smiled sadly. "I never thought I would get the chance to see you again. I would have wished the circumstances anywhere but here. But now, you're here. I'm glad that I will be able to share this time with you, for however long it lasts."

Marie had been looking out beyond the bars of the cell when he heard this, and it was only at this point that she saw something which had not yet happened, a sign that help was not far off. "It won't come to that," she said, softly, "Emma's coming."

Bootstrap looked at her in confusion. "Who's coming?"

Marie was deep into the vision now, seeing it all play out before her as if it were actually happening in the present moment. "Emma Norrington, she's coming. And her husband, what is he doing here? I have not seen him before." She closed her eyes, and was still for a few seconds, before she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Oh yes, I see. He is very important." She looked back at her father, who was looking a little worried by her behavior. "Don't worry, father, everything is going to be all right. Emma is coming, she will be here soon. She is a friend."

Marie was too spent to say anymore and she slipped into merciful oblivion. Bootstrap could do no more than watch over her as he had done before, puzzling over her curious message, wondering if he dared allow himself to hope for the first time in so many years.

* * *

Please, read and review. Just so everyone knows, there may be some time in between updates over the next month and a half. I got a part in one of my college's plays, and so I will be busy with rehearsals. Don't despair though, because I will be updating when I can. Please do not assume that I have fallen off the face of the earth.

Next chapter: Marie and Jack finally realize that they as lng as they have each other, than they have nothing to fear. They never have to be afraid of being alone.


	38. Chapter 38: Never Alone

Chapter 37: Never Alone

Marie's narrative had been no less painful for Jack to hear that it had been for Marie to relate. More than anything he had wanted to spare Marie the pain and humiliation of torture, especially torture from the hands of someone like Jones. There had, of course, been nothing that he could have done to prevent it. He had been dead. But, still, a part of him regretted that he had not been there.

When Marie had finished, a somber silence came between them for a few minutes. Jack, normally so voluble and with a voiced opinion on just about everything, suddenly found that there were no words that could accurately reflect his rage and his hatred of Davy Jones and Beckett. His hands had clenched themselves into hard fists, helpless to do anything to take away Marie's pain. When he at last spoke, his voice was tight, his anger barely controlled. "How long did it you to recover?"

"A few weeks. Ana Maria was surprised, but you know I always heal fast."

"Those scars will never fully heal, though." Said Jack.

"No, they won't. But Jack, it was foolish to think that I would go through my life as a pirate unscathed. There would have been scars eventually. If not here, than at some point in the future."

"I just wish that…" Jack stopped, unable to finish the thought.

"What do you wish?"

"I wish that I could have been there to do something for you. I promised myself that I would let anything happen to you in this. But it did."

"Jack, it wasn't you. None of it was you. You are not to blame in any way for what happened to me. It was Beckett and Jone. They weren't even interested in you, anyway. It was my abilities that they wanted. It was me who first told them, however unwittingly, about the Charts and Sao Feng. I gave them an opportunity and they took advantage of it."

She sighed heavily, and rising to her feet, walked off a little ways to the railing of the _Sea Queen_ and looked out to sea. Dusk was coming. The sun was lowering to the horizon's edge, casting purple shadows across edges of the skirting clouds, while the sky around it maintained a rosy hue, and the blue sea's waves were flecked with crimson. The deck was strangely quiet, with the exception of the look out in the crow's nest and the steersman at the wheel, Marie and Jack had some peace and quiet all too themselves, where they could finally say what they had been wanting to say ever since they had been reunited.

Jack got up from where they had been sitting, and went over to her side. "I missed you, you know."

Marie turned and smiled at Jack. "And I missed you, Jack, so much. When I saw you go down on the _Pearl_, I felt as if my entire life was over. My heart grew empty, and it didn't seem that anything would ever be able to fill it. I suppose that I just got so used to that, so used to the idea of you being dead and the pain that brought, that I had forgotten what it was like to feel otherwise."

"I understand." Said Jack, quietly, "I'm sorry if I pushed you a little too much. I should have realized."

"It's all right, Jack. It's just that if you hadn't been taken from me, I might never have known how much you meant to me. I might never have found out what my deepest fear was."

"And what is your deepest fear?"

"Being alone, just the horrible feeling of being thoroughly and utterly alone. It felt so overpowering sometimes, like I couldn't breathe or move. It was terrible, worse than anything Jones could have put me through."

Jack was quiet for a moment, trying to process what he had just heard. It had not before dawned him, just how very much Marie had gone through, how much she had suffered. But he could also see that those pains had made her grow more assured of herself and the courage and bravery which she had greeted these challenges with only made him love her ever more.

"You're not alone, now." He said, almost tenderly.

Marie was smiling, the smile he had wanted to see ever since he had come back, with her eyes, sparkling and blue as the sea. "No, I'm not."

"And you won't ever be again. I promise. Now whatever comes, we face together."

Marie closed her eyes, "Together," she said, with contentment and relief, "you don't know how long I have waited to hear that."

They looked into each other's eyes and in that moment, the electricity between them could not have been missed. It was a feeling that they both knew well. A wild, uncontrollable, totally illogical desire that they were more then willing to surrender to, completely.

"So, Marie, tell me?" said Jack, huskily, "Just how much time have we wasted?"

Marie was grinning wickedly, "Far, far, too long."

The move that brought them together could not be called a slow leaning. It was more like a mutual lunge.

With all the hunger of their long separation, it is perfectly understandable why in the next moment they were kissing with such passionate desire. They had simply been apart to long, to lonely and tonight, regardless of what else would or had happened, now they only thing that they wanted was to be together. Jack pushed up Marie up against the mast, pressing himself against her so that there was not even a breath of space between their bodies. How mouth was attacking hers greedily, his tongue tasting her. She also allowed her tongue to slip past him, exploring her mouth, reveling in the feelings that only he could stir so deeply. But which she had not felt for so long.

It was hard to say how long this aggressive but still strangely tender exchange passed. Sometimes, Jack and Marie almost turned passing into a sort of sword fight, and all those parts which went into a swordfight, feinting, thrusting, parrying. All those could take on a completely different meaning when applied to the act of lovemaking. However, unlike a fight, where there must always be a loser, they both could claim equal satisfaction and victory at the end. It was who they were and it suited their partnership perfectly.

Eventually, the need for air forced them apart. But this was by no means over. A wild light shone in both of their eyes, the light which totally disregarded everything else, except the needs and desires which were raging in their bodies and souls.

"Tell me, Marie," said Jack, agleam, "how is your cabin on this ship? Seems to me it should be rather special for someone whose job is as important as yours."

"To be quite honest, it's nothing special. But, with the right additions, it's comfortable enough to sleep in."

"Your goin' to be sleepin' tonight, luv." Growled Jack, as he took her by the hand and began to lead her to the cabin, making no attempt to hide his wild enthusiasm. "I'll make sure of that."

Marie found herself laughing for the first time in what seemed a very long lifetime. She had not felt this much like her old self since she had seen Jack die. She did not feel alone anymore and somehow she didn't think that she ever would be again.

* * *

A little short, I know. But Jack and Marie kind of needed some time to themselves, and they are now back on an even keel again. Please read and review.

Next chapter: The _Black Pearl_arrives at Shipwreck Cove, where the Brethren Court are meeting and the fate of the seas will be decided. But it will take an unforeseen addition to the Court to tip the scales in favor of our heroes.


	39. Chapter 39: Shipwreck Cove

Chapter 38: Shipwreck Cove

Two days later without any incidents or mishaps, just as Marie had predicted, they arrived at Shipwreck Island, the Gathering Place of the fabled Brethren Court. Marie had come aboard the _Black Pearl_ with Jack, and when she saw the island looming up above the line of the water, she couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open in shock.

Shipwreck Island seemed to be a huge, wide mountain that reared up out of the water to an astonishing height. It seemed at first glance to be noting more than a large rock, with nothing worth pulling into for a look. That was the reason why so many ships simply sailed by at a distance.

The other was because if you didn't know what you were doing, you could easily be killed. Shipwreck Island, at close range proved to be surrounded by dozens of tiny islands, gridlocked by shallows and reefs that only the most advanced steersman could find their way through. Luckily, pirates happened to be either skilled, lucky or stupid enough to attempt to get through this tricky maze. And more often then not, they succeeded. It was the perfect hiding place for the perfect criminals.

Shipwreck Island itself as they drew close, Marie could see was covered by green plants and small trees growing in the rich soil of the now extinct volcano with the clouds and mist clinging to island's upper levels and the dark grey-blue waters which surrounded it was truly an awe-inspiring.

"Jack," she said, "it's beautiful."

"Is it?" said Jack, with an air of detached interested.

"You don't think so?"

"To be quite honest, I never noticed. But since I grew up here, I suppose I'm not the best one to judge."

Marie turned and looked at Jack. "You grew up here?"

"Yup, till I jumped shop when I was a teenager. Haven't been back more than a few times since."

"You never told me that."

"Didn't I?"

Marie stared at Jack. Unless she was imagining it, Jack seemed almost a little on edge, as if he weren't looking forward to going to the Brethren Court, and it wasn't just the fact that their was a good chance that many of the pirate lords would probably gladly kill him on sight, even under a flag of supposed trust. No, it was something deeper than that. It was something in his past that he had been running from for a very long time.

Before she could ask Jack anything further on this subject, Gibbs' gruff voice came to her ears. "Keep a weather eye." He shouted to the crewmembers who, like Marie were gawking up at the sight of Shipwreck Island. "It's not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lie Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

As the crew began to disperse, Marie shot a glance at Jack, her eyebrows raised. "Shipwreck town in Shipwreck Cove on Shipwreck Island?"

"Aye, that's right." said Jack, who seemed a little embarrassed. As Gibbs came up to them. "You know for all pirates are clever cogs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things."

"Aye." Said Gibbs, in agreement.

"I once knew a geezer lost part of 'is arms and part of 'is eye."

"And what did you call him?"

Jack paused before answering. "Larry."

The two ships sailed on around Shipwreck Island's perimeter, searching for the opening that only those who knew it could find. A narrow crevice, hardly wide enough for the length of one ship was the only way into the water-filled volcano of Shipwreck Cove. Both vessels managed to slip through without much difficulty.

The sight which greeted the _Black Pearl_ once they cleared the narrow tunnel which led into Shipwreck Cove was nothing short of jaw-dropping.

The town of Shipwreck Cove may not have been cleverly named by Jack's own admission, but it was certainly accurate. The town consisted of the masts, hulls and other wrecked parts of ships that had been layered on top of each other until they stuck up out of the water, towering above the whole ships that lay moored on its numerous docks.

If anything, Marie thought, as she moved up to the fore of the _Pearl_ with jack, Shipwreck Town certainly proved the resourcefulness of pirates to use whatever they could find for their own benefit.

She had heard little of Shipwreck Cove. She had managed to pry some information out of Jack, though not a lot. Apparently, it served as more of a permanent base for many pirates. It was well protected and many older pirates came here to essentially retire. Some pirates, who had the urge to start a family, could build one here without any fear. Of course, like any self-respecting pirate port, Shipwreck Town had its own share of fighting, drinking, and gambling. It just tended to be a more discreet, which could almost be more dangerous than all-out brawling.

Despite this information, Marie still sensed that her husband was uneasy about coming to this place and she had yet to figure out why.

The crooked majesty of Shipwreck Town was not lost upon the other pirates on the _Pearl_. They had all gathered at the fore of the _Pearl_, gazing at the structure of wreckage in awe.

"Look at 'em all." commented Pintel.

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime." Said Barbossa, solemnly.

Jack came up beside Barbossa. "And I owe them all money." He said, looking rather uncomfortable.

Marie him a glance. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

The _Pearl_ and the _Sea Queen_ docked beside each other, Marie turned to Barbossa. "The meeting will be starting soon. I suggest that you hurry if you want to make it."

Barbossa huffed impatiently. "Ye don't need to lecture me on the importance of time, Lady Sparrow, now every hour counts. I think that our enemies will soon be brought to bear upon us."

"And our only recourse will be to make a stand. I doubt the Pirate lords will see the wisdom of that at first."

Barbossa smiled secretly. "Ah, don't be so sure, Lady Sparrow, why risk the lives of countless others when we can let someone else do the work for us?" He cast a significant glance at Tia Dalma, who was standing off to one side, completely engrossed by the dancing, rippling tides of the water beneath them.

Marie looked in that direction, than turned back to Barbossa. She knew what he was planning, but she knew that it wouldn't work. Still, it would do no good to tell him. Let him have his delusions. He would know the truth soon enough.

A few minutes later, Jack and Barbossa, along with Pintel, Ragetti and Gibbs were getting ready to depart. Jack looked around and saw Marie standing by herself. He saw that there was an oddly abstracted look in her eyes, as if she were being distracted by something that only she could see. He had seen that look before, when she had spoken of a change in the Brethren Court. Was that how she looked when she was sensing something that was yet to come?

Cautiously, he came towards her and asked, "Marie, are you comin'?"

Marie blinked and turned to look at him, seemingly surprised that he was there. "What?"

"Are you comin'? The others have left already."

"Oh, yes. Of course. I'm sorry, I was distracted."

Jack looked at her, in concern. "You all right, Marie?"

"Yes, Jack, I am. It's nothing that you need to be worried about. You will understand in time."

Jack nodded, trusting her for the moment. Jack could not now have guessed that Marie had just received a vision which foretold that her time aboard the _Sea Queen_ would soon be coming to an end. Unlike the _Dutchman_, the _Queen _did not bind it's crewmembers for years untold. She chose her own Captains to guard the ocean's spirit; and those times were often short. Marie had done her duty. Now, she would be needed elsewhere.

* * *

As Marie, Jack and the rest left for the meeting of the Brethren Court, the crew of the _Sea Queen_ had gone separate ways. Many of the crew had gone ashore to take advantage of the taverns that Shipwreck Town offered, like any self-respecting town. The crew of the _Sea Queen_ could still benefit from some well-placed recreation.

For those who had stayed aboard to watch over the ship, they were trying to catch a few winks of sleep or doing any number of small tasks to keep them occupied during the small hours of the night.

Moving in and amongst the crew was James Norrington. He spoke a few words with each of them, encouraging them and supporting them.

"Ahoy, the _Sea Queen_."

James paused and listened. The call had come from the starboard side. He turned and strained to make out the source of the call from the gathering mists of night. Through the shifting shadows, he began to make out the dark outline of a ship cutting its' way cleanly through the waters, drawing closer to the dock where the _Sea Queen_ was moored. James couldn't exactly tell why, but something about the ship stirred his memory.

The call came again, sounding closer and more distinct this time. "Ahoy, the _Sea Queen_. Marie, are you there?" Now that James could hear the voice by this time, he was surprised that the voice sounded distinctly feminine. He took a close look at the ship which was now approaching swiftly and it came to him in a flash. That ship was the _Empress_. And that voice could only belong too…

He rushed to the starboard side. "This is the _Sea Queen_. Elizabeth, Elizabeth is that you?"

A moment of silence, during which James held his breath, hardly daring to hope.

Then the voice came out of the darkness again, clear and distinct. "James, James, it that you?"

"Yes, it is." called James, a relieved and happy smile coming across his face. "Dock quickly. Emma will be overjoyed to see you."

Once the _Empress_ had docked, Elizabeth moved down the gangplank, followed by Tai Huang and other assorted members of the Chinese crew. Tai Haung, despite his initial misgivings, had come to greatly respect the courage and bravery of the young woman who Sao Feng had appointed as Lord of the East China Sea with his dying breath. Her poise and daring aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ had convinced him that she was indeed worthy of the title. The others among the crew were in varying stages of their opinion for their new Captain, but as it was, they had little choice; the last wish of a dying Captain had to be followed. If it wasn't, there was no telling how it would turn out.

As soon Elizabeth set foot on the dock that separated her ship from the _Sea Queen_, James appeared on the _Sea Queen_'s gangplank. As soon as Elizabeth saw him, she couldn't help but notice the marked difference in his character and appearance. He was outfitted, not in the clean-cut, military uniforms she was so used to seeing him in, but in the looser, rougher clothing which was more reminiscent of Jack or Will. His brown hair was also loose and tied back from his face. And even if Elizabeth didn't profess to be an acclaimed judge on the closer readings of human nature, just by looking at James' face, she could tell that something deeper had changed in him besides his personal appearance. He seemed more carefree, more relaxed, almost more sure of himself and who he was. Quite honestly, she preferred this James over the one that she had been long accustomed too.

James, for his part, was unaware of Elizabeth's thoughts. He had become so used to it that he hardly seemed to be aware of how much he had changed. He ran down the gangplank and embraced Elizabeth even while she was still in the process of studying him. "Elizabeth, I'm so glad to see you safe."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. "Yes, James, I'm glad to see you, too. But what on earth had happened? How did you get here?"

James opened his mouth to answer, but then shook his head and smiled ironically. "It's a very long story."

Before Elizabeth could inquire further, she saw yet another familiar form appear at the top of the gangplank. Forgetting James and everyone else around her, she hurried forward, crying joyfully. "Emma!"

Emma herself bounded down to meet her. The two sisters embraced tightly, overjoyed to see each other after so many long and difficult trials.

"Thank God, Elizabeth." said Emma, still embracing her. "I have missed her so much."

"Yes, so have I." said Elizabeth, as the two of them faced each other.

As they looked into each other's eye, unspoken words passed between them and it was as if they realized that many things had changed. It was quite clear that they were not the same people that they once had been.

"Where is Sao Feng?" asked Emma, noticing hat the fearsome Chinese Pirate Lore had not yet appeared.

"Sao Feng died when the _Empress_ was attacked by the _Flying Dutchman_. He made me Captain and Pirate Lord of the South Chine Sea in his place."

Emma looked at her in slight surprise, but then smiled. Marie said that the dynamics of the Court had changed. She was right. It seems that we both have much to tell each other."

"Yes," said Elizabeth, as she looked down and said softly, "including, Emma, something that I have to tell you. Though it's so difficult for me to say the words."

Emma raised her sister's face and the sadness in her eyes mirrored Emma's own. "I know already, Elizabeth, our rather is dead."

"You already knew?"

Emma nodded. "He died trying to protect me from Beckett. He did not die alone."

"Then I am glad for that at least." Said Elizabeth, after a pause.

"Captain Swann," said Tai Huang, respectfully, "we must hurry."

"Oh, yes, of course." Said Elizabeth, she looked at Emma, and managed a smile, "We must talk when I return."

"Yes, we have much to tell each other."

Elizabeth and her retinue went off, leaving James and Emma behind. "You didn't tell her." remarked James.

"Let her attend to what she came here for." Said Emma, "There will be ample time to tell her she will be an aunt when she returns."

* * *

Please, read and review.

Next chapter: The fourth meeting of the Brethren Court comes to order, but will it remain order or dissolve into mere chaos? And Tia Dalma has a final meeting with the man who she fell in love with and betrayed.


	40. Chapter 40: The Brethren Court

Chapter 39: The Brethren Court

The old hull of a long wrecked vessel served as the official meeting place of the Brethren Court. Pirates, from the four corners of the globe, were murmuring and chattering in several different languages. Some of them seemed less than thrilled to be in this present situation, glancing suspiciously one to the other. It was obvious that there had been a bit of bad blood passing between the Brethren Court's various members. Feuds of such a nature that it would be interesting to see if they could let them rest for even a few hours.

Nevertheless, the assembled Pirate Lords were all present and that was a first step. Whether anything would come from this meeting beyond more anarchy and chaos had yet to be seen.

Barbossa stepped up to the table and rapped its surface with a ball and chain. The murmured conversations hushed and all attention turned to the Lord of the Caspian Sea.

"As he who issued summons," he began grandly, "I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court." The other Pirate Lords assumed their seats, surrounded by their various aides. "To confirm your Lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, me fellow Cap'ns."

There was a rustling of clothing as the Pirate Lords reached for their pieces of eight and dropped them one by one, into the bowl which Ragetti brought around to them. Surprisingly, the pieces of eight weren't actually coins, they were just, well, things. Villanueva of Spain had half of a broken neck bottle. Chevall, the Penniless Frenchmen (though, despite his namesake, always seem to have more then enough to spare) had a faded Queen of Hearts, and other such odd items.

"Those aren't pieces of eight," remarked Pintel, "they're just pieces of junk."

"Aye," said Gibbs, "the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to signify Lordship, but when the first Court met, the Brethren were to a one, skint broke."

Pintel looked at Gibbs, in slight disbelief. "So change the name," he said, as if the answer should have been obvious.

"To what?' asked Gibbs, as if that idea were utterly ludicrous. "To nine pieces of whatever we happen to have in our pockets at the time? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey."

Ragetti had made the rounds by this time and had come back to Barossa, who said, "Master Ragetti, if you will?"

Ragetti appeared to be a bit reluctant. "I kept it safe, for you, just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye, you have, but now I need it back." Barbossa slapped the back of Ragetti's head and his wooden eye popped out into Barbossa's hand and Barbossa placed it in the bowl.

A moment of silence followed this, as the Pirate Lords seemed to focus immediately on Jack, who was standing in the background with Marie at the far end of the room, examining the swords that the Pirate Lords had stuck into a large globe. It was supposed to represent the Pirate Lords' dominion of the separate waters of the world. Also, it served the practical purpose of preventing any heads from being hacked off during the often times tempestuous meetings. However, as guns and fists were still permitted, the effort at peacekeeping was ultimately rather pointless.

Jack was the only one present who had not yet given his piece of eight. "Sparrow." Said Villanueva with gruff impatience.

Jack fingered the strand of beads and coins that hung over his red bandanna, but he was reluctant to offer it. He was still not exactly thrilled to be here. Not only was he cautious of the pirate council, he also wanted to avoid certain reminders of his past. He knew that if he gave his piece of eight, there was a good chance some of the Pirate Lords might turn against him.

However, Marie nudged him forward and whispered in his eye. "You have to say something Jack; you can't just stand here like an idiot."

Jack finally came forward, "May I point out that we are still short one Pirate Lord and I for one am as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

Suddenly a strong, female voice sounded from the across the room with a bold announcement. "Sao Feng is dead."

All eyes turned to the entrance of the council chamber and instantly stunned of the Court broke into a hubbub of exclamation, because standing in the doorway was none of other then Elizabeth Swann dressed in Chinese garb and surrounded by her new crew. "He fell to the _Flying Dutchman_."

The council's chattering grew more heated as Elizabeth strode forward and struck her sword into the globe. "That's the change I sensed." Said Marie, as Elizabeth came up to stand at the table. "It's through Elizabeth that will be the dynamics have changed."

Jack was just as surprised by this new development as everyone else. "And made you Captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now."

Elizabeth, for her part, paid no attention Jack. She had graver concerns to impart to the crew. "Listen, listen to me." She called over the voices, "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett; they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" Gentleman Jocard of the Atlantic demanded.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa was quick to placate.

Elizabeth looked around, suddenly noticing that a familiar face was missing. "Where's Will?"

"Not among us." Was Jack's succinct answer, as he and Marie exchanged secret grins.

"And it matters not how they found us, the question is what will we do now that they have?"

Elizabeth's answer was decisive and delivered without hesitation. "We fight."

Instantly, the entire Court burst out laughing. The very idea of fighting seemed utterly ludicrous. "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress." Rose Mistress Chings's voice, "A well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." There were murmurs of agreement to this wise statement from the Lord of the Pacific Ocean.

"There be a third course." Said Barbossa, as he prepared to move his plan into action. He moved from the head of the table and began to speak in a voice that was a far cry from his normally ironic sarcasm. "In another age, at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bond her in her bones." The other members of the Court murmured their assent, but Barbossa was shaking his head. "That was a mistake. Oh, we tame the sea for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when the mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone, ye all know this to be true."

Despite the fact that she knew that the legend was not true, Marie could not help but admire (however grudgingly) Barbossa's style of expressing himself. He obviously meant every word that he spoke, and his sentiments were true. It was what he thought he could do with them that was rather doubtful.

Barbossa came back to the front of the table. "Gentlemen, ladies," he quickly amended when reminded of Elizabeth's presence, "We must free Calypso."

Dead silence as every pirate Lord stared at Barbossa blankly. Barbossa's face faltered. Clearly this hadn't been the reaction which he had been expecting or hoping for. Then exclamations and loud voiced debates once more broke amongst the Court. "Shoot him!" said Armand the Corsair.

"Cut out his tongue!" shouted Gentleman Jocard.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue," piped up Jack, pouncing on both suggestions, "Then shoot his tongue, and trim that scraggly bread."

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa." Said Tai Hueng, stepping forward.

"Aye." Said Barbossa.

"Calypso was our enemy then," pointed out Jocard vehemently, "She will be our enemy now."

"And it's unlikely her mood's improved." agreed Chevall.

Before anyone else could speak, a new voice entered into the debate. "All this arguing is pointless." The voice belonged to none other than Marie, who had finally grown tired of what she knew was empty debate. The two sides on this issue were strong, and she knew that they could spend hours arguing on this one point when more serious matters still needed to be discussed. The time had come to reveal the truth about Calypso.

The unexpected intrusion of Marie into the mix threw some of the Pirate Lords into confusion. Many of them were not used to the voice of a woman in any of their affairs. However, one of the Pirate Lords, Mistress Ching was not only a woman, she was also blind. When the voice of a woman spoke, she knew to listen. "What is that, Lady Sparrow?"

"All of this arguing about whether to release Calypso. It's a pointless errand. It will get you nowhere."

Barbossa turned to Marie in obvious annoyance. Despite the circumstances which had driven them to working together, that still made the two of them far from friends, and there was no love lost between them. Now that she was intruding into what had been his master strategy, he was even less inclined to be indulgent. "Keep your opinions to yourself, Lady Sparrow. You have no right to speak at this court."

"Yes, she does." Said Jack, at once, "She's my wife. Any right I have applies to her, too."

"There be no rule ass states that." Barbossa objected.

"Do you know of any rule that specifically silences her?"

Barbossa opened her mouth, but then shut it again. No one else laid down any objections either. The truth was that Marie Sparrow was one of a kind in the history of the Brethren Court. No other Pirate Lord had ever had a Lady, never mind a Lady who was an equal in his affairs. As such, there was no rule governing the behavior or rights of such a person. Once again, Jack Sparrow had managed to slither around the rules without actually breaking them.

When no objections were forthcoming, either from Barbossa (who was accepting this fumingly) or any other members of the Court, Jack turned to Marie and said, "Luv, it's all yours."

Marie acknowledged this with a grateful smile, before turning her attention once more to the task at hand. "There is no need to spend anymore time arguing about whether or not it is an option to release Calypso. It is fruitless. The Goddess of the Sea is nothing more than a legend."

Surprised murmurs ran through the Court when she said this, such a statement when against everything they had ever heard of the First Court, that they imprisoned Calypso in human form and they had this ensured complete control of the seas for themselves. As it was there were some in the council who doubted the tale, but others were more inclined to believe it.

"You do not know what you are saying, Lady Sparrow." Said Armand the Corsair, Lord of the Arabian Sea. "The control of the seas has been in the power of piracy ever since-"

"Do you realize what _you _are saying?" Marie challenged him, "Do you have any idea what it would mean to truly control such an element as the sea? Answer me this, anyone who thinks themselves wise enough to do so: if you have had control of the sea all this time, why now do you face a graver threat than any that has been brought against the entire pirate nation? If you truly possessed control of the seas, why can you not do something about it?" Marie shook her head, "You have tamed nothing, no one can control the sea, and no one ever will. There are still storms that can tear even the mightiest ship to pieces, the winds can blow to burst the sails or it can becalm a ship in one place for days on end, it can still claim the lives of those who hear her call. If anything, it is the seas that control us, for do we all not fell her pull whenever we are in port? Do we not risk our safety and sanity to experience her bounty, however fleeting or rare it might be? Consider it carefully, all of you; control of the sea is an impossibility for anyone or anything."

Marie's speech had been listened to in silence by all the members of the Court, even Barbossa. Despite themselves, there were many who saw the wisdom of her words, though they never would have admitted it. Barbossa, for one, was still unwilling to give up on his idea, especially to a Sparrow. "And what about all the stories which say it were the Brethren Court who imprisoned Calypso? You're sayin' all that is a lie?"

"Not all of them. All myths have some root in truth. There really was a person known as Calypso, but the story of the Brethren Court was allowed to grow up around her so that she would be protected."

"Even supposin' your version o f events be true, Lady Sparrow, I don't think we should run the risk of just goin' on blind faith. There will be rewards for us if we release Calypso."

Before Marie could say anything to continue the debate, Chevall spoke up. "Why should Calypso want to help the very people who ensnared her in human bonds in the first place? The sea holds grudges long. How do we know she would not rather curse us?"

Villanueva was Spanish and therefore had an intense dislike for all things French. He would automatically take the opposite side of the Frenchman regardless of whether he actually believed it or not. "I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!"

Chevall stepped up to Villanueva. "You threaten me?"

"I silence you."

At this, Chevall struck Villanueva across the face. In that instant, the emotions which had been simmering below the surface ever since the meeting starting exploded. Suddenly the air was filled with shouts and gunshots, as pirates began to pound each other, spilling over onto the trouble.

Marie, Jack, Elizabeth and the rest of the little group at the head of the table stood watching this scene of mass hysteria. "This is madness." Said Elizabeth is disbelief and frustration. How could these pirates fight amongst themselves when so much more was at stake?

Jack provided the answer. "This is politics."

"It's simple." Said Marie, "Why compromise when the last one left standing gets his way without any opposition?"

"And meanwhile our enemies are bearing down on us." Said Elizabeth.

Barbossa's rejoinder was sullen. "If they not be here already." Things were definitely no turning out the way he had planned.

* * *

Tia Dalma had been left on her own, aboard the _Black Pearl_. No one had been left behind to guard her, not that that would have made much difference in any case. Tia Dalma had nowhere to escape too. The distant shouts and gun shots of Shipwreck Cover were but a faint echo. She was listening to the sound of the locket which she had carried and played so many years, so many that even she had lost count. She was waiting, waiting for him, and one last meeting.

The locket's haunting melody wound to a close, but no sooner had her locker fallen silent, then the melody was taken up once more, from another locket. He had appeared behind her, without any sound, and whether dream or reality, she knew that the end was drawing near.

Tia Dalma turned slowly and looked at the monstrous Davy Jones with a tenderness that would have seemed impossible to anyone else. For when she looked at Davy Jones she was able to see and remember the man who she had fallen in love with. The impulsive and daring man, one of the most adventurous spirits that she ad ever witnessed. And that was why she had first been so attracted to him, because he had been so like herself. And yet, she had blinded herself to his darker qualities, such as his mercurial nature and his dangerous temper, traits that could easily destroy even the noblest of men, and they had led him astray. It was all because of her, all because she had been unable to give up everything for love.

"Davy Jones," she said, "You have come."

Jones came forward the locket still playing. "You were expecting me." He answered her.

"I came her for you." she said, her voice changing slightly, the strong accent of the voodoo priestess slipping and echoes of the lyrical, strong voice she had possessed as Queen of the Merfolk taking their place. "They at last allowed me to leave my exile. It has been torture, to be cut off from the sea, from all that I love, from you."

Davy Jones did not seem moved. This was the first time he had seen Calypso even since he had thought he had sold her to the Brethren Court. He had not, however been able to forget her. The memories of their intoxicating affair had been both his bane and blessing, inspiring both disgust and ecstasy, often at the same time. But he had never been able to have the answer to the one question which had always tormented him, until now.

"Ten years I fulfilled the duty you charged to me, ten years I looked after those who died at sea." The ten years had seemed like nothing, but all of it had proved to be meaningless. With his next question, he closed the locket, abruptly cutting off the music. "But, after ten years, when we could be together again, you weren't there. Why weren't you there?"

Tia Dalma looked up at him with despairing eyes. "It is my nature." She said, and even that seemed pitiful in light of all that had some. She had always been proud, proud of her power and beauty and the influence that she could wield over men. And when the time had come, she had not wanted to give them up to become a mere mortal on land. "Would you love me, if I was anything but what I am?"

Davy Jones stiffened at these words, he turned and walked a few steps away, and his next words were ground out with deep rage. "I do not love you."

It was a lie, but it hurt just the same. Tia Dalma followed him, making one last attempt to reach him. "Many things you were Davy Jones, but never cruel. You have forgotten your purpose and so yourself. And you did hide away what always should have been mine."

She reached out her hand, and touched him on the chest, where many years before, he had carved out his own heart from his chest. And at her touch, an instant and total change came over him. The cold, damp skin warmed and the tentacles which covered his face disappeared. In an instant, he stood before her, a human, the man that she remembered first falling in love.

The change was so total and sudden, that he let out a gasp of shock. It was as if he were seeing with completely different eyes. Before him, he saw not Tia Dalma, but Calypso, the beautiful, flawless Mermaid Queen. And, in that moment, however brief, he felt the stirrings of humanity. His hand reached out almost unconsciously and touched her face, murmuring as he did so, "Calypso."

Calypso smiled. "If I could, I would be free, and I would give you my heart, and we would be together always." But how could she tell him that there was only one way for them to be together? Thinking they could be as they once were was nothing more than an illusion, like the one she had created now. "If only you had a heart to give."

She withdrew her hand and instantly Jones' face resumed its monstrous appearance. The sudden change caused him to react with anger and he lashed out, griping her by the throat with his claw. For a moment, they were both silent. She finally asked him, almost in confusion. "Why did you come?"

A brief flash of indecision came into his eyes, and after a moment of hesitation, he released Calypso. Her question was one he could not answer, because he did not know himself. Finally, he said, "My heart will always belong to you." The next moment, he was gone.

Tia Dalma was left once more on her own. She had received a visit from the past and it had confirmed what she had always known to be true, but had hoped all along. The only way to reverse her error was to experience mortality to the fullest herself.

She was beginning to feel the pressing weight of all her many years that she had spent upon this earth. She walked to the side of the _Black Pearl_. She looked over the railing, dark waves, inhaled the salt air. She heard something that she had not heard in a long time: the distant echo of the song of the sea. She felt a need and a longing rise within her to return to that song. And now there was only one way she could hear it again. She knew her time had come. She knew that it was time to return home.

* * *

Please read and review.

Next chapter: The politics of the Brethren Court come to a head when war is declared. Of course, that requires a King. Will any of the Pirate Lords be willing to vote for anyone but themselves? And how will Marie react when she meets a person from Jack's past?


	41. Chapter 41: Pirate's Code

Chapter 41: Pirate's Code

After a few minutes, Barbossa finally lost patience. He climbed onto the table and fired a single shot into the air. The thunder of the sound brought an instant halt to the riot as all the pirates who had been fighting before looked at Barbossa.

It was the first Court wha' imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to se' 'er free and in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

Jack piped up. "Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack, contrary to any outward signs, had been paying close attention to the proceedings. He had heard all sides of the story, considered the alternatives which now stood before the pirates, and he had come to the conclusion that there was only one choice which would guarantee the survival of the pirate nation. Now, he had to make the others see that. But he would not do it through any fighting or threatening. He would use the one gift that he had always been an expert in, the gift of eloquence.

"Utterly deceptive twattle speak says I.'

Barbossa clambered down off the table and said sarcastically, "If you have a better alternative: please, share."

"Cuttlefish." Jack's response came as if it should have been the only logical answer. Barossa turned an astonished look on Jack, and all the other Pirate Lords seemed rather puzzled by this sudden declaration. Not even Marie, who was used to her husband's odd quirks, had no idea where he was going with this. Jack had planned on this, and it was exactly what he had wanted. Now, he knew that all attention was focused on him.

Shooing the pirates aside, Jack began to make his way to the other end of the table, Marie following close behind him. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or, or fish nature." He got down close to Mistress Ching, speaking in her ear but loud enough for everyone to hear. "So, yes, we could hole up here, well-provisioned, and well armed and half of us will be dead within the month." He straightened and commented to one of her aids. "Which sounds quite grim to me anyway you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we, in fact, pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which hell hath no? We cannot. And besides, as my lady has so eloquently pointed out, such an action could produce no effect whatsoever."

He had reached the head of the table by this point and he could see that by so logically pointing out the deficiencies in the plans already suggested, he had caused several of the Court's members to reconsider if they were in fact the wisest course of action that they could take. That being done, he now had to convince them of the pan that had too quickly been dismissed. "We are left with but one option." He paused and tried to collect himself for the words he was about to say. "I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of my mouth." He raised his hand to Elizabeth and forced himself to say the two words he never thought he would utter together. "Captain Swann, we must fight."

Barbossa was, unsurprisingly, the first to object. "You've always run away from a fight."

"I have not." Denied Jack, who seemed almost insulted by the remark.

"Ya have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Ye have so and ya know it."

"Have not, slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest of noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now, that is what we all must do. We must fight to run away."

"Aye." Agreed Gibbs, enthusiastically. And his approval was mirrored by a good number of the Pirate Court, who had been swayed by the undeniable logic in Jack's argument.

Barbossa, however, did not seem at all worried by the fact that the tide had turned against him. Instead, he seemed strangely smug. Jack Sparrow was not the only one who knew the rules and how to shape them to his own ends. The truth was, Barbossa had come up with a back-up plan that he would now put into effect. "As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up." Objected Jack, though the truth must be stated that he did not seem entirely confidant on that score.

"Did I now? I call on Cap'n Teague, Keeper of the Code."

At the mention of the name of Captain Teague, Marie saw Jack's face alter considerably. It was the same uncomfortable, slightly disturbed look which she had seen on his face when he had first mentioned he had grown up on Shipwreck Cove and the same look she had seen when they first entered the Cove. It suddenly occurred to her that it was this Teague which Jack was so reluctant to see, though he was not necessarily afraid. But why that should be, she had not the slightest idea. She had never heard of this Teague before, nor had Jack ever mentioned him. Who then was he, and what was his connection to Jack?

Before she could consider these questions very far, Sri Sumbajee, the Hindu priest, Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean, nudged one of his aides, who spoke on his Captain's behalf. "Sri Sumbajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the Code! Who cares-"

BANG!

A pistol shot straight through the heart abruptly cut off the aid's speech, and he fell backwards with a surprised look stamped on his features. The shot seemed to come from nowhere. Everyone gaped momentarily at the body, before all save Jack turned to look into the shadows of the rear of the room.

No one had noticed that there was a second level to the room, nor that someone had been listening unseen to the entire meeting, waiting for the time when he was to be called forth, and so he had been. And he had just happened to catch that last remark made by Sri Sumbajee's aid and had taken the liberty of dealing them all a harsh reminder of what he knew to be the truth.

Marie was standing above them, a man dressed in the garb of a pirate, with a smoking pistol, still aimed. Slowly, he lifted the pistol and blew the smoke from the barrel. He then pronounced in a voice that was quiet and yet the intensity was such that it carried to every corner of the room, and it carried a clear hint of warning. "The Code is the law."

The warning was clear to all the Pirate Lords. As wild and untamed as they all were, they were all now facing this challenge together, and they needed something that would bind them together, however loosely. That something was the Code. And that's what this man's task was: to make sure they followed the law, or else.

Tensely, but with no more argument, the Pirate Lords resumed their seats. Marie stole a glance at Jack, who still seemed no more comfortable than he had been a few moments before. She looked back at the person she assumed to be Captain Teague and saw that he had descended the stairs and was coming towards the main table. She looked at him closely and then back at Jack. Was it mere coincidence that the two of them so strongly resembled each other?

Jack, had as yet, not looked behind him at the older pirate, who seemed to be able to inspire obedience with a single glance. He merely continued to look disturbed and shifted uncomfortably.

Teague came up behind Jack and said, "You're in my way, boy." The tone was chiding, but also strangely ironic, almost indulgent. Marie felt the mystery deepening. Hadn't Jack also used that same type of voice on occasion?

Jack, without a word of argument, slipped out of the way. Now at the front of the table, Teague gestured behind him, and two ancient pirates hobbled forward, carrying between them a massive book.

At this sight, several of those around the table began murmuring in wonder and surprise. "The Code." Murmured Pintel, in an almost reverent, half-whisper.

"As set down by Morgan and Bartholomew." Said Ragetti, mirroring his companion's attitude.

As the two elderly pirates set the book gently down on the table, Teague whistled. Immediately, a large, grey and very familiar shaggy dog appeared clutching a ring of keys in its mouth.

"Is that… that can't be?" said Ragetti, in surprise. The last time they had seen that dog, he had been being pursued by a bunch of cannibals.

Teague merely shrugged. "Sea turtles, mate." As if in agreement, the dog, who actually appeared quite content in his new position (not to mention well fed), barked twice before disappearing once again.

Teague meanwhile opened the lock which kept the book together and opened its massive bulk to a specific page. He seemed to know exactly where to turn, too, which made Marie wonder if he did not actually have the complete code memorized. He perused the page, before finally finding what it was that he was looking for. "Ah, Barbossa is right."

Barbossa looked rather pleased with himself. The Keeper of the Code had pronounced it, now it could not be contested by anyone. Jack, however, was not going to give up so easily. "Hang on a minute." He nudged Teague out of the way and looked at the section which outlined the Pirate Jing's duties. "It shall be the duties of the king to declare war…" The next few words caught his attention. "Parley with shared adversaries. Fancy that." He tapped the words knowingly. Perhaps that little word could come in handy at some point in the future, and he swiftly tucked it into the back of his mind.

The rest of the Court seemed stumped by the stalemate which had been reached. "There has not been a king since the First Court," said Chevall, "and that's not likely to change."

"Not likely." Echoed Teague, who, his duty done, seemed to have lost interest in the proceedings, though not necessarily with some of its participants. As he moved away from the table, Marie saw that he cost a quick, appraising glance in her direction, the kind of look which can tell a person a lot more than might be thought. Jack had that same talent for being able to read a person or situation and know immediately what he had to do to get them on his side. More and more, she was finding these similarities (both physical and personal), to much of a coincidence to ignore.

However, there were more immediate concerns than that to attend too. She heard Elizabeth ask Gibbs in response to Chevall's last statement. "Why not?"

"You see, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote…" He explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Finished Barbossa, sarcastically.

Suddenly, Jack surprised everyone by calling, "I call for a vote."

The rest of the Pirate Lords muttered sullenly when they heard this, seeing the action as futile and a waste of time. Even Marie found herself commenting dryly, "Here we go."

"Now, come on, Marie, what's that supposed to mean."

"Only that not even I can imagine you turning down a chance to become Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate King."

"And I thought you had better understanding of my integrity than that."

The voting began and true to form, each Pirate Lord nominated himself.

"I vote for Armand, the Corsair."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"I vote for Chevall, the Penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbajee votes for Sri Sumbajee." Spoke one of the pirate priest's aides.

"Mistress Ching."

When it came down to Elizabeth, she didn't seem to take the vote very seriously, but thought she might as well play along. "Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva."

All the Pirate Lords had thus voted except one, and for a moment of silence, not even Marie could have predicted what Jack would say. "Elizabeth Swann."

Elizabeth eyes went blank with astonishment when she heard this. "What?"

Marie, too, looked at Jack, honestly surprised. "What?" She echoed Elizabeth.

"I know," said Jack, who seemed rather pleased with himself, "curious, isn't it?" Then to Marie, "See, I can be humble and self-sacrificing when the need calls for it."

The hubbub of disbelief and objection was immediate. Elizabeth had just been elected King by popular vote. And this realization did not seem to cause much joy to any members of the Brethren Court.

After a few seconds of trying to decipher just what it was everyone was saying, Jack finally gave up and asked, "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the Code, then?"

There was a sharp twang and all eyes turned to the back of the room, where Teague had been playing the guitar in seeming unconcern. However, he must have really been listening, for at this question, he had snapped his guitar and was not looking at the Court with a dangerous gleam in his jet-black eyes.

Marie almost drew out her pistol and declared, "If you need any help finishing them off…"

But it wouldn't come to that this time. The Pirate Lords had gotten the message. They may not have liked it, but it was the law and the law had to be followed.

And once again, it was a woman who was the first to recognize this necessity and acknowledge Elizabeth's right to leadership. "Very well," said Mistress Ching, "What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?"

Elizabeth seemed to stand taller, her confidence radiating from her in every direction. "Prepare every vessel that floats." She looked straight at Jack, "At dawn, we are war." She seemed to understand that she had Jack to thank for this and she was grateful for his support, especially considering past quarrels.

Jack nodded to her, grinning. He was perfectly confidant in Elizabeth's abilities. He had never questioned her resolve or courage. It had been those same qualities which had caused her to betray him to his death, but those were now the same ones that could be their only chance at survival. He was willing and would forgive past injuries.

Sri Sumbajee rose to his feet and announced with a regal demeanor, "And so, we shall go to war!" Marie suddenly understood why Sri Sumbajee always had someone else speak for him. The Indian pirate had an unnaturally high falsetto voice that was almost comical. Even Jack seemed rather surprised when he heard it.

Nevertheless, this declaration was met with cheers, by the assembled pirates. Now that a course of action had been decided upon, they were willing to enter into it wholeheartedly, especially since it involved a good chance of violence, a favorite past time of any self-respecting pirate.

But Marie also noticed in the midst of the din that Barbossa jerked his head at Ragetti, who instantly gathered up the Pieces of Eight and, hiding them underneath his coat, skittered furtively away. This raised her suspicion. It was clear that Barbossa might lead a little more convincing of the plan than had at first been thought.

However, before Marie could pursue any plans to go after them, she noticed that Jack had turned around to look at Teague who was still sitting in the background, regarding Jack with what could only be called a knowing stare.

"What?" said Jack, "You've seen it all, done it all, and you survived. That's the trick, isn't it, to survive?"

Teague shook his head. It's not just about livin' forever, Jackie." He rose to his feet ad came forward. "The trick is, livin' with yourself forever."

Marie, as she listened to this exchange, began to feel that she had been temporarily forgotten by Jack, as if the two men were sharing in something that she could take part in quite yet.

But then, Teague turned his black eyes upon her and said, "As for this young lassie, Jackie, I think it's about time you told me who she is."

Jack turned to Marie, as if slightly surprised that she was still there. "Ah, yes, well, this is actually my wife."

Teague seemed to find this rather humorous. "I've gotten that much from what I've heard, Jack, but I haven't been able to find out her name for the life of me."

Before Jack could give another halting answer. "Marie stepped forward and boldly said, "My name is Marie. Who, may I ask, are you?"

Instead of answering her directly, Teague turned and looked at Jack, that same ironic smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I'm hurt, Jackie, ya never told her about me?"

"The subject never came up, to be perfectly honest."

"Jack," said Marie, "What is going on?"

Jack finally admitted. "Marie, this is my father."

Marie's face showed blank astonishment and for a moment, she was unable to speak. "Your father?"

Teague chuckled. "Well, of course, you did think that my Jackie would have had to come from somewhere, didn't you?"

Marie looked from Jack to Teague, seeing the resemblance between them and it all began to fall into place. No wonder Teague had seemed so familiar. "Jack, how come you never told me?"

Jack looked slightly uncomfortable and he didn't seem to know what to say. Teague, grinning in a way that looked rather disturbingly like Jack, said, "Ye mustn't blame my boy, lass. I really can't say that I'm surprised." He turned to Jack, "But in all candor, Jack, you should have brought her to Shipwreck Cove. It would only have been common courtesy."

"If you know Jack as well as a father should," Said Marie, "than you should know that very rarely does Jack ever do anything for the sake of common courtesy."

Teague looked from Jack to Marie, and then let out a low chuckle. "She knows you to well, Jackie. And if that little display of dispatching some of those Pirate Lords was any indication, I'd say that she's as fiery as all the rumors have painted her to be."

"She can be even worse, actually. This just happens to be one of her good days."

Teague chuckled again and turned his gaze back to Marie. "I can see it, already. You two are made for each other." He grew suddenly serious at Marie, his face almost nostalgic, as though he were seeing in Marie a memory of someone that had long been forgotten. "I see ye've followed my example in at least one thing, my boy, ye chose a woman who has a mind of her own, but who you can trust to stand beside you during even the worst of times."

"Than I suppose you were right that one time." said Jack.

"But I was also wrong in thinkin' that you would be too blind to see her when you found her." He reached done out one of his hands and took one of Marie's own, it was a gesture that actually touched Marie, for she sensed that this Captain Teague was incredibly secretive and did not let anyone in easily. That he should do so for her seemed a rare privilege.

"Welcome to the family, Marie." He said, very sincerely.

This curious meeting lasted only a second, before almost abruptly, Teague let go of Marie's hand and said, "Well, it was good seein' you again, Jackie. I hope that next time your visit can be under better circumstances'." He looked back at Marie, "I for one would like to get to know you a little better. Unfortunately, this ain't the time nor place for it." He began moving back to the place where he had first appeared. "Good luck tomorrow, my boy, you'll be needin' it."

Are you goin' to be there, father?" Jack asked.

Teague seemed to consider this question for a moment, before finally saying, "You'll see me, Jackie, but only when you're least expecting it." With that last enigmatic statement, Teague, the Keeper of the Code, disappeared.

Marie stared after him. "Well, that was certainly interesting, not to mention a little strange."

"I think he really likes you, actually." Said Jack.

Marie turned to face him. "Really? He has rather an odd way of expressing his admiration."

"Don't be too offended. That's just his way. He's always been a tad wary of showing emotions, even to the people closest to him."

"Including you?"

"Yeah."

Marie and Jack left the chamber, heading back to the _Pearl_. For awhile, the two was silent. They soon found themselves under the stars, in the open, planked streets of Shipwreck Town.

At last, Marie asked, "Jack, how come you never told me about your father?"

Jack seemed unsure how to respond, and he had to take a few seconds to form his words. "My father and I have not seen each other in a long time, at least with any regularity. I told you I grew up here. Well, the last time I called this place home was when I was fifteen, when my mother died."

"Your mother?" Marie questioned.

"Yes, my mother was a bit of fiery personality, much like you in a way. I won't go into how they met, it would take too long. But, to be brief, my mum and father met several years ago. After a lot of twists and turns, they ended going from being at each other's throats, to loving each other. A few months after they married, I cam along. For many years, I lived the life of most other pirate children, spending most of my time aboard ship, becoming more accustomed to the swaying of the ship than I was to land. But it was a dangerous life, more so in many ways than it was today. And, there were many who didn't make it, simply from being the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Is that what happened to your mother?" asked Marie, softly.

Jack nodded, his emotions which he kept hidden so often were now just below the surface. He looked almost ready to weep. "She died, right in front of me. and I couldn't do anything to save her. It didn't do anything to help my father and me. We had always been strong personalities and we had clashed more than once, but mum had always acted as sort of a breaker between us. She had seen to it that we didn't try to tear each other apart. With her gone, it didn't take long for things between us to go down hill. I blamed him for her death, because he was the one who had introduced her to the pirate way, and I wasn't interested in hearin' what he had to say about it. After awhile, it just got to the point where I couldn't stand to be around him or pirates any longer. I stowed aboard a ship, left Shipwreck Cove and began to look for what I thought to be honest work. I thought that I could leave my past behind me, but of course, that path led me back to Beckett. I guess you really can't avoid your past, no matter how hard you try."

"So, you're saying that you've had some sort of grudge against your father all this time."

"Well, no, I have pretty much forgiven him. When I got back to piracy, I think I started to understand him and what my mum shared a little better. But, all the same, it's been a long time since we saw eye to eye. Actually, this last time we met had been probably the most civil of any of our meetings."

"Is that what he meant when he said he thought you would never be able to see the right woman for you?"

"Yes, actually, that was what he said when I left. He seemed to know that I wouldn't want to be alone for the rest of my life, however acutely I tried to deny it. Once again he was right."

**More?**

They were just getting to the docks when they saw the outlines of Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti, who seemed to be in close conference. And when they drew closer, they were able to make out the last bit of Barbossa's statement. "We need to secure Calypso in the hold of the _Black Pearl_. By the time she is missed, I will have released her from her human bonds."

"Still dancing to the same tune, I see?" said Marie, interrupting the meeting. "Did the events of the Brethren Court teach you nothing? The rest of the Court will not stand for this."

Barbossa smiled and he looked rather smug, "Try to stop me, Lady Sparrow. I have all nine pieces of eight and I will use them to free Calypso, rest assured. I think that the Brethren Court will be quite ready to see things my way when they see how effectively it has wiped out this threat."

It seemed as if a rehash of previous arguments was about to begin, when Marie suddenly seemed became absorbed in a vision. A look came into her eyes that Jack had seen before, but which struck Barbossa and the rest as being not a little disturbing. And it was at this moment that Lian came rushing up. There was an urgency abut her manner that was soon explained by her message. "Captain, I was sent to find you by Ana Maria. something has gone terribly wrong aboard the _Black Pearl_."

Marie did not seem to have heard this, but after a moment, she came out of her vision and said, "Yes, I know what you have to tell me. it is about Tia Dalma. She is dead, isn't she?"

Both Jack and Barbossa appeared stunned by the news, Barbossa especially. "But- But that's not possible." He murmured. "She can't be dead. She is immortal."

"What are you talking about?" said Jack, who was as yet unaware of Tia Dalma's true identity. "Ole Tia Dalma's been around for awhile, but even she has to die."

"Only she is not a voodoo priestess, and her name isn't Tia Dalma." Said Marie, "She was once called Calypso."

* * *

Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.

Nexr chapter: The final long night before the epic battle. A time of reflection, sacrifice, and ultimately hope.


	42. Chapter 42: The Long Night

The Long Night:

Marie and the rest arrived onboard the _Pearl_'s deck. There, they found James, Emma, Elizabeth, and Ana Maria. Marie only needed to look at Ana Maria's grim expression to know what had happened. And the sight of the body only a few feet away from them was confirmation of the fact for everyone else. Tia Dalma was dead.

However, death had revealed something unexpected. Tia Dalma's true identity had been revealed. Gone was the haunting, slightly crazed portrayal of the voodoo queen. Now her hair was flowing form like thick ropes of ebony and her skin glowed like black diamonds. Her clothing was now gold and flowing the style of the Merfolk. Her lower limbs had disappeared, replaced by a fish tale of glowing, bright copper. In her death, she had been reborn in her true self, Calypso, the Merfolk queen.

"James and I came aboard with Elizabeth." said Emma, "and we found Tia Dalma lying here like this. We immediately called for Ana Maria, but there was nothing that she could do. She was already dead."

Ana Maria shook her head. "I don't know how she died. She has no visible wounds that I could tell. It was like she just laid down and died, like she gave up."

"She did not give up." Spoke a familiar, musical voice from behind them.

All heads turned to see Eamon pure white form, glowing brightly in the moonlight. He was so beautiful that Barbossa, Jack and Elizabeth (who was especially overwhelmed, this being the first time she had ever laid eyes upon a true Merman), could hardly keep themselves from gaping at him openly.

Marie looked at Eamon and said, "If she did not give up, why did she die?"

"She sacrificed herself, gave herself to the fullest, for love. It is only now that she can reach her full potential and fulfill the promise she made so many years ago, and then broke. As long as she clung to life, she would never be reunited with the one she loved. But it will only be by the death of Davy Jones that the curse will finally be lifted and the worlds which exist on the waters and below can finally live in peace. And that is what tomorrow will be determined."

"Than I assume that you know the pirates are going to war tomorrow."

"And in that battle there must be only one goal, the destruction of Davy Jones. The _Black Pearl_ is the only ship that can face the _Flying Dutchman_ head and hope to have any chance of success. The fight must be between them and them alone."

He looked at Barbossa in that moment and answered the question which was already his lips. "Calypso never controlled the full might and power of the seas, such a task is impossible even for my kind, and we learned long ago to never attempt such a thing. The one time we stretched to far, our city was nearly destroyed and nearly all of our people wiped out. However, we can help to even the odds against you. However, in doing so, you will all have to face the sea at its most deadly. The skill of the combatants will determine what the ultimate out come then will be."

Barbossa did not seem very thrilled with this statement, partially because he had lost his chance to play the hero. "That's some help you offer." He muttered rather sullenly, "Why not just swallow up the _Dutchman _and be done with it?"

"Would you ask us to swallow the enemy ships in an enormous tidal wave?" Inquired Eamon, seemingly off hand but there was a sudden edge to his voice, one of countless years of living under the sea, learning its secrets that no mortal could hope to understand. For some reason, it made even the most seasoned voyager amongst them feel that everything they knew about the sea was in fact completely insignificant. "All such actions have consequences, Captain Barbossa. If we were capable of any such thing, it might well be that the effects would back lash upon you. Do not think to dictate to the sea, Captain. It will never listen when commanded, and if forced, it will do the opposite of whatever you ask."

Barbossa, despite his still strong sense of personal disappointment, suddenly felt that he did dare question Eamon further.

Eamon then turned his eyes upon the rest. "However, the sea never forgets those who serve her well. I am not here simply to receive back the spirit of our long-dead queen; I have come to give you a message, about the _Sea Queen_."

Marie nodded. "I already know." she said, softly.

"Know about what?" asked Emma.

"She has fulfilled her duty." Said Eamon. "It's time for a new Captain to take over."

Marie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I already know. I think that I have known ever since Jack came back."

"Ya mean that Marie won't be Captain of the _Sea Queen_, anymore?" said Jack, "She'll be able to stay with me?" He saw Marie shoot him a look, "Sorry, Luv, but honestly I didn't want to let you go so soon after we were reunited."

"You should not blame him, Marie." Said Eamon, softly, "The same desire has been in you for quite some time. You were torn within yourself, even if you could not admit it. And your destiny has always been linked to that of Captain Sparrow. Now he is returned, you cannot be shared. However, once a person ahs become a Captain of the _Sea Queen_, they will always be a Captain. The sea never forgets those who have served her well, for both you and Emma, blessings will follow you for the service which you rendered."

"What kind of blessings are you talking about?" asked Emma, who was a little curious as to what Eamon was speaking of.

"Did you think that the gift you have of speaking with us was merely something which came with your time on the _Sea Queen_?" said Eamon, "It has always been with you, and it will be with you for the rest of your days. And as for you, Marie, the gift of seeing the things to come will stay with you, as well. But, the things you see will be more of blessing than a curse. And I think, if the outcome of the battle tomorrow is favorable to your side, than you will be seeing such things very soon."

"Thank you, Eamon." Said Marie, after a moment, "I will miss you, and your kind. You have been a valuable ally to all of us in these difficult times."

"And rest assured, you will always have a friend among our kind." Said Eamon, "Farewell, to all of you, though not for the last time."

With that, he raised one white, glowing arm in the direction of Calypso's body. It was as if some long captive soul had been set free, for the body vanished of the former queen of the Merfolk disappeared with the sound of a long held sigh of relief. With that done, Eamon himself was gone, vanished over the side. There was the sound of beautiful, but distant singing, a gentle requiem for the dead, and a song of encouragement for those who were left behind.

The silence which hung in the air after this meant different things to all who experienced it. For Barbossa, Ragetti and Pintel, the feelings were one of slight puzzlement, as if they could not fully understand what had just happened. Prepays this was also mixed with a bit of disappointment, as his master plan had been effectively ruined. However, for the rest, it was a mix of wonder and strange peace, as though they had just emerged from a pleasant dream which had spoken of hope in dark times.

Marie was the first to speak. She knew what she had to do before anything else. She had to complete her last responsibility to the _Sea Queen_. "James, go to the _Sea Queen_ and assemble the crew."

James nodded, and he left, followed by Emma and Elizabeth, who were both starting to converse in lowered tones about what had just happened. Marie then turned to look at Jack, who merely said, "Go on and do what you need to do, luv. I'll be waiting here."

Marie smiled at him gratefully, and followed the rest off of the _Pearl_.

When the crew of the _Sea Queen _had gathered on deck, they were all a little puzzled by what this summons could mean. Marie was by the wheel and when all attention was focused on her, she began to speak in a serous voice. "There is no easy for me to say this, for it means that something which as meant a great deal to me is about to come to an end. I have just found out that the _Sea Queen_ no longer recognizes me as her Captain." The crew exchanged glances; this was not exactly a surprise to many of them. Many of them had been members of the _Sea Queen_'s crew for many years. They had seen numerous Captains come and go, over varying lengths of time. But all would be sorry to see Marie go. They would not have minded if her tenure had been able to last a little longer.

"I am sorry to leave the _Sea Queen_," Marie continued, "and sorry to leave all of you. The _Sea Queen_ has been my support during the most difficult time that I have experienced. However, the _Queen _must feel that my time is about to come to an end. I don't have the power anymore to command her wheel. So, that means that I have called you all together to pass along my last orders. I want the _Sea Queen_ to be standing with the rest of the pirates tomorrow. It's the only right thing to do. If it comes to a battle and the _Sea Queen _can do her part against the East India Trading Company, I want all of you to fight for the cause. That is the only way that any of us will ever be free. I will not lie about our chances. There is every chance that the pirates will lose and that none of us will come back alive. However, I have served with you all, and I could not ask for a more able or loyal crew. You have never backed down from anything, and for that you should all be proud."

Each member of the crew felt as if Marie was addressing them personally, and her words encouraged them. However, there was one question on all of their minds, and it was voiced eventually by Ana Maria. "We will all be sorry to see you leave, Marie, but the question must be asked, who will your successor be?"

"I am glad that you have asked that question, and it's the last thing that I can give to you. I was shown the successor in my last vision as Captain. I have been watching her for quite some time, and I feel that even if she may not think herself ready, she has been chosen well." her eyes then sought out the form of Lian amongst the crew and said, "Lian, the _Sea Queen_ has chosen; you are to be the next Captain."

Lian appeared startled. "But why would I be chosen? I am no one of importance."

Marie came down the steps and put her hands on Lian's shoulders. "No one of importance is ever chosen for this position, Lian. I was no one of importance, and I do not know if I am at all now. It's only those who feel that they cannot undertake the task that make the best leaders. Did you not wonder why your life was spared, why you should have come through so many trials alive? This is what your life was meant to become, Lian and I know you can do it. And it will not be your whole life, but it will change you for the better for the rest of your days. It has changed me, and I would not trade one day of my time aboard the _Sea Queen_, not for anything. The same thing will happen to you, I promise you."

Lian, a girl who had once been a slave, felt, when Marie spoke to her, that she had a power inside of herself which made her the equal of any man, no matter who they were. It was true during her time aboard the _Sea Queen_ she had experienced a greater freedom of mind and body than she had ever thought possible. And like Marie, she had begun to feel a connection to the _Sea Queen_ that had been beyond her ability to explain, but now, for some reason, made sense.

Marie saw the change in Lian and she smiled. "Take the wheel, Captain Lian; I think you will find that it fits you well."

So, it was that upon that dark night, Marie's destiny changed. She had served the _Sea Queen_ well, but her time had come to an end. However, what Eamon had told her was true, once a person become Captain of the _Sea Queen_; they were always a Captain from that time forth. Marie would always carry with her an air of authority that was unquestionable from that day forth.

Upon that long night, many things happened of which there is not room here to report in detail, for this tale, from first to last, is nearing it's conclusion, and it is always best to tell things in a succinct manner when such is the case. It is common knowledge to those intimate with the story already that Emma and James did manage to tell Elizabeth that she was soon going to be an aunt. A surprise to be sure, for Elizabeth, but one which caused her great joy. However, this did not mean that Emma was going to be absent from the next day's events. Despite all the dangers that they had faced so far, Marie had always seen that Emma and James would survive and so would their child. Therefore, Emma saw no reason why she should not take her part in the battle tomorrow. Of course, there was also the reasoning that if the pirates lost, no place would than be safe from Beckett. She was not going to hide from him again.

It was also in the process of that long night that Jack and Marie struck a covert deal with Barbossa, though one which didn't have to do with the Brethren Court; it had to do with the _Pearl_. It must not be denied that both Jack and Barbossa thought that the _Pearl_ was his, regardless of what the other said. It might also be said that both claims were legitimate; however, Jack and Marie managed to convince him of a deal which would be far more profitable to him in the long run. They knew that Barbossa liked to have some sort of destination in mind when he set out on his voyages, regardless of whether it changed over the course of the voyage or not. They offered him the Charts which had once belonged to Sao Feng. With them, he would, of course, be in no shortage of places to seek out. When Barbossa countered that it was useless to have a chart without a ship, they assured him that he could get a ship quite easily in Shipwreck Cove, and perhaps even obtain one from the new Pirate King, if he took the trouble to ask. Barbossa gave no indication that he would stoop himself to such a level, but he did admit that it was worth considering.

So, Jack and Marie were able to remove one potential threat to their future. And Jack also found that he rather liked Marie's new sense of authority. He liked that his wife was now a true equal.

But for all the ways in which they spent what could have been their last night on earth, they all knew that the dawn would soon come. Even the longest nights cannot last forever. Everything had led to this. The final reckoning had come at last. On the morrow, the final battle would be joined.


	43. Chapter 43: Parley

Chapter 42: Parley

The day which was to define the destinies of so many lives dawned a strange mixture of sun, cloud and mist. It was as if the elements themselves were going to give no clue as to how the events of the day would end.

Every ship, per Elizabeth's orders had been brought out, and those aboard waited in silence for the coming of the inevitable enemy. At last, there appeared out of the fog the outline of the EITC fleet and at first this was met with cheers and roars of defiance from the pirates. However, more Company ships began to appear, wave upon wave of warships, far outnumbering the pitiful numbers of the pirate fleet.

The cheers soon died down to horrified silence, as everyone stared out at the rapidly multiplying ships. None of the pirates had understanding until now, the true and full weight of the course that they had entered into, and some of them seemed ready to give up hope.

However, there were some who were not willing to give up so easily. But first, the enemy would have to be met face to face. And so, as one of her rights as the Pirate King, Elizabeth called a parley with the commander of the fleet.

On a long sandy bar, out beyond where the two fleets were anchored, awaiting the signal to begin the hunt. Elizabeth, Barbossa, Jack and Marie walked to meet the three figures who stood waiting at the sand bars far end. With them was James, though he was walking slightly behind the main group. He had promised Elizabeth that he would not do anything rash. But he knew that he had to face Beckett one last time. If for no other reason than to know that he could stand before the man without murdering him on sight.

As they approached these three figures, they began to see that they were Beckett, Jones (who, unable to set foot on land again for a decade, was standing in two buckets of water, which rather robbed him to some degree of his dignity) and also, Will.

The pirates came to a stop a few feet from them, and the two parties regarded each other with varying degrees of suspicions, anger and out right surprise.

Barbossa was the first to speak. "You be the cur that led these wolves to our door?" he accused Will.

Beckett shot Will a glance before turning to them. "Don't blame Turner; he was merely the tool of your betrayer. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

Barbossa and Elizabeth looked to their left and saw Jack and Marie, who looked also to their left, as if they didn't already know what Beckett was implying. "My hands are clean in this, metaphorically." Said Jack.

"My actions were to my own and my own purpose." Declared Will, "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke," agreed Jack, enthusiastically, "Listen to the tool."

To be quite truthful, Elizabeth did not care who had betrayed who in order to bring them to this moment. All that mattered was that Will was here and she needed to tell him something very important. "Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman_." Will looked at Elizabeth in slight surprise. Elizabeth could still remember vividly the haunting encounter with Bootstrap aboard the _Dutchman_. She too had lost a father; she suddenly understood why Will had been so torn between his two promises. How far would she herself have gone had she been in the same position? "I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost."

Though Will hid it well, his heart soared when he heard those words. She understood. It was there in her ears and unspoken in the tones of her voice. That moment, a great burden lifted from his shoulders and he knew the path that he was meant to take. "No cause is lost, if there is but one fool left to fight for it." He shot a glance at Jack, who met his gaze with a slight gleam in his eyes. Will also remembered another promise he had made, a promise he had to let someone else deal with Jones. Perhaps Jack had been right when he had said that he was to close to this. Jack's quarrels with Jones ran far deeper than his own did and besides, his place was now with Elizabeth. In that glance, he yielded Jones' fate to Jack.

This look did not go unnoticed by either Elizabeth or Marie, so attuned were they to their separate partners that they knew that something was afoot, and they immediately decided that they would make it happen.

All this was lost on Beckett, who was far to busy trying to set various parties against each other, that his normally astute observance was somewhat handicapped. "If Turner was acting alone, how did he come to give me this?" Beckett held up Jack's compass, as if this were the last defining symbol of Jack Sparrow's guilt. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates." He threw the compass to Jack, who caught it rather sheepishly. "And here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward."

Of course, Beckett's idea of a reward involved handing Jack over to Jones, a notion which Jones seemed to relish. "Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the _Dutchman_, as a start."

"That debt was paid, mate." Said Jack, "With some help." He gestured to Elizabeth.

"You escaped?" James pointed out.

"Technically-"

"I propose an exchange." Said Elizabeth, who had been studying intently the interplay between Will and Jack and had decided on a gamble. "Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack." She cast a quick glance at Marie. She hoped that their friendship, so soon mended would not be ruined anew by this. She was not betraying Jack again; she was putting him right where he wanted to be. But Marie's eyes held no hint of malice. Clearly, she knew what Elizabeth was doing, and she fully supported it.

"Done." Said Will.

"Undone." Denied jack, who was doing a rather good job looking rather indignant at the suggestion.

"Done." Declared Beckett, with finality, and looking quite pleased with how things had turned out.

Barbossa, however, looked genuinely horrified. "Jack's one of the Pirate Lords." He reminded Elizabeth, "You have no right."

"King." Elizabeth reminded him rather smugly.

All eyes turned to Jack, who after a moment of consideration, smiled almost suavely. He lifted his hat and bowed elegantly to Elizabeth. "As you command, your nibs." There was an unmistakable gleam in his eye, a gleam that everyone who had had dealings with Jack in the past would have recognized, things were going almost exactly as he wanted them to.

Jack stepped forward, as did Will, the two of them circling and eyeing each other, the glint in their eyes confirming that this was exactly what they had wanted to do. By the time that Jack had gotten to Beckett and Jones, Beckett had conveniently stepped aside, which meant that Jack could only stand beside Jones, which probably would not have been his first choice.

"Do you fear death?'

"You have no idea?" muttered Jack, and as always, the answer the ambiguous, open to any number of interpretations.

Beckett seemed perfectly ready to continue with the parley, but at that very moment, Marie stepped forward, crossing the divide between the parties and joining Jack.

"What is this?" asked Davy Jones, rather surprised that one who had escaped his clutches would be so willingly come right back in.

"We go together." said Marie, without the slightest hint of hesitation. "Jack and I, both of us or nothing."

Jack caught Marie's eye. She didn't have to do this, especially after what had happened to her aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. He would not have blamed if she never wanted to set foot on that ship again. But Marie showed to let him face this alone. She wasn't going to lose him again, not when she could do something to prevent it, or at least, share in his fate. When Jack saw this, he grinned and said, "That's my wife for you, always thinking economically."

Beckett could have cared les about Marie's choice. She was merely an added bonus with both Sparrows under the control of Davy Jones. He knew that there was no now nothing the meddlesome, but highly clever pirate pair could do. He was sure a threat had been neutralized. His chances of success were now surer than ever. Until he saw James Norrington, who had come up to stand beside Will. The man was stone-faced, glaring at Beckett with eyes that resembled flecks of granite and ice. There was a deadly seriousness in that gaze and in his entire stance, and yet, for all this, strangely Beckett knew that Norrington did not mean to kill him. He was there as a warning. For a brief moment, Beckett felt an icy chill running through his veins. The shadow of fear was the same he had felt when Marie had prophesied his death.

Despite that one flash of fear, Beckett was yet able to regain his composure in an instant. "Why James Norrington. This is certainly a surprise."

"I seriously doubt the validity of that statement." Replied James, darkly.

"Well, perhaps I may have heard some rumors of your current situation, but I thought that your natural sense of caution would have meant you had moved yourself to a safer location.'

"I have no natural sense of cowardice" he said, "What you would call caution, no doubt."

"No, obviously not. That will, of course, be your undoing. Tell me, if your wife with you. It would be a pity if your sense of ideals should bring her to a painful and ugly end as will inevitably come."

James' eyes grew colder, though he gave no other outward sign that Beckett's jibe had affected him. "Emma is no longer any concern of yours. You will never see her again after today. I can promise you that."

"Is that a threat, Norrington? I should warn you that no gentleman would lay a hand on another under a flag of truce."

Norrington suddenly smiled, as if he thought Beckett had just said something incredibly hysterical. "But as you have pointed out before, Lord Beckett, I am not a gentleman."

In the next instant, James struck Beckett hard in the stomach. The assault was so unexpected that I would have been impossible to stop him (even on the slim chance anyone present would have wanted to come to Beckett's defense in the first place).

Beckett had no time to regain his breath. Norrington struck him on the shoulder, before grabbing him the throat and forcing him to his knees.

"James," said Elizabeth, "You promised you wouldn't hurt him."

"You forget me, Elizabeth." said James, staring into Beckett's face with hate-filled eyes. "I said that I wouldn't kill him, not that I wouldn't hurt him." He maintained his grip on Beckett's throat for a few seconds longer, before he released, but still kept a vice-like grip on Beckett's shoulder, forcing him to remain in a kneeling position.

"Besides, Elizabeth is it not customary for the lesser nobility to kneel when addressing royalty."

Elizabeth took a moment to consider this, before allowing it to slide. She looked at Beckett. "Speak your terms, though I feel that I already know what they will be."

Beckett may have been kneeling, but he was by no means humbled. Humility was a foreign idea to Beckett. Even on his knees, he looked up into Elizabeth's face with cool dignity. "Advise your Brethren that you can fight and all of you will die or you can not fight, in which case, only most of you will die."

"That most being only one, Elizabeth." said James, "Only Emma."

Elizabeth's eyes went as steel when she heard this. She came forward and said coldly. "You murdered my father"

"He chose his own fate." Said Beckett, without a hint of remorse in his voice.

"And you have chosen yours." Said Elizabeth with determination, "We will fight and you will die." She had nothing more to say to Beckett and dismissed him as if he were no more than a fly. "James, release him."

James obeyed without question, throwing Beckett to the ground with a look of obvious disgust. Beckett glared up at him. "You should have killed when you had the chance." He spat, "You will never look at me again and live."

James shook his head, a strangely calm look lighting his features, replacing his earlier hardness. "That is where you are wrong, my lord. You have injured me, Beckett, but you have never broken me. There are others who have a deeper quarrel with you and it is at their hands that you shall find justice. But I can tell you one thing, however this ends, I can promise you, that I will be the last thing you see on this earth." With that last chilling statement, he turned and strode off, following the rest of the little group.

Beckett felt the same stirring of fear as he got to his feet, staring after Norrington all the while, but he was careful to hide it. "So be it." He declared quietly.

Will and Elizabeth, now walking side by side in renewed commitment, and he said, "King?"

"Of the Brethren Court, courtesy of Jack."

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing."

The parley had produced no surprising results. It had turned out exactly as had been expected, except that now every single person was now where they were meant to be for the formation of the final outcome.

The time for talk had passed. Now it was time, at last, for the ultimate conflict to begin.

* * *

Please read and review.

Next chapter: Faced with overwhelming odds, the pirates are almost ready to give up hope. But Elizabeth reminds them who they are, and that if they must die, they will die as free men, under the colors of who they are.


	44. Chapter 44: Hoist the Colors

Chapter 43: Hoist the Colors

Fifteen minutes later, the landing party arrived at the _Black Pearl_. Emma was the first to meet them, looking worried. "What happened?" She asked James as he stepped onto the deck."

"Nothing that we did not expect." Said James, "Either way, he won't be laying a hand on you again."

Emma laid a hand on his James' shoulder, before turning her eyes to Will. "Will, it's good to see you again."

Will nodded. "You're not going to ask me how to get here?"

"What other way than by deception. We are pirates, after all, in one way or another. Which is why I won't be asking why Marie and Jack are nowhere in sight."

"They made their choice together." said Elizabeth, as she came onboard, "Their fate will now be their own to decide. We have problems of our own to deal with. The armada is getting to attack. We need to use the _Black Pearl_ to lead the attack…"

Barbossa was standing a little ways off, listening to Elizabeth's words. "For the all the good that will do." He commented, almost tiredly, as if he had given up all hope. "Forgive me for bein' blunt, Majesty, but there ain't much use of plannin' our next course of action. Whatever it may be, it will yield nothin'. There's nothin' as can be done now that will challenge the outcome."

Every face aboard the _Black Pearl_ seemed to mirror these sentiments. They were still reluctant to engage in combat. Than again, they had nowhere that they could retreat. They were at a crossroads, unable to go back, not wanting to go back forward, with no chance of success in either direction.

It was at this moment, though, when fortune began to change. The wind suddenly picked up, blowing cold and moist from the ocean. And with that wind came swiftly approaching masses of think black clouds, clouds which would quickly obscure the sun and turn the once fine day into a storm-tossed tempest.

None of the pirates knew what this meant, beyond yet another omen of ill fortune. However, Elizabeth and Emma saw it differently. They both heard the faint song that spirited up from the depths of the sea, and they remembered the promise of the Merfolk that the outcome was beyond any mortal influence. Yet the Merfolk would do all within their power to even the odds.

"It's not over." Murmured Elizabeth, knowing that it was, in fact, just beginning.

Barbossa walked up to Elizabeth and said, "Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not somethin' I'm intendin' to die for."

Elizabeth was silent, but than she turned to Barbossa and said, "You're right." She might have reason to quarrel with Beckett, but she suddenly realized that she had to look beyond her own desires. Beckett was not just her enemy; he was the enemy of every pirate and free man upon the waters. And if he was not stopped here and now, than he would win, slowly destroying the power of the ocean and destroying all the things that the pirates stood for. She had been around pirates long enough to know that if given the choice, they would rather die with sword in hand fighting, a free man in charge of his destiny, than let the hangman decide for them. She had to make them see that this was truly a cause to fight for and die for.

"And what shall we die for?" She questioned pointedly, not just Barbossa, but all of them. Fired by a determination that she never realized she possessed, she went forward, calling in a voice that could not be ignored, "You will listen me. Listen!" She climbed onto the railing of the _Black Pearl_ and addressed the assembled pirates. "The Brethren will still be looking to here us, to the _Black Pearl_ to lead, and what till they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. no, they will see free men and freedom. And what the enemy will see will be the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do!" She looked at them all, her eyes settling on Barbossa, "By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage in our hearts."

All ears, no matter how distant, would hear the words of the Pirate King that day, for her voice was carried on the wind to every ship and every crewmember. And within their hearts stirred a new hope. This was their time, their time to stand and fight for who they were. They were pirates, some from the Caribbean, some from the Indian Ocean, some from the Atlantic and Pacific, from all over the world, and yet they were all united under this one name, this one flag of their own pride.

On the _Black Pearl_, all eyes were turned to Elizabeth and she could see that her words were being listened too. "Gentlemen, hoist the colors."

The phrase was repeated amongst the crewmembers, starting with Will, and growing louder and more confidant, becoming more and more fired with every passing second, until at last Gibbs declared. "Aye, the winds on our side, lads, that's all we need."

A mighty cheer rose from the crew, and Elizabeth turned and cried to the rest of the fleet, "Hoist the colors!"

The command was taken up, repeated from ship to shop in a dozen different languages. The great flags of pirate galleon and sloop began to run up the masts, scarlet, black, azure and emerald, and above them all flew the great black flag of the _Pearl_, with its skull and crossbones. Here upon this day, under a hundred different flags that yet represented one Brethren, the pirates would fight against impossible odds. If they could not fight to win, they would fight for freedom and to be remembered in that freedom.

And amidst this struggle of epic proportions, its main players experienced moments of personal resolution upon the most intimate level.

Emma caught Elizabeth as she climbed down from the railing. She was staring at her sister with admiration, but also a strange sense of nostalgia. "Father would have been proud of you for coming this far."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do. For I think he would see in you, someone that was very dear to him."

"Really, who?"

"Our mother." Was Emma's short answer. Emma gave her sister's shoulders a reassuring squeeze before moving off to James' side.

Elizabeth was not left to ponder this statement for very long, for she was soon joined by Will. They had made mistakes, but they were stronger now, and more mature because of them, maybe more the people that they were meant to be.

"That was quite a speech." Remarked Will.

"It made them realize what they had to do." said Elizabeth, "I did not expect them to fight for me, but perhaps for themselves they will fight."

"I'm fighting for you." said Will.

"I know. You always have, Will, even when I did not deserve it."

Will stared at Elizabeth in that intense manner which made her heart beat faster. "If I said I loved you," he asked quietly, "all my life, I loved you, what would your answer be?"

"Will, in my heart, it's always been you. There never was anyone else, there never could be."

They did not say anymore. They could see all they needed to in each other's eyes.

The forces were rallied, each side ready with its numbers. For every pirate, of every vessel who would fight that day, they had all been fired with a new sense of hope and a new sense of purpose.


	45. Chapter 45: Maelstrom

Chapter 44: Maelstrom

Beneath the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, Jack and Marie were finding themselves in a rather unforeseen complication. They had been thrown into the dungeons and their plans had hit a snag.

"So, Jack, we're onboard the _Dutchman_, as per your harebrained scheme. Except for this sojourn in the brig, it's going swimmingly, isn't it?"

"If I recall, no one asked you to come." Jack pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't about to let you do something alone. But I expected that if you had some sort of plan for getting us here, you would have had some sort of plan for getting us out."

"Your hysterical, Marie. And I'm working on it. You're the one who actually managed to escape from here last time; I would have thought that you might be suggesting something."

"I had some outside help, Jack. Besides, I wasn't exactly in peak physical condition."

Jack paused before muttering. "Oh, right, sorry."

Marie sighed. "Look at us, a fine pair of pirates we make. We've only been together a short time and we can't even focus on the problem at hand. We have to have a fifteen minute argument about it first. How have we managed to survive this long?"

"Plain old luck, I suppose." Said Jack. "But now that we've had the argument, maybe we can move onto the solution. Any ideas?"

"Not really." Admitted Marie.

"Well, we've got time to think of something."

"Right a whole ten minutes, maybe fifteen."

"I've made something out nothing in less time than that."

"True, I just hope you can somehow do it again."

The two lapsed into silence, and began to circle and pace the cell. They were unaware that outside of the vessel, an immense change was taking place, one that cannot be explained other than by paranormal influence.

The big, black clouds, all heavy with rain had advanced faster than could be thought. They had passed in front of the sun. The wind had picked up, growing every stronger. They whipped the seas into waves that were sharp and dangerous, easily able to crush any ship that steered wrong. And then, the rains began, huge pelting drops that came down in a nearly unbroken sheet of water. It took not time at all for any in the downpour to be soaked. And with the strong wind, blowing that rain about, visibility almost immediately dropped down to zero.

With the rain, the wind, and the ever-increasing height of the waves, it soon became evident that only two ships could effectively brave this tempest, the _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_. And it was only than that the promise of the Merfolk became clear. They had no power to alter what would happen, but they had leveled the playing field.

The two ships surged forward, closing the distance between them with ever-increasing speed. The angry black clouds were swirling above the ocean. The rain was being driven sideways by the harsh winds, and had been joined by the loud grumbles of thunder and bright flashes of blinding lightening. As the two ships raced towards each other, a great bolt of lightening struck the exact center of the sea between them, and instantly, a vast spinning vortex appeared.

Gibbs, aboard the _Black Pearl_, was the first to notice what had just happened. "Maelstrom!"

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, than out at the new danger which now stood between them and the _Dutchman_. They could see that a new and dangerous element had been added to the already risky mix. There was only one person who could get them through this with any chance of success.

"Captain Barbossa," yelled Elizabeth, "we need you at the helm."

Barbossa had been a silent presence ever since the beginning of the charge. To speak the truth, Elizabeth did not know if he was completely with her. But when he turned around, she saw in his eyes a determination and a resolve. "Aye, that be true." He declared in a voice that was almost maddened with excitement. Barbossa had never been one to do anything by halves. When he committed on doing something, he pursued it to near insane lengths. If he couldn't come out of this, then he would charge headlong into the jaws of death and damn the consequences.

He strode to the wheel, shoving the mute Cotton out of the way and assumed the wheel. "Brace up, yards, ya mangy bilge rats!" He cried above the storm's fury. "Dyin' is the day worth livin' for."

The _Dutchman_ and the _Pearl_ were now hurtling towards each other, and towards the maelstrom. Only the very bravest or the very maddest would have attempted this foolhardy scheme. In this instance, it could be contended that each of the combatants held an equal combination of both qualities.

The swirling currents of the ocean were pulling both ships into the maelstrom, where the final outcome would be decided. The _Dutchman_ and the _Pearl_ went over the edge of the abyss and into a battle from which there could be no going back.

At first, on the lip of the maelstrom, it was more chase than confrontation. The swift currents were drawing the _Dutchman_ closer to the _Pearl_. If they didn't put some distance between them, it would be a repeat of the last battle between the two ships, when the _Dutchman_'s prow cannons had raked the _Pearl_'s side. "She's on our stern and gaining." Said Will, to Barbossa.

Barbossa, however, knew what had to be done. "More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!"

The _Pearl_ streaked ahead wit the _Dutchman_ in fast pursuit. An instant later, the _Pearl_ shuddered under the fire of the _Dutchman_'s prow cannons. The multiple blows raked the _Pearl_, causing minor damage and men to fall overboard, screaming into the bottomless pit of water.

"Take us out!" Will called to Barbossa. "Or they'll overbear us!"

"Nay! Further in!" Barbossa knew that if they could use the _Pearl_'s lightness and maneuverability in these currents they would have a chance. But in order to gain that speed, they would need to get even further into the maelstrom, running the risk of being swept away. But, it was a risk that had to be taken. "We'll cut across to faster waters."

Elizabeth, sensing that the time to make their stand had com, began to shout orders to the crew. "Prepare to broadside!"

Hurriedly, the crews rushed to do her bidding. Sure enough, the _Pearl_ gained speed and began to pull away from the _Dutchman_. In the swift, swirling currents, the _Pearl_ was out of range of their guns in a few seconds. The odds had indeed been evened, but now it was up to the courage of a few, to make it all come together.

In the brig of the _Flying Dutchman_, unaware of half the epic events which were happening outside, Marie and Jack were pacing their cell, Jack muttering constantly under his breath, "Think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp…"

Marie was just about to tell him to shut up when he suddenly stopped, dead in his tracks in front of the cell door. "Hinges." He said, in a half-whisper, but loud enough for Marie to hear.

"Of course," she said, as she joined, "Half-pin battle hinges. I should have remembered it before. That's how we were able to escape before."

"Leverage." Said Jack, and the two exchanged big grins. The old Sparrow magic was still at work in the air.

Together, they pried the bench loose from the wall and wedged it into the cell door. Pushing downward on the bench, the cell door gave a creak and a groan came free.

"Well, around this time," said Jack, "we might be needin' some luck."

"Why? Just because we're going from this cell into a shipful of mutated fish people that will kill us soon as look at us, not to mention a Captain who wants both of us dead."

"Well, yeah that, among other things. You're right. I can't imagine why we would be needing luck considering that's what's awaiting us out there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" questioned Marie, "But good luck to both of us, just to be safe."

"Amen to that, dearie. Come on."

As the _Pearl _flew from the _Dutchman_, the swirling vortex drew the two ships apart, until they were almost straight across from the other. Gunning crews ran to and fro, preparing the cannons for the inevitable clash. As the two ships came board and board, the gunning crews jeered and threw insults across the water pit.

And then the order came to fire. The lightening and thunder from the skies echoed in sight and sound below, as the cannons blasted away at each other. The great leaden shots flew through the air, impacting upon mast and hull, the shrapnel flying in a dozen directions, burying into flesh and bone.

And amidst the beginnings of this firefight, Barbossa at the helm, cried, "It be too late to alter course now, maties!" And laughed madly, now deeply into the fight, living the moment of glory for all it was worth.

Barbossa, for once, had not been exaggerating. The players which had been through so much in this game had now come to the last round. They were playing for the ultimate stakes: freedom against tyranny, all pitted against the raw power of the sea. From here, there could be not going back.


	46. Chapter 46: Will You Marry Me?

Chapter 46: Will You Marry Me?

Jack and Marie made their way through the twisting passageways of the _Dutchman_. By this time, Marie's memory was returning, and she was able to retrace the path that she had been forced to travel months before when Davy Jones had tortured her day after day. The canon was where their weapons had been stashed, and of course, they would need their weapons if they were going to survive this.

Every so often, the deck of the _Dutchman_ trembled and they heard the roars and explosions of the cannon fire outside. It was a sign that the battle had been joined. Judging by the occasional rumble of thunder and the rain drops seeping through the timbers of the ship, it was a battle taking place in less than amazing conditions.

However, it proved to be to their advantage they there was a battle raging for when they at last reached the cabin, they found not only their weapons, but also the Dead Man's Chest, under the watch of only two guards. And if Jack remembered their faces well, they were two rather dim-witted guards named Mourtogg and Mullroy.

The two guards immediately turned their small cannons from the Chest to the two intruders; though they actually seemed more afraid of them then Marie and Jack should have been of them.

"Halt!" said Mullroy, "Or we'll shoot."

No sooner had they said this then a large cannon ball exploded behind them causing them both to flinch visibly.

Jack and Marie, much quicker to recover, were all for taking advantage of the distraction. "Good one." said Jack, spotting their weapons on a side table, he moved forward to take possession of them. "We've just stopped by to get our effects." He said, casually, as he tossed Marie's double swords to her. He then looked back at the two guards and remarked off-handedly. "Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?"

"Someone has to stay and guard the Chest." Said Mullroy. As if noticing that their cannons were still pointed at Marie and Jack, they quickly pointed them back at the Chest.

"But why bother defending it?" asked Marie, innocently, "This is a ship controlled by the East India Trading Company after all. What could possibly go wrong?"

This conundrum seemed to capture the attention of Mourtogg and Mullroy, far more than simply guarding the Chest. "No question," remarked Mourtogg, seriously, "there has been a breakdown of military discipline aboard this vessel."

"I blame the fish people." Said Mullroy, almost automatically."

"Oh, so fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as none-fish people."

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting."

"True," said Mourtogg, catching onto the idea, "If there were no fish people, we wouldn't need to guard the Chest."

"And if there were no Chest," said Mourtogg, taking the idea one step further, "we wouldn't need to be here to guard it."

Suddenly, it occurred to both of them that maybe something was not quite right. They looked at the pedestal that was between them and saw that the Chest was gone. And their first thought was not where it was or who could have taken it; rather, it was if there were no more Chests, why were they spending their time on a useless activity?

Marie and Jack had made a quick exit from the cabin, Jack carrying the Chest in one hand: the instant that the two stepped outside onto the deck, they saw the full extent of the battle before them. It was pouring down, the sky black as night, winds high and dangerous. A storm would have been bad enough, but the maelstrom which had caught both the _Dutchman _ad the _Pearl_ made things even more perilous.

Jack and Mare had no set plan, only that hey would have to avoid Jones. Unfortunately, that plan came be a rather dismal failure when they came face to face with Davy Jones almost as soon as they exited the main cabin.

Davy Jones was surrounded by other numbers of his crew and he seemed incredibly amused at the sight of Jack and Marie. "Lookee 'ere, boys. Two lost birds, lost birds that never learned to fly."

"To my great regret," Jack replied, as he and Marie backed away, they appeared to be boxed in, but at the last second, Jack darted up to the railing. "But never to late to learn, eh?" With that, he struck the release as his feet, and the locks holding the ropes came loose, sending Jack careening through the air, landing on the main mast high above them.

That seemed to diminish Jones' good humor almost immediately, and letting loose a growl. He leapt upwards. Marie saw him appear on the mast, and the two began to fight viciously. However, she wasn't able to keep on watching, since she found herself with problems of her own. Namely, Jones' crew waiting to kill her.

She had seen the look in Jack's eyes. For all his supposed jollity, she had seen that he was deadly serious. His grudge with Jones ran deep and now, one more had been added to it. Jack would want to make Jones pay for the suffering she had endured at his hands. She had no place in that fight; this was Jack's score to settle. She could only hope that in the inevitable fight to the death, it would not be Jack who would meet his end.

In the larger scale of the battle, things had been taken to the next level. Now, crewmembers from each ship were swinging across the maelstrom, boarding to try and take each other over. Some fell to their deaths in the bottomless pit, but man more landed successfully and soon, fighting between the two ships with the fire of cannon was replaced by the sword and pistol on deck. Even Barbossa seemed to forget completely about steering the _Black Pearl_ as he became overwhelmed by the mutated fish men of Jones' crew.

James, able swordsmen though he was, found himself locked in combat from almost the instant the _Black Pearl_ was boarded. In those chaotic first few minutes, he was in danger of losing his life no less than three times. At one point, he could very well have met his death. His back was turned from the approach of the attack of a fish creature, and though he turned at the very last moment, he would have been powerless to do anything to prevent it happening. Luckily for James, there was someone there to watch his back.

The fish man suddenly stopped in his tracks, as a sword ran him through from behind. That gave James the chance to cut off the attacker's head. Once the opponent was safely dispatched, he was a little surprised to who his savior was, but nonetheless relieved. "Thank you, dearest." He said, smiling despite the circumstances.

Emma returned the smile. "You're welcome, darling. I thought you said you would be there to help me if I needed it."

"My mistake. I should have said we'll be there to help each other."

"You'll be getting no argument from me." said Emma, as the two of them plunged back into the fight.

It was indeed a pitched battle on both decks. A second wave of attackers swung over to the _Black Pearl_, making an already grim situation even worse. And yet, within the frenzied dance of swords and daggers, Will somehow managed to get to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth." He shouted. He got to her just in tom to help dispatch an opponent than grabbed her by the arm before they could be separated again. "Elizabeth," He asked, earnestly, "will you marry me?"

For a moment, Elizabeth had trouble fathoming what Will was talking about. He had already asked her to marry him, and even in the darkest of times, he had never been able to break it off, and if they survived this, Elizabeth had hoped that they could be married. But Will did not mean after the battle or at some point in the future. He meant this very moment.

At first, Elizabeth could think was that he mildly insane, especially since immediately after he asked her, they had to avoid yet another attack. "I don't think now's the best time."

But Will knew exactly what he was doing. If he was going to die, than he had already decided that he would die a married man. "Now may the only time." Now they came back together again and Elizabeth saw the bright, excited light in his eyes. "I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?"

Elizabeth caught Will's enthusiasm, almost at once. What did she have to lose, after all? Will was her destiny; he had always been the only one for her, and she was not going to lose him again. So, her eyes shining, she looked straight into Will's eyes and shouted. "Barbossa!"

Will was too astonished to voice his reaction, which was probably for the best because the next instant, Elizabeth turned and shouted up to the wheel. "Marry us."

Barbossa was now having the easiest of times clearing out his attackers. He somewhat had his hands full and was not in the mood to stop whatever he was doing and conduct a wedding ceremony. "I'm a little busy at the moment!" He yelled back, exasperated that Elizabeth couldn't see the obvious.

Neither Elizabeth nor Will had any ready answer for this, which was probably best, because both found themselves once again separated from each other by the outside attackers. And in the next instant, who should join them but Emma and James. "Did I just hear you proposing to my sister-in-law?" Questioned James to Will, as if it were nothing more than a casual conversation.

"Fancy, Elizabeth," said Emma, to her sister, "You trying to get married without me. As I recall, I was always going to be a part of your wedding."

Elizabeth grinned. "There's nothing saying that you still can't be."

"You'll need witnesses, anyway," Came James' voice before he stabbed backwards with his dirk and chopped off the head of a passing opponent with his sword. "Preferably witnesses who aren't trying to kill us."

"Than what are we waiting for?" asked Will. He and Elizabeth came together once more and will called up to their erstwhile officiate. "Barbossa, now."

Barbossa, though he couldn't possibly see why they wanted this to be done now, yet decided he might as well comply with their request. "Fine, then." He clambered up onto the board which held firm the wheel to the _Pearl_'s deck, so that he could be clearly seen. Assuming an important pose, he began grandly, "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today…" At this instant, he had to break off to avoid getting stabbed in the foot by a fish creature. Entirely forgetting the circumstances, he cursed loudly as he attacked, "to nail your gizzards to the mast, ye poxy cur."

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other, but they had no time to comment as they were forced away once again and back to their former partners. "Was he supposed to say that?" Will asked James between exchanging blows.

"I'm sure he didn't intend it to come that way, but I think we can fill in the blanks."

Emma and Elizabeth had their own hands full. "You know, Elizabeth," said Emma, "we're rather pressed for time, it seems. You better skip to the vows."

"Good idea, Emma. Always the sensible one, that's you."

Elizabeth and Will once more whooshed back together. Will took Elizabeth's hands and said, "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do." cried Elizabeth, joyfully.

Will's face brightened in an enormous grin. "Great!"

Emma and James, fighting back to back as they witnessed the wedding vows of the couple. "Not exactly the conventional wording." Remarked James.

"Does this look like a conventional wedding?" rejoined Emma, "In the middle of a maelstrom surrounded by monsters who want to kill us and the possibility of death every second?"

James looked back at for a moment in mock confusion. "You mean, you don't remember that at our wedding?"

Emma found herself laugh despite the dire situation in which they found themselves.

The unconventional continued when it came time for Elizabeth's part of the vows. She and Will attacked and parried off of each other, dancing rather than fighting and Elizabeth spoke her in lines in what breaks they had. "William Turner, do you take me… do be your wife… in sickness and health," Will had to grab Elizabeth to keep her from being stabbed by an opponent. Elizabeth blocked his downward thrust, while Will dispatched him. Realizing that health wouldn't exactly be a guarantee in the present situation, quickly amended. "With health being the less likely."

A few more passes and than the two were once more facing each other. Will was smiling, utterly ecstatic that this was happening. "I do."

Though they were surrounded by unending danger. Elizabeth felt as if something she had been looking for her whole life had been found. She couldn't help but recall that Marie had once told her that when you married, you did lose something of yourself, but she had gained something that was infinitely better.

Now that the vows had been said, all that was needed was a kiss to make it official. Barbossa, still on top of everything (both literally and figuratively), said, "As Captain, I now pronounce you…" He was interpreted yet again by the pressing concern of staying alive and didn't get a chance to finish.

Nonetheless, both Will and Elizabeth knew what was coming. Will took Elizabeth in his arms, and… immediately had to let her go again as a fish creature came charging towards them, screaming in a blood-curdling fashion.

Barbossa decided to just get to the point, "You may kiss…" He had to break off when was attacked by yet another enemy.

Barbossa tried again. "You may kiss…" And the same thing happened, both to him and Will and Elizabeth.

Will and Elizabeth had been fighting so fiercely against their separate opponents. That when they turned around to face new threats, they were momentarily stunned to find they had locked swords with each other.

Barbossa, fed up, merely yelled, "Just kiss!"

James and Emma had managed to keep together during this whole thing, watching with pride as Elizabeth and Will were finally granted their deepest desire. On hearing that Barbossa had just ordered them to kiss, James grabbed Emma and pulled her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma.

James grinned. "I'm kissing my bride."

"James, we are not the ones getting married."

"And since when should such trivial things disturb us." James bent and kissed his wife, and she returned it wholeheartedly.

For Will and Elizabeth, the connection which they felt was not beyond anything that they had ever before experienced. It almost took them a moment to understand fully what had just happened: they were married, truly joined in a way that could never separate them. Perhaps in that one moment, they might have felt invincible, thinking that they could not overcome everything.

Will pulled into his arms, and the two kissed each other, long, deep and passionate. Their first official act as man and wife.


	47. Chapter 47: The End of All Things

I must warn everyone that this will be an extremly sad chapter, with multiple character deaths, so please have some tissues on hand. And don't worry, everything will work out in the end, I promise.

Chapter 47: The End of All Things

On the _Flying Dutchman_, Marie was having trouble holding her own. There were simply too many enemies all seeming to come after her at the same time for her to feel like she was gaining any ground. It had helped at first when the _Black Pearl_'s crew had begun to board the _Dutchman_. This had proven to be a distraction and had given her a brief respite. But the _Pearl_'s boarding party had proven to be short lived, and now she was beginning to feel the pressure once again.

She didn't know how to get out of this, and even if she had known, it would be out of the question for her to leave while Jack was in trouble, and Marie knew that as much trouble as she was in, Jack was in it much deeper. She had only been to catch glimpses of him on the mast, as he fought and struggled with Jones over the Chest. Jack may have had more balance and poise than a lot of other people, but even he was hard-pressed to keep up the pretence in the middle of a violent storm, perched at an angle, with the angry, screaming wind constantly moving the mast in crazy, unpredictable ways. And, of course, it didn't help that his opponent was an undead monster who appeared to be in a murderous rage. However bravely Jack may have fought, he would be no match in the end for Jones' superior strength and bulk. Sooner or later, Jack would come out on the losing end of the struggle.

And he did. Marie, in the midst of fighting for her own life, saw Jones push Jack violently back; Jack slipped, lost his footing and fell from the mast. Marie had to restrain herself from crying out in horror at the sight, sure that she was about to see Jack topple to his death on the deck below. But, at the last second, she saw Jones grab for the Chest, which Jack had not let go of, and he now had a death grip on one of the handles. Jones now had a death grip on one of the handles. Jones did not seem too pleased by this, and he began trying to dislodge Jack with little success.

Things were certainly not looking good for either Marie or Jack, but they were about to get worse. The swirling waters of the maelstrom had gradually brought the _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_ closer and closer together. But no one had been really paying attention to just how close until it was too late. The masts of the two ships collided in a bone-jarring jolt. Now tangled one with the other, the danger to both crews had just increased.

The jolt was enough to give Jones the chance that he had been looking for; he heaved the Chest up and over his body, throwing Jack off. However, through the incredible luck that seemed to follow Jack wherever went, he managed to snag over of the ropes which were trailing down from the sails.

Marie was not able to catch anymore, as she found herself beginning to be hemmed in once more. But on the _Black Pearl_, Will did. He could see that Jack was in trouble, and so was the Chest. Even though Jack, swinging around on the ropes was able to shoot the Chest out from Jones' hand, yet there was no telling how long it would stay unclaimed. Though he had acceded Jones' fate to Jack, yet he felt that he had to do something to help.

He looked at Elizabeth (his wife, he still had to remind himself with a certain sense of amazement), who had been fighting by his side. She felt his eyes upon her, turned and met his gaze in slight confusion. He pointed to the _Dutchman_, and then Elizabeth saw what he was planning to do. "I have to do something to help them." said Will.

Elizabeth nodded. "They're family, after all, aren't they?"

"As of five minutes ago." said Will, with a grin.

"Go on, then. I'll join when I can."

Will managed to swing over to the _Dutchman_ a few minutes later. The first thing he saw was the Chest, lying on the deck a few feet from him. Darting forward, he picked it up. The second thing he saw was a mutated crew member coming at him with a sword, intending to cleave Will's head in two. However, he was stopped in his tracks when Marie appeared out of nowhere and stabbed him in the chest. She then looked at her brother. "Hi there, Will, nice to see you. What brings you here?"

"I thought you might need some help."

"Thanks for the thought."

This brief respite (as nearly all of them were becoming), was interrupted by a mixed group of mutated fish creatures and Company soldiers. They went two ways, separated by the pit which down to below decks. Will was using the Chest as a weapon to fend off attackers. He managed to shout across to Marie. "Marie, I have something to tell you."

"Oh, and what would that be."

"I'm married."

Marie actually found a breath of space to pause and stare at Will in surprise. "You're what?"

"I'm married. Just ten minutes ago, to Elizabeth."

Before Marie could answer, Will found himself face to face with a old member of the _Dutchman_'s crew, and apparently the feeling was mutual on his path, as he looked quite willing to do away with Will. But at that second, a loud screeching sound filled the air and the fish person found himself the unfortunate victim of Jack the Monkey, who had managed to get himself shot out of the _Pearl_'s canons.

"Thank you, Jack." Said Will.

"About time that monkey did something useful." Commented Marie, "And congratulations, Will. I think we should celebrate later."

The twins came back together at the _Dutchman_'s prow. Things were somewhat quieter on this end of the ship, as there were not any crewmembers about, or so it appeared.

Marie and Will stopped to catch their breath. Marie was about to ask Will what his plan was, when suddenly, a crewmember appeared from seemingly nowhere and pounced on Will as his back was turned. Marie herself was knocked out of the way. And though in the next instant, she was on her feet and ready to help her brother, she found herself freezing in horror when she saw the scene playing before her. There in front of her was her brother and her father battling together. Will was calling to their father, saying that he was his son. But in Bootstraps' eyes there was a terrible blankness. He clearly did not recognize his son, he had forgotten him completely. The final curse of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ seemed to be complete. Bootstrap Bill had been consumed by the _Dutchman_.

For Marie, it was the fulfillment of her worst nightmare. She had seen this so many times, she should have known that this would by the final act in this great drama. Even now, she still felt that utterly powerless feeling she had felt her in her dream. Somehow, despite all her efforts, she knew that she could not change this outcome and she was not yet even sure of what that outcome would be.

But, Marie, despite fate, had never been one to sit idly by and let things calmly play out. If this was meant to be, she was going to be in the thick of it. She took a firmer grip on her swords, and was about to go charging into the fray to help Will, when suddenly, who should land in front of her but Jack. "Nice of you to drop in." She said.

Jack flashed her a grin and would have responded with one of his cheeky one-liners when he suddenly saw that Davy Jones was approaching, looking as enraged as a demon loosed from the deepest circle of hell.

Jack, with his customary bravado, drew his sword with a flourish, only to remember that in the midst of his previous altercation with Jones, the _Flying Dutchman_'s Captain had snapped the blade in half. Leaving Jack with a rather ineffectual stump with which to defend himself.

Marie finding herself in-between Jones and Jack saw that once again she would have to come to Jack's rescue. In response to her exasperated look, Jack smiled rather half-heartedly. Marie rolled her eyes and turned to face Jones

The fights were taking place on the prow, one between a son who wanted to avoid hurting the father who no longer remembered him, and another between a woman who had no chance of besting the devil. Marie had never intended to actually defeat Jones, but he was stronger than even she had anticipated. In her desire to protect Jack, she found herself coming out on the losing end.

For endless minutes it seemed, Jones and Marie were locked in their struggle of supremacy. But Jones had already won it from the beginning. He soon managed to knock both swords from her hands, and he pinned her against the wheel. For a split second, he paused, as if waiting for something. Finally, his eyes met those of Jack, who had just caught sight of Marie's predicament, and was frozen with horror. Smiling cruelly, Jones cried out, "Now you, too, Jack Sparrow, will learn what it feels like to be stabbed to the heart!"

The next instant, Marie felt as if she were hearing a far distant scream of agony. She didn't know what to make of it at first, for it seemed so familiar, and then she realized: she was the one who was screaming, for Davy Jones had stabbed her. Marie felt her legs go out from under her and she slumped against the gears. Somewhere in her consciousness, she knew that she was in terrible pain. But now she was feeling more than anything else was the sudden overwhelming exhaustion that gripped every appendage in her body, making even the attempt to move one of her limbs a swiftly impossible feat.

As Jack saw his wife slumping against the gears, his fear for Davy Jones immediately vanished, replaced with a rage that went to deep for words. Davy Jones turned to Jack, a mocking smile on his face, and he laughed cruelly. He had hurt Sparrow in the most terrible of ways. It was almost satisfactory as watching Sparrow die.

Jack bristled at Jones' laughter, and though he had no weapon with which to defend himself, but he just felt that he had to engage in some way with Jones, to punish him for what he had done. Perhaps not thinking this course all the way through, he grabbed one of the gears on the wheel, wielding it like a club as he charged at Jones.

He managed to get in a few good blows. But they fell like mere pin pricks upon Davy Jones' tough hide. In the end, Jones once more prevailed, he struck Jack violently upon the side of the head, and Jack fell to the deck, knocked momentarily unconscious.

* * *

At the same time that the conflict on the _Dutchman_ was nearing its crisis point, the crew of the _Black Pearl_ were facing struggles of their own. The masts of the two ships were hopelessly entangled with each other and Barbossa had come to the conclusion that they needed to get loose or the consequences would be disastrous. Gibbs and Pintel and Ragetti had hauled one of the canons up to the mast and were in the process of securing it upright against it.

Emma had begun to feel the grips of exhaustion after the Will and Elizabeth's marriage. Part of it was her condition; another was that she simply did not have the stamina to keep fighting never-ending opponents for hours on end. Emma was not a fighter, and she was beginning to realize just what that meant.

James had noticed her quickly decreasing energy, and had taken to looking after her, refusing to be moved from her side, no matter what the threat was.

James saw what Barbossa was planning to do. "Emma," He said reaching out his hand to take her by the arm, "we have to take cover."

Emma was about to reply, when she suddenly saw Elizabeth leap up on the ship's railing, taking up a line as she did so. Emma realized with horror that Elizabeth was planning to swing across to the _Flying Dutchman_, to help Will. "Elizabeth!" She cried, trying to reach her, but James held her back.

"Emma, it's her choice. We can't stop her." Emma looked back at him, reluctant to accept what he was trying to tell her. "Dearest, it's beyond us now."

Emma turned back to her sister, and saw for a split second that Elizabeth's eyes were pleading for her understanding. Reluctantly, Emma nodded. That was all the encouragement that she needed and Elizabeth swung over to the _Dutchman_, and for the next several minutes, Emma was unsure if the people she held closest after James were living or dead.

* * *

She was floating in semi-darkness, fighting against the waves which threatened to overcome her. She knew that she could not simply give up, not yet, this was not the end. She had seen, there was still more to be done.

She fought against the grey sea which threatened to encompass her. The time in her perception felt like hours, but it was only minutes. At last, she fought off the last vestiges of the waves and broke the surface to consciousness.

Marie found herself still leaning haphazardly against the gears of the _Flying Dutchman_. The tempest was still raging around her, both in the weather and in the two separate fights weaving their course around that of the ship. She saw Jack and Davy Jones, her father and Will fighting against each other, each one seemingly to the death of the other. She watched them in mounting frustration, for she knew that there was nothing she could do to influence the outcome of either battle. She was to badly wounded, the throbbing pain in her stomach seemed to be spreading slowly, but surely to all of her limbs. She might have already known, though she refused to believe it, that it could very well by the end.

She looked around her desperately, she needed to do something. She couldn't just sit here like a dull piece of wood. Her eyes lighted on the Chest, which had landed unheeded a few feet away. She somehow managed to worm her way over and throw her body across it. It may not have made any different to the course of events, but at least she would prevent the Chest from going anywhere.

A few seconds after she had done this, Elizabeth swung over from the _Black Pearl_. Marie had not seen that Jones had just knocked over Jack temporarily out of the fight. He would, no doubt, have gone after Marie, but Elizabeth blocked his way.

Jones had been thwarted to many times. Somewhere in the course of this battle, his mind had snapped completely. He was truly mad. He cared neither what he did nor what happened to him, so long as he might mindlessly destroy whoever dared to stand in his way. "Harridan!" He cursed Elizabeth, "Ye'll see no mercy from me!"

Elizabeth had not come to parley this time. Eyes flaming, she drew her sword and said cried, "That's why I brought this!"

Jack, meanwhile, was slowly coming back to his senses. As his eyes opened, he saw the tentacle that he had sliced from Jones' face, crawling across the deck right in front of his face. Clutched in the tentacle was the key to the Dead Man's Chest. A desperate plan began to form in Jack's mind. He reached out and grabbed the key. Getting to his feet, he looked around and saw Marie, lying in a prone position across the deck. A thrill of fear ran through him, and for a split-second, the thought that he was to late flashed through his mind. But than, she moved her head to look at him.

Relieved, Jack hurried over to her and knelt by her side. "Marie, are you all right?"

Marie tried to smile, but it came out as more of a wince. "Jack, no, I'm not. He got me, bad, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, luv, just hold on everything will be all right. I promise."

"I wish that I could trust you, Jack, but this time, that might be a promise you can't very well keep."

Jack made no answer, his mind was working furiously. He knew that he would maybe have one chance to get this right. Never had the stakes been higher, for while he had gambled with his own life and death many times in the past, this time, it was not his own life at the most risk. He could not afford to cast wrong, because if he did… he wasn't sure if he could finish that thought.

Jack Sparrow had, of course, been tempted by the prospect of immortality. He wouldn't have been Jack Sparrow if he hadn't. But he had never seriously entertained the idea of becoming Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, until now. It there was a chance he would have the power to save Marie, than he would risk everything else.

"Marie, you have to hold on for a moment longer. Please, don't give up just yet."

He took the Chest from her, inserting the key into the lock, but Marie stopped him. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"It's the only way to save Marie." Said Jack, all evidence of his normally flippant manner having disappeared completely, replaced by pleading and desperation. "I can do this, Marie. You just have to trust me, now more than ever."

Marie almost hesitated. Things were turning out just as her dreams predicted. Jack was the one who was going to stab the heart; it was he who would be the next Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. For a split second, she didn't know if she could let him do it, could she risk never seeing him again? On the other hand, it seemed like they could very well lose each other anyway. She could see that Jack was prepared to do this thing, and if that was the case, she would give him the chance. She nodded, and Jack, his eyes flashing with gratitude and began to unlock the Chest.

Things were building to a head all around them. Will was fighting with his father, who despite all his efforts, could not remember that he was in a danger of killing his own son. He had seen Elizabeth engaged in combat with Davy Jones, and though he had wanted to help her, he could not do anything as long as his father was violent.

At long last, he managed to knock the sword from Bootstraps' hand. Pushing him against the railing, he pinned him with his sword. He whipped out his knife, and in that eternal moment, father and son exchanged glances. Will chanced a look back at Elizabeth. Horror flooded through him as he realized that Elizabeth had become deeply entangled. Jones was far too strong for her. He had disarmed her and was in the process of flinging her around like a fragile rag doll. Elizabeth landed on the deck, temporarily knocked senseless.

Will knew what he had told do. He turned back to his father, and struck the dagger into the wood beside him. Bootstraps' unthinking eyes were alight with confusion. He had not been expecting mercy; something at the back of his mind began calling to Bootstrap, and he struggled to remember.

"I'm going to kill you." said Will, "I made a promise."

Davy Jones was hovering over Elizabeth, like some black angel of death, preparing to drive his sword into her still form. But before he could do it, Will came up behind him and thrust his sword right through Jones' chest. Jones let out a roar, though its origins were more from surprise than from pain. Will had forgotten that Davy Jones was beyond the means of mere mortals to kill.

Davy Jones regained his equilibrium all too quickly. "Missed." He said, mockingly, "Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch."

Davy Jones reached up and twisted up the metal blade of the sword. Will, suddenly realizing that he could be in serious trouble, tugged desperate at the sword a few times, but to o avail. Jones stood for a few seconds, enjoying Will's fruitless struggle. But he could not allow Will to live for long. He let loose a cold scream and rounded upon Will. Will tried to stay behind Jones, ducking away. But Jones was swift, and got Will right where he wanted after only a few seconds. He kicked Will savagely in the gut, knocking him against the side of the _Flying Dutchman_'s railing.

Elizabeth came to at the exact moment that Will was defenseless. The two locked eyes; Will desperately tried to convey to Elizabeth that he was all right, that everything would be fine, but both knew the truth of the situation, and nothing could hide the fear that came into Elizabeth's face when she saw Will defenseless before her and powerless to do anything. Elizabeth had not been afraid ever since the beginning of this voyage, rescuing Jack from the Locker, facing the Brethren Court, even the battle of the maelstrom. None of that had meant anything. But in that moment, when she thought she would be losing the man she adored, the man who had so recently become her husband, Elizabeth experienced the most terrible feeling of dread that she had ever known.

Davy Jones may have lost all sense of sanity, but he still possessed all of his keen and cold powers of observation. When he saw the look pass between this young man and woman, he knew in an instant that these were no mere strangers who happened to be on the same side, they were lovers. Such a revelation awakened no compassion in Jones' heartless chest, merely a cruelly ironic sense of humor. He laughed harshly. "Ah, love, a dreadful bond. And yet," He turned to Will and walked towards him, the sword outstretched, hovering only inches from Will's body. "So easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

At that moment, another voice answered, challenging Jones' statement. "Do you?"

All eyes turned to look in the direction of the voice. There stood Jack Sparrow, Marie, managing to keep her balance beside him, though she had to hold one of the ropes in a death grip in order to remain upright. At Jack's feet was the Dead Man's Chest, open and empty. In one hand, Jack held the still beating heart of Davy Jones, and in the other, his broken off bit of sword, now not so useless after all, poised to strike.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged hopeful, almost relieved looks, while Davy Jones sneered coldly at Jack, who was grinning triumphantly.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." He commented airily.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Growled Davy Jones.

"Only compared to some." Said Marie.

"True, and cruel is, after all, a matter of perspective."

"Is it?" Questioned Jones, as that maddened dangerous look flashed once more in his eyes.

Suddenly, before anything could react, Davy Jones turned and plunged the sword into Will's chest. Will let out a strangled, agonized gasp, the incredible pain flooding through his body. Elizabeth blanched, looked for a moment, as if she too, had been stabbed. She was frozen with horror, unable to move or speak.

The very instant that her brother had been stabbed, Marie heard herself screaming, "WILL!" But in her mind, all she could see was the replaying of her dream. It wasn't supposed to end like this, it couldn't. She felt herself possessed by the same feeling terrible feeling of helplessness. She knew that she was somehow meant to alter the course of events, but how?

And upon Jack's face, there came now a look of sickened shock. Had he ever truly understood how much Will's friendship meant to him? In all his years as a pirate, he had encountered many people, but none had ever stuck to him, or influenced his course, as the young blacksmith turned pirate. Ever since their first encounter, Will had proven himself to be more than a match for him in every way. Jack had watched him (and to a certain degree helped along) the path which had transformed from a straitlaced blacksmith to a strong and cunning pirate. In return for all this, though, Will had given Jack something more substantial: he had given him Marie. How would he be able to repay him for that gift, for it was truly beyond prize? And now, it was too late. Jack Sparrow for the first time in his life, felt pain at losing a friend, one of the few whom he had ever truly counted a friend.

All these reactions, all this pain passed within seconds of each other. The only one unaffected was Davy Jones. Indeed, in his fiendish delight, he twisted the sword in Will's chest, prolonging his pain and enjoying every second of it.

His tentacle hand at last let go of the sword's hilt, but now firmly buried in Will's chest and turned to the still stunned and horrified faces of Jack and Marie. He laughed at them mockingly; he knew that there was nothing to be gained from stabbing the heart now. Even if Jack did kill him, Jones had had the final triumph, as he had destroyed the two people that Jack held most dear.

But there was another force to be reckoned with that Davy Jones had not counted on, a force that was far more powerful than hatred, the love of a father for his children. Bootstrap's eyes had not left the knife, his broken mind desperately trying to claw at some memory which seemed just beyond the reach of his sanity. But when he heard Will's strangled gasp of pain, when he saw the terrible pain that Marie was suffering, it was as if he at last reached it. His blank eyes filled with comprehension and he remembered it all. "Marie? William?" He turned his head slowly to stare at Davy Jones. "My son, my daughter."

Letting loose the howl of a wounded animal, Bootstrap launched himself bodily at Davy Jones. Jones was caught completely by surprise by the attack, and for a short period of time, Jones was totally absorbed in trying to throw off Bootstrap.

It was in that short time when the choice which would determine the course of so many had to be made. Elizabeth had crawled over to Will, taking his fate in her hands. She pleaded desperately for him to look at her, to stay with her. Will couldn't die; she didn't want to be left alone again. She had just been married. She was so young, and now she was on the verge of becoming a widow.

Jack was trying to bring himself to stab the heart, but something was staying his hand. Marie saw his hesitation, and suddenly realized, this was how she was meant to act. She saw Elizabeth, weeping beside Will, as she had to often seen in her dreams, and she knew how this had to end. It was the only chance for Will.

"Jack," she said, "let Will stab the heart."

Jack looked at her. "What?"

"Jack, Will has to stab the heart. It's the only way."

"But, what if-" Jack could not bring himself to say the words, clearly torn between the chance to save Marie by stabbing the heart himself and having the chance to save Will.

But Marie knew, as difficult as the choice was, it was the right one. She and Jack had had their happy ending, however short if might have been. Elizabeth and Will deserved their own. "Jack, you're a good man, I know you are. Please, don't let this opportunity pass you by."

Jack looked from Marie to the pitiful sight of Elizabeth and Will and made his choice.

Bootstrap and Davy Jones were locked in combat. Jones threw Bootstrap off and turned to face him, sword in hand and eyes blazing. "You will not forestall my judgment!" He cried and reared back his arm to kill. He had destroyed the twins who bore the name of Turner, now he would destroy their sire once and for all.

And at that very moment, the heart of Davy Jones was stabbed.

After so long of feeling nothing but the rage and hurt of his betrayal, the sharp pain in his chest came as nothing short of a shock to Jones' senses. He gasped for air, recoiled from an unseen terror and began to feel the icy grip of death close around him.

His strength fading rapidly, he looked behind him, expecting to see the smug triumph on Sparrow's face, but another surprise greeted his eyes. It was not Jack who had stabbed the heart, it was Will. Though Jack may have guided the hand, yet with almost his last conscious though, Will had gripped the knife himself, fulfilling his oath to kill the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

And at the very last, Jones' monstrous face softened, becoming almost peacefully tragic. He remembered his lost love's promise, and knew that this time, it would be fulfilled. "Calypso." He uttered with his dying breath, and with that Davy Jones died and tumbled over the side, into the welcoming embrace of the sea.

All this was lost upon Elizabeth, who was absorbed in trying to bring Will back to life. Marie and Jack watched her, knowing that nothing could be done for him now. He may have stabbed the heart and there was still perhaps some hope, but there was also the chance that they had been to late. Will's fate now rested beyond mortal hands.

No less than a few seconds after Davy Jones died, the sound of a canon tore through the rain swept skies. The canon which had been set up directly under the locked masts had flown straight and true. Gracefully, the _Pearl_ flew up and away from the _Flying Dutchman_, out of the maelstrom. The _Dutchman_ was caught in the swirling currents of the vortex; with her Captain gone, she could only go downwards to the sea's embrace. On her deck, Will's eyes struggled to remain open a few seconds longer. He wanted to drink in Elizabeth's face as long as he was able too. He was fled that the last thing he would see would be her. So many things he would have liked to say, but only one thing he kept repeating silently to himself over and over, "I love you, I love you, I love you." He desperately tried to show it to Elizabeth in his eyes, but long it could not be, before he must at last succumb to the debt that all must eventually pay.

Will's slowly closed. Elizabeth watched in horrified desperation. The tears were streaming down her face and she was screaming her beloved's name hoarsely, begging him not to leave her like this.

Jack and Marie suddenly noticed that they were no longer alone. The mutated members of Davy Jones' crew were approaching. They were all staring at Will, the previous terrifying and inhuman looks on their faces were now replaced with confusion and yet comprehension at the same time. They were chanting in unison, "Part of the ship, part of the crew, Part of the ship, part of the crew."

The two didn't know what to expect, but one thing Marie knew: for those who were mortal, the _Dutchman_ was no longer a safe place.

"Jack," she said, "Get Elizabeth off this ship."

Jack stared at her, momentarily too stunned to respond. The implication was clear. Jack, in order to save Elizabeth would have to leave Marie behind. "Marie, no. I can't just leave you here."

"Jack, if you stay, then both of you will die. Will wouldn't have wanted that. You can't save me, Jack, not this time."

"But, Marie-"

"Jack," The tone of her voice forced him to look into her eyes, "what a man can do, what a man can't do."

Jack felt as if he would choke upon his tears. He tried to force them back, tried to be strong for the sake of Marie, but he couldn't quite do it. He had used those words so many times to show Mare the necessacity of doing a certain action. He had never thought that she in turn would use them to force him to see that he had no choice, but to leave her behind. Yet, Jack knew that she was right. To save Elizabeth would be the least he could do for Will.

"Marie," he said, as he laid one hand on her cheek, "I love you."

Marie nodded. "I know."

Jack, knowing that if he stayed like this for a moment longer his resolve would weaken, somehow found the strength to tear himself away. He crossed over to Elizabeth, who was still vainly trying to get Will to respond to her in some way. She did not want to leave him like this and she struggled against Jack, who had to resort to force in order to pull her away.

Marie waited until they were out of sight and safe. She was not worried. She knew Jack would find a way, he always did. It was only after they were gone that Marie finally stopped the charade. Her strength had been ebbing ever since Jones stabbed her and now it faded completely. It had only been through sheer force of will that she had kept on her feet this whole time.

She collapsed beside Will. She no longer felt the pain, she only felt very tired. She wanted to sleep, sleep for a very long time. She didn't what she would find when she woke up, or if she would ever wake up at all. But Marie, at the very end, had no regrets. She greeted death with acceptance and without fear.

"You know, Will." She said, to her brother, "I never thought that it would end like this. But still, there is something fitting about it. We came into this world and we will leave it together, and we will leave it together."

From the very first, Will had always been there. If she had to die, she was glad it could be with her brother. She laid her head against Will's shoulder. The grey sea which sought to engulf her minutes before now came washing over her against and she was powerless to fight against the tide. Her eyes closed and she murmured before the darkness took her completely. "I'm glad to be with you, Will. Here now, at the end of all things." And with those final words, Marie Sparrow closed her eyes and was lost to blackness.

* * *

Please don't kill me! I promise that no one is actually really dead that can't be brought back. Please tell me what you think. And yes, in case anyone is wondering, I stole, or rather, barrowed without permission, the chapter title and the last lines that Marie has from Lord of the Rings. They seemed to fit.

Next chapter: All hope seems lost, but it is in those times, that the greatest victories come. However, no great triumph comes withoout some form of tragedy or price.


	48. Tragedy and Triumph

Chapter 48: Tragedy and Triumph

Jack and Elizabeth lifted up and away from the rapidly sinking _Dutchman_. The makeshift parachute which Jack had constructed from the discarded sails caught the breeze and they were soon flying high above the maelstrom. And they had a perfect view of the _Dutchman_ as she disappeared beneath the waves, reclaimed once more by the seas.

Elizabeth tightly onto Jack, watched until there was nothing more to see, until her last connection to her husband vanished only then did she bury her face in Jack's chest and sob bitterly.

As for Jack, he felt as if his own hear had been wrenched out. He needed to be strong for the sake of Elizabeth. But he did perhaps realize for the first time how Davy Jones must have felt hen he lost his love. How could anyone sanely deal with this sort of pain? He felt as though one hold of his soul was now gone. He understood a little why someone would want to cut out their heart. But it was not a choice he would never have considered for himself. The pain would be his only reminder that she had been real, and not just the loveliest, most perfect dream he had ever experienced.

They rose into the sky, out of the cold, blowing rain and grey mist, up into the light and the sun. The storm was passed. The sea had spent its fury, and now all was calm. Jack and Elizabeth (and Jack the Monkey, who had managed to snag one of the lines right before they had left the _Dutchman_), landed in the sea. The _Black Pearl_was already moving up beside them and a few seconds later, the two were pulled onboard.

Emma ran to meet her sister and pulled into a relieved hug. When she saw the utterly devastated look on her face, Emma did not need to be told. She merely pulled her into her arms, Elizabeth sobbed quietly into her shoulder.

Jack was greeted by Gibbs, who scurried up to him with a worried look. "Jack, thank the powers. The _Endeavour'_s still out there, an' comin' up fast, an' I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

Jack barely heard him. His eyes were locked on the swiftly approaching flagship of the East India Trading Company. There was a hard set about his face. "Never actually been one for tradition." He murmured. Only those who knew Jack well would have known the significant of those words. His tone contained not the slightest trace of sarcasm, no hint of irony. The drunken, slightly crazed mask had dropped completely, replaced by a look of rage and hatred.

Jack Sparrow, in that moment, was revealing that he was more than a pirate or a captain; he was a man, who had just lost his most precious treasure. And it was all because of Beckett, Beckett, the one who was responsible for everything. No, this time, Jack could not run away; he wanted justice.

After a terrible moment of looking at the _Endeavour_, he whirled around and began shouting orders. "Close haul her, lauf the sails and lay 'er in irons."

Barbossa immediately objected. "Nay, belay that or we'll be a sittin' duck." Had Sparrow truly lost his mind, at last?

But Jack was determined that he would have his way. "Belay that belay that."

"But, Capt-" tried Gibbs.

"Belay!"

"Beckett-"

"Belay!"

"The _Endeav-_"

"Stow, shut it!" cried Jack, growing impatient at last.

At that moment, an unexpected quarter lent Jack support. "Jack is right. Follow his orders, unless you want to deal with me."

All eyes turned to James, who was standing on the stern by the wheel. There was surprise at this statement, especially among those who knew the former history between James and Jack. Though circumstances had put them on the same side, it had not been obvious that he would have come out to support Jack on anything. But he had, because he saw what Jack was trying to do: he was still holding onto one miniscule hope that all was not yet lost. He had traveled the same road as Sparrow once, when all his hope had rested with a chest and a legend of immortality. He alone could understand what Sparrow was waiting for and knew that it was possible for the dead to come back to life and sunken ships to rise once more from the depths.

Jack looked up at James, and saw all this in the eyes of his former worthy adversary. And it was the shared experiences of these two men that at last made them true allies. Jack hurried up to the wheel, followed by Gibbs and Barbossa, who had despaired of any sane resolution to the confrontation and were now merely going along for the ride.

The minutes passed in tense silence. The _Endeavour_ came closer and closer, the _Pearl_ all the while lying totally still, making no attempt to flee or engage the enemy. None of the crew knew what was happening, but Beckett, on the _Endeavour_, thought he did. He thought that Jack would now expect the agreement they had made to be honored, that he and the _Pearl_ would be spared. But Beckett had other ideas. He had said that he would eliminate piracy, and he would while he had them all n one place, every last one of them

The canons of the _Endeavour_ were extended, all of them aimed at the _Pearl_. No mercy and no quarter would be given; all that was needed was the order to fire. For Beckett, it was just business, nothing personal. And yet, whoever said that pleasure could not be mixed with business?

Things were looking dire, but if Beckett had had any idea Jack's true nature, he might have planned differently. Jack himself had never intended to honor his deal with Beckett. And in fact, knew something that the Lord of the East India Trading Company did not.

It was at this moment, when all hope seemed lost, that there came the great sound of the sea trembling. It was a familiar sensation, but it came as a surprise too many, for it was something that they thought would be gone forever.

But the surprise only increased as a few seconds later, the sea parted and with a great breach of water, the prow of the _Flying Dutchman_ flew into view. But there seemed to be something different about her. She no longer appeared so fearsome or nightmarish in appearance; in fact there was something awe-inspiring in the very sight of her. Even as it settled upon the surface, great chunks and pieces were sloughing off, revealing a ship that rivaled the _Black Pearl_ in beauty, power and majesty.

The transformation seemed lost on Beckett, who was merely satisfied that the _Dutchman_ had survived, an asset that he could continue to make use of. But, this was where Beckett was wrong. As had once been predicted, in the hour he thought would be his greatest triumph, he made his most fatal hour.

For the she had not just survived; the _Flying Dutchman_ had been reborn, in all her former glory.

* * *

Marie had been floating in the grey sea of her unconsciousness. She didn't know what was going on. She certainly didn't feel dead; this wasn't what she had imagined any sort of afterlife to be like. She gradually became aware of the fact that she could see blurry images of the world around her, a world where everything was water. She saw the glowing fish tales and beautiful forms of the Merfolk. They were swimming around her and the ship of the _Flying Dutchman_. It seemed as if they were speaking to her and she slowly, but surely became away of one voice above the others. The commanding, powerful voice of the Lord of the Merfolk, Eamon, and in a moment, his pure white form appeared before her vision. His bright, violet eyes pierced her own, so that she could not look away. "Marie, Sparrow, give us Beckett, as you promised, give us to him."

Marie could hardly understand him. How could she do such a thing? Beckett was certainly not within her power, and she did not yet know which way the final part of the battle would turn out. And yet, she felt as if she had to make some kind of answer. She had made a promise, for it was to the Merfolk alone that Beckett had committed the most atrocious and unforgiveable crime. "Beckett is yours."

Eamon let loose a long, high wail, a sound that was soon taken up by the other Merfolk; it was the sound of the ocean's fury. And yet, it caused Marie no pain, for it was not directed against her. Indeed, Marie was beginning to feel a new strength flowing through her. She realized in a single moment that something extraordinary was happening, she was coming back to life and it was no just her. All around her, the _Dutchman_ began to surge upward, and the dark grey around her grew more and more distinct, until at last the great ship burst into the light, and Marie found herself coughing and gasping upon the seawater that had drowned her lungs for so many minutes. At first, she could only be aware that she had somehow regained all of her strength, and that the gaping wound in her stomach was no longer oozing with blood. But than she noticed that the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ was going through a similar transformation as the ship itself. The mutated, monstrous fish creatures had disappeared, revealing the very human men they once had been.

Having lived so long without any sort of soul or feeling, they were looking at their hands and at each other in apparent awe. None more so that Bootstrap Bill, who remembered with perfect clarity what had happened prior to the transformation. Once he had gotten over his own appearance, his eyes flew immediately to his daughter, who was struggling to rise to her feet. He quickly went over to her and helped her up. "Marie, are you all right?"

Marie was momentarily taken aback by seeing her father's human form, but she answered, "Yes, I think so. But how? What happened? What about Will?"

Before Bootstrap could answer, movement from up by the wheel made them both look up. There stood Will, with a long jagged scar running down along the right side of his chest, but other then that, he was very much alive. But, even Marie saw that there was something different about him, something that perhaps only a sister Captain would have been able to see. Will's eyes were set and determined, and he seemed to know exactly what had to be done. "Ready on the guns!" He called to the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_. The newly turned human men stood for a moment, almost as if confused by the sound of a voice that was commanding, but not harsh or deadly.

Marie, seeing the _Endeavour_ coming up to the _Black Pearl_, caught onto what Will was doing, and she turned to the stupefied crew and shouted, "Well, what are you waiting for? Crew the guns already."

On the _Pearl_, both Jack and Elizabeth had been waiting with bated breath, but when they heard the ringing, clear tones of those dear voices, all despair vanished and joy took over. Elizabeth's face blossomed into a happy smile and she hugged Emma gratefully. Jack had a wild grin on his face and he felt himself ready to make a stand once more. "Full canvas!" He cried.

Barbossa was standing beside Jack and had been so astounded by the _Dutchman_'s sudden reappearance and the voice of the new Captain that he had been unable to speak for a few seconds. However, when he heard the order made by Jack to loose the sails, for once, he was not going to argue. "Aye, full canvas!" He echoed, and the combined words of the two Captains were more than enough to spur the crew into action.

The dark sails of the _Black Pearl_ were let down and a wind seemed to spring up from the very sea itself, propelling forward to the _Endeavour_, which was being boxed in by both the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_.

So confidant had Beckett been of his chances, that he did notice what was happening until it was too late. The _Endeavour_ was literally trapped by the two swiftly approaching vessels, and when the canons appeared on both ships, aiming straight for the _Endeavour_, Beckett seemed to realize that this was truly the end.

With James on the wheel of the _Pearl_ and Will on that of the _Dutchman_, the synchronized movements of the vessels as they turned to sandwich the _Endeavour_ between them was as flawless as it was menacing to the crew of the enemy flagship_._ Their nerve deserted them and they stock still in terror. And only when the _Endeavour_ was trapped with no chance of escape, was the order given to fire. Canon shots ripped into the hull of the _Endeavour_, the continuous barrage was more than the _Endeavour_could stand. She slowly began succumbing to the flames, sinking beneath the waves. Panic seized the crew and when no order was given by their Captain they lost all control. It was every man for himself as they began to jump over the sides, only to be met by the fierce retaliation of the Merfolk. Having recognized the ship which had destroyed their people, they were intent upon making sure that none of the _Endeavour_ would escape being forever destroyed.

Lord Cutler Beckett alone did not feel the surging grip of fear or panic. As he looked out upon the destruction of his life's work, all he felt was a curious sense of detachment. Having lived so long in pursuit of his own aims at the expense of everyone who stood in his way, he had forgotten what it meant to be afraid, even of failure.

He saw James Norrington at the wheel of the _Black Pearl_, staring at him with grim, hard-set eyes. It was but a taste of the hell which Beckett would experience. The roar of the flames which were about to consume his body was mixed with the angry, harsh words of the Merfolk. They would see to it that he would not survive. But the last thing that Beckett ever saw was James Norrington. Beckett, for a split second, tasted defeat and failure, before the final explosion rocked the ship, sending the former Lord of the East India Trading Company into the ocean. Marie would be proved right to the last: Beckett's final shroud ws the flag of the Company, the final symbol of all his ambition and all his failure.

As the last of the blackened remnants of the _Endeavour_sank beneath the waves, there was still tension onboard the _Black Pearl_. There was still an armada to contend with. Would the destruction of the _Endeavour_spur them to attack, or cause them to retreat? However, James' sharp eyes caught sight of something coming aboard them front of the armada. Drawing fourth his spyglass, he looked through it, and a few seconds later, he began to laugh. Barbossa and Jack both looked at him oddly. What on earth was so funny about this situation, they had no way of knowing. However, James said, "It's the Royal Navy. It's Andrew. He made it through!"

Neither Jack nor Barbossa thought that the appearance of the Royal Navy was necessarily a good thing. But at that very moment, Marty, who was on lookout in the rigging, shouted, "They're turnin' away."

At this announcement, everyone broke out into wild cheers of relief and celebration. They all knew what this meant. They had won! Against overwhelming and impossible odds, the pirates had prevailed.

The news spread like wildfire, and soon every single one of the pirates on all the ships was engaging in spontaneous celebration. They were dancing, shouting, and throwing their hats in the air, reveling in their victory. Whatever their separate quarrels and differences with each other, for this day, they had overcome all that they had shown just what free men were willing to do to preserve their rights.

And in one of those ships, the Keeper of the Pirate Code would not perhaps have admitted it, but any who took the time to look would have seen that Captain Teague's face was softer than it normally was and his eyes were shining with obvious pride. And when his son caught the eyes of his father, he took off his hat and threw it into the air. It was a small sign, but to Jack, it meant a great deal.

As if inspired, Jack removed his own hat and announced, "Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you wish."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." said Gibbs, with a great deal of enthusiasm as he threw the hat into the air and let out a whoop of joy. Jack, however, was not yet so lost in his emotions that he could forget propriety. No sooner had the hat become airborne then Jack prompted Gibbs, "Now go and get it."

Amidst all this celebration, however, there were two souls who were silent and still. Marie came up to her brother at the wheel. For a second, all the two could do was look at one another. Though they had traveled their separate ways upon their destinies, yet they had not lost the ability to communicate without words. Now, they did not need to say anything, they already knew.

But for a moment, Marie, who had for a short time thought that he was lost to her forever, was just glad that he was alive. She stepped forward and hugged him, and he returned the embrace. For a time, it seemed like everything had fallen away, and it was just the two of them, as they had once been, brother and sister, with nothing to separate them. Even now, nothing would ever be able to truly break that bond.

"Marie," whispered Will, "thank you."

Marie faced him. "You're not angry with me for this?"

Will shook his head. "Marie, it was meant to be. Nothing else could have turned the tide in our favor. Now, we must walk that had been set down for us, no matter where it may lead us."

Marie, after a moment, nodded. She knew that despite his words, Will still would find the sacrifice difficult. However, she also knew that the task he had been given, he would execute. On one point, her fears had been unfounded. Will may have no lo longer had a physical heart, but that did not mean he could no longer love. He could see in his eyes, he was still her brother, Elizabeth's husband, Jack's friend, the good pirate, and above all, the good man he would always be.

"What do you want me to do?"

Will smiled, a bit sadly. "You have never sworn any oath that would bind you to the _Dutchman_. You are free. Go back to Jack; I'm sure that he is worried about you."

Marie's face brightened. "You want me to do that?"

"He is your path, Marie. You should follow it with all your heart."

Marie, after a pause, asked, "What do you want me to say to Elizabeth?"

"Tell her everything, and tell her," Here Will had to pause, as if he had to regain control of his emotions before continuing. "Tell her that I love her, more than ever."

"Of course, Will." Said Marie, giving her brother another short hug and another sad smile, before leaving him at the wheel.

Great was everyone's surprise when Marie Sparrow sung from the _Dutchman_, onto the deck of the _Black Pearl_. So long had the ship been a place where many went, but few ever returned that seeing someone leave it so freely might have taken some getting used too. Marie, however, did not seem to notice the dumbfounded expressions that followed her as she ran up to the stairs to the wheel, almost as soon as her feet touched the deck. Jack met her halfway and embraced her joyfully. Anyone who had considered Jack Sparrow to be a selfish scoundrel who lived only for his own pleasure would have reconsidered their opinion when they saw the reunion of Jack Sparrow and his lady.

Jack and Marie were laughing, filled with joy at the fact that they had been reunited against all odds. In fact, it had been a long time since Jack had seen Marie so happy and full of life. And indeed, there were probably not many who would have take more joy in the sheer beautiful gift of being alive than Marie.

"I thought I'd lost you for a moment there." Said Jack, and it seemed like he was almost trying to hold back grateful tears.

"And you were terrified of losing me, weren't you?"

"Well, now, I wouldn't say I was terrified."

"Jack, you were terrified. I saw you. Why do you always make a big deal out of everything?"

Jack, for his part, instead of responding directly, merely grinned and said, "Marie, shut up." He kissed her, and she for once, did not argue.

They were rather absorbed in this little reunion (indeed, had it been in any other company, the length and rather uncensored passion of the kiss would have been deemed scandalous by nay proper society), that they didn't notice Gibbs to be standing there until he cleared his throat rather awkwardly and said, "Sir, your hat."

Jack immediately stopped assaulting Marie's mouth and said, "Oh, thank you, Gibbs." He took back his hat and placed it on his head at a jaunty angle. He saw Marie staring at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm just glad to know where I stand in your affections. You obviously are more attached to your hat than you are to me."

"Not necessarily. I just need it so I can look my overall best for you."

Marie laughed, the laugh that Jack loved to hear and her eyes were sparkling, blue as the sea. "Jack, I love you."

"I know, Mare."

At this moment, Elizabeth ran up to meet Marie and enveloped her in a hug. "Oh, Marie, I'm so glad you survived."

Marie returned the embrace. "So am I, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth then faced her and asked, eyes alight with hope. "I saw Will, I heard him. He's alive, isn't he? Where is he? Can I see him?"

Marie and Jack exchanged sobering glances. They both knew the answers to those questions and they were not the ones which Elizabeth would be expecting or hoping for. But she had to know.

Saying nothing, Marie took Elizabeth aside, and began to explain everything to her in low, serious tones. Gibbs looked at Jack, curious. "Jack, what' goin' on?"

"I expect she's telling' Lizzy the bad side of all this."

"What bad side? Will's alive and we won. Jack, didn't we?"

Jack looked on as Elizabeth's face began to react to what she was hearing and said in a low voice, "We won, Gibbs, but only with a price, only with a price."

* * *

I told you that I wouldn't be letting Marie die, and I don't think that Will is actually dead either. I am sort of torn about the ending of At Worlds' End. On the one hand, I wouldn't have minded if Will and Elizabeth could have sailed off into the sunset together, but Will being Captain of the _Flying Dutchman _appeals to the tragic romantic in me, especially if he stays with her after his ten years are up. I hope you like how I am progressing. Please drop a review. They make my day.

Next chapter: One day is merely a pin prick in the large scale of time's passing. And yet, one day, in one life, can make all the difference in the world.


	49. Chapter 49: One Day

Chapter 48: One Day

_One day. Twenty-four hours. 1,440 minutes. However you measure it, a single day in the lives we live is not very long. In fact, in the larger course of things, one day might seem totally insignificant. _

_And yet, in one the course of one day, an entire lifetime can be lived. _

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_ sailed side by side. They had left the main pirate fleet behind and were heading for a small chain of islands which lay one side of Shipwreck Island. Will Turner, now Captain of the _Dutchman_, was leaning on the rail, looking at the _Black Pearl_ and at one face in particular, which stared steadily back at him. They had been through so much, and now it seemed as though the distance which separated them was as large as it ever could be. But, if one were to look at them now; they would see that the bonds which held them together were now stronger then ever.

Bootstrap came up to his son. "Orders, sir?"

Will turned to look at his father. "You're no longer bound to the _Dutchman_." he said, quietly, "You're free."

Bootstrap had other ideas, however. "Aye, that's a fine thing, but by my reckoning, I still have a debt that needs paying, if you'll have me." Bootstrap was not speaking of his debt to the _Dutchman_, he still had one that needed to be paid: to his son. But this was one which would be no hardship for him to fulfill.

Will sensed this, and to be truthful, he would not have had it any other way. "One the wheel then, Mr. Turner."

Bootstrap smiled, the smile which made one see that the kindness and love he had felt for his children had always been there, even when it seemed that all his humanity had been lost. "Aye, Captain Turner."

Bootstrap went to the wheel. But Will found that his eyes were once more drawn back to the _Black Pearl_ and the dear face of the one he loved best.

Bootstrap noticed the look. He knew what his son was going through, and yet he had regained his life only at a very great sacrifice. "This ship has a purpose again." He stated gently, "And where we are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore, ten years at sea, that's a steep price for what's been done."

Will knew this to be true. He felt that this was indeed his destiny and he would fulfill his task with the strength and determination with which he had greeted every challenge in his life. However, he was also aware that love had a power that was all its own, and that could overcome any obstacle, no matter how insurmountable. "Depends on the one day."

* * *

_In a single day, lives can be lost; hope can seem dead, and all good things gone. And yet, life can be regained, hope spring back from the grave and blessings restored, all in a single day. One day can be the difference of an entire lifetime. _

* * *

Elizabeth Turner had been silent ever since Marie had told her the news about Will. She had gone to the foredeck, and looked at the _Flying Dutchman_, seeking his face for some form of comfort, and she had found it. Together, they had engaged in a conversation without words, for none were needed. All that was needed to be conveyed was done with a look.

Elizabeth was glad that Will was alive, but this was not necessarily the way that she had wanted their story to end. As Will broke their gaze to speak to his father, Emma came up to stand beside her. Emma had always seemed to be aware of the times when Elizabeth needed a guiding hand, and now more than ever, Elizabeth felt that she needed it. "Emma," she asked, quietly, "can I do this? Do I have the strength to make it work?"

Emma was silent for a moment, before saying, "Elizabeth, if yours and Will's story had been written down and you had read the last page first, would you have still loved me?"

Elizabeth turned to look at Emma, "You mean, if I had known that this was the ending, and I could do nothing to change it?" Emma nodded. "No, I would have loved him anyway."

Emma smiled, "If you truly mean that, Elizabeth, than you do have the strength, somewhere inside of you, and it will be there, always, even when it seems you have nothing left."

Elizabeth heartened by this, gave her sister a hug. They both savored the moment, for they somehow sensed that things were now different between them. It is that subtly sweet moment which comes to all sisters who marry and go their different ways. These two now had very different paths to travel and yet they would always love each other.

They were interrupted by Gibbs, who had come upon the two. He cleared his throat respectfully, and when they turned to face, he said, with an almost shy politeness. "Your chariot awaits, your highness." He gestured to a longboat that was being lowered into the water. "The orders are inside."

Elizabeth looked at Emma. "I have to go."

Emma smiled, happy, though her eyes held a trace of melancholy. "Yes, I know, he is waiting for you."

Elizabeth went down the steps, seeing that many members of the crew had lined up to pay their respects. The first one to greet her was James. He embraced her affectionately, as an older brother would for a beloved sister. When they faced her again, he said, "Will is a good man, Elizabeth. He is very lucky to have you. I wish you happiness." Elizabeth smiled up at him gratefully, before passing him by and leaving Emma and James in each other's arms.

Elizabeth went on, and she was greeted by each pirate in turn as she went down the line.

"Mrs. Turner," said Barossa, inclining his head in a way that was not at all sarcastic.

She went down to Pintel and Ragetti, and Pintel said, "Good-bye, Poppet." While his companion tugged his forelock respectfully. Such like nods and bows followed Elizabeth, this normally rough and rowdy band now grown silent and respectful, because in this moment, they saw that Elizabeth was not only worthy of the title Pirate King, she had sacrificed the most of any of them in order to bring about their victory.

Very lastly, she came to Jack and Marie. The two had remained pretty much attached to each other ever since Marie had returned, almost as if they were afraid of being separated again.

When Elizabeth stopped in front of them, she was unsure what to say to these people, one of her oldest friends, the other the man to whom she owed too much.

Marie solved the problem when she said, "I always wanted a sister. And I would not want it be anyone but you." She stepped forward and gave her a hug, which Elizabeth returned with all her heart. She was happy that all their quarrels had been put behind them, and that they could even closer then friends now.

When she turned to Jack, she saw that he looked a bit self-conscious. Jack wasn't exactly what one could call sentimental, and he was not partial to long, sloppy goodbyes. It made Elizabeth smile a little. Where would she have been without Jack? In a very different place, that was for sure and not one that she would particularly have liked. She had never loved Jack, and yet, she could not deny that that the roughish pirate had earned a special place in her heart. And she knew that if it had been for his selflessness, she might never have had her second chance with Will. He was no ordinary man, and so her next words to him were perfectly fitting. "Jack, it would never have worked out between us."

Jack grinned, though perhaps tinged with a hint of melancholy at the remembrance of old times. "Keep tellin' yourself that, darlin'."

Elizabeth stepped forward, as if wanting to give him a hug, but he stopped her with upraised hands. "Once was quite enough."

"For both of us, I think." Added Marie.

Elizabeth looked at them both, the two people who were dearest friends. "Thank you." those two words spoke volumes, for they said so much. Thank you for forgiving me, thank for believing in me, thank for being exactly who you are. And she did not say to anymore, for they both understood.

And upon that note, Elizabeth Turner turned away from one life, and boldly began her journey into another.

As she left, Marie whispered to Jack, "Do you think they'll like our little wedding gift?"

"Oh, I think they will. I just wish that I could be there to see their faces when the discover it."

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at the small island only fifteen minutes later; Will was already there, waiting for her. There had been no prearrangement as to which island they would meet at, they had both just known that they would be spending the one day which they had together in some way, away from the violence and strife which had tried to tear them apart.

The very moment that Elizabeth set foot on the shore, Will was already there, hold her close to him in an embrace that spoke far more than words ever could. Elizabeth melted into his arms, and returned to the embrace with all her heart. They had come so close to losing each other that for a moment, all they could do was remind themselves that they were, in fact, still together.

When at last, Elizabeth was able to speak, she said, "Oh, Will, I'm so glad you're alive."

"Alive, in a way. But I'm somewhere in between the two right now." He said, as he showed the long scar across his chest.

Elizabeth put one hand on it, and felt no heart pulsing beneath her fingertips, it was a strange sensation, and yet did not frighten her. "Does it hurt?" She found herself asked, but then smiled a little, after a moment. "Sorry, that's a rather absurd question."

Will, despite the seriousness of the circumstances which had brought them here, yet found himself laughing. It felt good to laugh again; it seemed like so long since he had been able too. "Not anymore it doesn't. it just feels strange. You don't know what it means to have your heart taken out until you actually have it done."

"But you're not Davy Jones." Stated Elizabeth, with a firmness which made it impossible to doubt her. "You never will be, Will. I know what you end up doing, I know the man you are and it cannot be what Jones ever was."

Her words made Will feel more at peace than Elizabeth was aware of at the time. will had been wondering how Elizabeth would react to his state of half alive, half dead. Now, he saw that those fears were groundless. Elizabeth loved him still. And just as it had always done, that love made him want to be better man, so that he would be worthy of her.

He was about to respond, when he noticed something in the longboat. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to the medium-sized chest that was lying at the front end of the longboat.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I didn't notice it before."

Overcome by curiosity, the two lifted it out of the longboat, and opened it. It did not contain what might be through of as treasures, but it was the thoughts behind them that truly made it mean something. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Jack and Marie, along with many others on the _Black Pearl_, had put together a little wedding present for the Turners.

In the chest were blankets, food, and rum, of course. Will pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, opening it, he read aloud Jack's scrawly, scribbly hand writing:

"_So, you're finally gone and done it, haven't you? you've found your girl, now you'll be having better things to do than practice three hours a day. Here's to you not being a eunuch (hopefully)._

_Hope you like what was pulled together for you. It will make what time you have together more meaningful. Remember, Will, not all treasure is silver and gold. But perhaps, the gift at the very bottom will help Elizabeth remember you."_

When Will read this part, the two exchanged glances and Elizabeth began digging through the contents. She found at the bottom of the chest, an oblong box. She opened it, and gasped, for inside was a beautiful necklace, a chain of silver, with multi-colored pearls and crystals strung along its length. Elizabeth was speechless; she had never seen anything so beautiful.

Will handed her the note and said, "The next part is for you. Marie wrote it."

Elizabeth began to read Marie's words:

"_Elizabeth, when I lost Jack, I wore my pendant every day and night. It never left my neck. There are a lot of memories that go along with it. Wearing it always made me feel closer to him. It made me remember him and those memories gave me the strength to go on._

_Since you and Will didn't have proper rings, this will work just as well. I know it will be the same course of hope for you as it was for me._

_Good luck._

_Jack and Marie Sparrow"_

Both Elizabeth and Will were touched by this unexpected show of generosity. "Whoever would have though that Jack had it in him?" said Elizabeth.

"For some reason, though it might have at one point, right now, it doesn't surprise me." Will took the necklace and fashioned it around her neck. "It suits you perfectly."

What else happened in those hours is not needed to be recorded. Will and Elizabeth created their own perfect world that day, a world where everything they had ever wanted was theirs. They had each other, and that was all they needed to feel truly rich.

* * *

_One day can change our lives forever. We may be traveling in one direction, but then something stops us suddenly, we see a new way, and we just know we must leave the familiar path, and strike out in ways which may seem strange and frightening, and yet, will ultimately be far more rewarding than anything we could ever imagine. _

_In one day, we can set out in a whole new direction._

* * *

Andrew Groves did not know if he was perhaps indulging in a fool's errand. He knew that showing up in a Royal Navy ship in the midst of pirate-infested waters could very well spell the end for him. However, he had to take the chance. He had to find James Norrington; the things which he had to say could not be left unsaid.

He would not have known where to start looking. Once he and the ships which had been assigned to him had taken EITC's armada under control, he struck out on his own with the _Defiant_. Imagine his surprise when after about an hour of searching, he had begun to hear singing off the starboard bow. He had faintly heard that singing during the journey to England, when he had always been assured of his escort, though they had never before seen those who created it. But that song had never steered him wrong. Now he knew that to follow the Merfolk, he would find James.

And they did so once more when Andrew came in sight of the famous black ship that he had seen so many times, he ordered his second-in-command to run up a white flag, hoping that would tell the pirates that he had come in peace, and that they wouldn't immediately blast him out of the water. He could do no more at that that point, but wait.

As it turned out, he did not have to wait very long. Only thirty minutes after he had run up the flag, a longboat appeared, coming toward the _Defiant_. And its occupants where none other than James and Emma Norrington.

"Andrew." Said James, as the two came onto the _Defiant_, "I can't begin to tell you how relieved I am to see you."

"Nor I, James. Thank God you've survived this crazy venture. Seems like I arrived at exactly the right time."

"That would be an understatement, Andrew. If it had not been for your intervention, the armada could still have destroyed us. Which, of course, leads me to the question of what you have been doing all time? What happened in England?"

Andrew told them it was a long story, and invited them into the cabin to hear it. There he told them that after arriving safely in England, he had gone about the process of convincing his superiors to rein in Beckett and the East Trading Company. "We had to wait what seemed like forever for anyone to even listen to us." Said Andrew, "I won't go into the extensive arguments and debates I had with practically every level of command before I finally convinced someone of the validity of my accusations. But, in the end, time turned out to be my greatest friend, and the evidence I had gathered was too precise and definite to be ignored. I believe that it was your combined testimonies of Governor Swann's murder which was the deceive stroke. That told everyone that Beckett was abusing his authority and had to be stopped. I even heard rumors that no less than the king himself became concerned when he heard the news. With the amount of resources Beckett had at his command. There's no telling what he might have done."

"I wouldn't have been surprised if he could have planned something against England." Said James. "He certainly had ambitions big enough."

Andrew nodded. "That was exactly the king's worry. So, he gave orders that the Royal Navy was to intercept the Company armada and dismantle its power, and bring Beckett into custody. That last part was obviously taken care of already, and the _Black Pearl_ made our job easier. Whoever would have thought the day would come when the Royal Navy was indebted to the work of pirates. Once the Company ships saw the _Endeavour_ go down it was only a short time until their nerve deserted them and they gave up without a fight."

"I did wonder, Andrew, why you didn't think to attack the pirate fleet, itself?"

Andrew smiled. "Well, the way that our orders were worded, sir, we were to overtake and disband the Company Fleet. Nothing was said of pirates."

James and Emma both laughed when they heard this. "Of course, you would say that." said James, "You're more of a pirate, Andrew, then even I gave you credit for. You see only what you want and can fit any situation to your needs."

"I know." said Andrew, who looked a bit more proud of the fact that a Royal Navy officer probably should have. "But either way, it's gotten me somewhere. I think I forgot to say that I was promoted."

"Really, and for what courageous act did you receive more responsibility?" asked Emma, smiling.

"The meritorious service of the pursuit of truth in the face of most overwhelming odds, and in the face of mortal danger." Said Andrew, "I was told that I either had to be brave or mad in order to attempt what I had done. Since I succeeded, I was found to be brave and just the sort of person to begin rebuilding our forces in the Caribbean."

"What about the Company presence in these waters?" inquired Emma.

Andrew shook his head, "Once the Company has a presence anywhere, it's impossible to remove them. But I have a feeling they will be keeping a low and meek profile. After the scandal with Beckett, I've heard that several agents in the government are slinking on the outskirts with their tales between their legs."

"That is probably for the best company in itself is not the issue." Said James, "It is the people that they put in charge. I think next time they will not make the same mistake."

"Which actually brings me to another point." Said Andrew. "I was asked to pass an offer along to you. The Crown has granted both you and Emma a pardon. You are essentially to do what you want. But the King has also asked whether or not you will be interested in joining the Navy again. I might have put in a good word for you, and he said that if you wanted, you could even be an admiral."

James smile suddenly faded. He seemed serious and soulful. He rose to his feet, and crossed the room, looking out the windows to the sea beyond. After several long minutes, he turned around and his eyes sought Emma, who simply nodded. Only then did he turn to Andrew and say, "I thank you for your efforts on my behalf, Andrew, and for the honor of the proposal. But I cannot accept it."

Andrew was surprised. "But, sir, why on earth not? The Royal Navy had been your life for so long, you've said it I don't know how many times I thought you would not hesitate, let alone turn it down. Forgive me, I don't blame you or want to seem like I'm criticizing, I just don't understand."

"Let me try to explain, Andrew. Ever since I became a pirate, whether by choice or necessity, call it what you will, I have felt myself changed. I have experienced the worst that a position of command can do, and that there can be good even in the scoundrels of the world. The world is hardly black and white, Andrew. I have realized that fully now. I can't go back to thinking that way, it almost cost me everything."

"But, sir, you've dedicated yourself to the Navy."

"I know that, Andrew, and I don't regret a day of it, but I can see now that there was always something else fueling my sense of duty, a desire for revenge that I would not allow to die. Now, having fought on the side of those I once hated, I cannot go back to hunting them, which is what I know would be expected of me." He smiled a bit ironically, "I am not saying that I think all pirates are saints, Andrew. Only that I can no longer judge them right or wrong. Do you understand?"

After a moment of seeming to consider what he had heard, Andrew nodded. "Yes, James, I believe that I do. And what's more, I deeply respect you for it. But, what will you do?"

"What I was raised to do." said James, "My father still has relatives living in the Colonies, and I have kept in touch with them over the years. I don't know how they might take the request of beginning to work for them, but we will never know until we try."

Andrew looked from one to the other. "I see you have been talking about this."

"And with good reason, Andrew." James came over and placed his hand on Emma's shoulder. "My wife is with child and we have both agreed that this is the best course of action for all of us."

Emma nodded, "We had other considerations as well, Andrew. I was very happy in Port Royal for many years, but I know that neither James nor I can go back there and expect it to be the same. The gossip alone would be enough to do us in. and there are simply too many memories there, of a past that cannot be regained. James and I need to start afresh, somewhere new."

"Nothing is certain." Said James, "And there is a good chance we will be not as well off as we might be if I were to accept the offer, but something tells me in the long run, we would not be as happy."

"It is a wise man who knows that, James." Said Andrew, "I only regret that I no longer will be able to serve under you."

James smiled. "I have no doubt you will do well, Commodore Groves. Perhaps then, we can simply start off now as friends."

Andrew returned James' smile and took his hand firmly. "I would like that. Good luck Mr. Norrington."

And so, James and Emma Norrington would begin on a new journey that day, unlike any which they had ever before experienced, and yet they knew, as long as they were together, they would be able to face all the challenges of the future.

* * *

The sun was setting in the west. The hours of this single say had passed all too quickly. Though Will Turner had to admit that it had seemed for awhile, like he and Elizabeth had had all the time in the world. But now it would have to end. He felt the pull of his ship, the call of the sea and his duty. He had no choice; he would not be guilty of the crime which had brought Davy Jones down.

He was in the process of pulling on his boots. He had put on one and was reaching for the other, when he realized that it wasn't there. He smiled a little, and said, "I'm going to need the other one."

Elizabeth, who was standing beside him, had slipped on one of his boots. Once he asked the question, her leg appeared in front of him. It as clear from the smile that she threw his way, as well as the great deal of flesh which was exposed that giving Will's footwear back was the last thing on her mind.

Will picked on the not so subtle hint, and he was certainly not averse to giving Elizabeth what she wanted. He had already been doing that the entirety of that day. Every touch, every intimacy had been more precious than he had ever believed possible. He now loved Elizabeth even more since they had shared an experience which required such deep and abiding trust.

He moved over to her, and removed the boot slowly, taking care to touch Elizabeth bare leg more than would have been necessary. But he would not be satisfied with simply that. He slowly stroked his way up her leg, caressing her thigh and grazing his lips across her skin.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, a dreamy smile appearing on her lovely face. The trance had not yet been broken, though it was slowly beginning to slip away. She might have been aware of it, but she was trying with all her being to ignore it. She wanted to savor every last second that she would have with her husband.

But long it could not be before the time came to an end. Will, feeling the last rays of the sun on his face, turned his head slightly. "It's nearly sunset." He said, simply, referring to the sun which was swiftly approaching the western horizon.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, a look of intense disappointment crossing her face. They both knew that it was time.

Will walked over to the Chest, which was perched on an outcropping of rocks nearby. It had not been referred too during that whole day, but Will knew that it had to be addressed. He would not make the same mistake as Davy Jones; he had already decided that he would not simply hide his heart away. He had always known, and that day had already proven it to him more: from the very moment he had seen Elizabeth; his heart had never truly been his own.

"It's always belonged to you." He murmured, softly. He took it up and turned back to her. He held out the Chest, the eerie, yet beautiful sound of his heart emanating from within. "Will you keep it safe?"

Elizabeth came forward. The weight of the question was not lost to hr. Will essentially trusted her with the greatest treasure of all, his life. It spoke of the depths of his love for her, and she would prove herself worthy of that trust. She would do all she could to help Will anyway that she could. She came forward and said her hands on the Chest. "Yes, yes."

Will felt her take the Chest fully from him. It was only then that the full weight of the farewell struck him. He had known that the parting would be hard, but not even he could have predicted that it would be so painful.

He leaned his forehead Elizabeth's, and in a moment, that yet seemed like an eternity, both Elizabeth and Will experienced what cannot be adequately described. Only suffice it to say that they went through an entire lifetime of despair, of the pain of departure, but also of hope and love. This was the path that their lives had taken, but they would not have changed a moment.

Will, at last, pulled by the call of the _Flying Dutchman_ broke the moment, turned and walked away to the sea. He was not sure if he would have been able to bear the pain.

But Elizabeth could not leave it like that. Setting the Chest back on to the rocks, she ran after him. "Will!" He turned around, unable to resist the desperate pleading in her voice. She ran into his arms, and the two shared a passionate kiss. Desperate, tender, longing, so many things, because it had to last them ten years.

When they came apart, they looked long into each other's eyes one last time. It was done, for now. "Keep a weather on the horizon." Will said, before he finally took his final leave.

Elizabeth stood upon the shore, the water lapping at and around her feet. She did not know how long she stood there, but she would always remember the moment when the _Flying Dutchman_ sailed into the horizon, and as the sun disappeared, the flash of green lit up the sky, and the next instant, the ship was gone.

Elizabeth stood alone on the shore. It was the end, and yet, as she would soon see, it was also the beginning of something else. One day with Will would give her a reason to hope for the future.

* * *

_One day. It is not much, for in the end, it is a mere twenty-four hours, a few thousand minutes. And yet, in a single day, we can find ourselves reborn, upon a whole new path, and a hope beyond any we might have expected. In a single day, we can learn that true love never dies. A single day can make all the difference. _

Yes, if it seems that we are nearing the end, it's because we are. There are only two more chapters to be had after this. I can hardly believe that the end is already in sight. Please, stay by me for a few more weeks, and then we can all cry over the fact that this story is over, at least I will. Please read and review.

Next chapter: The final farewell is always the hardest. But Marie's special gift allows Elizabeth to have hope. And as the sun finally sets on their adventures, the characters we have all known and loved, prepare to go their speerate ways. However, is it really the end, or merely the beignning of a whole new adventure?


	50. Chapter 50: The Farewell

Is this really the final two chapters? Is this what it all comes down too? I know of no other way to say it, but yes, this is the end, but hopefully, a very happy and fitting end for what has been a great adventure. I hope that you enjoy the last two chapters of my Pirates of the Caribbean series.

Chapter 50: The Farewell

Will Turner stepped onto his ship a few minutes before the sun was disappearing over the horizon. On the _Flying Dutchman_, he saw Jack and Marie. They had been spending the day with Bootstrap Bill, catching up as well as making up as much as they could for the time that they had left.

When they saw him, they came over to say their farewells. Marie could see that Will was struggling. She stepped forward and put her hands on his shoulders. "Will, she'll be all right."

"I know she will be." said Will, "It's just…"

He couldn't finish his thoughts, because he wasn't sure if there were any words which could communicate all he was feeling.

Marie did not need to hear anymore, though. Had she not lost her soul mate once? She knew what Will was going through. "We're a pretty lucky pair, you and I." She commented.

Will raised his eyebrows. "Really, and what makes you say that?"

"Well, how many can say that they have lost the ones which they love and can say that they will have another chance with them?"

Will took a moment to think of this and found himself smiling. "Yes, well, there is that, I suppose."

"Ten years, Will. Then you can be together again. If anyone could do it, I know that you and Elizabeth can."

"And what about you?"

Marie looked down and when she looked back up, her eyes were swimming with tears. "We walked the same path for many years, Will. We've learned so much from each other. The hardest of all is learning to say goodbye."

Will drew her into a tight hug. "I know that you will fine happiness, wherever you are bound."

Maries smiled, even though she was crying. "And we don't know, that's half the adventure."

The two twins who had traversed the edges of death together and lived to tell the tale, at last were beginning two very separate lives. But nothing would ever be able too fully sever the bounds which they shared.

Now, it was Jack's turn. As he stepped forward, the normally erudite pirate found that he was tongue-tied and at a loss for words. It could never be said that Jack and Will shared an ordinary friendship, and it would be hard to say who had learned more or what each had by given by the other.

One thing they had learned and received was a friendship which, despite whatever they might have said to the contrary, they would not have exchanged for any price. And even now, within the last day, the dynamic had changed. They were equals now. They were both Captains. Perhaps, they both knew that they had each other to thank for the victory and the tragedy which had been won that day.

At last, Jack said the only thing he could think of that would be even mildly appropriate. "She's a good ship, Will." Said Jack, referring to the _Dutchman_, "She's a clean ship now, as well. I think her true spirit will speak to you before long. She's almost as good as the _Pearl_."

Will only smiled. He understood the complement in Jack's words, perhaps better than anyone else would have. "Thank you, Jack, that means a lot." He glanced at Marie, "You take care of her. I might have to come back and have a few words with you if you don't."

"Don't worry, she'll be safe with me." He held out a hand and said, "May the winds and skies be fair to you Captain Turner."

Will took Jack's hand. "The same to you, Captain Sparrow." He looked at Jack for a moment, fore knowing that a simple handshake wouldn't be enough. He actually stepped forward and hugged him. Jack, momentarily frozen by this unexpected action, was not sure, at first, how to respond. Though his sense of dignity would not allow him to necessarily return the embrace, yet he was clearly moved by the gesture and did nothing to try and back out of it.

The moment was short and when Will released him, Jack was actually smiling. "All you need now is a nice hat to look the part of captain."

Will laughed. "Thank you, but I prefer the bandana. I have to distinguish myself from you somehow."

"Well, we'll see how long that lasts."

This good-natured banter, almost reminding them of old times was suddenly interrupted. "William," said Bootstrap, as he pointed to the horizon, "it's time."

Will could see that his father was right. So, he turned once more to his sister and gave her one last goodbye. Then, after bidding farewell to Bootstrap, Jack and Marie went back to the _Black Pearl_, where they saw the _Flying Dutchman_ disappear into the sunset, and the Flash of Green which left the sea empty before them.

And it was in that moment when the _Dutchman_ vanished, Marie would receive the first of many times when the blessing of the Merfolk would be upon her.

Jack sighed and blinked, almost as if trying to keep away tears, though he would never have admitted it. "Well, there he goes. I didn't think I would be missing him already. Must be gettin' soft, eh, Marie?" He received no answer and found that Marie was staring straight ahead of her, as if her mind were in a completely different place. "Marie?" He had only ever seen her like this when her strange gift of foresight came manifested itself. The only thing he could do was wait a few seconds for the vision to pass.

Soon, Marie seemed to be back in the present moment once more. "Marie, are you all right?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, I am." Marie actually felt better than all right now that Jack saw her. There was a glow in her face and a sparkle in her eyes which had not been there before. It was almost as if she had seen something which gave her fresh hope and revived her spirit. Seeing her like this, though he had no idea himself what she had seen, made him feel somewhat heartened as well.

"I need to see Elizabeth." She declared, "I have to tell her something before we go our separate ways. She needs to know why she had to hold on." She laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. "The Merfolk said I would see the blessings, Jack, and they were right. I've seen things that apply to all of us. I'll tell you everything when I get back, but I have to tell Elizabeth first."

Jack actually found himself grinning. "Well, go on, then. What are you waiting for?"

Marie returned the smile and hurried off. Jack wondered just what it was Marie had seen. Though he knew that Elizabeth probably needed to hear her message first, yet he found himself impatient to hear just what the future held in store for them all.

* * *

Marie and Emma landed on the shore of the little island, as the half-light of twilight was beginning to recede into the dark of night. Elizabeth did not seem to have at all moved from the place where she had first seen Will disappear over the far horizon. Emma came up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth turned, her eyes swimming with tears, and when she looked into the warm compassionate eyes of her sister, Elizabeth entered her arms, and quietly began to weep.

For several long minutes, no words passed between these two women. They had all been through so much, together and apart. And now, they were all truly sisters, in some form. They now needed the strength which only women can give to each other, and Elizabeth especially needed to be reminded that she was not alone.

"Elizabeth," said Emma, "he will be back."

Elizabeth sniffled, having regained some sort of self-control. "I know, he will be, Emma, but it just seems so long. And how can I be sure that he will be back with me?"

"Elizabeth, earlier to day, Eamon paid me a final visit." Said Emma, "He told me something that I think you need to know. Before the _Flying Dutchman_ was cursed by Davy Jones, the men who captained her would serve for ten years. After that time, their time was over, and they could go back to their mortal lives if they so wished."

"But I thought they only had one day. That's what really has tortured me, Emma. Only seeing Will once, every ten years, having to say goodbye after only twenty-four hours. I don't think that I can bear that."

"That only came to be the legend because Davy Jones refused to relinquish his right as Captain Calypso broke her promise to him and so he broke his. By the time he had sold her to the Brethren Court, it was too late. She had been mortal to both protect and punish her. After that, Davy Jones abused his privilege. That's why he could not make port or set foot on land but once every ten years. His face was so monstrous; he had to hide his heart away on an island that was uninhabited. Davy Jones and Calypso failed each other, and the consequences were far-reaching and dire. Until now. Elizabeth, Eamon told me that is Will is faithful to his duties, and if you are faithful to you fury to him, than the curse of the _Dutchman_ will truly be broken, and you and Will be together for the rest of your lives."

Elizabeth brightened considerably when she heard this, and for the first time, hope shone in her eyes. "Really, is that true?"

"Yes, of course. Eamon gave me his word, and I know that the Merfolk would not lie to me."

Elizabeth, even through her tears, managed a smile. "Well, perhaps it is not as bad as I thought."

Here Marie spoke, "And Elizabeth, you have every reason not to give up. It's not just about you anymore. you have responsibilities."

"I know. Being the Pirate King and Lord of the East China Seas should prove to be an adventure."

"Well, yes there is that, but I was referring to some else, something far more precious."

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"I had a vision, right as Will left. I saw us all, four, maybe five in the future. It's all changed, but all for the better. You're going to have two little lives depending on you, Elizabeth. I dare say that you'll be feeling the signs very soon."

"Signs?" breathed Elizabeth, "You mean, I'm…."

"Pregnant, yes. And more than one. Having twins seems will be hereditary, on your side, at least."

Elizabeth could hardly believe what she had just heard. it had honestly not occurred to her yet that she would become pregnant. But, now they very idea filled her with a wonder and a joy which was almost painful in its sweetness. She would have a little bit of Will with her; she would not be able to forget him when she was looking at his children. It would be a constant and wonderful reminder, that she was not alone.

In her current situation, Elizabeth, though she had been determined to be strong despite the challenges ahead, he had never believed that she would be blessed, but in this moment, she did feel blessed with a resolve to carry on, and be all that she could be, for Will and their children.

"Marie, thank you, thank you so much." said Elizabeth as she hugged Marie tightly.

"Did you see anything else?" asked Emma.

"Yes, though only very blurry images. I saw the beginning of the next generation. And though we are all on our separate ways, we will be needing each other to keep strong, through the challenges and blessings ahead."

The three looked at each other, and they all knew, this was the crossroads, the last time, in all likelihood, they would meet together, alone, as they once had been. Change is an inescapable force, especially for those who live by the sea. And yet, though the sea is ever-changing, but its tides and currents are ever true. Even in the midst of change, there are some things that we can always count on. For Marie, Emma and Elizabeth, it would always be their bond of friendship. This was not the end, they knew, it was a beginning. They would take their leave and the rest is not for the eyes or ears of others to know. There are some things, which are simply too private for any to know save those who are directly involved.

The stars were beginning to shine bright in the sky as they left the island and went to their separate ships. They were all bound for different places. Elizabeth was taking the _Empress_ back to the South China Seas, where she would begin her new duties as a Pirate Lord.

Emma and James were going with Andrew aboard the _Defiant_. They had to settle things at Port Royal, before going onto the colonies. They were going to take it one day at a time. And once more, Marie had told them that they would find happiness, they would just have to work for it. But they would never want for anything. This promise brought comfort to them. As did the song which followed their ship a little ways. "We will be there for you," they sang, "Do not forget us, Emma, Daughter of Eve." And Emma promised them that she never would.

And as for Jack and Marie? Well, they went onboard the _Black Pearl_ to wherever the wind would take them. Thanks to the deal they had cut with Barbossa, the _Pearl_ was theirs. Barbossa had actually gotten a ship without having to steal it, as Elizabeth had given him a ship in exchange for his valor during the battle of the maelstrom. He also had the Charts, so he thought that he had gotten the better end of the deal. Of course, the deal had not specified which part of the map he would be given. Thus, when he unrolled them, he would discover that a large hole had been cut out of the center. But, of course, the question which he had, but which can never recall be answered is which Sparrow had done what?

Jack and Marie had the Charts, they had the _Pearl_, and they had each other. That was enough. They did not yet know where they were going, they were setting their course for the horizon and to whatever adventures the future held. The _Pearl_ also now had two Captains, as Marie was able to at last understand the voice of the majestic lady, in a way different from Jack, but just as powerful in its own way.

The sea of life moves us all. To and fore, we can sometimes seem to be at its mercy. The change is constant, and yet the more we experience, the more we come to realize that the sea is steady, the sea protects, the sea gives and takes. If we ride out the storms, we find the calmest seas on the other side. As we sail, we will eventually come to where we are meant to be. It's the getting there that proves to be half the adventure. In the end, we always find that the smallest things that are the greatest treasures, and the moments in time that we savor, will never be taken from us.


	51. Epilogue

Epilogue:

_Now the laborer's task is over,_

_Now the battle-day is past;_

_Now upon the farther shore_

_Lands the voyager at last._

_English Hymn_

Ten years, 120 months, 3,650 days. However you measure it, ten years is a long time to wait. So much can change in that time and we may find ourselves beginning to wonder if it is worth it, or we may forget what it is we are waiting for. But, if we remain firm, on the day when we find what we have been waiting for at last, we find that it has all been worth it.

Elizabeth Turner had waited. She had waited every day. She had learned early on that it was not all like the romance stories. The time had not sped by because of her devotion; she had not felt like the ten years had been mere days. No, she had often been angry with the hours and days for passing so slowly. There had been times when she had thought it would never end. But she had stayed strong despite all this. She could not do anything to betray Will, not when every day she was reminded of his presence in her life, a presence that she would never be able to deny. But, today, ten years to the day when she had at last seen her husband, today, all that would change. At last, her long wait was over.

On the high green bluffs of the coastline, a young boy ran though the green fields, to the cliffs of the sea. The song his youthful voice rang through the air, singing the song his mother had taught him and his sister almost as soon as they could talk. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

Behind him came Elizabeth. She was still beautiful, but the years had weathered the lines of her face. Now, she may not have dazzling, but she always seemed to have a glow about her, that came from within, rather than anything she could have done to herself on the outside. Once had only to see her with her children to know where that glow came from.

To William Turner III, commonly referred to as Willy by all who knew him well, his mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, besides his sister. Willy had inherited much of his father's sensitivity and innate gentility of manner. Though lively and energetic, he was very protective of those closest to him. He was a happy and likeable child. He had lived upon the stories which his mother told them of their father. Though unseen and unmet, Willy had always idolized his father. Every year on his birthday since he had turned five, he had always asked to hear about the Battle of Maelstrom and at the end, he would always ask how many years yet until his father would come home. For weeks, he had counted the days, and he had hardly slept the night before.

"Yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." The two had reached the cliff, which overlooked the bay, where they had been told to wait. They had a clear view of the vast expanse of the sea which spread out before them. The sun was setting swiftly, and soon if all went as planned, they would be seeing Will again. Willy's voice faded and he looked up at his mother. Elizabeth smiled encouragingly and pulled her son closer to her. Yes, it had been hard to wait, and yet she would not have traded that one day with Will for anything, not if it meant she would have been deprived of these two little lives. She had done many things during these ten years, but none of them could compare with her greatest accomplishment of being a mother.

In the silence, mother and son waited, with breathless anticipation, neither of them saying a word, for a sense of enchantment seemed to have fallen over the shores that day, an enchantment that neither wanted to break. The sun's last rays were disappearing over the horizon. Elizabeth held her breath, nervous, joyful, fearful of looking away for a single second lest she miss it.

The sun vanished, going to its rest behind the western horizon. And then it happened. The Green Flash shot from sea to sky, illuminating the heavens in a brilliant emerald haze before vanishing as quickly and mysteriously as it had come. And there, swiftly approaching them was the ancient and regal _Flying Dutchman_.

Elizabeth's face split into a joyous smile when she saw this, and more importantly the figure who she saw standing on the ship's rails. He was still far away to see clearly, but she knew at once, it was Will. Little Willy gazed in awe down at the ship. He had imagined the _Dutchman_ so many times, but not even his imaginings could have prepared him for the reality. "Mamma, is that really the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Yes, Willy. And there is your father, see?"

Willy looked, and grinned hugely. He let out an excited whoop, before turning and rushing away. "Willy, where are you going?"

Willy paused just long enough to turn and shot back. "I have to find Mary. She has to see this."

Before Elizabeth could say anything further Willy had turned tail and sped away. Elizabeth smiled, just like Willy to want to share a moment with Mary. And deep down, she wanted this first moment all to herself. It was perhaps one of the only purely selfish wishes that she had kept to herself all these years. She could hardly contain her excitement. She could not stand still, nor could she stop her joyful laughter. She began to run along the line of the Cliffside, running down to the shore to welcome her husband home.

Aboard the _Dutchman_, Will saw her and the little figure standing beside her, that he assumed was either his son or his daughter. After a few seconds, the figure vanished and Elizabeth was left alone. But not for long, because she was already beginning to run by the cliffside, down to the small beach that lines the unmarked bay that the _Dutchman_ was swiftly approaching. Will, however, did not think he would be able to wait that long. He glanced over at his father, who had taken over the wheel from him just before they had crossed from one dimension to the other.

His father had regained a great deal of his former spirit under his son, and he seemed to find it humorous that his boy was still looking to him about permission for certain things. His eyes alight with merriment as they had once been and laughing heartily, he called to Will, "Go on, Will. I think your lass has a bigger claim on you than any can contest at the moment."

He might have said more, but he was off by a loud splash. Will hadn't even waited for all of what Bootstrap had to say. He had already leaped over the side and was swimming strongly for the shoreline. From his place at the wheel, Bootstrap watched him, smiling proudly as he said in a soft voice. "That's right, my boy, go to her. You've certainly earned it."

The sea folded around Will, and as he was began to swim to shore, he began to get the feeling that he was not alone. He heard their singing in the waves around them. and it seemed as though they were helping him to speed him towards his goal, for he swam with no effort and every stroke seemed to bring him closer to the shore. After a few minutes, he heard the familiar voice of one of the Merfolk, the voice of their leader, Eamon. "You have fulfilled your duty to the _Flying Dutchman_, Son of Adam. You are released. Our gift to you, what you gave up so willingly ten years ago."

At these words, Will felt a sensation he had not had in nearly ten years. The steady beating of his heart within his chest. He knew, in that instant, that he was truly free.

It would be only a few minutes later that Will and Elizabeth stood on the same shore, within ten feet of each other for the first time in a decade. And contrary to what might be thought by some, they did not go charging head-long into each other's arms, but rather paused and stared in silent wonder. They could hardly believe that this moment had come, almost afraid to move lest this wonderful dream come to a sudden and abrupt end. But sometimes, the sweetest of dreams is nothing compared to reality.

Elizabeth suddenly burst out laughing and ran forward. A second later, she was in his arms. His laughter joined with hers as he picked her up and twirled her around and around. The sheer joy of the moment cannot be reflected, but they had never been happier.

Since the invention of the kiss, there have been many which have been said to be the most passionate and pure. This kiss which Will and Elizabeth shared on that day would leave them all behind.

"Will, oh Will, you're back. Welcome home." Were Elizabeth's first words to her husband.

While this may not have been home exactly, Will would have been home anywhere as long as he had Elizabeth with him. "Elizabeth, I've missed you so. I love you. I can't begin to count the number of times I wanted to say that. I had to speak to the stars, wondering if you would ever hear me."

"I think I did, Will. I never doubted that you loved me. And no matter where I was, some part of me was always thinking of you."

"You just don't have to think anymore." said Will, taking her face in his hands and gently kissing her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

For a time, all they could do was lean their foreheads together, as they had done ten years before. Then, it had been in preparation of their long separation, now they were caught up in the wonder of simply being together.

At last, Elizabeth seemed to remember that this reunion was now all her own. "Come on, Will." She said, grinning like a young school girl on holiday and grabbed Will's hand. "The others will want to see you."

"The others." Questioned Will, as the two of them began to climb up the bluffs.

"Yes, everyone's hear, Will, the entire family. They've come to welcome you back. And I know of two in particular who have been waiting to meet you for a very long time."

* * *

A little ways on, a flat section of grassland just beyond the shore, a valiant struggle was taking place between three participants. Parrying and thrusting passed between them almost as much as insults. The "swords" were not what you would probably think of when you thought "pirate." They were carved wooden affairs that could inflict a bad bruise as their worst injury. Of course, these three people were such skilled swordsmen (by their own boast), that they never had to worry about such things. After all, it was all in good fun, most of the time, at least.

The three combatants had been going against each other for quite some time. However, as if on a pre-arranged signal, as if they had done this sort of thing a hundred times, the two began going against the one, until his sword flew from his hand and he found himself menaced by the wooden swords of his two opponents, who actually seemed quite bright-eyes for the occasion.

"Do excuse me while I severely injure the man who ruined my life?" queried one to the other.

"By my guest." Was the jovial reply.

"Let us examine that fate former Commodore, shall we?" Said the unfortunate victim, who seemed like he always had some quick, clever response for getting out of a trouble. "Who was it, when, at the very moment you had a notorious pirate behind bars, thought fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself? So whose fault is it really that you've become a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

This statement was met by blank stares from the two opponents. The victim seemed to wait for a few seconds before prompting, "Well, what are you waiting for? You're supposed to charge me, and I escape in a brilliant display of aerial acrobatics."

"Your father did not say that." cried the girl who had been the aggressor, along with the other boy. "You made that up."

"Well, we've played it this way so many times; I was just trying to change it up a little." Said the boy, "I mean, what if you father, Ed, had fallen in love with Aunt Lizzy instead of with Aunt Emma? Can't you imagine the drama that would have brought to the fight?"

Edward James Norrington wrinkled his nose and screwed up his mouth in acute distaste. "That's the dumbest thing you've ever come up with, Rob. Stick to the original version. I can only see problems with the way you are thinking."

Now it must be revealed that these three combatants were actually children reenacting the stories they had heard so many times from their separate parents. Of course, since each parent told the story somewhat differently, there were bound to sometimes be disputes about interpretation.

Edward was the eldest of the three, and he was the spitting image of his father. He, at ten years of age, had already begun to feel it his duty to look after both his immediate siblings, as well as his extended family of brothers and sisters. He also had inherited his mother's desire to act as a peacemaker, and preferred to resolve arguments peacefully, and avoided conflict when he could.

His two companions were often in need of such a guiding hand, considering their personalities and parentage. Mary Emma Turner, Willy's twin sister, had inherited her mother's and Aunt Marie's spirit and temper. Though she was most often harmless in her high and active spirits, when something set her off, she could be as quick as a viper, and her strike could be as deadly. She had not yet learned, as had her elders, to couple anger and spirit, with control.

Mary's frequent playmate, friend, rival and primary instigator of mischief, both with and against her was Robert Sparrow, or Rob. He had his father's black hair, facial features and uncanny good luck. From his mother, he had the blue-green eyes, the biting and sarcastic humor and devastating wit. These qualities were both what endured him and drove so many of even the closest to him to distraction.

Another typical Sparrow trait was that Rob did not like losing. So, even in the face of the combined resistance of his two friends, he was not willing to give up so easily. "That's the thanks I get for trying to show a little imagination. It's not my fault you've heard the story wrong."

"I've heard Uncle Jack tell that story a hundred times, Rob." Said Mary, "It's different every time, but not even he ever spun it like you just did. Besides, what have you got against Aunt Emma? You know as well as I do that my mother and father were made for each other."

"Yeah, sure, but how can I be sure of that until I've actually met him? I need to know that he's actually as worth y as they say he was. Whoever is married to my favorite aunt needs to have a ship that could equal the _Empress_."

That was too much for Mary, who drew herself up to her full height. "The _Flying Dutchman_ and the _Empress_ together are worth ten _Black Pearls_, if not more."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too." Cried Mary, who, having had enough of the talking, pounced on Rob, and began wrestling with him. These physical matches never did much damage and though maybe begun by a harsh word, normally ended in laughter, when both Mary and Rob were struck by the absurdity of the argument. And luckily, Edward, who never seemed to become involved in any of these scrapes, was always there to make sure that things never got to far out of hand.

However, this time, it as neither Edward not Mary or Rob who stopped the fight, but rather the sound of a distant, very familiar voice. "Mary, Mary!"

Mary, always quick to respond to the call of her brother's voice, immediately stopped twisting Rob's arm, sprang to her feet and ran to meet Willy, who was running towards the threesome with a look of wild excitement glowing in his eyes. "Willy, what is it?" Mary asked, once she met up with him. "What's happening?"

"He's back, Mary!" cried Willy, "He's back. Our father is back, he's here!"

Mary's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes, I saw him, Mary. And I saw the _Flying Dutchman_. She's magnificent, Mary, more so than any of the stories have said. And there was father. He looked exactly what mamma is always saying, all noble and heroic. I had to come tell you. They should be here any minute."

Mary was about to respond when something caught her eye behind Willy. Two figures had just crested the hill and were coming towards them. One was the twins' mother and the other was a person whom neither Willy nor Mary had ever met, and yet they both instinctively felt that bond which exists between parent and child.

For Will, when he saw those two little figures, he felt his heart begin to race. He had felt this same joy, this same rush of emotion at various times over the past ten years, but he could never have dreamed that the love would be so strong for his children. "Your son and daughter, Will" said Elizabeth, with a motherly smile. "They have been waiting to meet you, almost as long as I have been waiting to see you again."

Willy, unable to stand the excitement, turned to his sister only long enough to say, "Mary, come on." Before bursting into a run and flying off towards the pair. Mary was still in a state of wondrous awe, and though she followed her brother, it was at a somewhat slower pace.

Willy got to his father in all of five seconds, slamming into him with all the force of a small cannonball. Willy, almost startled that his son was so fast, but that emotion was soon eclipsed by the overwhelming sense of connection her felt. He dropped to his knees and held his son close to him, the child-like laughter filling his ears was a sound sweeter than music to him.

When the two Williams looked at each other, Will could have sworn that he was looking at a much younger version of himself, save some small features that were clearly from Elizabeth's side. And Willy's smile, while it looked a little bit like his, reminded him of Marie.

"I've been waiting to meet you my entire life." Were Willy's first words to his long absent, but never forgotten father.

"He's taken care of the women in the family." Said Elizabeth, the pride evident in her face, "Just like his father."

"I'm glad to hear that." said Will, looking Willy over, "Just what I would hope to hear about a son of mine. You have the look of a Captain about you already."

Young Willy beamed with pride when he heard his. "I do, really?"

"Yes, of course. Protecting others, looking out for the ones you love, that's the first duty of every Captain. Don't you forget it."

This was the first time that Willy had ever received a piece of advice like this from his father, and Will's advice meant more to him than he could ever have imagined. Willy hugged his father again "I won't, father, I promise I won't."

Just then, a new voice joined the conversation. "Well, I don't need protecting; I have always looked out for myself."

Will saw his little girl had at last caught up to them. She was the perfect combination of Elizabeth and Marie, though the twins were more alike in looks than he and Marie had ever been. "You must be Mary."

Mary seemed slightly surprised. "You know my name?"

"Of course, I've known about all your life. You're my daughter, Mary. I've loved you before I even met you."

Mary stared at Will, as if she were finally connecting the fact that this man standing before her was indeed her father. She had not been like Willy in this respect. She had looked for his return, but she had doubted and wondered. Did he truly care for her as a father would for a daughter? Would he even know her when he came back or would she just be a stranger? But Mary saw in those eyes, so like her own, that he spoke the truth.

"You're really my father, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mary, I am."

"And you won't be going away again?"

"No, Mary, never. I'll be here, always."

That was all Marie needed to hear. She rushed into Will's arms and hugged him tightly. Will and she hugged for several minutes. Mary did not cry, for she did not care for such things, but even she found her control tempted. But Will would feel a few glad tears sting his eyes, and when he looked at his two children, all he could see was the perfection before him. This was what he had been working for all these long years, and his reward could not have been greater.

It was an enchanting moment, but only a moment. For life moves on and there was more joy to celebrate on this day than simply the reunion of the Turner family though that was the main part of it.

"Edward, Robert." Called Elizabeth. "Run on ahead to the others, tell them we're coming."

The two boys, though they had not said anything for at least ten minutes, were fully aware of what was happening and who this strange man was (and even Rob had to confess himself impressed by his appearance). And they had learned to obey their Aunt Lizzy in such matters. They turned and scampered off to the shore without another word."

"Who are they?" questioned Will.

"Edward James Norrington and Robert Sparrow, just two of the clan."

Will couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. "Just how many of them are there?"

Elizabeth smiled secretively. "Why don't you come and see?"

* * *

Upon the shoreline, the last vestiges of twilight were swiftly fading. But there was a full moon that night, so there was little chance of it becoming truly dark. As the gentle waves lapped against the sand, a child was taking her first steps under the watchful eyes of her eyes and a large, black dog. Little Katherine Norrington tottle forward towards her mother, whose arms were outstretched to make sure she did not fall. When she made those last few steps, Emma swept her up and kissed her face. "Heavens, Kate, you'll be up and running around with you siblings before long. We shan't be able to keep with you." She threw her husband a loving glance, "Will we, James?"

"No, most likely not if she is as energetic as all the rest were." At that moment, a large ball of wet fur came up out of the ocean and dropped the large stick at his master's feet before giving himself a mighty shake. James knelt down and scratched the Newfoundland behind the ears affectionately, "It's a good thing that we have Shalto to keep an eye on them, as well as his new little Marina. They are our eyes and ears when we are to there."

"Mamma, Pappa."

"Aunt Emma, Uncle James."

At the sound of those familiar voices, both James and Emma turned and saw Rob and Edward running towards them at full speed. They came to a stop right in front of them and began speaking rapidly, at the same time, so it was almost impossible to tell who was saying what. "One at a time, please." Said Emma, in her matronly voice, a tone that was more effective than the loudest yell when trying to keep the little ones in order, especially the most rowdy of them. "Calm down and tell us what's going on."

"Mamma, we were playing and then Willy came along, saying that his and Mary's father had come back."

"Yes, and then Aunt Lizzy came along and there was a strange man with her and both Willy and Mary ran over to them. Then they were all hugging each other and getting all mushy." Rob's reaction was typical for a boy of ten who is not moved by sentiment of any kind.

"Then Aunt Lizzy told us to come and tell the rest of you, to say that they were coming. It's Will Turner, isn't it, pappa? That's who it is."

Both Emma and James had been listening to this in slight shock. They had known that Will would be coming back; Marie had said that it would be today. But even so, the news was a surprise. Emma looked at James and James looked at Emma, neither knowing for a moment what to say in the face of this joyful news, until Edward prompted them, "Well, pappa, isn't he?"

James, at last, was able to find his voice. "Yes, Edward, it is William Turner. Go on and tell Jack and Marie. I'm sure this will be the most joyful news to them."

Being ten-year-old boys, Edward and Rob had near boundless energy and could very well have run all day long is they were allowed too. Off they tore once more, with Shalto hard on their heels, as always keeping himself between the children and the potentially hazardous water, barking every few seconds in both protection and for sharing in the sheer fun of it all.

"Do those boys never run out energy?" remarked James.

"I doubt it, not when they're either a Sparrow or a Norrington."

A shout from behind them once more drew their attention. They looked and this time they both smiled. There, coming towards them, was the entire Turner family. Elizabeth looked positively radiant, and neither Mary nor Will looked as if they would stop hanging upon Will's legs any time soon. Emma and James came forward to meet them. "Welcome back, Will." Said Emma.

"My sentiments exactly, Captain Turner." Said James, as he shook him by the hand warmly. "Well, I see that life in the netherworld has treated you well."

"I infinitely prefer this world to the other."

"It suits you better." Said Emma, observing the way his family was clustering around him, "And I daresay my sister aggress with me."

"I do." said Elizabeth, as Will hugged her close, "And how is little Katherine?"

"Wonderful, you came back on a good day, Will. Kate has just taken her first steps."

Will looked at the little bundle of blonde hair and green eyes. The little girl giggled and held out her arms to Will. "Look at that, your niece likes you already. Don't worry, you can hold her later. You have several more family members to meet right now."

The little group began walking up the beach and Will whispered to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, Katherine isn't really my niece, you know."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "That is very true. And yet, our three families have been together so much over the years, the children of each has come to regard even those not of their blood relatives as brother and sister. So, it made sense for me to take on a few more nieces and nephews. Emma herself said it best: we are two worlds, but one family."

Will thought of this and a slow smile spread across his face. "I think I like that idea."

"Just as you well you do, because you are going to be a very popular uncle with the Norrington and Sparrow clans, always assuming that Mary and Willy cane bear to share you."

A little ways up the beach, a bright bonfire had been built about an hour before. It lit up the approaching night like a beacon, signaling the way for a weary traveler to return home once again.

Off to one side of the bonfire, Jack Sparrow was regaling his youngest son, Thomas and the second oldest of the Norringtons, Isabella, with stories of his outlaw days. Both Thom and Bella had heard it before, many times, but then, Jack had about fifteen versions of this particular tale, so it never got boring.

"And then, they made me their chief." He said, with his usual flair.

"And then what happened?" asked Thom.

"Well, then they took away the members of the crew that I had specified and proceeded to eat the other members of the crew."

"Did they actually eat them raw, Uncle Jack?" asked Bella, in apparent rapture.

"Oh no, dearie, they were far too civilized for that. They cut out the liver first, since that's considered to be a delicacy and then they popped out the eyeballs and sucked them dry and wait until I tell you what they did with the contents of the stomach."

"Jack," Marie's voice interrupted, "could you come over here, a moment?" She was sitting over by the fire, with a little girl who looked no more than six years of age. Marie herself had been listening to the story with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, luv?" said Jack, as he came over, "Somethin' wrong?"

"I'm just thinking that might be enough of the stories for right now."

"But I was just getting to the good part."

"Yes, I know. Ordinarily, if it's just Bella and Thom, I don't mind your more imaginative tales, but not with Charlotte within hearing range. She is not as enthusiastic when it comes to such things."

Jack seemed to immediately grasp what she was saying. "Well, I'd hate to give Little Lotte any bad dreams. once again, Marie, you are the soul of discretion. I bow to your superior judgment, just this once."

"Good, thank you, Jack. Might be for the best, as you seem to have lost your audience."

Jack looked behind him, and was somewhat chagrined to see that Thom and Bella had wondered off and were looking at the tidal pools. "Didn't think I was all that boring." He muttered, somewhat sullenly.

Marie laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Jack. You'll get them back at some point in the evening. Right now, I had better go and retrieve them before they get lost, again." She went off, calling their names.

Jack felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see Charlotte Norrington looking up at him with her big gray eyes. "Uncle Jack, can I ask you something?"

Jack knelt down in front of her and said, "Of course, ya can, Little Lotte." Jack's normally brash manner seemed strangely gentle when he spoke to this little girl. Indeed, it was quite touching seeing Marie and Jack with Charlotte. She was the third child of the Norrington family, a pretty, healthy girl with expressive grey eyes, delicate features and strawberry blonde hair. She, out of all the children, had inherited Emma's quiet and gentle nature. She could be very shy for her age, and yet, no one who met her would have not been able to love. Strangely, her especial friends were Marie and Jack, who quite doted on her, in a way that they did not to the others. She was the daughter they had never been fortunate enough to have.

"Why does Aunt Marie seem so happy today?" questioned Charlotte, "I have seen her sad so many times, even when she was happy. But she seems so carefree today. I like it, and I don't want to see it go away."

"Ah, well, that's a very good question. Ya know what I've always told you about Aunt Marie? That she can sometimes see things before they happen?" Charlotte nodded. "Well, a few weeks back, she saw that her brother is goin' to be comin' back after all these years. she sent messages to all of us, sayin' we should all meet right here at this very spot to welcome him when he comes. That's why she's so happy, ya see. She hasn't seen her brother in a very long time and she's really missed him."

"So, would I." said Charlotte, quite matter-of-factly, "Is he going to come soon? Why did he have to go away?" As she was one of the youngest, Charlotte really had no idea of who Will Turner was or how they were connected to him.

Jack smiled. "Well, he'll be here any time, actually. And as for why he left in the first place, well, I'll tall ya that during dinner, all right?"

Charlotte smiled and nodded happily. At that moment, Marie came up, escorting Thom and Bella, the only two members of the family, who have not yet been adequately described. Thomas was about eight years of age. He took after his mother in looks, though he had his father's chocolate eyes. He was not nearly so wild as his brother, being of a quieter, slightly more sensitive and thoughtful nature. However, he was still a Sparrow and therefore genetically coded to get into trouble. He was talented at disappearing when things got rough, whereas his brother relied more on his smooth words and easy charms to get him out of difficult scrapes.

His closest companion, when they were together, was Isabella. They were very nearly the same age and of the same personality. Isabella was actually quite feisty, and was proving to be somewhat of a challenge to Emma and James. She liked getting dirty, running around and generally doing things that were the opposite of feminine accomplishments.

Together, these two had a distinctive talent of getting lost whenever they went exploring, which invariably sent their parents into a scramble to find them, only to locate them in some wildly, improbable place. These exploits always ended in a scolding (though never a beating, for that was something that neither set of parents would ever dream of doing), and the promise of both children that they would strive to be better. Those promises were always broken, but neither Thom nor Bella ever meant any harm and it was impossible to stay long angry at them. So, they were watched over and forgiven, and it was hoped that they would someday grow up with their good spirits in tact, though with perhaps less of a desire to roam.

At this moment, a loud barking echoed along the shoreline. The little back-and-white puppy who had been curled up beside Charlotte raised her head at the sound. Yipping, she scrambled to her feet and trotted out to meet Shalto and the returning Rob and Edward. The newfoundlands had become something of a fixture for the families, both as playmates for the children and babysitters for absent adults. Edward reached down to pick up Marina, who immediately began to shower his face with big, sloppy kisses.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." Said Marie, "Where's Mary? You didn't push her into a hole again, did you, Rob?"

"Mamma, give me some credit. I learned my lesson about doing that the last time. Aunt Lizzy sent Ed and I back. Mary and Willy are with their father."

Marie and Jack both froze when they heard these words. Marie's eyes grew big, and after a few seconds, a smile graced her face the likes of which the children had seen on her but rarely, for she had never had the chance to show much she was a wife, mother, sister, and pirate all at once then at this moment. Marie was finally complete.

"William is back then, is he, Rob?" asked Jack with a quiet, but no less happy voice.

"Oh, yes, pappa, and he's actually just like we've always heard him described. I wonder if he'll let me see the _Flying Dutchman_ before the next Captain has to take her back."

"I can arrange that." Came Will's voice, for he and the rest had come upon the bonfire sooner then expected and e had just caught Rob's last statement.

Marie began laughing and raced over to engulf her brother in a hug before Will could respond. "Oh, Will, welcome home."

Will still was the most affectionate brother one could have asked for. He had missed Marie almost as much as he had missed Elizabeth. He held Marie close and for a moment, neither of them could say anything. "Oh, Marie, I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you, so."

"I've missed you more, I'm sure." Said Marie, as she faced him.

"I'll say she had." Said Jack, as he came over to them, little Charlotte in tow, hiding behind Jack a little shyly, but glancing up at Will with acute curiosity. "She's talked of nothing else for weeks. I've almost been jealous. But now that you're here, William, I'm glad you're back."

"I see you've not changed at all, Jack." Said Will, as the two clasped hands warmly.

"I have striven to remain as unchanged as possible, as my various changes in position have allowed. I wanted you to recognize somethin' when ye got back. I see you're still sportin' the bandana. Never even considered the hat, did you?"

"No, I haven't, Jack. I feel just as much a Captain in this as I would in a hat, if not more so."

At this, Thom piped up. "There, you see, Rob? I can still be a Captain even if I don't like wearing hats."

"Yeah, but not as fast as I will." Rob shot back.

This solemn argument, made in all the seriousness of childhood reasoning, actually caused many of the adults to laugh. Will looked around at the family which was gathered around him, both the old and familiar and the new and unfamiliar. It felt good to be home. "It seems that I have a lot of introductions to make."

Marie laughed. "We've been waiting to do that, Will. It's time for the celebration to be begin."

Ah, what joy and celebrations passed that night under the stars. The moon was out and bright and seemed to be smiling in blessing down upon the little group gathered around the bonfire. What stories were told, what toasts were made, and what memories were created. There were the Sparrows, Norringtons and the Turners, as well as Gibbs and his Spanish wife, Renata, whom they had picked up about five years before. Renata was a fiery little thing, with a tongue to match. But she and Gibbs complemented each other remarkably well. Pintel, Ragetti, and Marty were there. As were Ana Maria and Lian. Ana Maria had long been a member of Elizabeth's crew, though she had helped out with Jack and Marie on occasion. Lian herself had only been Captain of the _Sea Queen_ for two years before she had moved on. She had been Elizabeth's second-in-command ever since. Among these old faces were Bootstrap bill himself, taking the time to meet his grandchildren, using his one day ashore to his best advantage. He would be taking over as Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ from Will and a better successor there could not be.

And in the midst of the celebrations, around the hour of midnight, Will and Elizabeth would steal away from the rest to recreate the day they had shared ten years before this. Only this time, Will would not have to leave at the end of it.

It was around this hour, that Marie sat down beside Emma, who was holding a sleeping Katherine in her arms. They did not say anything for awhile, but watched their husbands, children and friends, dancing around the fire.

"We are finally all together again." Said Marie. "Yes, and it is a good thing. I have never seen Mary or Willy happier. Will has a lot of catching up to do, but he will be a wonderful father, I know."

"Oh, he will be with two sets of twins to manage."

Emma looked at her with raised eyebrows. "_Two_ sets of twins, you say?"

"Well, of course. Elizabeth is still a fairly young woman. She can still have children. I don't know whether they will be boys or girls, but I do know that they will be healthy."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "They really will have their hands full, but my guess is that they shall enjoy every moment of it."

Marie nodded, smiling in agreement. They continued to watch before Marie said, "Do you ever think about where we were when this whole thing started ten years ago?"

"Or even when we met as children? Oh, yes. How very much we have changed."

"Yes, I'm sure at the very beginning none of us could have predicted or even dreamed that our lives would turn out like this. But as I watch those closest to me tonight, I could not imagine a better ending."

"Yes, it is an ending, in a way. But it is also a beginning." Emma looked at Katherine, and then gestured to the children dancing around the fire. "This is the beginning for them; our children shall carry on the story and shall write their own. That is the way of life."

"Very true, Emma, and I will looked forward to seeing how our stories play out now that we are all together once more."

"There will be time for that tomorrow." Said Emma, "For now, let us just enjoy this moment."

And so, let it be upon those words that this story at last comes to a close. Every ending is truly a beginning. But upon this scene of perfect contentment and joy, let a veil be drawn. And, what better way to end for those who have suffered so much, and yet gained more than they could ever imagine, but in that oldest of old endings, but here rendered in the most satisfying way of all.

Let it be simply said, that they all lived happily ever after.

_THE END_

_

* * *

_The end. It sounds so final and so simple, and they seem like the most fitting words to end what has been an epic saga for me as a writer. I started this sotry back in 2004, started posting on this website in 2008, and now it has all come full circle in 2010. I cannot begin to describe how much that means to me. I shall not bore people with much mushyness, but I must also say that you my readers have been truly wonderful, and all your comments have helped me to grow as a writer. Though I may not have time to respond to all of your comments and reviews, please know that they mean a lot to me. So, I want to dedicate this story to all of you, and wish the best of life and the best of the holiday season.

I must say, however, that I feel this story has come to an end. I do not have plans to pursue a sequal anytime soon. However, I have learned to never say never in this business, so, who knows, it might not be the last time I write about the adventures of our favorite pirates. I only say do not look for anything like it soon. Sometimes, it is best to just let stories like this be and end as they are. I hope that I have left all of these characters in a good place for everyone who has followed them through three stories.

And so, regrettably, one last time, I ask humbly to read and review. May the winds be fair for you, and perhaps we will see each other along the way.


End file.
